Lazos sanguíneos
by Ai Utae
Summary: Rin siente por su hermano gemelo algo inconfesable, pero se verá obligada a reprimir sus sentimientos por el bien de éste, sobre todo cuando un giro en el destino desencadena lo inimaginable, junto con un oscuro y compartido secreto que ambos han de ocultar. "Lo que me mantiene vivo... el porqué yo sé que sigo vivo es porque..." ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO, LEMMON.
1. La maldición del amor

Hola a todo el mundo! :D Bueno, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic n_n (el cual aún no estoi muy decidida con el título, por lo que está sujeto a cambio D: xd) Y bueno, es twincest de los gemelos Kagamine (lo destaco solo por si acaso xD) y bueno, esta también será una larga historia xD y bien, no me keda más que desearles que lo disfruten mucho! n_n asike pasen y lean n_n

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino que a Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: La maldición del amor.<p>

El estruendoso sonido de un trueno se dejó escuchar desde lo alto del cielo aquella noche tormentosa. Todos dormían en los alrededores, ya que eran alrededor de las doce de la madrugada de un día de semana. Un suave chirrido fue producido por la puerta de la habitación al abrirse. Del otro lado de ella se encontraba una chica de catorce años de edad mirando cautelosamente hacia adentro. Al interior de la habitación se podían oír las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de un adolescente de la misma edad profundamente dormido, envuelto entre las blancas sábanas. La rubia chica caminó a paso pausado hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho, el cual era idéntico a ella, mientras se encontraba perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Se quedó frente a él observándolo durante unos segundos. Admiraba la perfección de su rostro, muy similar al suyo, el brillo de su largo y rubio cabello, incluso en la oscuridad, sus finas facciones que lo hacían parecer como un ángel…

Su expresión conmovida fue rápidamente reemplazada por el susto al sobresaltarse por el fuerte e intenso sonido de un trueno más. Retrocedió por inercia en un audible sonido, provocando que el rubio muchacho abriese lentamente un ojo para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Rin?... —pronunció Len refregándose los ojos y apoyándose sobre sus codos— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?...

—…Tengo miedo —susurró con la mirada clavada hacia el suelo.

Len abrió la cama levantando las sábanas aún con expresión somnolienta.

—Mmm… ¿Todavía le temes a las tormentas aun teniendo catorce años? ¿No crees que estás grande para esas cosas? —se quejó Len al ser despertado, mientras que Rin se acostaba a su lado sigilosamente.

—…Pero es que… —susurró mientras se arrimaba a su cuerpo.

—Bueno, está bien, no importa… Buenas noches —pronunció Len en un suspiro mientras acariciaba su cabeza correspondiendo al abrazo, volviendo a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Pero no era cierto que Rin se encontraba asustada, al contrario… se había inventado esa escusa para poder colarse en la cama de Len y poder abrazarlo durante toda la noche. Estaba perfectamente acomodada sobre su pecho, sintiendo su embriagante fragancia mientras oía su melodiosa respiración. Ella no se encontraba orgullosa de sí misma, pero era todo lo que podía hacer para permanecer a su lado, aunque fuese solo durante un momento… de todos modos, era solamente su hermana. Dio un largo suspiro al recordarlo, luego lo abrazó con más fuerza. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que había estado enamorada de su propio hermano gemelo? Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero lo suficiente para resignarse a tener una vida con un futuro feliz. Sabía que Len era su hermano, y sabía que no iban a estar así para siempre. Estaba más que consciente de que Len crecería, tendría una hermosa novia digna de él, luego, se casaría felizmente enamorado, y tendría pequeños angelitos con distintos rasgos, no necesariamente con cabello rubio, no necesariamente con los ojos de color celeste claro…

Todo eso lo sabía, y había tardado un poco más de un año en asumirlo… su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras sentía el movimiento de su tórax a causa de su respiración… Como Rin sabía bien cuál era el precio del mayor error de su vida, ella simplemente trataba de aprovechar todo el tiempo posible que le quedaban a ella y a Len juntos, antes de que alguien lo apartara de su lado. Una solitaria lágrima rodó sobre su rostro, siendo rastro de muchas otras que había derramado antes, casi todas sus solitarias y confundidas noches.

Sabía que estaba mal, lo sabía muy bien… pero cada vez que trataba de borrarlo de su mente, o mejor dicho de su corazón, su dulce sonrisa arruinaba por completo su propósito, dejándola embobada durante varios minutos, e incluso intensificando más y más sus sentimientos…

"Realmente debo estar mal de la cabeza…" pensó soltando otro suspiro. Rin sabía que, por más que el amor fuese el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo, lo suyo era totalmente enfermizo, repugnante a los ojos de todos, y principalmente esa era la causa de su constante sufrimiento. Pero, luego de meses y meses de depresión y meditación, tomó la decisión de resignarse, ya que le parecía más que imposible intentar alejarse de él… Y si mantenía silencio, ¿qué era lo que podría ocurrirle, si llegados hasta ese punto ya nada podría deprimirla más? Pues simplemente Len no se alejaría de ella… en el mejor de los casos podía dejar de amarlo… "Já…" rió silenciosamente al recordar lo mucho que lo había intentado… pero lo había decidido, no iba a dejar que aquello la afectara más, tan solo iba a aprovechar el poder estar ahora mismo al lado de su hermano gemelo.

El sonido de otro trueno pilló a Rin completamente desprevenida, haciéndola reaccionar con un seco movimiento al estímulo.

—Mmm… ¿Todavía no duermes? —susurró Len dormitando.

Rin bajó la cabeza en respuesta, luego, Len se dio vuelta de costado, abrazándola de frente, cubriéndola con sus brazos por completo.

—Vamos, no tengas más miedo… —fue lo último que Len pronunció esa noche.

Rin cerró sus ojos y pudo dormir en paz…

* * *

><p>Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo! :D xD bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado, queda mucha historia por delante :P (sí, lamentablemente para esta historia tampoco recibo sugerencias en la trama ya que ya llevo adelantados varios capítulos :3) Y bueno, ahora les explicaré más o menos sobre las actualizaciones D: (xD) Como muchos ya deben saber, acostumbro a subir un capítulo por semana, y no pienso aplazarlo más de una semana (so don't worry xD) pero como actualmente me encuentro de vacaciones, pretendo hacer que las actualizaciones sean más frecuentes (además de que tengo material de reserva ~ –w—) ¿De qué forma? Pues muy sencillo n_n verán, antes de subir mis fics a fanfiction, yo los escribo en mi súper cuaderno hiperlargo, interminable y portátil especial para fics *—* y luego los tipeo (aprovechando de corregir algún que otro detalle) y los subo :3 por eso, a medida que traspase los caps los iré subiendo, asike no se desanimen! Aunke cabe destacar que esto no les dá el derecho de presionarme D: ya que aunque esté de vacaciones no poseo todo el tiempo del mundo, ya que estoy trabajando :3 (si! Ganando dinero para las vacaciones! :D) asike… bueno, poseo más tiempo libre que trabajando, mucho más que cuando me encuentro en clase con lo de estudiar y todo eso D: Asike manden sus reviews alentadores para que me den más ganas de traspasar los caps y así los lean más pronto!<p>

Y recuerden: Cada vez que te vas sin dejar un review una banana es aplastada por una aplanadora, no hagan sufrir al pobre de Len! T—T

Nos leemos pronto~ n_n

Ah sí! El próximo capítulo se titula: "Recuerdos". No se lo pierdan! n_n


	2. Recuerdos

Hola :D bueno, aki les traigo otro capítulo, esta vez se trata de un viaje hacia el lamentable pasado de los gemelos, ojalá les guste n_n

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Recuerdos.<p>

Desde el pasillo se podían oír los sonidos de dos niños pequeños discutiendo. Aquellos hermanos volvían de la escuela en un día normal. En casa se encontraba únicamente su madre, quien estaba sobre el sillón de la sala de estar con un periódico entre sus manos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Len me ha estado molestando todo el camino! —se quejó la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios.

—¡No es cierto! Tan sólo le estaba enseñando un gusano que encontré hoy día…

—¿Mamá…?

Ambos gemelos miraron hacia arriba con la duda sobre sus rostro cuando notaron que la mujer no se inmutaba.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó el pequeño mientras agarraba sus prendas para llamar su atención.

La mujer bajó únicamente la mirada, la cual parecía pertenecer a un zombie.

—Bienvenidos… Rin… Len… —susurró en la misma posición.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá? —preguntó la dulce niña.

—Nada... no sucede nada, hijos… —pronunció, esta vez moviendo su cuerpo.

Acarició la cabeza de Rin, luego la de Len, con una triste sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—En un momento iré a prepararles la merienda, no tardo —aseguró la mujer mientras se tambaleaba hasta la cocina.

* * *

><p>La pequeña niña se despertó en medio de la noche a causa de la necesidad de ir al baño. Se levantó entre dormida con su conejito de peluche de la mano, llevándolo a rastras. Pasó por al lado del a habitación de sus padres, la cual se encontraba con la luz encendida y con la puerta entreabierta.<p>

—…él nunca usaba el tren —escuchó Rin en un sollozo al interior de la habitación mientras se refregaba los ojos— Sólo hoy… sólo hoy porque el auto estaba averiado…

"¿Mmm?... ¿Mamá…?" pensó mientras miraba por la pequeña abertura de la puerta. En el interior de la habitación se encontraba efectivamente su madre con un auricular telefónico en su oído y con una mano apoyada sobre la ventana, mientras que abundantes lágrimas corrían sobre su rostro.

* * *

><p>—Mamá, ¿dónde está papá? No lo veo hace mucho tiempo… —comentó Len con inocencia.<p>

Su madre se encontraba de espaldas, lavando los platos. Al momento de escuchar la pregunta de hijo, dejó de realizar dicha tarea, mientras que el abundante chorro de agua del lavaplatos no dejaba de salir, siendo el único sonido en una larga y un tanto incómoda pausa. Los gemelos notaron el silencioso llanto de su madre debido a que ésta comenzó a temblar a causa de los inaudibles sollozos.

—Él… —pronunció tratando de controlar su voz, y de paso sus lágrimas— él… no va a volver… a casa… durante un largo tiempo…

—¿Por qué? ¿Se fue de viaje? —preguntó el rubio niño confundido.

—Sí... se fue de viaje… —pronunció la rubia mujer secando disimuladamente sus lágrimas.

Luego cerró la llave del agua y abandonó la habitación. Len miró a Rin con preocupación, mientras que ella bajaba la mirada con tristeza. Al bajarla descubrió en la sala de estar el arrugado trozo de papel de periódico en el suelo junto al sofá. Dio rápidamente un salto desde su silla y fue a recogerlo. Len la siguió por detrás, alcanzándola cuando Rin estiró dicho papel.

—¿Ma-sa-cre en el fe-rro-ca-rril…? —Leyó en voz alta la pequeña, quien recientemente había aprendido a leer— ¿Qué significará masacre?

—Ni idea —respondió Len mientras veía la noticia de hace varios días atrás.

Continuaron leyendo el periódico, comprendiendo casi la mitad de lo que decía. Ambos detuvieron su lectura cuando leyeron algo que si lograron comprender: "Lista de fallecidos: Itoshiki, Kagamine…".

Se quedaron completamente inmóviles, cada uno sosteniendo el periódico con una de sus manos. Mantenían sus ojos fijos en "Kagamine"…

Luego de varios minutos, lentamente se abrazaron con sus brazos libres…

* * *

><p>—¡Mamá! ¡Len me está molestando de nuevo! —gritó la pequeña una vez hubo abierto la puerta.<p>

—¡No es verdad! —se defendió el muchacho, esperando encontrarse con la mirada de su madre dentro de la casa.

Pero la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía. Los gemelos miraban a su alrededor, sin encontrar a nadie adentro.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Mamá! —la llamó Len sin obtener respuesta.

La buscaron juntos en el departamento, y cuando por fin la encontraron luego de varios minutos de búsqueda, su madre se encontraba tendida en el suelo del cuarto de baño, al parecer desmayada, con un gran frasco de medicinas desparramado por el piso. Una fina gota de sangre dejó huella desde sus labios, su respiración se había extinguido…

* * *

><p>—Ha consumido gran cantidad de medicamentos de distinta clase, no le queda mucho tiempo… es más, es increíble que ahora esté consciente —le comentó el paramédicos al doctor.<p>

—Comprendo… dejen entrar a la familia…

Rin y Len entraron de la mano al interior de la blanca habitación del recinto médico, donde se encontraron con su madre tendida sobre una extraña cama. Se acercaron a ella tímidamente.

—Rin, Len, mis hermosos niños… —pronunció mientras les acariciaba la cabeza a ambos.

Ellos enlazaron su mano libre con la respectiva mano más cercana de su madre. Una solitaria lágrima rodó sobre su rostro.

—Sean fuertes… no sean como yo… yo he fallado, no sean como yo… nunca se den por vencidos, siempre sigan adelante… ustedes se tienen el uno al otro, deben apoyarse y superar cualquier obstáculo, juntos… Prométanmelo, por favor… —rogó la mujer sonriendo con tristeza.

Ambos gemelos asintieron a la vez silenciosamente con la cabeza.

—Muy bien… —pronunció en voz baja mirando hacia el horizonte, sintiéndose notablemente más tranquila— Niños… —mencionó en un susurro, captando la atención de ambos gemelos— Los quie…

Dejó la frase inconclusa en un suspiro, mientras que ambos sintieron que la mano de su madre eliminó toda presión sobre las suyas. El molesto sonido de la maquina emitía un agudo y constante pitido. Aquella lamentable noche de navidad no iba a ser olvidada con facilidad…

…

Rin y Len se fueron de la mano a casa, caminando bajo la ligera nieve. Mientras caminaban, el blanco vapor evidenciaba el calor de sus respiraciones. De repente un fuerte sonido de una explosión se dejó escuchar en lo alto del cielo, deslumbrando hermosos y brillantes colores en él… eran fuegos artificiales en navidad. Rin y Len se quedaron pasmados observando su belleza y resplandor. Rin apretó la mano de Len con más fuerza, luego él la miró a los ojos.

—De ahora en adelante veremos cada navidad los fuegos artificiales juntos…

—Es una promesa… —completó Rin la frase de su gemelo, mientras que él se acercaba a ella para besar su frente con ternura.

Luego se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron, siendo los fuegos artificiales testigos de su promesa.

—Feliz navidad… —pronunció Rin aún abrazada de su hermano.

—Feliz navidad —respondió Len.

El estruendoso sonido del despertador de Len hizo despertar a Rin de golpe, quien debido al sueño que tuvo se encontraba completamente desorientada.

—Levántate Rin, sino llegaremos tarde —pronunció Len luego de soltar un suspiro.

"Esa se supone que es mi línea, ¿no?" pensó con ironía orientándose en tiempo y espacio, luego se estiró y dio un largo bostezo. "Hace tiempo que no soñaba con eso…" pensó mientras se refregaba un ojo, luego se levantó y se dirigió al baño, mientras que Len se daba media vuelta y se volvía a quedar inevitablemente dormido.

* * *

><p>Bueno, que les pareció? manden un review para hacérmelo saber n_n recuerde que la vida de una banana depende de eso D:<p>

Bueno, aún no he decidido el nombre del próximo capítulo, pero lo que si es que prometo subirlo antes del próximo miércoles n_n (a menos que claramente un psicópata asesino salga de mi armario agitando un cuchillo que me lleve hasta urgencia D: xD) (o se me caiga el internet... na mentira, me consigo otra red con alguien xD, lo que sea por mis lectores n_n) De antemano, les deseo a todos una muy muy feliz navidad! n_n no se lo pierdan! :D

Una lectora llamada cristy (si, debo responderte personalmente xD): :3 primero ke nada, gracias por tu review en el epílogo de mi historia "A Magnet Story" (una vez más, me alegra que te haya emocionado hasta el punto de sollozar sin lágrimas TuT) y me alegro ke estés de vacaciones como yo! :D y bueno, respondiendo a tu duda (sobre los papas de miku), verdaderamente es que al momento de escribirlo, pero luego imaginé algo como esto... miku haciendo una llamada telefónica a sus padres la noche anterior en el departamento de luka, diciendo algo como "Si... esto... me quedaré esta noche en la casa de una amiga, me ayudará a estudiar matemáticas ya que pronto hay un examen... sí, lo sé, es por eso que pretendo subir mis notas... es que verdaderamente hay mucho por estudiar, no quiero convertirme en una molestia por quedarme hasta muy tarde, prefiero quedarme... sí, es la mejor en el área, no puede hacer nada más que ayudarme a mejorar... bueno, los quiero, buenas noches..." :B ok, creo ke una vez más me fui en la volá escribiendo, esto de que las palabras fluyan solas xD en fin, como no encontré el lugar de colocarlo en el fic (ya que evidentemente sería matapasiones) decidí omitirlo y dejar a deducción del lector, que seguramente se imaginaría algo por el estilo, y si no (como en tu caso :B) se lo explico si me lo hacen saber mediante un review (tal y como lo has hecho tú n_n y por eso decidí responderte aquí dejándote un monologo telefónico de miku exclusivo n_n además de que sé que estás leyendo esto xD) (not has planned D: xD) en fin, espero que esto te haya aclarado tu duda, y respecto a las faltas de ortografía, me pasé durante la semana por el fic para cazarlas una por una D: (voi en el capítulo 15, aguante!' xD) y nose cual es el afán de fanfiction por kitarme los signos de exclamación o interrogación final en una frase en donde ocupo ambos! D:! lo he corregido varias veces, pero insiste en seguir borrándose ¬¬ asike pido disculpas por eso, a pesar de ke no sea culpa mía ¬.¬ y bueno, ojalá ke te haya gustado tb este cap :D y espero la actualización del tuyo *-* adoro a len!

PD: debe ser difícil hacer fics en pareja, no? no me imagino a mi misma haciéndolo con otra persona (dejándo de lado que prefiero trabajar sola :B) es que simplemente no quedo satisfecha a menos que lo haga como kiera yo :B (de hecho, explicado en otras palabras, lo que me impulsó a hacer mi primer fic ¬o¬ xD) bueno, ya me alargué mucho y no sería justo para el resto D: nos leemos pronto!

Y bueno, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que salvaron a las bananas con un review en el capítulo anterior, gracias por alentarme y seguirme en este nuevo proyecto, espero no decepcionarlos ya que lo escribo pensando en ustedes n_n

Hasta la próxima, byebye! n_n


	3. Petición

Capítulo 3: Petición.

La campana del instituto sonó justo después de que Rin y Len estuvieran dentro del terreno de la escuela.

—¡Uff! Por poco… —comentó Len jadeando.

—¿Por poco? Si no te hubieses quedado dormido otra vez no habríamos corrido tanto riesgo de llegar tarde —lo regañó Rin.

—Sí, sí, lo que usted diga, princesa. ¡Vamos, la clase está por empezar! —anunció Len antes de salir al trote.

—¡Oye, Len! ¡Espera! —Gritó Rin tratando de alcanzarlo— ¡Jo! Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Len… —dijo dándose por vencida con una mueca en la boca, luego dio un suspiro y sonrió.

* * *

><p>—Señorita Kagamine, llega tarde —acusó el profesor Hiyama.<p>

—Lo lamento… —se disculpó Rin haciendo esfuerzos por respirar.

—¿Cómo es posible?... Debería seguir el ejemplo de su hermano.

Recién en ese momento Rin notó que Len se encontraba perfectamente acomodado en su asiento. "Maldito Len con su maldito excelente estado físico gracias al maldito Club de Basket…" maldijo Rin caminando hacia su lugar al lado de Len, el cual le lanzó un fingido gesto de decepción, a lo que Rin respondió con una mirada de odio. Len soltó una breve risita dejando ver su hermosa sonrisa, esa que Rin simplemente adoraba.

Rin arrancó un pedazo de papel de un cuaderno y escribió con su mano diestra en él: "Te odio ¬¬" y se lo lanzó a su gemelo. Cuando Len lo leyó sacó rápidamente un lápiz y escribió con su mano izquierda: ";o; no me odies :c" y se lo mandó a Rin. Ella al leerlo no pudo evitar sonreír, por mucho que Len la provocara ella nunca podría odiarlo. Tomó el lápiz con su mano derecha y escribió: "Si me compras un helado lo pensaré ^-^". Cuando Len leyó la nota pareciera que una gota de sudor salió de su frente, y respondió: "No Money D:". Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida al leer la respuesta de Len, y escribió con una mirada acusadora que le causó escalofríos: "¿Cómo? ¿Ya te gastaste toda la mesada que nos envió la tía Meiko desde estados unidos?". "No, no, estoy ahorrando…" se apresuró a escribir el rubio con la presión de los ojos de Rin. Cuando ella desdobló la nota soltó un suspiro, luego escribió: "Está bien, no importa…" concluyendo de este modo la conversación.

* * *

><p>—¿Len, hoy tienes práctica con el club de basketball? —preguntó Rin al término de la jornada escolar.<p>

—Sí, ve a casa antes —avisó Len desde la puerta despidiéndose con la mano antes de marcharse al trote.

Rin caminó hasta la puerta y vio la silueta de Len alejarse con una mirada embobada en el rostro. Volvió a tierra cuando escuchó detrás de sí los murmullos de las chicas de su clase.

—Kagamine-kun es muy lindo, a pesar de ser un poquito bajo…

—¿Verdad que sí? Es todo un sueño…

—¿Pero no te le declaraste el semestre pasado?

—Aahh sí, pero fui rechazada al instante, al igual que todas las demás…

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que lo lamentaba, pero no era lo que él estaba buscando… en fin, lo mismo que le dice a todas.

—Me pregunto cuál será su tipo de chica ideal…

—¡Yo igual! Pero al parecer, ninguna de nosotras es digna de su amor.

—¡Jajaja! Exageras…

Luego Rin no escuchó nada más, ya que las chicas se habían alejado lo suficiente. Dio un largo suspiro y se fue camino a casa. "Lo sé bien…" pensó mientras caminaba a paso calmado. Rin sabía que por lo menos dos chicas por semana se le confesaban a Len, pero siempre las rechazaba. Bueno, aquello no era algo que le preocupase en absoluto, ya que cuando le preguntó a Len el motivo del porqué las rechazaba a todas, éste le respondió que no sabía qué, pero a todas ellas les faltaba algo. "Además, tú eres la única para mí, Rin" bromeó después tomándole el pelo, provocando que ella se molestara, teniendo éxito en su propósito. Dejando de lado el hecho de que Len aprovechaba cada ocasión para tomarle el pelo a su hermana, del punto de vista objetivo, Len no estaría con alguien en mucho tiempo… "¿o no?" pensó Rin un poco insegura, pero disipó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente.

* * *

><p>—¡Kaito! ¡Estoy solo! —gritó Len desde el otro lado de la cancha.<p>

—¡Ah! —pronunció el peli azul haciendo un pase largo.

Len obtuvo el balón en su poder y luego encestó de forma casi majestuosa, marcando el final del pequeño partido.

—Bien hecho, Len —dijo Kaito jadeando, llegando hasta su posición.

—Gracias, gracias —respondió Len con falsa soberbia mientras golpeaba la palma de Kaito en un sonido seco en signo de complicidad.

—Has mejorado bastante, muy bien a pesar de ser pequeño —dijo con una sonrisa palpando su baja cabeza en comparación.

—¿Acaso quieres que te golpee? —amenazó Len conteniendo su molestia.

Kaito soltó una breve carcajada, luego se inclinó hacia Len como para confiarle un secreto.

—¿Estás libre ahora? —susurró mirando hacia todos lados.

—Sí… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Len enarcando una ceja.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo después de la práctica…

—…Está bien —respondió Len aún confundido.

* * *

><p>—¡Ah! Sí que hace frío en esta época del año…<p>

—¿De qué querías hablarme, Kaito?

—Jajaja, ¿no deberías acaso llamarme sempai? Estoy en último año de preparatoria y tú aún en secundaria.

—Hum… siempre te he llamado Kaito y siempre lo haré de esa forma… De todos modos, no cambies el tema, ¿de qué se trata?

Kaito detuvo su marcha mientras ambos iban camino a casa.

—¿Sabes? Hay alguien que me gusta…

—¿Ah sí? Pues ya era hora, no hay chica que no se derrita con la estrella del equipo de basket —dijo Len enfatizando la palabra estrella.

—Jajaja, mira quién habla… ¿y acaso a ti ya te gusta alguien? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja aún sonriendo— se te reconoce en todo el instituto como rompecorazones, ¿acaso ella aún no se te ha declarado?

—En realidad, no es que me guste alguien en particular, es sólo que… simplemente ninguna… en fin, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? —preguntó Len en un intento de volver a la idea principal.

—Sí que es difícil distraerte… —comentó Kaito en un suspiro— el asunto es que… probablemente sea reconocido en el sector de preparatoria como la estrella del equipo entre las chicas…

—¿Probablemente? —preguntó Len con ironía.

—Está bien, sabes a lo que me refiero… lo que sucede es que… la chica que me gusta está en secundaria… y realmente no sé…

—¿Así que mirando a las menores? Eres todo un picarón, Kaito… te estaré observando —bromeó Len pegándole un codazo.

—B-Bueno, realmente no sé si sea conocido entre las chicas de secundaria, por lo que no sé si esa chica sepa siquiera si existo…

—No te preocupes, todas babean por ti —afirmó Len inexpresivo.

—En realidad, me interesa lo que piense sólo una… —susurró Kaito casi inaudiblemente.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… En todo caso, tengo algo que pedirte.

—…¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Len sospechando hacia donde se dirigía con aquella introducción, mientras Kaito evidenciaba sus pensamientos sobre su rostro.

—Te habrás imaginado que tu ayuda es indispensable… —pronunció Kaito juntando las palmas de sus manos y guiñando un ojo.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

—Porque tú eres popular entre las chicas de secundaria —afirmó Kaito. "Aunque eso no tiene nada que ver en este caso…" pensó.

—Te recuerdo que soy sólo el que las rechaza… —sostuvo Len levantando la mirada con una extrañada expresión sobre el rostro.

—Pero una palabra tuya es casi una orden divina para ellas, sabes que es cierto.

Len no pudo negar la afirmación de Kaito, por lo que soltó un suspiro dándose por vencido.

—Está bien… —pronunció con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás? —preguntó Kaito esperanzado.

—Sí, supongo que no hay remedio… y… ¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Len recién en ese momento.

—…No cambiarás de idea después de que te lo diga, ¿verdad? —intentó confirmar Kaito con seriedad.

—¿Eh? Por supuesto que no.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Claro que sí, soy un hombre de palabra —afirmó Len colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

—Bueno… ella es… —pronunció Kaito con expresión serena, mientras que el viento provocaba el suave sonido de las ramas—… Kagamine Rin… tu hermana gemela.

* * *

><p>Chan! Demasiado predecible? xD (sí, por supuesto que sí, desde el momento que dijo que era de secundaria…) CÁLLATE SUBCONSIENTE! XDDD bueno en fin, la intriga es lo que sucede a continuación O: n_n espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo n_n *-* yo también opino que una palabra de Len es casi una orden divina *O* (fangirl ¬¬) xDD ojalá existieran chicos como él *-*<p>

Emmm…. Aún no he decidió si incluiré lemmon en esta historia… mmm… creo que depende más bien de sus opiniones… así que… ¿Qué opinan al respecto? :P

Hika-chan: primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu review n_n a mí también me gustaría estar así con Len *O* (por eso lo escribí *-*) xDD emm… respecto a tu review en "Un inesperado obstáculo" debo decirte que no, no habrá otro capítulo ya que es sólo un one-shot, pero si de verdad quieres saber que ocurrió después pues… piensa que vivieron felices para siempre :D n_n xD Y qué bueno que leas "A Magnet Story" de verdad me hace muy feliz :3 así que espero tu review cuando lo leas n_n

Emmm… bueno, quiero dar gracias en general a aquellos que salvaron bananas en el capítulo pasado, a YuzukiToriOnee-san (es una lástima que sigas en clases :c per en fin, gracias por tu review compatriota! n_n), Chui Riza (aunque no reviewees (?) cada cap siempre te he tenido presente n_n y adoro tu historia, espero la actualización con mis nervios de punta! *O*), Regis Draco (aunque haya sido una lástima lo de tu teléfono :c xD) y a Una querida lectora llamada cristy (jajajaj mori con el comentario del gorila vs Len xDD y bueno, respecto al giro de esta historia, no te preocupes, de verdad es algo muy inesperado, y con inesperado me refiero a poco predecible, asike no te rompas la cabeza tratando de averiguarlo xD en fin, todo a su tiempo :) )

Y bueno, espero sus reviews con ansias! *-* salven salven salven a las indefensas bananas D: y bueno… FELIZ NAVIDAD! n_n ojalá que el viejito pascuero/papa Noel/Santa Claus/etc… los haya visitado y llenado de regalitos n_n sigan siendo niños buenos! :D

Y bueno, como Cristy ha dicho en su review, el día 27 es el cumpleaños de los gemelos *-* así que tengo pensado actualizar ese día n_n (así sería especial :3) Y bueno, si es que al final no alcanzo a tipear el capítulo para ese día por X motivo (aunque no lo veo muy probable) subiré un one-shot que estoi haciendo n_n (aunque si alcanzo creo que lo subiré de todos modos xD) (bueno, en realidad no lo sé porque aún no lo termino e_e) (tendrá lemmon e_e) y bueno, eso n_n

Ok gente, el próximo capítulo será más largo n_n (ya que creo que todos los caps hasta este han sido un poco cortos e_é) al igual que los próximos capítulos que siguen que vendrán con más contenido n_n en fin, el próximo capítulo se titula: "Pesadillas" no se lo pierdan! *O*


	4. Pesadillas

Capítulo 4: Pesadillas.

Hubo una leve pausa en donde lo único que se oía era el sonido provocado por el viento. La expresión de Len se volvió considerablemente más tensa.

—De ninguna manera —pronunció secamente.

Len observó a Kaito en una mirada un tanto dura. Luego dio un paso deponiéndose a continuar su camino.

—Espera —lo detuvo Kaito con la misma seriedad—. Me hiciste una promesa, ¿no es así?

—¡Pero es que es mi hermana! —se excusó Len dándose vuelta para observar a Kaito de frente.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Kaito provocando que Len bajase la mirada sin tener argumento en contra— … ¿No dijiste que eras un hombre de palabra?

Una vez que Kaito pronunció aquella frase, se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un buen rato, manteniendo un duelo de miradas en donde ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Sin embargo, Len se encontraba en desventaja debido a su promesa, y él lo sabía bien, por lo que bajó la cabeza en un profundo suspiro.

—Está bien… —pronunció con los ojos cerrados dándose una vez más por vencido— Tan sólo una pregunta… ¿Por qué te gusta esa idiota? —preguntó recordando sus regaños con escalofríos.

Kaito soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Len para despeinar sus cabellos con violencia mientras lo afirmaba firmemente con un brazo.

* * *

><p>—Oye Rin… —pronunció el rubio muchacho desde el sofá mientras se refregaba la cabeza con una toalla— ¿Tú conoces a Kaito?<p>

—¿A la estrella del equipo de basket? Me pregunto quién no lo conoce…

"Ese Kaito sí que es inseguro" pensó Len con expresión de haber descubierto lo evidente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rin haciendo reaccionar a Len un tanto precipitadamente.

—P-Por nada… Emmm… Esto… ¿Qué piensas de él?

—Umm… bueno… ¿que es muy popular? —respondió en tono interrogativo.

—¿No te parece guapo?...

—… Sí, supongo que sí… de lo contrario no sería tema de conversación entre las chicas.

—Pero personalmente, ¿lo encuentras atractivo?

—¡Ay! No sé, no sé… de todos modos… —pronunció Rin repentinamente envuelta en la desesperación, pero al momento de pronunciar la última frase se puso seria— de todos…

Rin se quedó pegada en los interesados ojos de Len que la observaban con atención, completamente concentrado en lo que ella iba a decir. Rin colapsó, se quedó sin habla, había olvidado por completo lo que le iba a decir, y en lugar de eso tan sólo pronunciaba balbuceos en su mente, mientras que el calor se había comenzado a acumular en su rostro, junto con el aumento de los latidos de su corazón y la desaparición de su respiración a ratos. Sentía que si él seguía mirándola de ese modo, no podría hacerse responsable de sus actos…

—¿Rin?... —pronunció Len confundido, haciendo reaccionar a Rin a la fuerza.

—¡De todos modos…! —exclamó Rin desviando la mirada precipitadamente— ¿Por qué me preguntas este tipo de cosas?

—Por nada en particular… —respondió él tranquilamente.

Len se acercó a Rin y estudió su rostro de cerca, provocando que la chica bajase la mirada en dirección contraria.

—Estás sonrojada… —indicó Len con una traviesa sonrisa.

—¡No es cierto, idiota! —exclamó Rin tratando de ocultar aún más su rostro.

—Sí que lo estás, a mí no puedes engañarme…

Si que eso era cierto, sobre todo porque Rin era prácticamente un libro abierto y era muy predecible a simple vista. Rin lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, sobre todo que Len era la persona que la conocía mejor en el mundo. Consciente de esto último, dio un suspiro.

—Iré a darme un baño —anunció mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Len la observó aún sonriendo mientras se marchaba, aumentando el nerviosismo de la chica, quien aumentaba la velocidad cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

><p>—Menos mal hoy llegamos a tiempo… —le comentó Rin a su hermano— Bueno, me adelantaré al salón, debo de encargarme de un asunto para el examen, te veo luego.<p>

—Hum… —pronunció Len asintiendo con la cabeza.

Len dio un suspiro mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos al momento que veía a su hermana alejarse.

—¡Len! —escuchó una voz grave a lo lejos.

Se dio vuelta para ver la procedencia de aquella voz con actitud distraída.

—Oh, bueno días, Kaito —lo saludó Len dándose vuelta por completo.

—Buenos días… este… ¿cómo te fue ayer? —preguntó con cierto nerviosismo el impaciente adolescente de dieciocho años de edad.

Len lo miró con la confusión sobre su rostro, luego comprendió a la perfección a lo que Kaito se refería, y esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

—Primero que nada, mi querido amigo, debo decir que eres una persona muy insegura…

—¿Qué-? ¿Qué-? ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó impacientemente.

—Bueno… —continuó Len divertido— cuando le pregunté si te conocía me respondió que se preguntaba quien no te conocía…

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó Kaito sorprendido y esperanzado.

—¡Así es! Pero eso no es todo… —anunció Len obteniendo toda su atención— Cuando le pregunté si le parecías atractivo se puso muy nerviosa, vieras cómo se sonrojó…

—¡No es verdad!

— Jojojo… es completamente cierto, mi querido amigo —dijo Len cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros, sin eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se percató del brillo de la iluminada mirada de Kaito… era extraño ver al tan genial jugador estrella de esa forma. "Wow, debe de gustarle mucho…" pensó Len mientras lo observaba. Pero su vulnerable expresión desapareció por completo a causa del estruendoso sonido de la campana.

—Ah! Debo correr, el sector de preparatoria no se encuentra muy cerca… Gracias Len, te debo una.

—Ni lo menciones… —pronunció Len con modestia.

—Cuento contigo hoy también, ¡nos vemos! —anunció antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde a clases.

Len dio un suspiro y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo. "Ah… me pregunto qué se sentirá estar enamorado…" pensó mientras se desdibujaba su sonrisa y ponía una expresión más seria. "¡Mierda! ¡Yo también debo irme!" recordó con expresión alarmada mientras corría a su vez.

* * *

><p>—Tarde, señor Kagamine —acusó esta vez el profesor.<p>

—Lo lamento… —se disculpó Len mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Parece que hoy invirtieron los papeles… espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

—No volverá a ocurrir, profesor —pronunció Len casi mecánicamente.

Rin le lanzó una mirada de falsa decepción, al igual que Len a ella la vez anterior, cuando él llegó hasta su lugar, la cuál él le respondió con una tenebrosa sonrisa. Rin rió por lo bajo satisfactoriamente.

Como era de costumbre, Len se encontraba completamente desconcentrado componiendo notas musicales al margen de su cuaderno, hasta que fue fácilmente derrotado por el sueño.

Todo sonido de cualquier tipo desapareció, no podía ver nada inmerso en tal absoluta oscuridad. Dio un paso, en el cual el sonido del eco se prolongó más de lo normal, siendo el primer sonido que pudo oír. Luego se hizo consiente de su agitada y profunda respiración, la cual se hacía cada vez más pesada, al igual que el ambiente, el cual se volvía cada vez más tenso. Intentó hablar, pero su voz se oía distorsionada, como si proviniese desde el fondo del agua. Una leve presión oprimía su pecho, la cual se iba intensificando cada segundo que pasaba. Una tenue luz comenzó a hacerse presente desde muy lejos, Len intentó visualizar algo, pero todo se encontraba absolutamente borroso… ya no respiraba.

Len levantó la cabeza precipitadamente de su pupitre en un desesperado y audible suspiro, despertando la sensación de alarma de su hermana, la cual se encontraba justo a su lado.

—Len… ¿Estás bien? —susurró Rin mientras él seguía jadeando, sudando en frio.

Len la miró con horror, pero al notar su preocupada expresión cerró los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse.

—No es nada… —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados, regulando su respiración.

Pero los abrió rápidamente al recordar aquella incómoda sensación que acababa de vivir en ese sueño. Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento con intenciones de dirigirse al baño. Rin lo observó marcharse con preocupación, pero decidió no preguntarle más sobre el tema, ya que si él no había querido hablar sobre aquello, ella respetaba su decisión.

* * *

><p>—¿De veras que estás bien? —le preguntó su hermana mientras caminaban juntos hacia la salida del instituto.<p>

—¡Sí! No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente —le aseguró Len con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza— ¡Oh! ¡Kaito~! —gritó al visualizarlo a lo lejos mientras agitaba su mano en señal de saludo.

El peli azul, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia más adelante, se dio vuelta con expresión confundida, pero al darse cuenta de que Len era el emisor de aquel llamado esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Hola Len! —lo saludó energéticamente cuando llegó hasta su lugar.

Pero su divertida sonrisa desapareció por completo, siendo rápidamente reemplazada por una expresión un tanto sorprendida acompañada de un sutil sonrojo al notar que Len venía acompañado de una hermosa y pequeña criatura celestial.

—¡Hola Kaito! ¡Ah! Te presento a mi hermana gemela Rin —dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—A-Ah… mucho gusto —pronunció Kaito palpando la parte posterior de su azulada cabeza.

—Igualmente —respondió Rin tranquilamente observando cuidadosamente el juego que hacía su cabello con sus ojos.

—¡Oh! ¡Rayos! ¡Recordé que tengo algo muy importante que hacer! Lo siento, Rin, ¿puedes ir a casa antes? ¡Kaito! ¡Te la encargo! —pronunció mientras se alejaba antes de que Rin alcanzara siquiera a responder.

—¡Ah! ¡Len! ¡Espe—! —pronunció Rin nerviosa, pero dejó inconclusa su frase debido a que Len ya se había marchado al trote.

Luego de unos breves segundos de silencio, Kaito se aclaró la garganta, provocando que Rin se diese vuelta para verlo de frente.

—V-Vamos, te acompaño a casa… digo, sólo si quieres.

Len se golpeó la frente al oír el comentario del sonrojado Kaito. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Idiota! ¡Le estás dando la posibilidad de irse sola!" pensó detrás del árbol en el cual se encontraba oculto.

Rin lo miró durante unos segundos, luego le sonrió con dulzura.

—¡Jajaja! Claro, de todos modos es lo más seguro, no me quiero ni imaginar la reacción de Len si es que ocurre lo contrario, de todos modos, te dejó a mi cuidado —bromeó Rin con ternura.

Kaito le sonrió de vuelta notándose considerablemente menos tenso y sintiéndose más en confianza.

—A propósito, tienes un color de ojos y de cabello muy raro…

—Sí… puede ser —concordó Kaito sonriendo mientras ambos abandonaban el recinto.

Len los observó marcharse mientras ya comenzaba a oscurecerse con una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios, luego con seriedad… Colocó su bolso sujeto con su mano por detrás de su espalda y caminó a paso pausado y tranquilo a casa solo, acompañado únicamente por el sonido del canto de las aves del atardecer.

* * *

><p>—Y… ¿cómo te fue con Kaito? —preguntó Len en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana gemela.<p>

—Muy bien, es una persona muy agradable —afirmó Rin sonriendo.

—¿Ah sí…? —pronunció Len más para sí mismo enarcando levemente una ceja.

—Sí, así es, nunca pensé que fuera tan amable, me lo imaginaba más como una persona mucho más engreída, siendo la estrella del equipo de basket…

"Eso es obvio, ya que tu le gustas…" pensó Len suspirando.

—Um… me alegro que te haya agradado… Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches… —se despidió Len mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

—Buenas noches —le respondió Rin sonriéndole con dulzura.

* * *

><p>El reloj despertador marcaba alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, mientras que Len rodaba entre las sábanas con su transpiración presente desde hace un rato. Aquel sueño que estaba teniendo no lo podía dejar dormir en paz…<p>

… Aferró su esperanza en aquel tenue rayo de luz, sin alejar su vista de él, que paulatinamente se hacía más intenso, adquiriendo cada segundo más resplandor. El sonido que producían las gotas de sudor al chocar contra el suelo de oía a la perfección. Recién en ese momento logró llegar a la conclusión que se encontraba en el interior de un profundo túnel, en donde aquella luz parecía ser la única salida.

Una vez que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado al resplandor, agudizó un poco más la vista y logró identificar a lo lejos una silueta en la salida del túnel. "¿Ah? ¿Quién está ahí?" se preguntó Len mientras escrutaba aquella figura tratando de descifrar su identidad. Luego de unos segundos, cuando sus ojos se lograron acostumbrar por completo a la luz, se dio cuenta de que aquella persona correspondía ser una chica, la cual observaba el interior del túnel sin inmutarse. Aún estando a varios metros de distancia, Len pudo reconocer la imagen de su hermana gemela a la perfección, con sus bellos e inocentes ojos visualizando hacia el interior, sin encontrarse con su mirada en ningún momento.

—¡Rin! —gritó Len, pero su voz se extinguió al instante.

Pareciese que ella no hubiese escuchado absolutamente nada, ya que no cambió siquiera un poco su posición. "¡Rin!" intentó gritar una vez más, pero obteniendo peores resultados que la vez anterior, ya que su voz tan sólo se hizo audible para sí mismo. En ese momento, la tranquila expresión de Rin fue alterada a causa de la leve sorpresa, y miró a su lado como si alguien la hubiese llamado, esbozando una enorme y alegre sonrisa dirigida a la persona que perturbó positivamente su paz, y que se hizo presente en el restringido cuadro de visión de Len. Era Kaito. Él se acercaba a su vez a Rin, con una pacífica sonrisa sobre sus labios. Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, y pareció decirle algo, a lo que ella le pareció responder animadamente, pero ningún sonido se emitió de sus labios, o al parecer, ningún sonido que Len pudiese oír.

Kaito se inclinó sobre Rin y besó su frente con ternura, de la misma forma que él lo solía hacer, mientras que Rin sonreía a gusto con sus ojos cerrados. Luego abrazaron sus cuerpos con lentitud.

Len se echó a correr, corría lo más rápido posible para poder alcanzar aquella única salida, que por algún motivo le mostraba una escena que le parecía muy angustiante… sólo pensaba en alcanzar a Rin, en el arrebatársela a ese hombre de sus brazos… pero cada vez, en lugar de aumentar la velocidad, sus piernas se movían más lento, mientras que el aire se volvía cada vez más denso. "¡Rin! ¡Rin!" intentaba gritar sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.

Cuando ellos separaron sus brazos, unieron sus frentes con suavidad en señal de caricia… de la misma forma en que Len demostraba su cariño por Rin, cosa que frustró aún más al rubio. Luego se separaron por completo y enlazaron sus manos con amor, dándole la espalda al túnel y caminando en dirección contraria. En el momento en el que Rin comenzó a alejarse, Len comenzó a retroceder, entre más intentaba avanzar para alcanzarla, más se alejaba de ella. "¡Maldición!" sollozó mientras la veía alejarse de la mano de otro hombre. "¡Rin! ¡RIN!" gritaba su alma mientras una desesperada lágrima brotaba de sus agitados ojos en movimiento. Estiró una de sus manos en dirección al final del túnel, donde la luz se comenzó a extinguir a una velocidad mucho mayor a la que había aparecido, volviendo todo a su alrededor una vez más de un profundo color negro.

—¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! —gritó a todo pulmón lo más fuerte que le permitieron sus cuerdas vocales y lo más prolongado que le permitió el aire que poseían sus pulmones.

—¡Len! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —preguntó su hermana alarmada abriendo de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

Recién para el momento que Len sintió la fría mano de Rin sobre su frente, cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba sobre su cama en su habitación, completamente sudado, con su respiración agitada hasta más no poder y con el pulso a mil por hora.

—E-Estoy bien… —pronunció con la mirada clavada en el suelo y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Es obvio que no lo estás! ¡Estás ardiendo! Debes tener fiebre…

—No, de verdad Rin que estoy bien —afirmó subiendo la mirada.

Rin tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente. Len seguía jadeando con el temor aún en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí —sostuvo Rin firmemente deduciendo que Len había tenido una pesadilla.

—Sí… que… estás… aquí… —pronunció Len suavemente mientras abrazaba a Rin con lentitud, arrimándose a su pecho con fuerza.

Rin acarició sus cabellos con cariño, mientras que Len lograba por fin regular su respiración.

—Está bien, mañana puedes faltar a la escuela si no te sientes bien…

—No te preocupes, estoy bien… De verdad.

Esta vez Len sonó mucho más tranquilo, por lo que Rin cedió y se separó de su abrazo.

—Está bien… Buenas noches —dijo Rin con una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse a su cuarto.

Pero fue detenida a causa de la mano que se aferró a su muñeca, obligándola a encontrarse una vez más con Len de frente.

—¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?... Bueno, lo que queda de ella… —le pidió Len en un suave tono de voz.

La expresión de sorpresa de Rin fue automáticamente reemplazada por una amable mirada aliada de una dulce sonrisa.

—Por supuesto… —pronunció Rin con suavidad.

Len le hizo espacio a Rin para que se acostara junto a él, y una vez que los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas la abrazó con fuerza, impidiendo que nada ni nadie se la arrebatase de sus brazos, y durmió el resto de la noche manteniéndola prisionera entre su cuerpo.

Rin no mostró resistencia alguna, al contrario, se acomodó entre el cálido pecho de Len y durmió plácidamente entre los brazos de su indebidamente amado hermano gemelo.

* * *

><p>Aw… Len es tan lindo, pero tan idiota por la forma en que malinterpretó la reacción de Rin respecto a cuándo le habló sobre Kaito xDD emm… bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero quería dejarles este cap nuevo temprano, ya que, aunque lo dije una vez lo volveré a decir… ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE RIN Y LEN! :D felicidades para todos los fans xDD y bueno, gracias por leerme n_n y ojalá les haya gustado el cap y comente pliiiss! n_n un review no cuesta nada, además que es gratis xD y recuerden lo que les sucede a las bananas D:<p>

Un saludo para todos aquellos que salvaron bananas la semana pasada, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, me dan ganas de actualizar rápido n_n (aunque en este cap me tarde horas en tipearlo D:) (pero vale la pena :) ) y bueno, de verdad de verdad que quiero dejarles comentarios y responder a aquellos que me mandaron review, tengo tantas cosas que decir T-T pero ahora mismo estoy a punto de salir D: y me presionan! Hasta la próxima, ya saben el plazo límite! Byebye n_n'


	5. Manipulaciones

Capítulo 5: Manipulaciones.

—Después de todo… creo que no puedo ayudarte —manifestó Len colocando una de sus manos sobre su nuca.

Kaito lo observaba seriamente mientras que el viento le soplaba sobre el rostro.

—Espero que me entiendas… de verdad que no puedo —se explicó aún más—, es que es mi hermanita… va más allá de que se sienta muy raro… no es por ser tú, pero siendo su hermano siento el deber de protegerla… no puedo aceptar fácilmente que llegara a tener novio… ni mucho menos en ayudar para que eso ocurra…

Kaito bajó la mirada con una lamentable sonrisa.

—No te preocupes… en realidad he estado pensando que fue muy infantil de mi parte pedirte que me ayudaras —pronunció en un suspiro mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos—. Además, siento que te he puesto en un aprieto entre tu deber de amigo y tu deber de hermano… Realmente no te preocupes… Pero ya he tomado mi decisión, me declararé a Rin… tal vez no lo apruebes, siendo su hermano…

—No, no lo apruebo —concordó Len, provocando que Kaito soltara una breve risita.

—Ya lo sabía… De todos modos, gracias por lo que has hecho hasta ahora, eres un gran amigo.

Len mostró una media sonrisa mientras Kaito se acercaba a él, y cuando éste lo alcanzó palpó su cabeza.

—Por cierto Len, estás más alto —afirmó Kaito mientras se alejaba tranquilamente, provocando que Len se sonrojara un poco.

* * *

><p>Ya era de tarde y Rin se encontraba en los casilleros para cambiarse de calzado para ir a casa. Abrió su casillero y encontró dentro de él una nota. Se sorprendió un poco, luego la abrió y leyó: "Ven a la azotea cuando leas esto, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento. Kaito". A Rin se le aceleró el pulso a causa de su repentino nerviosismo. ¿Por qué el chico más popular de preparatoria, mejor dicho de todo el instituto, quería hablar con ella? ¿Siendo que tan sólo habían hablado un par de veces? No se le ocurría el motivo, por lo que se dirigió automáticamente a la azotea para saciar su curiosidad.<p>

Abrió la puerta un tanto nerviosa y con timidez. El viento soplaba con fuerza desde allí arriba. Caminó por los alrededores hasta encontrar la figura de Kaito viendo a través de la reja, mientras que sus azules cabellos eran despeinados por la ráfaga de aire. Rin se acercó a él a paso pausando, permitiendo que él sintiera su presencia.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —pronunció Rin bajando la mirada.

Kaito también bajó la mirada en una sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente, con la decisión escrita sobre el rostro. Luego de unos breves segundos de mirarse fijamente a los ojos, Kaito pronunció palabra.

—Me gustas —dijo firmemente sin rodeos—. Por favor, sal conmigo.

Rin bajó la mirada en un suspiro con una triste sonrisa sobre sus labios. "Ya me esperaba algo así" pensó mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para responderle.

—Lo siento… —fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar— No puedo salir contigo… Si lo hiciese estaría engañándote, y más aún… estaría engañándome a mí misma… Así que… lo siento.

"Ya lo sabía" pensó Kaito sonriendo a su vez con tristeza. Pero aquello era lo único que podía hacer…

—Ya veo… —pronunció tristemente— Discúlpame por haberte molestado.

—No, en absoluto… no te preocupes… Bueno… yo ya me voy… nos vemos —dijo Rin antes de marcharse de aquella incómoda escena.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Lo rechazaste?! —gritó una voz chillona desde el otro lado del auricular.<p>

—Mmm… —respondió Rin en tono de afirmación.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Es el chico más guapo y popular del instituto!

—No tenía elección, Miku… Después de todo no me gusta Kaito…

—Pero pudiste al menos darle una oportunidad…

—Pero si lo hiciese no estaría siendo sincera…

—Podrías llegar a quererlo…

"Sí, cómo no…" pensó Rin con ironía, sabiendo que eso era más que imposible, ya que su corazón le pertenecía eternamente a otra persona.

—Lo dudo… realmente no es mi tipo…

—Sí que eres rara, a cualquier chica le gustaría estar en tu posición.

—Debo colgar —dijo Rin con intenciones de acabar la conversación—, hablamos mañana en el instituto.

—¡Ah! Rin-chan… sobre eso, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero me gustaría decírtelo en persona…

—Hablamos mañana en el instituto —volvió a decir Rin calmada.

—Mmm, sí —respondió Miku bajando el tono de voz.

—Adiós Miku —pronunció Rin antes de colgar su celular.

* * *

><p>"Rin está igual que siempre…" pensaba Len mientras caminaban juntos hacia el instituto. Realmente era muy difícil deducir qué le había respondido a Kaito el día anterior sin notar ningún cambio en su forma de actuar.<p>

Cuando caminaban por los pasillos para llegar a su salón, Len notó la rapidez con la que se esparcían los rumores, ya que era bastante perceptivo. Oía comentarios tales como: "¿Supiste lo que ocurrió con Kaito, la estrella del equipo de basketball?" "¿Qué cosa?" "Fue rechazado" "¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Es el chico más codiciado del instituto!" "Sí, y adivina quien lo rechazó… Kagamine Rin" "¿La de secundaria?" "Sí, esa que tiene un hermano gemelo que intimida a todos sus pretendientes, jeje…" "Ah, sí he oído hablar de él… el _perro guardián, _Kagamine Len".

Len les lanzó una dura y fría mirada a todos aquellos que murmuraban a espaldas de su hermanita mientras le lanzaban miraditas acusadoras, provocando escalofríos en cada uno de ellos, produciendo el efecto que causa un perro al rugirle a un extraño.

—…Da miedo —le susurró uno a uno de sus compañeros.

—Hasta a mí me daría miedo confesarme a Kagamine Rin…

Más aún ahora, Len se había vuelto más sobreprotector con su hermana después de lo de Kaito, pobre del desgraciado que se atreviese a tocar un cabello de su rubia cabeza.

Durante la clase, Len siguió escuchando comentarios acerca de su hermana, los que Rin pasó por alto ya que era un poco distraída.

—…Pero mejor así, de esa forma la deliciosa Rin-chan sigue estando disponible —susurró uno de sus compañeros con picardía.

Len le lanzó una mirada fulminante, en la cual se podía leer claramente: "Si sigues hablando te quito todos los dientes". Ante esto, el chico bajó la mirada sentándose correctamente en su lugar, mientras que su transpiración se había hecho presente a causa de la intimidación. "Idiotas" pensó Len molesto concentrándose en lo suyo.

Pero de cierta forma, Len se sentía aliviado de que Rin hubiese rechazado a Kaito, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué.

De repente, el celular de Rin vibró a causa del mensaje que recibió: "Te espero a la hora de almuerzo en la azotea del sector de secundaria. Miku".

* * *

><p>Rin abrió la puerta de la azotea sin poder evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en ese mismo lugar.<p>

—¡Miku~! —la llamó cuando logró visualizarla, luego llegando hasta donde estaba ella— Perdona que me tardara, ¿estás aquí hace mucho?

—No realmente… —respondió Miku encogiéndose de hombros.

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que Rin aprovechó para ponerse a su lado y mirar hacia el horizonte al igual que ella. "Que frio…" pensó la rubia mientras sentía el gélido viento sobre su rostro. Miró de reojo a Miku, pero al notar su seria e inexpresiva expresión dedujo que había pasado por alto la baja temperatura.

—He querido hablarte de esto desde hace algún tiempo… —pronunció por fin Miku sin cambiar su posición, capturando toda la atención de Rin— ¿Sabes?... Hay alguien que me gusta…

—¡¿De veras?! —preguntó Rin mirándola de frente con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, esbozando una amplia y emocionada sonrisa— ¡Qué bien! —exclamó con alegría.

—Mmm sí, pero… hay un problema.

Rin se sorprendió un poco, ya que no se esperaba que hubiese más que contar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en un tono preocupado.

—Lo que pasa es que… yo no puedo declararme. Pero no es porque no posea el valor, sino porque si lo hiciese sería rechazada al instante… igual que las otras… —pronunció esto último en un susurro.

Rin tomó las manos de Miku entre las suyas, provocando que se sonrojara, luego le sonrió con dulzura.

—No te preocupes, ¡da lo mejor de ti! No te rindas, sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo —afirmó Rin firmemente, inspirándole confianza.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me ayudarías? —preguntó Miku insegura.

—¡Por supuesto! Para eso son las amigas, ¿no? —respondió Rin sonriendo alegremente.

Miku la miró conmovida, luego le sonrió de vuelta.

—Gracias, Rin-chan… De verdad es un gran alivio saber eso… porque al parecer voy a necesitar mucha ayuda para capturar su atención…

—No te preocupes, haré todo lo que pueda —aseguró Rin colocando una de sus manos sobre la frente como los militares, sin eliminar su sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Me alegra mucho oír eso! De verdad que vas a serme de gran ayuda, siendo su hermana.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Rin confundida intentando confirmar lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Sabes? El chico que me gusta es Kagamine Len —anunció con una sonrisa, mientras que la de Rin comenzaba a desaparecer— y la verdad como él aún está en secundaria y yo en preparatoria, estaba muy insegura, sobre todo por su indudable fama de rompecorazones…

Rin la había dejado de oír desde el momento que escuchó el nombre de Len, mientras que su rostro mostraba una extraña expresión, una mezcla de indignación, terror, angustia y aflicción, todas en muy pequeña cantidad para evitar que Miku lo notase. Pero ella dejó de parlotear cuando notó la inmóvil posición de Rin junto con su repentina desaparición de alegría. Ella borró la sonrisa de su rostro a su vez y la miró con tristeza y lastima.

—No irás a cambiar de opinión porque sea Len-kun, ¿verdad? —susurró casi en un sollozo— Dijiste que… eso hacían las amigas, ¿verdad? —a Miku se le quebró un poco la voz en la última frase— Nosotras… somos amigas, ¿no es así?

Rin cambió rápidamente su expresión por preocupación al notar los brillantes ojos de Miku con indicios de lágrimas, los cuales la miraban suplicantemente, rogándole que no cambiara de opinión.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no haría tal cosa, Miku! Es cierto, y lo dije, somos amigas… independientemente que sea… mi gemelo —concluyó Rin bajando la mirada.

—¿De verdad? —intentó confirmar Miku, al momento que Rin asentía con la cabeza cerrando los ojos— Qué bien… —susurró refregándose los ojos con suavidad.

En ese momento sonó la campana del instituto.

—¡Ah! Las clases ya van a comenzar… Me voy adelantando Rin-chan, el sector de preparatoria no está muy cerca —afirmó mientras se marchaba al trote, dejando a Rin sola en la azotea.

"Rin-chan sí que es manipulable" pensó Miku riendo para sí misma.

Rin se quedó en la misma posición en la que había quedado al observar a Miku marcharse. Recién luego de unos segundos notó que tenía su mano extendida en esa dirección… pero Miku ya se había ido y no había ni siquiera intentado detenerla. "Mierda…" pensó con los párpados dilatados, tragando saliva. "¿En qué… me he metido…?"

* * *

><p>PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! T-T de verdad! Mis más mayores disculpas T—T sabía que el plazo límite era martes, pero mi vida se mueve a un ritmo muy acelerado y ocupado T—T sobre todo con todo esto del año nuevo, además de que una de mis mejores amigas cumple años el 2 de enero, ir a comer a la casa de tu hermana mayor y quedarte hasta tarde, ve anime con amigas, y el trabajo T—T buuu T—T está bien, no los llenaré de más excusas, pero al menos lo subo en la madrugada del miércoles alias noche del martes, por lo que de todos modos cuenta, ¿no? XD en fin, a todo lo que me ha sucedido últimamente se le suma mi nueva adicción, cortesía del destino… oh si… se trata de nada más ni nada menos que de VOCALOID3 *O* y con todos los voicebanks! (eso significa que tengo a Rin y Len append!) por lo que pretendo hacerles un regalo cuando llegue el momento y subirlo a mi usuario de youtube (AiUtae) para complementar este fic (not has planned xD) aunque aún no lo sé usar bien D:! y el manual está en complejos términos musicales en inglés D: y los tutoriales de internet no me ayudan mucho T—T u.u si tan solo tuviese a alguien que me enseñe, realmente a veces me supera T—T pero en fin, lo que es seguro es que les prepararé algo :3 y pondré todo mi esfuerzo y corazón en ello (intentaré que no les rompa los oídos xD). Pero cierto es que fue cosa del destino, no busqué en ningún momento vocaloid3 para descargar, simplemente lo encontré (de hecho, estuve durant días en el dilema de descargarlo o no, ya que mi pc tiene muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy poco espacio, no se imaginan todo lo que tuve que borrar y desinstalar D: pero valió la pena :') es hermoso TwT) y cumplí la frustración de cualquier fan de vocaloid de tener el programa, aunque muchas veces aparece el miedo de no saber usarlo, ya que parece muy complejo (y lo es D:) (xD animo! Pronto lo dominaré se los prometo T—T) Pero reboso de felicidad :3 En fin, mil disculpas T—T en compensación subiré el próximo capítulo en esta misma semana, y perdonen los errores de tipeo, ya que debido a mi apuro no alcancé a revisar el capítulo, por lo que lo haré más tarde y cazaré cada error infiltrado ò_ó y bueno *da un largo suspiro* Disculpen que no haya respondido sus comentarios en el cap anterior, ya les expliqué el motivo (aún me lamento por eso T—T) asike, aunque les parezca un poco extraño, responderé los de hace 2 caps anteriores e_e (intentaré ser breve xD) (sobre todo por lo que, comprenderán ustedes, estoy muerta de sueño, son las 1:30 am y debo despertar a las 8:00 am, viva el trabajo e_e)<p>

Chiu Riza: Adoro tus reviews, creo que lo seguiré diciendo hasta el cansancio xD y tú también eres una de mis lectoras consentidas, me hace muy feliz que me leas n_n y discúlpame por los caps cortos u.u debo decir que próximamente habrán unos cuando caps muy cortos en contenido, pero no en trama, como suelo decir, corto pero preciso, aunque de todos modos intentaré agregarles mayor narrativa cuando los tipee, pero les eché una ojeada y sí, son bastante cortos T—T (pero en compensación o en consecuencia actualizaré más pronto, para que no quedes insatisfecha n_n) además, los que le siguen si son capítulos bastante largos! n_n digo, cuando se desarrollé un poco más la historia n_n' xD Respecto a la actualización de tu fic justo después de mi PM… LO SÉ! TwT! Realmente me hizo muuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz que actualizaras al instante, fue lo mejor! Es como decir "tengo sed" y al instante te sirvan tu refresco favorito y con hielo xD no sé si me entiendes, pero de verdad me hizo mucha ilusión, y nunca acabaré de agradecerte por eso n_n (y sí, creo que te lo he dicho en cada ocasión que tengo, espero la actualización ansiosamente mordiéndome las uñas D:) (adoro tu fic X3!) (eso también siempre te lo digo xD pero me sale mi lado fangirl (?) al momento de escribir esto e_e xD y cuando sale, es inevitable decirlo xD) Bueno, respecto a la trama de este fic, no puedo responderte tus reviews al respecto xD porque diga lo que diga terminaría siendo un spoiler xD así que tan solo observa (lee quiero decir xD) como se desarrollan los hechos *O*! Pero, debo decir, ya que puedo decirlo xD, que lo que en realidad quise representar en el sueño de Len era más bien que lo sintiese como un reemplazo de sí mismo, pero en un punto más amoroso, una faceta aún desconocida y no alcanzada, no sé si me explico xD pero realmente no te puedo decir más que eso sino revelaría… mucho xD dejémoslo así xD pero de todos modos espero que hayas entendido lo que dije xD mejor centrate en la palabra reemplazo, creo que es lo que mejor lo define :B Y sí, me alegro que hayas notado la vulnerabilidad de Len frente a Rin n_n en cierta forma quise enfatizar que Len frente a Rin es distinto al chico cool que es afuera, lo que de cierto modo le da más ternura a su personalidad :3 (ok, una vez más no sé si me explico con claridad xD pero espero que de todos modos logres comprenderme n_n') Y, aunque muchísimas gracias desde lo profundo de mi corazón, si me habías felicitado como autora en el primer review tuyo que recibí, el cual nunca olvidaré, ya que fue uno de los que más me sacó una sonrisa (que sonó cursi eso xD aunque es cierto! xD) Una vez más, muchísimas gracias, quiero que sepas que yo también te admiro profundamente como autora (de verdad, y he leído bastante —.— eres una de las mejores de esta página xD) y… adoro tu fic xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD y a ti también muchas gracias por tener deseos de escribir :) me haces feliz~ al igual que a mucha gente más (imagínate a la gente que nunca reviewea lo feliz que los haces xDDDDDDD) (eso suelo pensar para no desanimarme cuando alguien no comenta mis historias ;o; xD no es broma, pero no es mala táctica xD) bueno, creo que me alargué mucho D: lo siento u.u (?) en fin, gracias por leerme :D

Una lectora llamada Cristy: xDDDDDDD verdaderamente me encanta sorprenderte n_n adoro tus reviews por lo mismo, me intriga saber tus reacciones! (sobre todo también porque sacas como 5 conclusiones distintas por capítulo xDDDD lo que también me causa mucha gracia :P) pero respecto a contenido, no puedo decir nada! DX por alerta spoiler, si digo algo respecto a tus opiniones sobre la trama podría escaparte algo lamentable D: (sí, prefiero prevenir que lamentar xD) aunque eso no significa que como no los respondo no me agrade que los escribas, ES TODO LO CONTRARIO XD JAKJAKJJKAJKAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ! Definitivamente muero con lo del gorila xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD pero es completamente cierto, entre todas lo atacamos porke amamos a Len *O* xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD jajajjaja la revancha del mono, te apuesto que de todos modos termina aplanado por buscan una de las bananas sacrificadas de Len por culpa de los lectores que no reviewean D: xDD jajkajkjkajkaj también mori con tu mini adelanto al principio de tu review xD a lo dragon ball z xDDDD Jajaja me lo imagine y hasta casi me sonrojé xDD adoro tus reviews raros (L) yo también soy rara, de seguro debe ser eso por lo que me gustan xD Respecto al Len de regalo de santa… la verdad es que! Tengo un pequeñito Len de peluche que es precioso! *O* pero lo compré yo misma antes de navidad, un regalo no preparado de mi para mí :3 pero me salió muy caro D: $7500 pesos chilenos (que es harto para el tamaño que tiene, que no supera los 15 cm T—T) pero mi impulso fangirl no pudo ser contenido, y gasté el primer dinero que gané trabajando, simplemente fui envuelta por la atmosfera de esa tienda de peluches friki *—* xDDD per no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, mientras más lo veo más feliz soy n_n (aunque en la etiqueta dice Kagamine Rin ¬¬ y el katakana dice Len ¬¬ en fin, detalles, detalles… xD) y te juro que no sabes, no sabes, lo fuerte que me reí cuando leí que santa te trajo un gorila con una banana de navidad xDDDDDDDD me reí por harto rato de solo imaginármelo xDDD es definitivamente el destino xD Bueno, es una lástima que estés por entrar a la escuela, yo entro en marzo :3 aunque de todos modos debo admitir que me he estresado un poco por la actualización del fic xD ya que en verano hay muchas cosas que hacer que te ocupan tiempo xD (tengo vocaloid3! *¬*) xD ignora eso último xD ajajaj también debo decir que adoro tus PD random xD en fin, gracias por leerme y por tus reviews :3 espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también n_n

Lucía: T—T! yo también lamento que te hayas perdido ese capítulo, ya que como siempre ansiaba saber tu opinión respecto a él u.u pero no te preocupes por eso xD de verdad, tan solo disfruta el fic n_n asdasdasdas! Como siempre, tus revies me hacen reír y me hacen feliz xD aunque respecto al agregarle lemmon, estoy igual o peor que en un principio e_e creo que mejor dejaré fluir el lápiz, que él decida si lo va a escribir o no, me mantengo al margen al respecto xD Y disculpa por lo tarde del capítulo, sé que allá la hora es más tarde T—T aunque bueno, yo también lo estoy pagando, siento mis propias ojeras e_e aunque creo que de todos modos me será difícil dormir con este horrible calor D: estoy transpirando en plena noche T—T esto del calentamiento global, más aún con la llegada del 2012 xDDDDDD Bueno, debo decir que morí cuando dijiste que Len tenía corazón de banana xD ajajjaja que risa xD pero a pesar de que me causó gracia, concuerdo contigo xDDD y sí, los chicos son tontos a veces xD pero bueno, no se le puede culpar mucho a Len, es lo que cualquiera en su posición haría, o no?... XDDDDD bueno, no sé xD pero así es como ocurrió nomas xD y mejor no sigo hablando sino se me podría escapar algún spoiler D: xD y extrañamente, a pesar de que soy yo misma quien lo escribe xD, a mí también me hubiese gustado saber qué hubiera pasado sin Len la hubiese seguido viendo así xD pero lo que más me gustó sobre eso fue que Rin en realidad se sonrojaba por Len, pero Len lógicamente creyó que se sonrojaba por Kaito! xD no sé, me gustó mucho ese detalle, ya que Len es tan inocente a veces xD Y bueno, a mí también me parece mono este Kaito :3 intenté representarlo como una persona de buenas intenciones, ya que la imagen de Kaito desprende un aura de bondad increíble xd (a menos que sea el sexy hombre de cantarella xD) pero personalmente, la 1era vez que vi a Kaito fue amor a primera vista y a segundo oído xD aunque debo admitir que en un principio Kaito me gustaba más xD pero físicamente es muy lindo :3 en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado este Kaito, a mi me cae bien :) Y adoro tus preguntas sin respuesta en tus reviews, es como un asomo a tu mente, eso en verdad que me hace feliz :) SI! A mí también me encanta que Len le haya pedido a Rin que durmiera con él luego de su horrible y confusa pesadilla (L) Rin niña suertuda ¬w¬ xD Bueno, una vez más, gracias por alegrarme siempre con un review, para mí los tuyos son muy preciados, ya que sé lo que valen :3 y muchas gracias por seguirme en mis proyectos n_n

D:! Dios santo, perdónenme, pero estoy cayéndome de sueño, ya son las 2:30 am u.u en fin, en resumen, muchas gracias a los que salvaron bananas en los caps anteriores, gracias a Hika—chan, a rin kag02 (a pesar de que sean reviews breves xD), a RinForever (lo mismo que el paréntesis anterior xDD :3), a Regis Draco y a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews en caps anteriores (y ojalá vuelvan a aparecer xD)

Y bueno, para los que no me han enviado un review aún, están más que invitados a unirse a la campaña "Salva una banana de una aplanadora, Len te lo agradecerá" xDDDD es gratis :3 y hasta anónimos pueden comentar, no sean tímidos n_n

Pucha D: realmente tenía muchas ganas de subir este cap el día 1, pero el tiempo me cayó encima y no logré terminar de tipearlo a tiempo, por lo que les deseo a todos un muy feliz año nuevo y que logren todas las metas que se propongan este año, mucha prosperidad y mis mejores deseos n_n

Ok, mis queridos lectores, el próximo capítulo se titula: "Ira" no se lo vayan a perder! *O* y hasta la próxima :D

Byebye n_n


	6. Ira

Capítulo 6: Ira.

"¿Eh…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué he hecho?... Yo… ¿Yo acepté?" pensó Rin bajando la mirada sin cerrar los ojos en lo más mínimo. En el momento en el que logró reaccionar, su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo. Silenciosas lágrimas se hicieron presentes sobre su rostro sin siquiera notarlo. Su resignación le impedía retractarse… Rin sabía que ese día llegaría, pero nunca se había imaginado que ocurriría de esa forma… Emitió un ahogado sollozo. "Miku en realidad es muy linda… y muy talentosa también… Supongo que es digna de Len…" pensó con tristeza. "Mi Len…" pronunció en su mente, aun sabiendo que Len no le pertenecía. Dio un largo suspiro y se secó las lágrimas… Había una promesa que debía cumplir.

* * *

><p>—Rin… ¿Qué te ocurrió durante la hora de almuerzo? —le preguntó su gemelo mientras iban camino a casa.<p>

—Nada… Tan sólo fui a hablar con Miku…

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero… ¿Qué ocurrió después? —insistió con seriedad.

—¡Ah! ¡Miku! —gritó Rin al divisar un par de largas y aguamarina coletas a unos cuantos metros de distancia, provocando que Len le enseñara una desconcertada expresión, la cual ella ignoró por completo.

—¡Rin-chan! —respondió Miku en una sonrisa mientras se daba vuelta para saludar a su amiga.

Su sonrisa desapareció por completo al visualizar la figura de Len, a pesar de que éste estuviese observando fijamente a Rin con expresión un tanto intranquila. Miku se quedó embobada en ese mismo lugar, hasta que Rin y Len la alcanzaron.

—¡Ah, Len! Esta es mi amiga, Hatsune Miku, está en preparatoria de nuestro instituto…

—Mmm… —respondió Len poco interesado— he oído hablar de ella.

La mirada de Miku se iluminó a causa de su distraído comentario, el cual a ella no le significó tan sólo eso, sino esperanza.

—¡Ah! ¡Mucho gusto! —exclamó volviendo en sí misma.

—Mmm… igualmente —respondió Len.

—Oye Rin, ¿supiste lo que ocurrió con los de último año? ¡Nunca adivinarás! Pues verás… —comenzó a parlotear Miku como era de costumbre.

Pero Rin no le prestó la más mínima atención al estar sumida en sus pensamientos, observándolos a ambos juntos charlar animadamente, o por lo menos Miku, a quien nunca había visto antes tan feliz. Sin siquiera notarlo, Rin había permitido que ellos dos se adelantaran, quedando un par de metros más atrás, mientras que los seguía observando con la tristeza reflejada en el rostro. "Supongo que así es como debe ser…" pensó mientras notaba que su vista se comenzaba a empañar a causa de las primeras lágrimas que pretendían salir. Esto último la preocupó bastante, ¿qué habrían de pensar ambos si la viesen llorar en un momento como ese? Intentó controlar sus lágrimas, pero cuando comenzó a notar que aquello se le iba de las manos rompió la armonía del ambiente.

—¡Chicos! Recordé que debo hacer algo muy importante, ¡me adelantaré primero a casa! —anunció mientras salía al trote interponiéndose entre el espacio que los separaba a ambos, procurando ocultar su rostro.

Ambos se inmutaron mientras la observaban alejarse, pero Miku fue la primera en romper la tensión sin darle mayor importancia, volviendo a entablar una alegre conversación, la cual Len siguió sin problemas, pero sin dejar de lado su preocupación por Rin en ningún momento.

* * *

><p>Rin se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación intentando componer una letra para distraerse… no quería seguir pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, ya que sólo conseguía deprimirse sin llegar a ningún lado. En ese momento, casi como si fuese una maldición, Len entró en su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama, observándola con curiosidad desde su cómoda posición.<p>

—¿Qué fue esa escena de hoy? —preguntó Len recordándoselo, dificultando aún más su distracción.

Rin se alertó, sintió nuevamente su rostro contracturado a causa de la angustia, sintiendo la amenaza de las lágrimas y sintiendo además los ojos de Len sobre ella a sus espaldas. Completamente inmóvil, tragó saliva intentando producir un sonido lo más inaudible posible.

—¡Y bien, Len! —exclamó dándose vuelta enseñándole una excesivamente amplia sonrisa— ¿Qué te pareció Miku? ¿Te agradó? —preguntó rápidamente, atropellando las palabras.

—Rin… —pronunció Len seriamente, mirándola con cierta preocupación.

—Es muy linda, ¿no crees? ¿Sabes? Encuentro que ustedes dos hacen una muy buena pareja, combinan a la perfección —intentó fingir.

—Rin… —volvió a pronunciar Len, pero esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Opino que deberíamos salir todos juntos! Incluso podríamos invitar a Kaito… Ah no, eso sería un poco incómodo… ¡Pero bueno! Podrían incluso salir sólo ustedes dos, sería divertido… Además, Miku…

En ese momento Len la interrumpió, levantándose precipitadamente de su cama y agarrándola desde los hombros, acorralándola en una pared.

—¡Ah! —pronunció Rin al momento de sentir la pared tras su espalda, luego sintió las masculinas manos de su hermano sobre sus hombros, manteniéndola prisionera a causa de la presión.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó con seriedad un poco molesto.

Los latidos de Rin aumentaron considerablemente, pero no sabía si se debía a su nerviosismo a causa de que la hubieran descubierto o por el hecho de que el rostro de Len se encontraba a centímetros del suyo.

—¿El qué? —se hizo la desentendida con una estúpida y nerviosa sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—Intentando emparejarnos, es bastante evidente lo que estás haciendo —respondió Len mirándola fijamente.

Rin clavó la vista hacia el suelo en una triste expresión. "Fallé…" pensó entrecerrando los párpados.

—Y bien… —escuchó una voz mucho menos tensa por sobre su cabeza mientras que él liberaba sus hombros— ¿me vas a decir el porqué?

Rin dio un suspiro y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los acusadores ojos de Len, quien la miraba con atención cruzado de brazos.

—…Miku me pidió que lo hiciera —soltó Rin en un susurró bajando nuevamente la cabeza luego de varios segundos de silencio.

—Lo sabía… —pronunció Len para sí mismo resoplando.

—¡Pero es que…! Tú le gustas mucho… y como somos amigas… quiero decir… ella no podía declararse… aún… o sea, ella no sabía si tú siquiera sabías de su existencia… así que me pidió ayuda.

Rin, al notar que no había respuesta alguna, levantó la mirada para ver qué ocurría, encontrándose con la molesta expresión de Len.

—Len… no te enfades… —le pidió Rin en un susurró.

—¡¿Qué no me enfade?! ¡Odio ese tipo de gente tan cobarde! Al fin de cuentas es decisión mía. ¡Si tanto le importo, que sea bien mujercita y se declare! —gritó Len mientras se marchaba a paso aireado.

Rin se quedó en la misma posición varios segundos, con los párpados bien dilatados. Era extraño que algo molestara tanto a Len como lo había hecho aquello. Aunque si bien era cierto, Len realmente no podía soportar que la gente jugara con los sentimientos de los demás, eso iba en contra de su propia naturaleza y de todo lo que creía, al igual que Rin, a la cual Len encontraba tan pura en ese sentido. Len creía que los seres humanos poseían una intrínseca naturaleza egoísta y buscaban únicamente el beneficio propio, pero Rin era diferente a todos ellos, ella era buena… incluso solía priorizar su bienestar antes que el de ella misma, era realmente considerada… ella era su excepción, y la única persona que valdría la pena incluso sacrificarse…

* * *

><p>Rin sostenía el auricular telefónico mientras oía el intermitente sonido a la espera que respondieran del otro lado.<p>

—¿Aló? ¿Rin-chan? ¿Cómo te fue con Len-kun? —se escuchó una ansiosa voz del otro lado.

—Mmm, justamente por eso te llamaba Miku, tengo una mala noticia…

* * *

><p>D: Bueno, perdón para todos aquellos que les guste el mikuxlen, pero debo decir que esa líneas que dice Rin sobre que ellos combinaban a la perfección de vdd que me costó escribirlo (xD), porque (como dijo una vez mi querida lectora Lucía) ellos dos no pegan ni con cemento xDDD tan solo quería (debía) hacer esa aclaración xD<p>

Disculpen lo corto del capítulo (sí, en contenido es corto, no pude rellenarlo más ¬¬ u.u) Pero corto pero preciso, no? xD Bueno, al parecer les traigo puras malas noticias… Les aviso de antemano que el próximo capítulo será incluso más corto, lo siento T—T (aunque de todos modos intentaré alargarlo lo que más pueda u.u) aaargh! Se me borró casi todo el capítulo por un error de Word T—T tuve que tipearlo de nuevo, pero luego me dije menos mal, es el destino, porque me había comido una línea D: ufff que descuido —.— xDD En fin, siguiendo con las malas noticias (u.u) Les aviso que el día 16 de enero me iré de vacaciones a la playa con mi familia, por lo que no actualizaré por las dos semanas que me encuentre allá u.u (aunque creo que lo que más voy a hacer allí es escribir xD) asique lo lamento, intentaré de todos modos subir 2 capítulos esta semana (intentaré D:) ya que el próx. Capítulo es cortísimo, pero el que le sigue es DEMASIADO largo D: (bueno para ustedes supongo, mal para mí xD) así que actualizaré el próximo pronto y el que le sigue a fines de semana… o eso pretendo xD ok, para variar me encuentro tipeando a las 2 de la mañana xD así que sin más rodeos responderé a grandes rasgos sus reviews. Pero antes quiero hacer una aclaración general, ya que al parecer la mayoría de ustedes tiene la misma duda y bastantes me lo han dicho por review xD Miku no le desea el bien ni el mal a nadie, eso. xDDDDD

Lucía: me dio otra carcajada con lo de corazón de mandarina xD pero es cierto, la diferencia es que con Kaito no hubo manipulación (bueno, al menos no tan consiente xD) (hablo de manipulación emocional, ya que Miku se puso a llorar) (lágrimas de cocodrilo D:!) xD Bueno, es parte de la personalidad que le doy en este fic :3 En fin, espero que con el avance de la historia tus dudas se vayan aclarando (sí, tengo miedo de spoilear xD) ajajaj sí, ya sabía de la existencia de Bruno y Clara… realmente no supe cómo reaccionar xD simplemente lo encontré… extraño xD y bueno, lógicamente estéticamente apestan D: ya que las ilustraciones no son japonesas, menos aún el tipo de dibujo u.u aunke lo que más me llamó la atención fue su color de piel… no sé, pero personalmente nunca he visto a alguien con la piel de color naranja D: NARANJA! D: xDDDD Bueno, quizás Bruno y Clara serían mejor mirados si la ilustración hubiese sido al estilo japonés (hecho por un mangaka —.—) asdasdas respecto al lemmon, creo que lo omitiré, y pondré en su lugar lime… aunque no prometo nada, lo más probable es que el lime se convierta en lemmon sin siquiera darme cuenta xD

Hika-chan: No te preocupes por ser una persona de pocas palabras, lo comprendo xD de todos modos, agradezco un montón tus reviews n_n gracias por tu paciencia en las actualizaciones, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3

Regis Draco: No hay forma que me llegué a molestar un review tuyo, no sabes cómo te agradezco tus comentarios, ya que apuntan a que mejore cada vez más y comprendo que seas directo, eso no lo hace cualquiera n_n Discúlpame por lo corto del capítulo, pero prometo que los próximos vendrán más largos en forma n_n' Gracias por seguir mis fics n_n

Una lectora llamada Cristy: jajajaj la respuesta a tu pregunta es muy sencilla: Len es adorable :3 xDDD no culpo a Miku por amarlo, yo estaría en las mismas xDDDD en fin, estás en todo tu derecho de matarla xDDDD ajjajajajaajja no sabes lo que me reí al leer lo del perro guardián Len, hiciste que me lo imaginara también! xDDD dios, eso no lo planee al momento de escribirlo xD y si, a mí también me da pena (?) que confundan a Len con una niña en las tiendas frikis ¬¬* xDD respecto al mono, podríamos darle las sobras de las bananas aplanadas para que se una a nuestro bando :D jajajajajaj también morí cuando dice que Len se dé cuenta de lo que tiene a su lado… NO UNA BANANA! xDDDDDDD

Gabriela: … T—T (llora durante mucho rato) TwT primero, muchísimas gracias por tu review, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo (lo leí en el trabajo, luego me quedó una estúpida sonrisa en la oficina xD) (y luego me mandaron al correo, había una fila enorme, pero estaba sonriendo como si nada pudiese ser mejor xd) (incluso creo que se me escaparon unas lágrimas de emoción (?) … ._. ) xDD está bien, ignórame, de seguro estarás pensando que soy extremadamente rara, cursi , sentimental, etc… xD pero es cierto, con tu review me quedó comprobado que la felicidad de un autor es un alentador review, lo cual también es fuente de inspiración, así que por tu review, muchas gracias :) Encuentro increíble que ya ames esta historia, siendo que está recién en pañales TwT eso me emociona mucho n_n y no, no te preocupes, no pienso dejas abandonado ninguno de mis proyectos por nada en el mundo xD Bueno, esta historia la tengo adelantada varios capítulos, y como mencioné en el capítulo 1 (creo) los voy traspasando al pc desde mi cuaderno mágico de fics xD y mientras los copio los subo n_n mmmnnnn calculo alrededor de unos 18 capítulos :B (sí, me gusta estructurar mis historias antes de escribirlas xD) respecto si tendrá final feliz o no… chan! xD no te puedo responder eso jajajaj pero sí, yo también he llorado mucho a causa de este par de malditos rubios ¬¬ (ablandaron mi corazón de piedra, eso es imperdonable D:) en fin, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo al igual que los otros, y una vez más, gracias por haber salvado una banana de la aplanadora :P

Chui Riza: ajajaj lo siento, pero Rin no podía darle una oportunidad a Kaito porque ella ya está resignada a amar a Len por el resto de su vida, hizo lo más justo T—T pobre Rin u.u Jajaja gracias por comprender que no puedo responder muchas preguntas sin dar spoilers n_n' (sobre todo las tuyas, atinas a muchas cosas D:!) xD (pero no lo sabes :· así que no trates de adivinar y tan solo lee la continuación n_n xD) n_n espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews! n_n

rin kag02: dios tus reviews son tan cortos! xDDD pero de todos modos no te quería dejar fuera de mis saludos :3 muchas gracias por salvar una banana n_n me alegra que te guste el fic, ya que lo escribo para personas como tú n_n asike muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo también n_n

Y bueno, un saludo para Luna—Oscura10, y Cleopatra Bastet, que aunque no revieween sé que están ahí presentes, gracias por seguir mi historia n_n

Bueno, el título del próximo capítulo es: "Rin" espero que lo disfruten mucho! n_n

Byebye n_n


	7. Rin

Capítulo 7: Rin.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Rin desde el otro lado del auricular.

—Sí... —susurró Miku.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Voy a colgar, adiós.

Rin se quedó del otro lado de la línea con el auricular en la mano mientras bajaba la cabeza, luego miró hacia el techo con expresión preocupada...

* * *

><p>—Len, hoy me adelantaré a casa primero —dijo Rin palpando su hombro al término de la jornada escolar.<p>

—Hmm... —respondió Len tranquilamente asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Luego de tomarse su tiempo en arreglar sus cosas, Len se dirigió a los casilleros para cambiarse de zapatos. El silencio predominaba, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían marchado masivamente apenas sonó la campana, hace ya unos cuantos minutos atrás. La tranquilidad reinaba en su estado de ánimo mientras salía de la habitación para dirigirse a casa.

Len no había notado que durante todo el tiempo que había tardado en cambiarse de calzado alguien lo acompañaba en los casilleros, si bien no era algo evidente, ya que la chica de preparatoria procuraba estar ligeramente escondida a simple vista. Los nervios se apoderaban de ella mientras veía a Len alejarse, mientras que el tiempo le hacía presión a sus titubeos.

—¡Len-kun! —gritó mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación al trote.

Len se dio vuelta distraídamente, encontrándose con una sonrojada Miku observándole con cierto rasgo de desesperación y nerviosismo. "La chica de ayer..." pensó, luego recordó frunciendo levemente el ceño lo que había discutido con Rin la noche de ese día. "Rin... ¿Le hará contado sobre eso?" se preguntó mientras miraba a Miku, quien parecía estar buscando las palabras más apropiadas. "Ya he visto esta escena antes..." pensó Len suspirando y a su vez buscando las palabras para responderle de forma que no fuera muy cruda, al igual como lo hacía con todas. Miku levantó la mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos con cierta angustia.

—Me gustas —dijo con todo el valor que había logrado recaudar desde la noche anterior hasta ese momento.

Len le mostró una media sonrisa en compensación por su valentía, la cual creía nula. Ya no había duda para él que Rin había tenido algo que ver en eso. Se acercó a la sonrojada chica para responderle correctamente. Una vez frente a ella, dio un respiro que no logró concretarse en un suspiro.

—Gracias, pero no puedo corresponderte —pronunció con suavidad.

Miku sonrió con tristeza bajando la mirada. "Ya lo sabía..." pensó con pesar.

—No me malinterpretes —continuó Len—, no hay nada malo contigo, de seguro encontrarás una persona que sepa valorarte bien... Es sólo que yo... ahora mismo, no... quiero decir... esto... no tienes "algo" que ando buscando... pero no te sientas mal por eso... quiero decir, es algo que ocurre conmigo personalmente.

—Lo comprendo —susurró Miku, luego levantó la vista con la duda en su expresión— A ti... te gusta alguien, ¿verdad?

Len la miró confundido, ¿acaso había dicho algo que diera lugar para que pensara eso y llegara a esa conclusión?

—O quizás tengas a alguien en mente con esa característica especial —dijo Miku cuando Len estaba a punto de negarle su pregunta—, y puede que esa chica no exista... o quizás no te has dado cuenta de quién podría ser... o tal vez no la encuentres nunca...

—De todos modos —la interrumpió con firmeza—, lo siento.

Luego se dio vuelta para marcharse de aquel lugar, no tenía intenciones de ponerse a discutir asuntos amorosos con alguien como ella.

"Sabía que iba a ocurrir esto..." pensó Miku derramando una lágrima. "Sabía que no debía declararme... sino que debí enamorarlo antes" se lamentó entre sollozos.

* * *

><p>Len cambió su ruta de camino a casa y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. "... Aprovechando que me he deshecho de Rin... Además, muy pronto será navidad..." pensó entrando en una tienda muy detallista. "¡Sí! Menos mal que me alcanza con el dinero que he ahorrado" pensó Len victoriosamente observando una pequeña y costosa cajita musical que había visto hace bastantes meses atrás con intenciones de obsequiársela para esa ocasión. "Es pequeña y preciosa... al igual que Rin" pensó sonriendo con dulzura.<p>

Cuando salió de la tienda sin dinero y con el decorado y bien envuelto regalo entre sus manos se sintió enormemente satisfecho. "A Rin le va a encantar" pensó imaginándose su emocionada y tierna sonrisa, sonriendo él mismo a su vez. Mientras caminaba por las calles, comenzó a meditar cosas relacionadas con lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. ¿Por qué Miku había creído que su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien en particular? "¿Alguien con esa característica especial? Se preguntó Len concentrado en sus pensamientos. "Pero realmente no es que busque una característica en especial… No es que sea algo definido… es sólo que ninguna tiene una esencia… hay algo… algo que les falta… ninguna es… ninguna es verdaderamente pura… tan buena… ninguna es… ninguna es tan… Rin". Al pronunciar esta última palabra en su mente, un vehículo apareció a toda velocidad en dirección a Len. Sus divagaciones fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por el estado de alerta al sentir los chirridos de los neumáticos junto con el resplandor de las luces delanteras sobre su rostro, el cual achicó sus pupilas instantáneamente. Len ni siquiera alcanzó a dar un respiro cuando sintió su cuerpo estrellarse con fuerza contra el vehículo, luego, contra el suelo, sintiendo que su cabeza había estallado con el rebote, dejándolo automáticamente inconsciente. Todo a su alrededor se había vuelto completamente negro…

* * *

><p>D:! Len! T—T que sucederá? Estará bien? O no lo estará? T—T jajaj a propósito, leí un comentario en un video de que Len es como el Kenny de vocaloid, no tienen idea de cuánto me reí xD es que es verdad, Len siempre muere xDD<p>

Bueno, xD, en el capítulo anterior entre tantas malas noticias se me olvidó decir una muy buena :D en febrero no trabajo! De hecho, hoy fue mi último día de trabajo, sí! :D así que lo más probable es que actualice más rápido n_n (también en compensación a mis dos semanas de ausencia D: ) xD bueno, intentaré subir el próximo capítulo el domingo, antes de que me vaya e_e el cual el título aún no he decidido, asique no habrá adelanto del título del capítulo xDD Pero bueno, si tenemos suerte el domingo lo sabrán n_n y les aviso que el próximo capítulo será igual o más corto xD pero en contenido, relevante, corto pero preciso n_n igual que este capítulo, que espero que lo hayan disfrutado muuuuuucho Pero bueno, no se desanimen, ya que los capítulos que les siguen con realmente largos, se los prometo! Así que eso :B

No tienen idea de los feliz que soy! n_n soy libre! sin restricciones! y hoy me pagaron! hay que celebrar xDD

En fin, le aviso por si acaso que estoy escribiendo un one-shot lemmonoso incestuoso que si es que acaso alcanzo a terminar el domingo lo subo xD en todo caso tan sólo falta terminarlo, aunque sí, lo llevo escribiendo desde el año pasado xDD! pero en fin, no va a ser muy largo en todo caso, y tan sólo falta terminarlo, está casi listo y fue una idea flash que se me ocurrió en el metro xD en fin, si para el domingo lo tengo listo (que es probable, ya que por eso se los estoy mencionando) se los dejo para que los disfruten mientras no estoy (TwT esto de la preocupación auténtica por los lectores, hasta a mí me conmueve xDD) Bueno, el título del one—shot es "¿Quieres experimentarlo?" 1313 supongo que se imaginarán de que se trata xD (dejando de lado que dice ke era un shot lemmonoso incestuoso xd) xDDD al final terminé dando adelanto de título igual xD (aunque no de capítulo, sino que de fic, pero iwal :B xD)

Bueno, quisiera darles las gracias a Rin Kagamine2, Hika-chan y daiana kagamine, es bueno saber que aún hay personas que les importan las bananas ;o; xDD no pero enserio, se los agradezco de todo corazón n_n

Bueno, eso es todo amigos!

byebye n_n


	8. Reinicio

Capítulo 8: Reinicio.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que sus pulmones pedían auxilio con cada vez más urgencia, pero no podía detenerse, ni mucho menos bajar la velocidad. Su desesperación le había impedido tomar un bus, sólo pensaba en correr, seguir corriendo, y en llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino. Jadeaba audiblemente con un tortuoso nudo en la garganta mientras empujaba y se abría paso entre quienes se interponían en su camino, sin importarle que fuese descortés. Intentaba aumentar aún más la velocidad, sobreexplotando la fuerza de sus piernas, parpadeando para disipar las lágrimas de sus ojos que dificultaban su visión, mientras tropezaba con torpeza a causa de su nervioso estado. Entró en el edificio, más no disminuyó la velocidad en absoluto, a pesar de que su camino se volviese aún más complejo.

—¡¿En dónde se encuentra la habitación de Kagamine Len?! —exigió saber con desesperación preguntándole con urgencia a la enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción.

—Ha-Habitación Nº403 —respondió la mujer sintiéndose intimidada, mientras que Rin retomaba su incesante carrera— ¡Pero señorita! ¡No se admiten visitas aún! ¡Señorita!

Rin no le prestó atención en lo más mínimo apenas supo lo que necesitaba saber. Cuando por fin llegó a dicha habitación abrió la puerta de golpe, jadeando como nunca antes en su vida. Sintió cómo su corazón se partía en dos al encontrarse con su hermano gemelo tendido en la camilla, conectado a un sinnúmero de cables, con el pitido de la máquina que contaba las pulsaciones de su corazón y una mascarilla que le facilitaba el respirar.

—Len… —pronunció en un susurro con la voz quebrada, mientras que lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre su rostro— ¡Len! —gritó con angustia mientras corría hacia él.

Cuando Rin lo alcanzó, tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza, mientras que sus lágrimas ahogaban su rostro.

—¡Len! —sollozó— ¡Len, por favor…! ¡No me dejes! Tú vas a recuperarte, ¿verdad? Tú tienes que despertar… Por favor no me dejes… no quiero… no quiero perder a alguien más otra vez… Len, eres lo único que me queda… eres lo único que tengo… por eso… por favor, ¡no me dejes!

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó un médico llamando a las enfermeras detrás de sí.

—¡La tengo! —dijo una agarrando a Rin de un brazo.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero el paciente se encuentra en un estado de salud muy delicado, no puede recibir visitas en este momento —se disculpó la otra mientras la agarraba del otro brazo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Suélteme, por favor! ¡Len! ¡Len! ¡No me dejes, por favor! ¡Leeen! —gritó mientras las enfermeras la sacaban de la habitación.

* * *

><p>¿Hace cuántas horas que había estado sentada en la misma posición? Las suficientes para que se le durmieran las piernas por completo. Luego de haber deshidratado sus ojos en un prolongado llanto, su expresión se encontraba exánime, al igual que como si de un zombie se tratase. El frío se había hecho presente y se había propagado a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, más no se movía de su posición. No había dormido ni comido desde hace horas, mucha gente había aparecido y desaparecido del lugar, a veces poca, a veces mucha…<p>

—Disculpe, usted es familiar de Kagamine Len-san, ¿no es así? —le preguntó un doctor de largos cabellos morados luego de acercarse a ella.

Rin levantó la vista, luego asintió silenciosamente.

—Bueno, le tengo noticias respecto a su estado actual… Lo bueno es que ha recuperado el conocimiento…

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Qué alivio! —pronunció Rin en un suspiro.

—Sí, pero eso no es todo… —afirmó el doctor en un lamentable tono de voz— Cierto es que físicamente los daños han sido menores, por lo cual ha tenido mucha suerte, ya que no obtuvo más que fracturas casi insignificantes con una lesión en su muñeca, aunque bastante leve… Pero… Len-kun ha presentado secuelas a causa del accidente —pronunció luego de una breve pausa—, se ha golpeado en la cabeza, recibiendo la mayor parte del impacto, dañando principalmente el lóbulo temporal del cerebro…

Rin lo observaba mientras lo escuchaba con atención, haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para entenderle.

—Esta área se encarga de diversas funciones nerviosas —continuó el doctor—, principalmente se relaciona directamente con lo que infiere a la memoria… Existen dos tipos de memoria, la memoria implícita y la memoria explícita. Ésta última se subdivide en la memoria episódica y la memoria semántica. Len-kun presenta graves daños respecto a su memoria episódica, la cual implica principalmente el almacenamiento de recuerdos y experiencias de la vida, no sabemos si será recuperable o no, sólo que hubo un daño que produjo la pérdida de sus recuerdos y vivencias; tampoco sabemos cuánto podría llegar a durar, podrían ser desde unas horas hasta incluso años. Algo positivo que podemos rescatar es que, según exámenes, no poseerá dificultades en el almacenamiento de recuerdos nuevos. Respecto a la memoria semántica, Len-kun presenta daños, aunque bastante más leves, puede que presente dificultades en reconocer amigos y conocidos. Ahora, volviendo a la memoria implícita, Len-kun fue levemente dañado en esta área, puede que no recuerde muy bien cómo realizar ciertas actividades cotidianas mecánicas, aunque muy leve. Lo más probable es que no posea problemas de comunicación respecto al lenguaje, además de que probablemente recuerde cómo escribir o leer… En otras palabras, Len-kun padece de una amnesia retrógrada de duración indefinida —resumió el doctor al notar la complicada expresión de Rin.

—No… puede… ser… —pronunció Rin en un susurro mientras derramaba una lágrima.

—No te preocupes, aún no sabemos qué tan grave pudo ser, puede que no recuerde lo que ha vivido juntos, pero aun así podría reconocerte, puede que incluso ahora mismo recuerde algo…

Al escuchar esto, Rin se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación en donde se encontraba hospitalizado Len, con la angustia reflejada en la cara, mientras que el doctor le seguía el paso, con intenciones de alcanzarla y calmarla un poco.

—Kagamine-san —la llamó el doctor al momento que ella se detenía frente al somnoliento Len, el cual abría sus párpados con dificultad.

Cuando Len logró visualizarla se quedó observándola con la duda sobre su expresión. Rin se mantuvo clavada en aquella rígida expresión. "Me reconocerás, ¿verdad, Len?" pensó con un tenso nudo en la garganta.

—Tú… ¿Quién eres?

* * *

><p>OMFG! TOT! Len! T-T (hasta a mí me da pena cuando yo misma soy quien lo escribe xD) xDD pero nunca tan mala como para matar a Len (de nuevo xDD) bueno, espero que esto no los haya dejado taaaaan en la duda como el capítulo anterior (aunke puede que eso no se haya realizado con éxito xD) pero en fin, compensación por mi ausencia (?) Quiero pedirles disculpas por la explicación biológica, es que me gustaría que el fic tuviese sentido, no sé si me explico… en fin, lamento si no la entendieron bien o se les hizo muy latera xDD es que perdonen, pero lo encontré necesario, no me gustaría estar escribiendo weas (incoherencias) y por eso investigué un poco sobre el tema (más un poco de mis conocimientos adquiridos en clases e_é) en fin, creo que le da el toque de credibilidad… Bueno, bueno xD les aviso que este capítulo sí que fue muy corto, pero es el último que será así! :D! el próximo es muy largo! n_n (una vez más disculpen el largo de los capítulos pasados e_e) *dice el paréntesis pasado en tono de robot* xDD bueno esto… discúlpenme, pero si bien alcancé a avanzarlo un poco, no alcancé a finalizar el one-shot e_e quedará para regreso de vacaciones (2 weeks) :P así que perdón n_n<p>

Ajajaja xDDD estaba revisando los story status y me di cuenta de que tengo 3 lectores en Vietnam! xD así que les mando un saludo! (aunque me pregunto si entenderán algo de lo que escribo e_e xDDD es broma :3)

Ok! xD les quiero agradecer a todos por sus maravillosos y tiernos reviews que siempre iluminan mi cielo n_n (que cursi sonó eso xD) Pero es cierto, no hay ningún review que me manden que no me haga sonreír (y algunos que me hacen reir no se imaginan cómo xD) En especial quisiera agradecerle a sakura-kagamine (muchas gracias por salvar a una banana por primera vez! :D adoro recibir reviews de gente nueva n_n), a Moon Sweet Pink (muchas gracias por ponerme de autores favoritos TwT en realidad me hace muy feliz, y también por poner de favoritos casi todas mis historias xD también me hace muy feliz saber que además de haberlas leído casi todas, te han gustado lo suficiente como para marcarlas en favoritos y para leerlas más de una vez, eso me hace sentirme realizada como escritora :3) Y bueno, en general a los que salvan a las bananas del aplanamiento con sus hermosos reviews: Rin Kagamine2, Kasumi McCormick Lawliet, Regis Draco, Hika-chan (no puedo creer lo del sueño de tu hermana, casi me reventé de la risa xDDD ajajaja!),

Una lectora llamada Cristy : que cruel eres cuando dices que Rin está acostumbrada a esas cosas tristes, me da mucha pena por ella T^T xDD Y feliz cumple adelantado! (aunque dicen que es de mala suerte ._. … naaa eso es mentira xD) y que ojalá se te cumplan todos tus deseos :3 (aunque dudo que Len aparezca por ahí por mucho que lo desees xD) Sinceramente creo que fanfiction te ha agarrado manía, siempre se opone a que me reviewees xDDDD ajajaj no sabes cuánto me reí cuando dices que los reviews salvan bananas y luego lo aplastan a él xDDDD muajajaja (que cruel soy xDD) jajajaj puerro aplastado, de seguro por Rin xD Yo también opino que Len es muy joven y sexy para morir, sin embargo siempre muere de todos modos, los de niconico son despiadados xD maten a Miku malditos D: dejen a Len viviiiir! T^T xD jajajjajajajaja! Simplemente morí de la risa al imaginarme al gorila "atropellado" por el auto, y luego éste saliendo por los aires xDDDDDD jjakjajjakja me reí mucho xd Bueno, gracias a dios (en realidad a mí e_é) te ahorrarás el dinero de las flores y bananas para el altar de Len u.u xDDD ajaja bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap n_n

Lucia: ajaj no te preocupes, disculpa aceptada, suele ocurrir xD aunque debo admitir que adoro tus revies largos xD (en cierto modo, me gusta leerlos, pero luego me demoro años en escribir el nuevo capítulo en responderlos D: xDDD sobretodo porque no sé por qué motivo siempre termino escribiendo de madrugada con el sueño ya presente xDDDD) kya! n_n no sabes cómo me emociono cuando me dices que te imaginaste la escena tal cual como fue TwT de verdad no sabes lo increíble que es saber que alguien se recrea la misma imagen que tú al momento de imaginarlo, y escribirlo posteriormente… realmente me hace sentirme realizada como escritora, y te lo agradezco un montón :) ajajaj yo también me pasé el rollo de que Len podría besarla xD pero eso arruinaría por completos mis planes! xD y al igual que tú, pensé que sería ir demasiado rápido xD) también me pasó con otra escena… pero en un toque más yuri xDDD no sé se me pasó por la mente de que Miku, en lugar de decirle que le gustaba Len, besara a Rin en el momento en el que la alentó a seguir con su amor casi imposible xDDD aunque eso también arruinaría por completo todos mis planes xDDD (ok, sí, soy rara a veces xD) aunque si eso hubiese ocurrido (y Len lo hubiese visto *O*) habría quedado la cagada xDDD pero eso desviaría por completo la temática de mi fic, y probablemente a Len nunca lo habrían atropeyado e_é xD (ok, de nuevo me fui en mi volada y terminé escribiendo estupideces que no van al caso xd) Aunque es cierto que hay que ser valiente, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es declararle tu amor al chico que te gusta D: simplemente horrible D: es como cuando lo llamas para invitarlo a salir y suena el tono del teléfono, y tienes todas las ganas del mundo de colgar xDDDD pero sí, hay que serlo, sólo en ese aspecto siento compasión por Miku, que a pesar de ser una chica manipuladora (¬¬) es sólo una chica enamorada :B JAJAJAJKAJKAJJA! Como Yagami Light! Reventé de la risa al recordar su risa xDDDDDDDD y de pensar que te reías así xDD simplemente genial xD jajajaj también te agradezco a ti por hacerme reír en tus reviews n_n aunque respecto al lime/lemmon, estoy en nada ._. xDD sinceramente no he decidido nada xD y tampoco sé sí lo haré, ando en un conflicto con el desenlace de este fic D: pero… creo que sí habrá algo de eso, es sólo una sospecha xDDDDD ajajajja bueno, aún no lo sé, pero pronto lo sabremos (en febrero supongo xD) Respecto a los puntos a favor y en contra de Miku… ahorro comentarios xD ya veremos qué es lo que sucederá… en dos semanas, lo lamento e_e Discúlpame por tu ataque de ansiedad, pero Len aún vive, no? :)? xD Gracias por decirme genialosa n_n me encanta que te guste mi forma de escribir, eso es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo xD SII descansaré por fin del maldito trabajo que me tenía sin ganas de vivir! (ok, exagero xD) pero igual siiii! xD (lo más probable es que me ponga a escribir one-shots o fics nuevos xDDD) disculpa lo del one-shot lemonoso, ni siquiera he alcanzado a terminar de hacer mi bolso para el viaje e_e (sí, tengo mi cuarto hecho un desastre xD) así que perdón u.u Bueno, no te preocupes por los reviews entre semana, esperaré pacientemente tu review el fds n_n muchas gracias por comentarme! :D

Gabriela w: hablas en chileno, yay! :D xDD adoro recibir reviews en chileno xDDD ajajaj respecto a las actualizaciones, en realidad disculpa lo de las dos semanas, pero intento siempre no actualizar más allá de una semana, y como ahora estoy de vacaciones actualizo más seguido :3 aunque ahora es un caso especial porque me voy a la playa xD Bueno, eso de quedarme sin inspiración alguna, nunca me ha pasado xD por eso creo que es algo de lo que no debería preocuparme (y tú tampoco, obvio xD) así que todo bien xD y es que nunca dejo de imaginar (a menor de que mi vida en general se vuelva una monotonía, hablando en todo aspecto xD quiero decir estar en nada, no solo en inspiración, sino en todo xDD) pero nada grave, lo de si me voy de viaje, perdón :3 pero el próximo capítulo es largo en compensación, lo subiré apenas vuelva :P Gracias por haber leído tu review? Es absoluto! Gracias a ti por tu review TwT

Ok, mis queridos lectores, esto es un adiós por un "largo" tiempo, quiero volver a darles las gracias por leer mi(s) historia(s) n_n (en especial a los que tienen piedad de Len y sus bananas xD) y les quiero decir que el próximo capítulo se llama: "Soledad" u.u no se lo pierdan n_n

Byebye! n_n


	9. Soledad

Capítulo 9: Soledad.

Lágrimas corrían constante e inconscientemente a lo largo de su rostro, empapándolo por completo. "Esa chica… ¿Por qué llora?" se preguntó Len con la preocupación predominante en su expresión. Rin comenzó a sollozar, evidenciando aún más su llanto, aunque de forma involuntaria. Intentó pronunciar su nombre, pero el tenso nudo de su garganta se lo impidió. Al primer movimiento que logró concretar, fue como si se liberara todo su cuerpo, y le alejó primero lentamente, luego al trote.

—¡Kagamine-san! —escuchó detrás de sí cuando prácticamente corría en dirección opuesta de la habitación.

Una fuerte mano fue la causante de su detención, encontrándose con unos sinceramente preocupados ojos azul-violeta, mientras que los suyos se ahogaban con el abundante líquido que salía de ellos a causa de su intensa tristeza y profunda angustia. Rin no pudo soportarlo más, y soltó un llanto desesperado y desgarrador, sollozando casi a gritos, al momento que caía de rodillas al suelo. El doctor le palpaba la espalda, inclinándose a su vez hacia ella. Lloraba como si le hubiesen arrebatado una pierna, sentía que su corazón sangraba, mientras que el dolor se propagaba por cada parte de su ser. Apenas podía respirar inmersa en su incontenible y atormentado llanto.

Aquellas dos personas que formaban parte de la lamentable escena no se habían alejado lo suficiente de la habitación en la cual habían permanecido hace unos minutos atrás, la cual dejaron con la puerta abierta, mientras que el paciente de su interior oía los desesperados sollozos y desgarradores gritos de dolor de aquella hermosa chica que había visto recién. "¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó con su expresión alterada. "¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué mi mente está completamente en blanco?! No puedo… ¡No puedo recordar nada! ¡No puedo recordar ni siquiera quién soy!" pensó con angustia, agarrándose la cabeza entre sus manos con fuerza.

* * *

><p>—Kagamine-san, le traigo buenas noticias —anunció el doctor acercándose a la chica, la cual aún derramaba incesables lágrimas, aunque visiblemente más calmada, luego de horas del encuentro con su gemelo—. Los resultados de los exámenes que a Len-kun respectan han salido muy ventajosos, podremos darle de alta hoy mismo incluso, ya que es muy improbable que cause mayores complicaciones.<p>

Rin le lanzó una forzosa sonrisa, al momento que otra lágrima salía de sus ojos.

—Vamos… pudo haber resultado mucho peor —intentó consolarla el médico.

Rin asintió con la cabeza, esta vez sonriendo con mayor facilidad, pero sus ojos aún evidenciaban una profunda tristeza.

—Supongo que quieres ser la primera en hablar con él, ¿no? Ahora mismo, Len-kun no entiende nada…

Rin asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento con cuidado, de lo contrario veía muy cercano su colapso.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, encontrándose con un Len exhaustivamente filosófico, y al parecer, en muy buenas condiciones. El sonido de la puerta distrajo completamente al muchacho de sus pensamientos, centrando toda su atención en la figura celestial de aquella muchacha.

—¡Tú! —exclamó con esperanza y con un tanto de desesperación. Sentía la fuerte necesidad de hablar con su más temprano y triste recuerdo.

"Tú…" repitió Rin en su mente, en una triste mirada dirigida hacia el suelo. Se acercó a Len y tomó una de sus manos con cuidado, tratando de inspirarle confianza. Len se distrajo por completo, sonrojándose levemente a causa del contacto. ¿Quién era esa chica?

—Disculpa… —pronunció Len agarrando el valor para mirarla a la cara, un poco nervioso— pero ahora mismo no entiendo nada… Estoy realmente confundido… y me preguntaba si es que tú sabes algo, ya que creo que me conoces… más que yo mismo, por lo menos… —esto último lo pronunció en un susurro.

Rin apretó su mano con más fuerza.

—Tu nombre es Kagamine Len…

La voz de Rin lo descolocó por completo, lo cual reflejó en su expresión, provocando que ella se alterara. Esa voz… esa voz lo hacía sentir muy extraño… "¡Leeen!" escuchó un desesperado grito en lo más profundo de su mente.

—¿Estás bien? —le hizo volver a tierra de golpe.

—Sí —respondió el rubio, parpadeando repetidamente para despejarse.

Rin lo miró con tristeza, luego continuó.

—Tienes catorce años… Tú y yo somos hermanos, gemelos específicamente… Nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos niños, por lo que vivimos juntos sólo tú y yo, con la ayuda de la tía Meiko, quien nos manda dinero desde los Estados Unidos, en donde está estudiando…

Len asentía lentamente con la cabeza mientras la oía, haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para creerse su vida.

—El doctor dijo que no estás en riesgo de empeorar, así que te darán de alta hoy…

—Pero, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Rin suspiró bajando la mirada en una triste expresión.

—Tuviste… un accidente… —pronunció con dificultad— te golpeaste en la cabeza, por eso no… no recuerdas nada —soltó con aún más dificultad, haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para que no se le quebrase la voz mientras hablaba—. Tuviste también una lesión menor en la muñeca, pero el mayor impacto lo recibiste con la cabeza…

Una silenciosa lágrima rodó sin aviso sobre su rostro, la cual limpió rápidamente cuando notó su presencia para evitar preocupar a Len, quien de todas formas lo notó.

—Tengo una pregunta… —pronunció él con timidez, al momento que Rin levantó la vista en una sonrisa, intentando ocultar su tristeza— Emm… ¿Cuál...Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó indeciso luego de una breve pausa.

La sonrisa de Rin de desdibujó inevitablemente a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaron a ahogar su rostro.

—Discúlpame… —rogó tratando de controlar su improvisado llanto, completamente en vano— N-No es nada… no te preocupes…

Len la observaba con angustia, sintiendo el dolor de cada una de las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro. No sabía por qué motivo, pero no podía soportar verla llorar, a pesar de que la había conocido ese mismo día… a su supuesta hermana gemela. Len de repente se sintió culpable de su sufrimiento, el hecho de que no podía recordarla le estaba haciendo daño…

—Perdóname… —susurró Len con la cabeza agachada, provocando que Rin cesara sus sollozos y dilatara sus párpados a causa de la sorpresa— por no poder recordar…

Rin se levantó precipitadamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡No es culpa tuya! —expresó firmemente— Así que… ¡No te disculpes! Nada de esto es tu culpa… —pronunció derramando otra lágrima.

Len se encontraba conmocionado entre su pecho, levemente sonrojado, mientras sentía su fragancia.

—¡Ah! Discúlpame… —dijo Rin mientras se separaba de él— Debe sentirse raro para ti… digo, como no me recuerdas… —sintió una punzada en su pecho al pronunciar la última frase.

—N-No… no te preocupes por eso —afirmó Len aún un poco sonrojado.

—Ah, claro, no te he respondido aún… Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin, mucho gusto —dijo sonriéndole con simpatía, haciendo que Len sonriera.

—Y, ¿cómo me llamaba yo? —preguntó avergonzado por su descuido.

—Kagamine Len —respondió ella sonriendo.

—Jajaja, que divertido, nuestros nombres se parecen mucho —señaló Len sonriente.

—No es lo único que se parece mucho —mencionó Rin mirando distraídamente hacia el techo.

Len la observó confundido, pero Rin no le devolvió la mirada, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. "No debo llorar más frente a Len… Debo intentar sonreír siempre, de ese modo él sonreirá también" pensó suspirando con tristeza.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, este es nuestro hogar —anunció Rin invitando a Len a entrar.<p>

—Con permiso —dijo Len entrando en el departamento.

—Jajaja, no digas eso, esta es tu casa —recalcó Rin con una sonrisa—. Bueno, yo creo que por hoy deberías descansar, ya es muy tarde —recordó Rin luego de haber pasado horas y horas en el hospital. "Menos mal mañana no hay escuela" pensó—. Sígueme, te enseñaré tu habitación…

…

—Muy bien… ¿Dónde está tu pijama?

Rin se acercó a Len y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

—¡Ah! ¡N-No te preocupes! Puedo hacerlo solo —afirmó Len sonrojándose de manera instantánea.

Rin se sonrojó a su vez al notar que Len detuvo sus manos con las suyas propias.

—Ah, lo lamento —se disculpó con una torpe sonrisa—, es que aún no sé bien qué cosas recuerdas hacer…

Len cambió de dirección su mirada con vergüenza, junto con una levemente molesta expresión. Rin desdibujó su sonrisa en un triste gesto. "Oh no… de seguro lo incomodé" se lamentó en su mente.

—Bueno, entonces… Buenas noches —dijo con la mirada levemente agachada.

—Buenas noches, Kagamine-san…

Para el momento en el que Rin escuchó estas palabras, ella ya se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Desde ese lugar apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras que una lágrima caía al suelo. Antes de poder caer en lo peor, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Len, quedando sólo en la habitación, dio un suspiro y continuó con la tarea pendiente de Rin. Cuando se acostó en la amplia y cómoda cama, se colocó en posición fetal de forma casi inconsciente. Una helada brisa recorría su columna, causándole escalofríos. Su existencia le atormentaba, más que eso, le atormentaba la profunda y oscura soledad que sentía en ese momento. "¿Qué soy yo en el mundo… ahora mismo? ¿Cómo sé siquiera si estoy vivo?... Me siento… me siento muy… SOLO." Len emitió un gemido de dolor. "Siento… un profundo VACÍO, un oscuro y solitario vacío… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, ahora mismo? ¿Realmente este es el lugar en donde se supone que debo estar ahora?... Aquella voz…". Apretó su cabeza entre sus brazos, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Intentó recordar… intentó recordar por lo menos algo… algo que le asegurara que seguía vivo… pero nada, no podía recordar NADA. Un sollozo de frustración se emitió desde sus adentros. "Estoy solo…"

* * *

><p>El sonido que provocaba el celular en vibrador sobre el escritorio provocó que la rubia abriera un ojo entre dormida. Se levantó somnolienta, no sin antes bostezar. Vio el reloj que se encontraba sobre el velador, marcaba las 11:48 a.m. "Ya es muy tarde…" pensó, a pesar de encontrarse aún completamente exhausta. Atendió de una vez por todas el teléfono, aclarándose un poco la voz para no sonar muy dormida. Cuando leyó en la brillante pantalla "Miku", soltó un largo suspiro antes de descolgar el celular.<p>

—¿Aló?

—¡Rin-chan! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en responder? —preguntó con voz alterada.

—Discúlpame Miku, tenía el celular en vibrador…

—Qué cruel eres, sobre todo porque ahora te necesito más que nunca… —pronunció con una triste voz.

—¿Qué sucede, Miku? —preguntó ella un tanto preocupada.

—¡¿Ya lo olvidaste?! —sollozó Miku— ¿Len-kun ni siquiera te lo comentó?

—Len… —susurró Rin casi inaudiblemente, con una triste expresión al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas 48 horas, absorbiendo a medias lo que Miku le decía, mientras sentía que sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer.

—Veo que definitivamente no le importo ni un poco… —continuó Miku— al final, hice lo que tenía que hacer… Perdóname por no haberte llamado antes, es que simplemente no pude… —se le quebró la voz.

—Miku… —murmuró Rin— Perdón, ahora mismo tengo la cabeza en otro lado…

—De todas formas, preferiría hablarte de esto en persona, no por teléfono… ¿Te parece a las cuatro en el café? —propuso con una dulce voz, dejando su tristeza de lado.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo salir de casa…

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Estás enferma?... Iré a verte.

—No es eso, es que… debo cuidar de Len…

—¿Rin-chan? ¿Ocurrió algo? Tu voz suena extraña…

—N-No es nada… —sollozó.

—¡Rin-chan! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —preguntó alterada.

—Len ha… —logró decir antes de que se le quebrase la voz.

—¿Len-kun? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Len-kun?

—Mmm… —asintió Rin— Pero ahora está bien… eso creo…

Rin, en lugar de escuchar respuesta de Miku, escuchó el sonido del corte de la comunicación mientras aún sostenía el celular próximo a su oreja.

—¿Miku? —pronunció inútilmente.

Dio un suspiro y dejó el celular olvidado sobre su escritorio. Luego se levantó y se alistó, ordenando todo a su alrededor. Cuando se dirigió al baño, precisamente mientras se lavaba el rostro con agua, visualizó su reflejo frente al espejo. Poseía los ojos hinchadísimos de tanto haber llorado el día anterior. Bajó la mirada con tristeza al recordar nuevamente todo lo que había ocurrido, mientras que gotas de agua caían desde su empapado rostro. Tomó una toalla, se secó la cara, hizo una profunda inhalación, y luego salió del baño.

—Len… —llamó luego de golpear la puerta de su habitación.

Al no obtener respuesta, como era de costumbre, abrió la puerta y miró hacia adentro. Lógicamente, Len aún se encontraba dormido.

—Len —pronunció una vez más, acercándose a él, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo, frente a su rostro—. Len, ya es muy tarde, tienes que despertar… —dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con suma suavidad.

Pero detuvo su caricia abruptamente al recordar la reacción de Len la noche anterior. "Es cierto… no puedo tratarlo como suelo hacerlo, ya que para Len ya no soy su hermana…" pensó mirando su dormido rostro con tristeza. "Podría incomodarse… como ayer… ¡Argh! ¡Me siento tan tonta por eso!" pensó cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que había hecho el ridículo cuando lo había intentado ayudar.

—Mmmm… —emitió Len, provocando que Rin abriera los ojos en estado de alerta.

—¿Len? ¿Ya despertaste…?

—¿Mmm…? —masculló él abriendo lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la dulce mirada de la rubia chica— Buenos días… —murmuró mientras se refregaba los ojos.

—Bueno, pronto serán buenas tardes —señaló Rin—. Vamos, levántate, tengo que mostrarte un par de cosas, a ver si logras recordar algo…

Len abrió bien los ojos y la miró con atención, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Muy bien, tú alístate, mientras iré a preparar algo para almorzar…

Len asintió con la cabeza. Se quedó sentado sobre su cama mientras la observaba alejarse. Luego, después de dar un respiro, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. En el minuto en el que visualizó su imagen en el espejo, Len se quedó completamente paralizado. Su rostro era idéntico al de aquella muchacha, sólo que con rasgos un tanto más masculinos.

—Wow… —susurró aún shockeado.

Tanto fue el impacto que palpó con una de sus manos el espejo. "Nosotros… realmente debemos ser gemelos" pensó aún sorprendido, un tanto conmocionado, el parecido era indudable e irrefutable.

Cuando por fin pudo escapar del hechizo del espejo, Len se alistó lo más rápido posible para ir al encuentro con su supuesta hermana gemela, la curiosidad lo consumía. En el momento en el que entró en la cocina, se detuvo al contemplar la pequeña y preciosa figura de ella esforzándose en el cocinar, se veía realmente tierna…

—Ah, Len. ¿Ya estás listo? Aguarda, en un momento acabaré… Estoy haciendo onigiri, ¿recuerdas lo que son?

—Bolas de arroz, ¿no?

—Así es… —respondió Rin. "¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes eso y no recuerdes ni siquiera mi nombre?"

Rin sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

—¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Debo cambiarte las vendas —recordó abandonando su tarea, luego abandonando la habitación.

Len observó su vendada muñeca con extrañeza, sin poder recordar cómo se había hecho tal daño. "Es cierto, ella dijo que tuve un accidente…" recordó Len sus primeros momentos de confusión.

Mientras aún observaba su mano, Rin había regresado con una caja de primeros auxilios.

—Ven, sígueme —dijo mientras tomaba a Len de la mano y lo dirigía al sofá—. Está bien… —pronunció nerviosa— tú dime si te duele.

Len asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido, Rin comenzó a desatar las vendas de su cabeza con suma delicadeza. Len de repente comenzó a sentirse nervioso, ya que el radiante rostro de Rin se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suyo, mientras que sus cuidadosos dedos rozaban sus cabellos. Cuando por fin se deshizo de la antigua venda, Rin comenzó a colocar la venda nueva, con el mismo cuidado con el cual había desatado la anterior. Len comenzó a sentir cómo se le aceleraba el pulso de manera inevitable.

—Mmm… —pronunció bajando la mirada.

—Ah, disculpa, ¿te dolió mucho? —se disculpó Rin preocupada.

—¡No! No es eso… no es nada —se apresuró a decir un tanto nervioso.

—Tranquilo, tendré más cuidado —aseguró Rin creyéndolo tímido para confesarlo.

Luego de haber atendido su cabeza, se sentó junto a él y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Len pestañeó repetidamente a causa del contacto, pero luego notó que comenzó a desatar la venda de su muñeca.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó mirándolo con preocupación.

—No realmente… —respondió con sinceridad mientras enroscaba repetidamente sus dedos.

—No te muevas —dijo Rin poniendo su mano sobre sus dedos—, sólo quédate tranquilo —pronunció con una amable sonrisa.

Len respondió bajando la mirada, levemente sonrojado, luego sintió cómo la tela se desprendía de su mano, seguido los suaves dedos de la chica de hermosos ojos sobre su piel. Len comenzó a sentir que el suave y cálido tacto de su mano iluminaba su oscuro vacío, llenándolo de esperanzas y haciendo todo lo posible para alejar aquella soledad de su corazón, y llenándolo también de un sentimiento desconocido…

En ese mismo momento el trance fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, alertando a ambos jóvenes.

—Iré a atender, ¿está bien? —dijo Rin con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias, Kagamine-san…

Rin se detuvo abruptamente, mientras que una oscura aura la rodeaba. Dio un suspiro, luego, se dio vuelta con una radiante y dulce sonrisa.

—Tan sólo llámame Rin —pronunció con amabilidad y comprensión.

Len se sonrojó un poco, ¿acaso estaba bien que llamara a una chica tan linda como ella por su nombre? ¿Con tanta confianza…? Luego recordó que se suponía que eran hermanos, por lo que era más que natural que la llamara sólo por su nombre.

—Claro… Perdón —pronunció Len avergonzado por su error.

—No, no te preocupes por eso —aseguró Rin con amabilidad.

El sonido del timbre volvió a sonar, pero ésta vez de forma un poco más insistente.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó Rin en dirección a la puerta principal— ¡Miku! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Rin cuando abrió la puerta, dilatando sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Len-kun! ¡Él…! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! —preguntó la chica desesperada mientras se abría paso en el interior del departamento, sin esperar tener consentimiento previo.

"¿Len-kun? ¿Ese no soy yo?" pensó Len girando la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, en dirección a la entrada.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera, Miku! —intentó retenerla Rin, cosa que resultó ser completamente en vano.

—¡Len-kun! —exclamó Miku parándose frente a él— ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?! —preguntó preocupada al ver sus vendajes.

"¿Qué le sucede a esta mujer?" se preguntó Len confundido. "¿Será la supuesta tía Meiko? No, _ella_ dijo que estudiaba en Estados Unidos… Entonces, ¿Quién rayos será?".

—Discúlpame, pero… ¿quién eres? —preguntó él con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Len-kun? —preguntó Miku lentamente, entre sorprendida y divertida, por si le estaba tomando el pelo— Nos vimos el otro día… ¿O acaso… no recuerdas ni siquiera mi nombre? —dedujo Miku entristecida por su rechazo.

Len se comenzó a angustiar demasiado como para poder manejar aquella confusa e incógnita conversación con aquella desconocida.

—Rin —dijo volviendo la vista hacia ella, mirándola suplicante—, ¿quién es ella?

Miku se quedó atónita al notar que no se trataba de una broma. ¿Len realmente la había olvidado?... Eso era… eso era…

—¡Miku! Ven conmigo un poco —la hizo despertar la voz de Rin—. Discúlpanos un momento, Len…

—No te preocupes —afirmó Len suspirando, agradeciendo su intervención en aquella incómoda escena.

—Len-kun… —musitó Miku mientras Rin la arrastraba hacia su habitación.

En el momento en el que Rin cerró la puerta detrás de sí, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?! —comenzó a chillar la peli verde.

—Miku, tranquilízate, te lo voy a explicar detenidamente —aseguró Rin tratando de calmarla.

…

—¡¿Len-kun tiene amnesia?! —preguntó incrédula— ¿Acaso no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió el otro día?

—No recuerda prácticamente nada de lo que ha ocurrido en su vida, Miku. Tan sólo sabe cómo hacer algunas cosas, pero no posee recuerdos… —afirmó Rin con tristeza.

—Ahora veo… —pronunció Miku con aspecto de filosofar.

—De todos modos, no me esperaba que tanta fuera la urgencia de hablarme como para que llegaras aquí…

—Mmm… es que en realidad, me dejaste muy preocupada…

Rin dio un suspiro sin saber si Miku se refería a ella o si su preocupación estaba dirigida a su hermano, aunque no le importaba demasiado, ya sabía bien cómo era Miku.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora sí podemos hablar tranquilamente —dijo Rin mientras se sentaba sobre su cama—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió al final? No pude entenderte muy bien cuando hablamos por teléfono…

Miku dedujo que aquella última afirmación de Rin era a causa de la conmoción por todo el asunto de Len. Hubo una larga pausa que aumentó la tensión del ambiente… "De todas formas, Len-kun no recuerda nada… es como si nunca hubiese ocurrido…".

—Al final no pude decírselo… me refiero a lo de declararme —mintió Miku mientras tejía un plan—, sabía que todo aquello se dirigía al rechazo, por eso preferí guardar silencio…

"Y enamorarlo… como debí haberlo hecho desde el principio… Pero eso ya no importa, el destino me ha dado otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Esta vez… no pienso fallar" pensó la adolescente de largos cabellos con determinación.

—¿Ah, sí? Ya veo… espera, Miku… ¿Miku? ¡Miku! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Miku! ¡Espera! —exclamó Rin mientras ella abandonaba rápidamente la habitación.

—Vuelvo enseguida, tan sólo me entraron ganas de ir al baño, es todo… —se excusó Miku mirando a Rin de reojo por encima del hombro, dándole la espalda desde la puerta, en un intento de librarse de ella.

Dicho esto último, Miku cerró la puerta detrás de sí, con la decisión escrita sobre sus ojos, dejando a Rin sola, sentada sobre su cama, con una mano extendida en su dirección. Miku se dirigió a la habitación en donde había dejado a Len minutos atrás.

—Len-kun… ¿de verdad no me recuerdas? —dijo con fingida tristeza mientras tomaba sus manos. Len pestañeó repetidamente en respuesta al contacto, pero con el ceño fruncido, a diferencia de su reacción cuando lo había hecho Rin— Nosotros… somos los mejores amigos, compañeros del otro, compartimos un lazo inexplicable desde que nos conocimos, hace bastante tiempo atrás… —mintió de manera muy convincente.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Len sintiéndose, una vez más, culpable a causa de su olvido.

—Sí, y me duele, pero no te preocupes, sé que no es culpa tuya… pero recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, ya lo verás, pronto volverás a sentir nuestra genuina conexión, tú sólo ten fe, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo… —cedió Len al notar la seguridad de esa chica, seguridad que le inspiró confianza— Perdóname, amiga, pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

—Hatsune Miku, pero tú sueles llamarme sólo Miku, ya que nos tenemos mucha confianza.

Len recordó lo que había hablado con Rin momentos atrás, antes de que Miku irrumpiera desde la puerta, sobre la forma en cómo llamarla… ¿Acaso tenía la suficiente confianza para llamar a la Hatsune por su nombre, siendo una chica normal? ¿Acaso a Len le gustaba aquella chica antes de perder la memoria? Len creía que sólo las parejas solían llamarse por únicamente el nombre, con tanta confianza… no, de seguro los buenos amigos también, porque Len no sentía absolutamente nada especial con aquella chica. Buenos amigos…

"Esto va perfecto, se lo creyó todo" pensó Miku disimulando su perversa satisfacción. "No soy tan tonta como para inventarle que somos novios, porque de esa forma Len-kun no sentiría nada de todos modos… Ahora que ha olvidado que me ha rechazado, yo debo enamorarlo… ahora será mucho más fácil, ya que también debe haber olvidado su _característica especial_… Pronto serás mío, Kagamine Len" pensó haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para evitar sonreír con malicia, mientras apretaba con más fuerza las manos de Len. Miku sabía que Rin no diría nada al respecto, porque era demasiado tonta como para pensar en algo distinto al bienestar de su hermano, siendo que pronto Len se sentiría seguro a su lado. Además, Rin no tenía idea de su rechazo, por lo que lo podía ver como el simple desarrollo de su relación, sin importar la presencia o ausencia de los recuerdos de Len.

—Saldremos adelante, sin duda… —aseguró Miku con un suave tono de voz.

Mientras tanto, Rin se encontraba a pocos metros de la escena, de espaldas contra una pared que impedía dar conocimiento de su ubicación, manteniendo la mirada baja…

Len parecía esperanzado, cualquier pista que le acercara a su pasado lo llenaba de optimismo, cosa que Rin pudo notar a la perfección, a pesar de que fuese un pasado falso…

—Perdóname, de seguro debe ser difícil para ti, yo… me esforzaré para recordarte, te lo prometo.

—No te preocupes, no quiero que te sientas presionado, tómate tu tiempo, definitivamente lo lograremos juntos —dijo Miku mientras sonreía con amabilidad.

—Gracias, de verdad lo aprecio —afirmó Len.

"Lo aprecia, ¿eh?" pensó Rin bajando aún más la mirada… Rin no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar. Si desenmascaraba a Miku, ¿quién le aseguraba que Len iba a creerle? Con sus recuerdos perdidos, Rin realmente dudaba que Len se fiara de ella. Si ese no fuera el caso, ¿Por qué no creerle a la bonita peli verde que le aseguraba que eran uña y mugre? Peor aún, que Miku ya le había inspirado confianza. Si Rin le decía que Miku mentía, Len comenzaría a desconfiar de ambas… Si se lo contaba lo confundiría más, y lo presionaría aún más para recordar a causa de su confusión… Len comenzaría a desconfiar de ella, incluso comenzaría a desconfiar de toda la gente, y se sentiría solo… y eso era lo que Rin menos quería, ya que ella amaba a Len más que a nada en el mundo… más que a sí misma. Además, Rin respetaba sobre todas las cosas los sentimientos de su hermano, y su decisión ante todo. Si Len decidía pasar su tiempo con Miku, ella no se interpondría entre ellos… Ella no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, a pesar de saber lo que Miku estaba haciendo, y también a pesar de sus propios sentimientos, los cuales había mantenido en resignación desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, lo que también la privaba del derecho de intervención…

* * *

><p>HOLA! No se preocupen, no me tragó un tiburón en el mar ni nada por el estilo xD Ok, sé que dije dos semanas, pero la verdad es que volví el miércoles de madrugada (no sabía que volvía ese día :B) Y bueno, el jueves me lo tomé para ordenar todo el desastre de mi ropa y de mi habitación (me estresé muchísimo u.u) (incluso tuve que decirle a un amigo que me llamó que no podía salir con él ese día u_ú) Y el viernes me junté con amigas :3 Y bueno, aquí está el capítulo, Tadaa~! xD ojalá les haya gustado mucho, lo hice más largo en compensación e_e xD Bueno, si me preguntan qué tal me fue en mis vacaciones, pues simplemente genial, me encantan las olas y el mar n_n (sí, vivo en una ciudad sin playa e_e xD) Y fue simplemente delicioso n_n también terminé de leer un libro que tenía pausado hace bastante tiempo (e_é) y escribí un par de capítulos de este fic… y les traigo noticias n_n! Las vacaciones al parecer me llenaron de inspiración, así que decidí escribir un fanfic de la canción Spice! Pero no la típica versión que todos creen conocer, sino que una que sea lo más apegada a la letra de la canción original (Y claro, con la intervención de variados videos y con mi imaginación, por lo que será llamada: Spice! Mi versión e_é) Asique la comenzaré a escribir cuando termine de escribir este fic (el cual ya estoy a punto de terminar de escribir, más no de subir, asike no se desanimen xD) Y bueno, los espero con el mismo apoyo que me han brindado siempre para cuando comience mi próximo proyecto (pone cara con ojitos de gato con botas *—* xd)<p>

Ok, volviendo al tema!.espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de todas formas, y bueno, ya saben que el plazo límite para subir el próximo es el sábado siguiente :3 AY! Echaba de menos mi teclado, al parecer xD

Bueno, como siempre, quisiera darles mil gracias a todos aquellos que me hacen sonreír con uno de sus bonitos reviews, a Rin Kagamine2, sakura-kagamine :3, Kasumi McCormick Lawliet, Hika-chan (wajajajaj creo que morí de la risa con lo del one-shot de tu hermana, me entraron muchísimas ganas de leerlo xD Respecto a lo de escribir, simplemente hazlo, si tienes ganas, y más encima desde hace 2 años, no lo dudes más y escríbelo! Verás lo bien que se siente dejar volar tu imaginación, y más encima compartir y que otras personas valoren tu trabajo (creo que ese es el alimento de un autor, por lo menos el mio… y quizás por eso es que me hace tan feliz recibir reviews xD) En fin, no sólo que te lo reconozcan, expresarte es una de las mejores cosas que puedes hacer para ti misma, así que no lo dudes y sé feliz escribiendo! :D )

Lucia: Leí tu review en la playa xD (luchando con una maldita tablet con un internet del asco que apenas me dejaba revisar mi mail e_é) y debo admitir que me hizo muy feliz! n_n (como siempre, en realidad :P) ajajajajjaja no! sería muy cruel si hiciera que Len sólo olvidara a Rin, además, im-po-si-ble que se quedé con la niña puerro si es que recordaba que la había rechazado (recuerda que Len la desprecia aunque sea insignificantemente (I) xD) Bu me imaginé a Rin llorando sobre un peluche de plátano :C T—T que se llame Len el peluche, siendo una banana T—T Ok, ya, eso me puso triste xD JAJAJAJAJAJA SI LO HE VISTO! También me llamó muchísimo la atención que en dancing samurái salía light con el pelo de Gakupo, eso provocó que me diera un ataque de risa xDDD es más, ayer mismo volví a ver el video con mis amigas y a gritar HA! En tono de Gakupo y bailando como lo hacen en el video xDDD u.u lamento no haberte dado un capítulo de regalo de cumpleaños, habría subido el one-shot que tengo reservado como algo especial u.u en fin, como esperarás, aún no lo he terminado, pero creo que lo subiré durante la semana (si no subo otro capítulo antes D: xD) Y bueno, una vez más te quiero dar las gracias por seguir mis fics y por mandarme reviews en cada capítulo TwT MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! :D

Una lectora llamada Cristy: ajajaj morí de la risa con lo de rapunzel xD discúlpame por hacerla aparecer de todos modos xDD Leí tu comentario en mi video! :D yay! Me hizo muy feliz! w xDDD muchas gracias n_n AJAJAJAJAJA ¿Por qué? xDDDDDDDDDD porque un gorila con mariposas! xDDDDDD (aunque debo admitir que me causó mucha gracia xDD) Definitivamente creo que tienes un trauma con lo del gorila xD ok, respecto al twincest, haré mi mayor esfuerzo e_é xD pero al menos espero que te haya agradado la noticia de spice xD Muchísimas gracias por seguirme y muchísimas gracias por tu review! n_n

Y Ok, habiendo acabado de aplanar todos los puerros, quiero invitarlos a todos a salvar bananas de la temible roddo-rolla D: sobre todo para que no hagan sufrir más al confundido Len xDDD así que, dejar un review no cuesta nada y es absolutamente gratis :D!

Ok, quiero decirles a todos que muchas gracias por su paciencia respecto a la actualización y muchas gracias por leer mi fic n_n Y que el próximo capítulo se titula: "¿De verdad… somos gemelos?" No se lo pierdan! ^o^

Hasta la próxima! n_n


	10. ¿De verdad… somos gemelos?

Capítulo 10: ¿De verdad… somos gemelos?

Los pajaritos cantaban en una mañana con el sol bien llegado del amanecer, no podía reinar sino la paz. Rin despegó un ojo envuelta en aquel relajante ambiente y estiró uno de sus brazos para alcanzar el despertador. Dio un bostezo, luego vio la hora… En ese momento, toda paz que pudo haber prevalecido desapareció por completo en un estruendoso sonido de urgencia.

- ¡Len! –gritó Rin mientras corría hacia su habitación- ¡Len! ¡Despierta! ¡Debemos salir en cinco minutos! –exclamó abriendo la puerta.

Len se levantó entre dormido, para el momento en el que logró comprender lo que ocurría vio cómo la figura de Rin se alejaba a toda velocidad. Dio un bostezo y se dirigió al baño mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Luego de lavarse la cara, se impactó una vez más al ver el increíble parecido de su reflejo con aquella amable chica que cuidaba de él. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, encontrando los ojos de esa chica reflejados en el espejo, parecía como si se hubiera dejado de ver a sí mismo y que ahora sólo la veía a ella. En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había permanecido muchos segundos sonriéndose atontadamente, movió su cabeza y se armó una coleta casi de forma mecánica, ya que ya no era necesario que siguiera usando las vendas debido a que su recuperación había progresado de manera muy oportuna, salvo a, por supuesto, lo respecto a sus memorias.

- ¡Len! ¿Estás listo? –preguntó Rin entrando en el baño, aproximadamente tres minutos después de que lo había despertado, vistiendo su uniforme escolar de secundaria y perfectamente peinada con sus horquillas y su distinguido lazo blanco.

- ¡Ah! –Exclamó Len alarmándose- ¡Espera! Enseguida lo estoy –afirmó corriendo hacia su habitación.

Len encontró su negro uniforme de secundaria tendido sobre su cama para el momento en el que volvió a su cuarto. "De seguro lo hizo ella…" pensó en una fugaz media sonrisa mientras se apresuraba en vestirse. Cuando finalizó con dicha tarea, corrió hacia la entrada para colocarse sus zapatos, en donde también se encontraba Rin, con los suyos ya puestos.

- Vamos, apresúrate –dijo Rin mientras que Len se los colocaba a toda velocidad.

Cuando se levantó del suelo, Rin tomó una de sus manos y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de casa, mejor dicho, lo arrastró hasta la escuela. Corrían a toda velocidad, pero… a Len le parecía que corrían en cámara lenta, mientras que el ambiente se volvía cada vez más denso. Le pareció que las gotas de sudor que se desprendían del rostro de Rin tuviesen más brillo de lo normal, mientras que sentía el fuerte apretón de su manos sobre la suya, lo que lo hacía sentirse extraño…

…

- Los hermanos Kagamine, han llegado tarde una vez más, que extraño –comentó irónicamente el profesor Hiyama.

- Lo sentimos, profesor –dijo Rin agachando su cabeza, agachando también la de Len con una mano.

- Señor Kagamine, no lo veo hace bastante, deberá ponerse al día con las materias…

Len lo miró extrañado, pero la mano de Rin lo obligó a asentir con la cabeza. Luego fueron a sentarse a sus lugares, Rin siempre por delante.

La clase transcurrió lenta para Len, quien miraba distraídamente a su compañera de reojo. La vio mientras tomaba apuntes concentrada, y decidió imitarla. Tomó el lápiz con la misma mano que ella y escribió sobre la hoja de papel, lo cual por algún motivo le resultó muy difícil, escribiendo algo más parecido a jeroglíficos que letras. Se volvió hacia Rin para volver a ver cómo lo hacía, pero ella ahora no se encontraba escribiendo, sino que giraba el lápiz ágilmente entre sus dedos. Len la observó desconcertado y con admiración, y decidió una vez más imitarla, con la mano con la cual sostenía el lápiz con dificultad. Al primer intento de giro, el lápiz salió disparado por los aires, rozando el rostro de Rin y cayendo estruendosamente contra el suelo, llamando no tan levemente la atención. Rin miró a Len con su asustada y sorprendida expresión, mientras que Len le pedía disculpas con una incómoda sonrisa.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, y cómo los gemelos Kagamine se habían atrasado esa mañana, estaban condenados a comprar algún sándwich para comer algo.

Mientras caminaban juntos por el patio, con sus almuerzos exitosamente en su poder, buscando algún lugar en donde comer, escucharon una aguda voz a lo lejos.

- ¡Len-kun! –Llamó Miku en su dirección- ¡Ah! Te he buscado por todas partes, no estoy muy familiarizada con el sector de secundaria… Ah, hola Rin-chan… Bueno, como te decía, te buscaba para que almorzáramos juntos.

Rin se aclaró la garganta en un intento de recordarle a Len su presencia.

- Está bien, pero iba a almorzar con Rin… -indicó Len.

- Bueno, almorcemos todos juntos –concluyó Miku a regañadientes.

Durante el almuerzo, Rin apenas despegó sus labios para decir algo, mientras que prevalecía constantemente la voz de Miku, quien parloteaba animadamente con Len. Rin dejó de comer incluso, aquello ya se había vuelto incómodo…

- Bueno, yo me adelantaré, nos vemos –dijo Rin mientras se marchaba casi al trote.

- ¡Espera, Rin! –intentó retenerla Len, siendo completamente ignorado.

Len soltó un suspiro bajando la cabeza, y miró su casi acabado sándwich antes de darle otro mordisco.

- Y bueno, Len –continuó Miku, reanudando la conversación- ¿Te gustan más las cosas dulces o saladas?

- …No lo sé… no lo recuerdo –admitió Len.

- Vaya, al parecer no recuerdas muchas cosas…

- Discúlpame Miku, de verdad que no es mi intención que te sientas triste por no poder recordarte…

Miku lo miró extrañada, eso ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza en lo respecto a su última afirmación, luego le sonrió. "Esto va mejor de lo que esperaba" pensó con malicia.

- No te preocupes por eso, Len, de verdad –dijo con dulzura- te comprendo a la perfección y te esperaré siempre, tómate tu tiempo para recordarme.

- Miku… De verdad eres muy amable.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? –Mencionó sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente, aquello era lo que siempre había querido oír de Len- No es amabilidad, en absoluto, es porque te quiero y tengo fe en ti.

Len la miró con preocupación, con la culpa sobre el rostro.

- Perdóname, por favor Miku… de verdad, lo siento tanto…

- Te dije que no te preocuparas… -le aseguró Miku tomando una de sus manos con timidez.

Luego continuaron charlando agradablemente hasta que sonó la campana para regresar a clases.

- ¡Ah! Debo correr, el sector de preparatoria está del otro lado…

- ¿Vas en preparatoria? –preguntó Len relajado y distraído.

- Sí, así es –respondió Miku sintiéndose tonta por decir lo evidente, pero estaba consciente de que Len no recordaba nada.

- Discúlpame pero… ¿Qué edad tienes?

- D-Dieciséis… -pronunció bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada- Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Len se quedó observando las largas y verde-azules coletas de Miku alejarse al trote. "Es una mujer mayor…" pensó un poco nervioso. Luego recordó que la clase ya iba a empezar, por lo que se dirigió de inmediato a su salón.

Cuando la jornada escolar finalmente había concluido, Rin y Len se iban a casa juntos…

- ¡Len-kun~!

"Ay, no puede ser" pensó Rin al reconocer la voz de Miku, con un poco de molestia.

- ¡Ah! Hola Miku –saludó Len sonriendo, cosa que Rin no pasó por alto.

- ¡Vámonos todos juntos a casa!

Len asumió que por "todos" se refería a ellos tres, pero parecía que había una pared entre ellos y Rin mientras caminaban charlando. Miku era muy simpática y extremadamente atenta con Len, lo que era más que lógico si pretendía ganarse su aprecio; pero estaba ignorando por completo a aquella que se supone que era su amiga, quien caminaba cabeza gacha, excluida de la conversación.

- Bueno –dijo Miku tomando un respiro luego de varios minutos-, es la hora de separarnos, mi casa está por allá…

- Está bien, nos vemos Miku –se despidió Len con una sonrisa.

Apenas escuchó esto último, Miku se alejó al trote, dejando a Rin con la mano alzada para despedirse, lo cual no le dio la oportunidad de hacer. "Ah… así que así están las cosas" pensó Rin sorprendentemente poco decepcionada.

- Miku es realmente alegre, ¿no crees? –comentó Len sonriendo mientras retomaban su marcha.

- Sí que lo es… -susurró Rin.

"Qué irónico…" pensó Rin al recordar cuando le dijo a Len comentarios sobre Miku por el estilo, antes del accidente…

- Ustedes… ¿son amigas, verdad? –preguntó con inocencia.

- Sí… se supone –esto último lo pronunció de manera casi inaudible.

- ¿Eh?

- No es nada. Bueno, sigamos, todavía hay que preparar la cena…

Mientras caminaban juntos no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra más, totalmente lo contrario a cuando Miku se encontraba presente. Len miraba de reojo a la rubia cada, por lo menos, cinco segundos, mientras se oían únicamente el sonido de sus pasos. Pero, dejando de lado el relativo silencio, la atmósfera era completamente distinta a la coloquial de hace unos momentos atrás. Len sentía que no necesitaba de las palabras, ya que no era un silencio incómodo en absoluto, pero no podía dejar de lanzarle miradas de reojo. Repentinamente, se comenzó a sentir diferente… sentía algo extraño, notaba cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, en especial sus manos; luego sintió algo más en su cuerpo, algo que se encontraba bastante lejos de la tranquilidad, y que golpeaba con velocidad dentro de su pecho… y todo aquello sin que la hermosa chica no pronunciase siquiera una palabra. Tragó saliva en un audible sonido… Pero luego notó que la expresión de ella mostraba cada vez más cierto rasgo de tristeza. Eso lo inquietó… no sabía por qué, pero sentía la fuerte necesidad de cambiar esa triste cara a toda costa… no podía soportar el verla triste… eso, por algún motivo, lo entristecía a él también…

- Rin… ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Len luego del largo silencio.

Rin se detuvo al notar que Len lo había hecho también, se dio vuelta para observarlo con expresión de duda, encontrándose con un par de ojos llenos de preocupación, y que al parecer, compartían su tristeza. Dilató un poco los párpados a causa de la sorpresa.

- Len… -pronunció mientras sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Pestañeó repetidamente para evitar las lágrimas, cumpliendo con éxito su propósito, más sin poder eliminar el brillo de sus ojos. Luego le sonrió con dulzura.

- No me sucede nada, no te preocupes… así que, por favor… no te pongas triste –le pidió con amabilidad, sin eliminar la dulce expresión de su rostro.

El semblante de Len se relajó casi por completo, luego pareció expandirse al ver sus brillantes y hermosos ojos azules en contraste con la anaranjada luz del atardecer, junto con la sonrisa más bella que podría imaginarse jamás, mientras que el viento agitaba sus cortos y rubios cabellos. Sus latidos volvieron a hacerse notablemente presentes, mientras que comenzaba a sentir calor, específicamente en su cabeza, el cual comenzó a manifestarse en el color de su rostro. Él sabía que esa chica era su hermana, pero simplemente no podía figurársela de ese modo…

- Uff, está comenzando a hacer realmente mucho frío… me pregunto si nevará… De todos modos, vámonos ya a casa –rompió Rin el trance en el cual Len se encontraba envuelto.

Len se aclaró la garganta en un intento de volver a la normalidad, luego continuó su marcha junto a aquel tierno angelito, mientras que el vapor se desprendía visiblemente de sus cuerpos a causa de sus cálidas respiraciones en comparación con el frío del ambiente.

- ¡La cena está servida! –anunció Rin victoriosamente, mientras se desabrochaba su blanco delantal desde la cocina, entrando en el comedor.

- ¡Whoa! ¡Huele muy bien! –exclamó Len mientras miraba con admiración la decorada y llamativa mesa.

- Gracias, gracias –pronunció Rin cerrando los ojos, sonriendo con falsa soberbia- Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Comamos, antes de que se enfríe! –dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se sentaron para cenar, uno frente al otro.

- ¡Itadakimasu! –exclamó Rin luego de tomar los palillos para devorar su tentadora cena.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Len mirándola con duda, inclinando un tanto su cabeza a causa de su confusión.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es para bendecir la mesa, es costumbre decirlo… -le aclaró Rin luego de entender su duda.

Len asintió con la cabeza, enarcando una ceja, luego miró los palillos con desafío.

- Itadakimasu –pronunció después de tomarlos.

Rin le sonrió con amabilidad, luego continuó comiendo su deleitosa comida. Len la observaba… con expresión de duda… ¿Cómo es que podía comer tan rápido con tan sólo un par de palillos? Intentó imitar su técnica, consiguiendo como resultado que todos, salvo tres granos de arroz se escurrieron de los palillos. Lo intentó otra vez… y otra vez… fallando en cada intento. Rin notó su dificultad al darse cuenta de que al parecer no comía.

- ¿No recuerdas cómo usar los palillos? –preguntó con dulzura.

Len bajó la mirada avergonzado, luego negó con la cabeza, un poco sonrojado.

- No te preocupes –le dijo Rin sonriéndole, luego se levantó de su lugar- Es fácil, mira, debes tomarlos de esta forma… uno de ellos debajo de tu pulgar…

- ¿A-Así es-tá bi-en? –preguntó Len con nerviosismo al tener a Rin tan cerca.

- No, los estás tensando demasiado, relaja un poco la presión de tus dedos… -pronunció Rin con suavidad, posando sus dedos sobre su mano, colocando su rostro a centímetros del de Len.

El corazón de Len dio un estruendoso salto dentro de su pecho, el cual parecía no tener fondo, al sentir el suave tacto de su delicada mano sobre la suya, la cual sentía que comenzaría a temblar en cualquier momento. Otro fuerte latido se hizo presente mientras oía su respiración muy próxima a su oído. Su sonrojo se comenzaba a hacer ya evidente, tragó saliva en un audible sonido, comenzó a pestañear repetidamente sin saber el motivo…

- …Bueno, ahora inténtalo tú mismo –concluyó Rin luego de, al parecer, una extensa explicación, la cual Len se había perdido por completo sin siquiera haberse percatado de ella.

- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! –exclamó volviendo a tierra con nerviosismo.

Tomó los palillos, pero el temblor de sus manos que lo venía amenazando desde hace un rato por fin se hizo presente, provocando que los palillos cayeran debajo de la mesa.

- ¡Ah! Discúlpame –se apresuró a decir el adolescente, aún completamente nervioso, mientras que se agachaba de forma automática para recoger los palillos.

- No te preocupes, ya los tengo… -le aseguró Rin agachándose a su vez para auxiliarle.

- No, ya los recogí, fue culpa mía…

- Te dije que no te molestaras…

Para el momento en el que Rin pronunció esta última frase, las manos de ambos se encontraban disimuladamente enlazadas sobre uno de los palillos de madera, mientras se encontraban envueltos en la penumbra debajo de la mesa, en un espacio un poco reducido, con sus rostros hirviendo a causa de su sonrojo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos a muy corta distancia. Len se quedó completamente mudo, mientras que Rin comenzaba a pestañear rápida y repetidamente, siendo la primera en reaccionar.

- ¡P-Perdón! –se disculpó mientras se disponía a levantarse del suelo.

- ¡No! F-Fue mi culpa… -dijo Len apresurándose para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡Ah! G-Gracias… -pronunció Rin sonrojada, tomando la mano extendida de Len y levantándose de un tirón del suelo.

Pero luego soltó apresuradamente su mano a causa de su nerviosismo, dejando la mano de Len suspendida en el aire en dirección a la recientemente ausente mano de Rin, como si estuviera lamentando su huída.

Rin colocó aquella mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo su acelerado corazón a la perfección, mientras mantenía la mirada baja. Luego de unos breves segundos de silencio en esa misma posición, los ojos de Rin buscaron los de Len, envolviéndolos a ambos en una mágica atmósfera.

- Estás… bastante alto... –pronunció la chica con suavidad, con la mirada en alza.

- … ¿De verdad? –preguntó Len volviendo a mostrar su lamentable expresión de confusión.

Rin bajó la mirada con cierto rasgo de tristeza. "Verdad que no puedes recordar nada… ni siquiera tu estatura anterior, la que era tan sólo un poco mayor que la mía…" pensó soltando un breve suspiro.

- Así es –afirmó forzando su sonrisa para ocultar las huellas de su profunda depresión a causa del accidente- Bueno, por ahora, si te cuesta mucho utilizar los palillos, puedes intentar con una cuchara… Yo no me siento muy bien, así que iré a acostarme primero, discúlpame… -dijo Rin tratando de evitar las lágrimas a toda costa- …Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Rin… -pronunció Len con voz grave y con la mirada perdida en dirección a su marcha.

Volvió a sentarse en la mesa, esta vez sólo. A pesar de creer haberle agarrado el ritmo a los palillos, no comió ni siquiera un bocado, ya que su repentino ataque de nerviosismo y latidos de su agitado corazón le habían quitado el apetito, y lo habían dejado con un único pensamiento que podía tener en mente, el cual la implicaba tan sólo a ella…

Se levantó de su asiento aceptando su derrota, con disposición a dirigirse a su cuarto. Una imagen que se apoderó de su cerebro causó que se detuviera en frío, mientras que una repentina gota de sudor aparecía sobre su frente, rodando hasta su mejilla. Se paralizó cada poro de su cuerpo al visualizar dos pequeños y rubios gemelos jugando, mientras escuchaba tiernas risas a lo lejos. La imagen comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando sólo el casi inaudible sonido de las risas, al cual se aferró negándose a dejarlo ir, mientras apretaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

- ¡Rayos…! –pronunció entre dientes con sus ojos apretados al desaparecer por completo aquella gota de recuerdos.

Luego abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, aún con el rostro fruncido a causa de la frustración. "¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Qué…?" pensaba con una mano sobre su frente, jadeando sin que se percatara de ello. "¿Rin…?". "¿De verdad… somos gemelos?" pensaba con la negación escrita sobre su conmocionado rostro.

O:! casi… casi… pero no xD Pobre Rin u.u Bueno, sin mucho que decir hoydia xD tan sólo quiero darles una probable mala noticia (digo probable porque no es seguro xD) Quizás el lunes me vaya de vacaciones de nuevo xD pero esta vez porque una amiga me invitó :3 Aunque no es seguro aún (aunque muy probable que vaya), sería por 10 días (me pasaré mi cumpleaños allá ;o;) (es el 21 de febrero jojo :D xD) (Bueno, un cumpleaños más, uno menos… xD aunque ahora sí me siento vieja, cumpliré… CHAN! Sólo algunos privilegiados (astutos) lo saben muahahah (6) (aunke tampoco pretendo ocultarlo e_é xD) Bueno, lo dejaré así para que se queden con la duda (?) y el suspenso xD) (No kiero cumplir años, nooo! DX) (complejo Peter Pan, quizás? xD) PORKE HABLO EN PUROS PARENTESIS? FUUUUU! D: creo que se me ha vuelto mala costumbre xD En fin, lo bueno de todo esto es que es mi amiga cómplice, por lo que hay alguna que otra posibilidad a que actualice un día de esos, y no hacerles lo mismo que en enero xD (perdón u.u) De todos modos, actualizaré antes de que me vaya (si es que me voy), si no lo hago, significa que no fui y actualizaré dentro de la próxima semana xD También quiero decir algo… ESTOY APRENDIENDO A USAR VOCALOID 3 MOTHER ! :D! cada día aprendo algo nuevo n_n (bueno, no cada día, sino cuando lo uso y leo tutoriales xD) aunke aún no logro dominarlo por completo (tiene tantas cosas _) Pero bueno, espero dominarlo pronto (sueño lejano e_e xD).

Y bueno, a responder reviews! :D

Kitsune McCormick Lawliet: Aunque sean bastante breves, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews! :D xD me dio risa lo de " Miku es una… es una… mala persona xD" wajaja el esfuerzo por no insultar xD de todos modos se aprecia :P

sakura-kagamine: jajaj me encantan tus reviews n_n adoro leer comentarios de lo que piensan los lectores al leer el capítulo :P Y sí, Rin sufre mucho en este fic u.u (quizás por eso es la trama un poco fuerte? xD) Pero, lamentablemente, debo decirte que prepares los pañuelos, porque Rin no ha sufrido nada aún u.u T-T pobre, me da pena hacerle sufrir tanto! Pero para consolarme, diré que quien la hace sufrir no soy yo, sino Miku! xDDDD (tanta manía que le terminé agarrando a la pobre xD) (Bueno, es que en este fic es mala ¬¬ xD). Un detalle que me llamó la atención de tu review es que me has puesto que amas mis historias… ¡¿Has leído más de mis historias? :D kyaa! X3 saber eso me hace muy feliz! n_n aunke me hubiese gustado que me lo hubieses hecho saber antes! X3! Naa, no importa, agradezco muchísimo tu review n_n ¿Tú también tienes un muñequito de Len? *-* nwn! Yo me compré el mio como regalo de navidad para mí misma! :D te manda saludos! (?) xDDDDD Ah, y otra cosa, nuuuuunca me aburriras con un review tuyo, grabatelo muy bien! Adoro los reviews largos ;D Así que escribe sin cuidado n_n xD

Hika-chan: Aunque suene un poco cruel, me alegro que hayas contado los días para mi regreso TwT me hace muy feliz saber que esperabas la actualización de mi fic con ansias :D (y lamento, una vez más, haberme tardado en subirlo u.u) :c Buuu no sabes lo triste que me pone saber lo que ocurrió con fic de tu hermana u.u De verdad me da mucha pena que la hayan criticado, yo opino que los fics hay que disfrutarlos, y bien, si no fue de su agrado, pues que no comenten ò_ó O al menos que sean críticas constructivas y no destructivas… y Rayos! Tenía muchas ganas de leerlo! xDDDD ojalá lo vuelva a subir pronto, y dile que no le afecten los malos comentarios de los demás ¬.¬ Wajajaja! Me dio risa cuando ella se coló en tu review xDD Aunke decir que a Len se lo coma un cocodrilo ;o; u.u Creo que con hacer que casi lo maten y dejarlo sin memorias es suficiente, no? xDDDDDD (Una pregunta, tu hermana lee mi fic acaso? xDDDD) jajaj aunke debo admitir que me dio risa xD Y me alegro que hayas decidido escribir, verás lo genial que es n_n (sinceramente, descubrir esto es algo que realmente me llena de alegría y me hace feliz, incluso hace emocionarme con mis propias palabras xDD) Y bueno, me alegra mucho que vayas a seguir mi fic de spice! n_n Coming soon! :D Espera espera, eespera un segundo… has leído este fic 3 veces? Nono, espera… HAS LEIDO MI MAGNET? 8D (grito a lo fangirl) kyaa! X3! De verdad? TwT (se emocinó xD) Por qué no me dejaste un review? Así me lo habrías hecho saber! X3! Y que te pareció? :D? TwT (de verdad se emocionó xDD) Estoy orgullosa de esa historia TwT fue mi primer fanfic no one-shot xD (puse todo mi corazón en ella ) n_n de verdad me hace feliz saber que la leiste, adoro enterarme en reviews que hayan leido mis otras historias :3 (aunke muchas veces también me frustra por ser la última en enterarme _ xDDD). Len violado por un helado? O.o Wow… eso es tan… yaoisticamente Kaito xDDDD lo siento, no pude evitar pensar en eso xDD ajajaja. Me alegro que te esté gustando escribirme reviews, porque a mí siempre me encanta recibirlos n_n asique por tus reviews, muchísimas gracias! :D

LauraGyyKagamine: Kyaa! :3 adoro recibir reviews de gente nueva! :D muchísimas gracias por tu review! n_n Jajaja gracias por compartir tu odio por la Hatsune xD y la razón del porqué ella es la 01 de vocaloid, es porque simplemente salió antes e_é (aunke de todos modos, siempre querremos más a la Kagamine-ika :D) Aaaww muchas gracias por decirme que mi fanfic te dejó emocionada, adoro causar ese efecto! (es lo mismo que me produce el escribirlo, además xD) Eso de cierto modo me hace sentirme realizada como escritora, asique muchas gracias por compartirme tu pensamiento, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo n_n Kyaaa! (grito a lo fangirl 2.0) LEISTE MAGNET? TwT no lo puedo creer! n_n me hubieses dejado un review! así lo hubiese sabido antes xDD aunque de todos modos te agradezco que lo menciones en el review actual, muchísimas gracias :D nyaaa~me alegro que te haya gustado! Fue mi primer fanfic no one-shot xD puse todo mi corazón en escribirlo, asique de verdad me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado :3 y que te haya dejado con la boca abierta! :D Muchas gracias por tu admiración n_n hasta yo misma me pregunto a veces cómo es que puedo tener tanta imaginación n_n' xD pero bueno, por eso mi deber es compartir :D (y es todo un gusto hacerlo n_n) No eres tú quien debe darme las gracias por tomarme mi tiempo en leer tu comentario, sino que soy yo quien debe agradecerte a ti por tomarte tu tiempo en escribirlo, muy poca gente lo hace, sabes? ;-; Eske la mayoría de las personas son muy perezosas xD Pero bueno, vale la pena seguir escribiendo por aquellos que si aprecian lo que haces, asike una vez más, muchísimas gracias por tu review :) Y… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SER MI FAN! X3 (se ruboriza xD) de verdad que me hace mucha ilusión tener fans! :D (ahora intenta calmarse un poco para que no le dé un ataque de hiperventilación xDDD) Así que muchas gracias por serlo, y por decírmelo ;D n_n

Lucia: Te fuiste a francia? SUGOI! *O*! (bueno, supongo que desde España no queda tan lejos xD) Pero de todos modos! De intercambio? WOWOWOW que increíble! Ojalá que lo aproveches al miiiiil! :D Por lo del review, no te preocupes por eso, bastante feliz me haces cada semana (bueno, ahora cada actualización xD) con tus preciados reviews, asique de verdad no te preocupes, esperaré tu review aunque sea más tarde n_n Jejejej cuando llamaste a Miku "puerrosa" xDDDD creo que me dio un ataque xDDD jajjajaj puerrosa xD también me dio risa cuando hiciste énfasis a las partes "uyuyui" xD yo suelo llamarlas "1313" (así se hace en mi país e_e xDD) (Bueno, no sé si en otros países de latino america también, es posible… xD) aunque "uyuyui" también es entendible xD aunke de cierto modo, también cómico :P Y sí, a mí también me encantan esas escenas:3 (adoré imaginármelas! x3) jajajajaj me ha causado mucha gracia tus repentinos cálculos matemáticos xDDDD Debo decir que te pareces mucho a mi en el sentido de las cosas random xD …Y Len sonrojado xDDDD! (ok, tenía que repetirlo xDDD) ajajja también me da risa los adjetivos que le pones a los vocaloids, como bananoso (xDDDD) y , ya mencionado anteriormente, puerrosa xDD ajkajkajkajk Pronto la aplanaré personalmente, no te preocupes n_n' (6) (creo que lo vas a disfrutar muahahaha (risa malévola) ._. xD) ok, tan sólo ignora eso último xD wajajaja lanzarás los puerros a un reactor nuclear? xD creo que amé ese comentario… ESPERA! NO! A MÍ NOOO! ;o; aplanaré los puerros, pero no me lances al reactor! T-T alguna vez has estado allí? Es un lugar horrible! D: xD Wajaja adoro que te metas mucho en mi fic, aunque te haga sentí asqueada por Miku xDD Y no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo al respecto u.ú Wajajaj tu comentario me recordó que… actually, ya escribí el nombre de Hatsune Miku en mi propia death note! xDDDDDDDDD le dí una muerte segura :D le cayó un meteorito encima xDD ajajjaja asique por fin trunfó Kagamine-ika! Adiós, enemigo de verde! (si tan sólo fucionara xD) Pero puedo hacer que eso pase o no? de todos modos tengo el control absoluto de cualquier historiaaa! Muahahah (risa a lo light xD) Ah, no, verdad que ya la maté en "El plan de Miku" xDDD (luego me arrepentí de no haberle dado esa muerte en mi death note xDD) (Aunque claro, teniendo el cuidado de no escribir por error el nombre de mis gemelos ) (aunque habría tenido también que escribir sus muertes u.u y no sé si hubiera soportado eso xDDD (sí, creo que fue suficiente con lo del fic, no? no? xDDDDDDDDDDDD) de todos modos, no quiero recordar lo que les ocurrió en ese fic xD) ok, debo admitir que casi reventé de la risa con lo de las muertes sádicas de cada puerro xDD me imaginé muertes al estilo death note pero con vegetales xDDD! (con la música y todo xD Y EL PUERRO GRITANDO! XDD) ajkakjakjjajajajaj! Me haces tanto reir, por dios xD Volviendo a lo de Miku, no te preocupes, todos queremos matarla (Len maldito afortunado ¬.¬ xD). Y punto aparte, adoro tu selección de canciones favoritas de los Kagamine, son lo mejor! *O* (a mí también me encantan ) Kya! leiste mi adolescence? Ah, espera, eso ya lo sabía xD pero me emociona de todos modos! w x3 xD! Bueno, en todo caso, respecto a lo de spice, no me gustaría que te ilusiones tanto, te recuerdo que es un aversión un poco más cruda (es decir, explícita, fiel a la letra xD) Aunque sí, por supuesto que será twincest, de todos modos es spice! no? n_n Aunke yo también odio que sea con otras y no con Rin ¬.¬ por lo que creo que será más bien lime que lemmon en las escenas no twincest xD todo lo decidirá el lápiz, no tomo responsabilidad sobre lo que escriba xD jjajaja Sabias? Hace poco me enteré de que se reslizó un concurso de fanart para re-elegir la imagen oficial de Bruno y Clara porque hubieron muchas quejas (Fan Power!) No sé si los has visto, pero el diseño es lejos mil veces mejor :D Bruno parece guapo, y Clara parece joven xD . Y Bueno, como siempre, quiero darte mil gracias por tus (inserte adjetivo grandioso, más que preciados, atesorados y hermosos xD) reviews que me hacen reir, sonreír, y sentirme realizada como escritora en varios aspectos, muchas gracias por hacerme saber tu pensamientos n_n Y gracias por ser mi fan! n_n

Una lectora llamada Cristy: PUERRA! XDDDDDD morí! Me mataste con lo de (intento de insulto) puerra xDDDD creo que el apodo le queda muy acorde xDDDD (donde dejé la aplanadora? *cara satánica* XD) jajaj así es, Spice! es lo que se viene n_n aunque debo mencionar que ya estoy terminando de escribir este fic e_é (es más, creo que por eso hice el anuncio de spice! xD) Pero no pierdas las esperanzas aún, es este fic, todo puede pasar 1313 xD Muahahahah (risa malévola) así es, tengo append muahahaha (6) Y sí, pronto (cuando llegue el momento) subiré en lo que he estado trabajando desde que downlodee Vocaloid 3 n_n Tú sólo ten paciencia y estate atenta! :D (aunke esto último no es necesario que lo diga xD) Y ojalá superes tu conflicto mental de downlodearlo (o comprarlo), te va a encantar! :D Es el sueño de todo ñoño xDD Ahora tan sólo hace falta saber hacer dibujos digitalmente y aprender a hacer animaciones e_e xDD Bueno, respecto a lo de deberes, el único por el momento es el escribir el fic xD Pero pronto volveré a tener deberes de verdad (en Marzo D:) mientras, disfrutaré del derecho de la pereza y de la diversión :D Ok, como no es mi intención presumir, te deseo mucha paciencia y perseverancia en tus deberes xD animo n_n Creo que debes está aburrida de que siempre te diga lo mismo, pero muchísimas gracias por dejarme reviews en cada capítulo, sabes lo importante que es para mi n_n

Sakuramu-Bonami: HOLA! :D muchas gracias por tus comentarios, al parecer es la primera vez que te pasas por esta historia n_n Y me alegra que te haya gustado :D Ok, he escuchado a tus súplicas (oooommm) xDDDD y la verdad eske no me lo tomé como amenaza en ningún momento. Obviamente he considerado tu petición, y la verdad es que no mucha gente me ha respondido al respecto del sobre incluir lemmon o no en esta historia, y para serte franca, he recibido 3 comentarios, uno a favor, uno neutral y el tuyo, en contra (bueno, en realidad dos tuyos xD). Y debo admitir que antes de leer tu comentario, a voto de mayoría (aunke una mayoría bastante limitada xD) iba a incluirle el lemmon, casi "a la fuerza". Pero en fin, el destino quizo que mandaras el review xD asike no haré oídos sordos (ok, me puse espiritualista xD) y me reservaré el lemmon para spice! xD (y/o para el one-shot que llevo escribiendo hace bastante e_é) Asique, aunke de todos modos si es que hubiese incluido el lemmon igual, siempre incluyo advertencias al inicio del capítulo, así que si no te agrada el lemmon, éste no te habría pillado desprevenida xD A lo que iba, asique este fic es apto para menores de 16 wii! :D (aunke hay que decirlo, hay adictas/os lemonosas/sos menores de dicha edad rondando por ahí xD) Pero bueno, cada uno con sus traumasd y límites, no te culpo para nada. Apropósito, muchas gracias por tu review, espero verte pronto de nuevo por aquí n_n

OK GENTE! NO SE INCLUIRÁ LEMMON EN ESTE FIC, ES UN AVISO GENERAL! XD me reservo el derecho de perversidad para Spice! y para el maldito one-shot que les prometí antes de irme a la playa. Si es que se preguntan del paradero de éste, tenía pensado subierlo el 14 de febrero, pero dadas las condiciones, si tengo suerte, el 14 de febrero no voy a estar xD asike, no les haré más promesas sobre cuando subirlo, lo único que puedo prometerles es que el fanfic va a ir xD asike cuando menos lo esperen, hará su aparición estelar xD (aunke si tengo mala suerte, lo más probable es que lo vean el 14 de febrero rondando por ahí xD) Aunke no será especial de San Valentin en absoluto, recuerden que es lemmon xD Pero si quieren leer un poco de eso (a lo del día de los enamorados) están más que invitados a pasarse por "A Magnet Story", tiene varios capítulos chocolatosos xD (just saying… (a) n_n xD)

Mis queridos lectores, el próximo capítulo se titula: "Promesa…" ¡No se lo pierdan! n_n

See ya! :D


	11. Promesa

Capítulo 11: Promesa…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había hecho algo tan astuto y maquiavélico como aquella siniestra mente maestra? La respuesta era muy simple. Rin quería demasiado a Len como para mentirle, además, ella no era una mentirosa. Sobre todo, creía que eso no era lo más justo para su gemelo, y anteponía sus sentimientos antes de su beneficio propio, a diferencia de Miku. Además, Rin se aferraba a la esperanza de que Len la recordaría y la abrazaría con cariño, ese auténtico cariño que tanta falta le hacía…

Pero, pese a sus buenas intenciones, la que se encontraba sentada a su lado aferrada a su brazo al aire libre en la escuela, a pesar de que hacía un frío mortal, no era nada más ni nada menos que la ingeniosa Hatsune Miku. Mientras ostentaba su uniforme de preparatoria en el sector de secundaria, reía alegremente, utilizando la excusa del frío a la perfección para apoderarse del calor del cuerpo de Len, quien al parecer también compartía a gusto el rato que pasaba con ella.

Rin simplemente los observaba desde bastante lejos a través del cristal de la ventana. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Cómo podría delatarla llegados a ese punto? Len ya la estimaba a Miku, cosa que la peli verde nunca había logrado antes de que él perdiera la memoria, a pesar de que la misma Rin había intentado intervenir en aquel entonces. Cabe destacar que la lista de personas a las que Len estimaba no incluía mucha gente, ni antes del accidente, ni mucho menos ahora; Rin ni siquiera sabía si ella misma se encontraba dentro de esa lista, a pesar de que lo había intentado, siendo lo más atenta posible con él. Len ni siquiera se había encontrado con Kaito, ya que debido a su lesión no sería prudente permitirle volver a entrenar, además, Len no recordaba siquiera que jugaba basketball. En fin, si Rin le contara lo que Miku estaba haciendo, de seguro a Len le costaría mucho de asimilar, y sobre todo, sufriría, y eso era lo que ella más había evitado desde la tragedia, intentando ocultar lágrimas propias para lograrlo. Rin despreciaba las intenciones de Miku, más aún después de darse cuenta de que su amistad había sido un montaje para llegar a su hermano, pero, por el bien de Len, por el bienestar de su corazón y de sus nuevos indicios de felicidad, no podía desenmascararla. Y eso era lo que más le dolía, pero Rin era capaz de recibir incluso una bala por su querido Len. Todo sufrimiento propio valía la pena, para evitar que sufriera él…

- Al fin vacaciones de invierno, ¿no es genial? –le comentó la Hatsune a su acompañante.

- Sí, supongo que sí –respondió Len mirando hacia arriba, inclinando su mirada hacia un lado, un tanto distraído.

- ¡Las he estado esperando desde hace mucho! Sobre todo porque ahora podré pasar más tiempo con Len –anunció ella sonriendo.

- ¿Eh? –pronunció él, sonrojándose levemente.

- ¡Sí, por supuesto! Ahora viene la navidad, y como siempre la pasaremos juntos –mintió Miku deliberadamente en una perfecta actuación-, he estado pensando que podríamos visitar ese restaurante nuevo, ¡dicen que la comida es deliciosa!...

- ¿Solemos pasar la navidad juntos? –intentó confirmar Len.

La alegre expresión de Miku fue rápidamente reemplazada por una más triste.

- Es verdad… tú no lo recuerdas… Supongo que este año, debido al accidente, tendré que pasar la navidad sola… -sollozó Miku.

- A-Ah… esto… no te pongas triste –tartamudeó Len alarmado al notar que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-, no te preocupes, pasaré la navidad contigo este año, aunque no recuerde nada. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me esforzaría?

- ¿De verdad? –pronunció sonrojada en una tierna expresión.

- A-Ah… ¡sí!

Miku sonrió con dulzura y dio un suspiro de alivio.

- Que bien… -susurró cerrando sus ojos, apretando sus brazos alrededor del suyo con más fuerza.

- P-Pero… c-como una… ¿una cita? –tragó saliva en un audible sonido, ya que no se imaginaba a sí mismo en una cita con nadie, ni mucho menos con una chica mayor.

- Bueno, en realidad… como dos amigos que se quieren mucho –inventó Miku mientras se sonrojaba, para que la mentira no fuese tan descabellada-, pero… el término "cita" es más como un nombre, ¿no lo crees? Lo que verdaderamente importa es que la pasaremos juntos esa noche.

- Mmm… supongo que tiene sentido… -pensó Len en voz alta.

- Entonces, ¿te parece a las 11:00 pm en el lugar? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Sí, claro –dijo Len con una media sonrisa.

Miku había engañado a Len a la perfección para que la invitara a salir sin que él se diera ni cuenta, realmente era muy buena en manipular la mente y el corazón de los demás…

* * *

><p>- Wow, está nevando –indicó Rin mientras se acercaba a Len con dos tazas para mantener el calor de sus cuerpos en aquella fría tarde de invierno, la cual era también el inicio de sus vacaciones, siendo el término de su último día de clases- Bueno, no me extraña, considerando el frío que hace… Al parecer tendremos una blanca navidad –dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía la cálida taza en su dirección.<p>

- Ah, gracias –dijo Len recibiéndola.

- Y bueno, hablando de navidad… -se incorporó Rin- ¿Qué te gustaría cenar este año? ¿Qué podríamos cocinar? –le preguntó sonriendo mientras tomaba una silla con el propósito de sentarse junto a él

- Voy a pasar la navidad con Miku –mencionó Len tranquilamente, provocando que Rin se congelara-, dijo que lo hacíamos cada año.

Un tenso nudo se formó en la garganta de Rin. El tiempo le pareció haber transcurrido en cámara lenta mientras la taza con agua caliente descendía hacia el suelo, las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos mientras caía, y se concretaron en un doloroso y ahogado llanto al momento que tocó el suelo en un estruendoso sonido, quebrándose en pedazos. Aquel sonido se prolongó hasta que el tiempo volvió a recuperar su ritmo normal, lo que ocurrió tan sólo cuando la voz de Len se hizo presente.

- ¡RIN! ¡¿Estás bien?_!_ –Exclamó acercándose a ella alarmado- ¿Te quemaste? ¿Te cortaste?

Len tocó el hombro de Rin, quien parecía estar envuelta en una repentina y oscura atmosfera. Él dilató sus párpados cuando sintió el movimiento ocasionado por sus ahogados e inaudibles sollozos.

- ¿Rin? –susurró preocupado al darse cuenta de que su llanto no estaba relacionado con el quiebre de esa taza.

Rin se encontraba de espaldas de Len, mientras que él aún sostenía su hombro. El rostro de la pequeña evidenciaba el dolor, mientras era ahogado por sus eternas lágrimas.

Permanecieron varios segundos en esa posición antes de que Rin pudiera articular palabra o emitir siquiera un sonido sin gemir. Len tampoco se había movido ni un poco a causa del impacto, sin saber tampoco cómo reaccionar.

- No es nada… -pronunció por fin ella- no te preocupes, estoy bien –logró decir ahogando la desesperación de su llanto.

- Rin… -susurró una vez más.

- No importa, yo lo entiendo… yo lo entiendo…

- ¿Rin? –alzó un poco la voz en dirección a Rin, quién estaba abandonando la habitación.

Len se quedó con la mano extendida en dirección a su marcha, sin saber qué decir.

- Rin… -pronunció para sí mismo con tristeza, sin comprender del todo la magnitud de su reacción.

Rin llegó hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta, colocó su espalda contra ella, tragó saliva y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Luego abrazó sus piernas y lloró. Lloró dolorosa y desconsoladamente, lloró tanto que dejó sus piernas completamente mojadas, además de su rostro. Rin lo sabía… sabía que Len no recordaba nada, que pasar la navidad con los hermanos estaba pasado de moda, que era mejor tener una cita de navidad… pero… pero… "Nuestra promesa" pensó mientras sollozaba. El nudo su garganta le causaba dolor cada vez que tragaba, pero no podía darse el lujo de llorar a gritos, a pesar de la profunda necesidad que sentía de hacerlo, para evitar que Len lo notase, o mejor dicho, que se preocupase más, ya que era más que imposible que no se hubiese percatado de su incontrolable llanto de hace un momento, y más aún de su más que lógico y esperado llanto actual. Sentía como si un elefante aplastase su pecho y que una tensa mano apretase su cuello, mientras que en lo único que podía pensar era en fuegos artificiales y en aquella promesa de navidad… aquella olvidada promesa de navidad…

* * *

><p>T^T pobre u.u (y continúo haciéndolo xD). Bueno, para los que se enteraron ya (por el one-sot lemmonoso que les prometí y que alfin terminé y subí :P), me iré nuevamente a la playa xD pero no mañana lunes, como se supone que era lo planeado, sino el miércoles, por lo que espero traerles el próximo capítulo para el día de san Valentín :B<p>

LauraGyyKagamine: Kyaa! Feliz cumpleaños! X3! Muchas felicidades n_n Y te agradezco un montón que te tomes la molestia de mandarme un review en el día de tu cumpleaños xD Te mando un abrazo muuuuuuuy fuerte! n_n Y una vez más… *se ruboriza* gracias por ser mi fan… kyaa! x3 Y muchas gracias por tu paciencia para la actualizaciones :)

Bueno, y el resto de la gente, qué hay de ustedes? D: es porque se me olvidó mencionarles en el capítulo anterior lo que sucede cada vez que se van sin dejar un review, verdad? :c xDD No, pero en serio, no desaparezcan, por favor xD Saben que adoro leer sus comentarios :3

Por si no lo recuerdan, sólo por si se les olvidó (xD), cada vez que te vas sin dejar un review una banana es aplastada por una roddo rolla :D, quizás quieran darle el gusto a Rin ahora mismo xD pero el pobre de Len no se lo merece xD

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, el próximo capítulo se titula: "Una navidad sin Len." u.u no se lo pierdan.

Ya saben, si no alcanzo a actualizar para el martes, pues, lo lamento mucho xD Playa, allá voy! :D

xDD Gracias por leer mis fics :3

Bye bye! n_n


	12. Una navidad sin Len

Capítulo 12: Una navidad sin Len.

El frío era mortal aquella noche, pero este pasó, para la mayoría, completamente desapercibido a causa de las risas y los cálidos apretones de manos de las parejas enamoradas que reinaban en noche buena. Tan sólo había un alma en los alrededores capaz de percatarse del helado aliento del invierno, a la espera de las doce de la noche junto con la llegada de la navidad… completamente sola. Se mantenía al margen de la amena atmósfera festiva. Todo a su alrededor se encontraba cubierto de una fina capa blanca. Tan sólo a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, el ambiente era iluminado por las brillantes decoraciones y luces navideñas, complementando junto con las voces que se escuchaban una alegre y armoniosa escena. Rin vagaba por los alrededores, simplemente no quería permanecer en su hogar, menos aún estando sola en noche buena, pero el frío insistía en hacerla desistir de sus intenciones, azotando constantemente sobre su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Caminaba lenta y silenciosamente, sin dirigirse a ningún lado en particular. Con cada segundo que pasaba, más se acercaba la navidad… qué irónico, Rin siempre esperaba con ansias la llegada de aquella ocasión, siempre contaba con la compañía de su gemelo en esa fiesta, importante para ellos dos, pero ahora, importante únicamente para ella. ¿Quién diría que se encontraría vagando sin rumbo completamente sola en aquella fecha? Más que una persona, parecía un alma en pena, un cuerpo pálido e inerte, como un muerto viviente.

Repentinamente mientras caminaba, un copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz, más aquello apenas la inmutó. Cualquier persona que hubiese presenciado la escena no hubiese podido evadirse del admirar la belleza del paisaje al ver la nieve caer desde el cielo, y más aún volviendo más especial la víspera de navidad. Pero para Rin, todo a su alrededor se había vuelto de blanco y negro, había perdido la capacidad de poder percibir la belleza, ya que en su mundo no quedaba belleza alguna. Se encontraba absolutamente perdida y consumida en las espesas brumas de una profunda y oscura depresión. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, sus mejillas habían perdido el rubor de su rostro, dejándolo completamente pálido, sus pestañas se habían vuelto blancas a causa del hielo que se había comenzado a acumular en ellas, mientras que el vapor salía visiblemente por efecto de su respiración.

* * *

><p>- ¡Wow! ¡Qué hermoso! Está nevando en noche buena, ¿No crees que es maravilloso? –le preguntó Miku emocionada.<p>

- Sí, es verdaderamente bello –respondió Len mirando hacia el exterior de la ventana del cálido restaurante.

* * *

><p>"Está nevando… debería irme a casa…" se dijo Rin a sí misma pensando por primera vez en su cuerpo, pero no más allá del sufrimiento físico, ya que no le importaba realmente lo que le ocurriera… todo le daba igual…<p>

Tan sólo quedaban pocos minutos para la llegada de las doce, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente entumido, mientras se tambaleaba de regreso a su hogar.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar de forma inconsciente sobre su rostro. Sabía que a Len le era indiferente si ella estaba o no en su vida, ya que no le sentía estima alguna, de lo contrario no se encontraría sola… Un mundo sin Len… para Rin, no tenía sentido…

La cuenta regresiva ya había comenzado, Miku acercó su mano a la de Len y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Len cedió con un poco de nerviosismo, haciendo esfuerzos por sonreír con naturalidad. En ese momento, un estruendoso sonido se dejó oír en lo alto del cielo, iluminándolo de forma casi mágica, vistiéndolo de hermosos colores.

"Fuegos artificiales… ya debe ser navidad" pensó Rin mirando hacia el cielo a través del ventanal de su departamento, envuelta en la oscuridad, mientras que sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo como un río.

- ¡Qué hermoso! –exclamó Miku observando con admiración.

Pero Len no se inmutó. Se encontraba completamente tieso, clavado a tierra desde su posición. Sus párpados se encontraban dilatados, y sus pequeñas pupilas se encontraban iluminadas por las luces de colores, mientras que su respiración se había vuelto completamente nula. "De ahora en adelante veremos cada navidad los fuegos artificiales juntos…" escuchó Len en lo más profundo de su mente. "Es una promesa…" escuchó esta vez a una dulce y triste vocecita, junto con la imagen de dos rubios y pequeños gemelos en una noche de navidad, en donde el varón besaba su frente con ternura.

En el momento en el que el trance finalizó, Len recuperó la capacidad de movimiento. Miku seguía sonriendo, mirando hacia el exterior mientras sostenía su mano. "Nuestra promesa… Dios santo, ¡Rin!" pensó Len soltando violentamente la mano de Miku y levantándose precipitadamente de su asiento, luego corrió con urgencia hacia fuera, ignorando por completo el frío desgarrador que estaba presente a causa de la reciente nevada, e ignorando también los desesperados gritos de la muchacha peli verde que llamaba su nombre. "Perdóname…" pensó derramando una lágrima en plena carrera. "Perdóname por favor, Rin… por olvidar nuestra promesa más importante… "se lamentó en su fuero interno mientras corría incesablemente, resbalándose constantemente con el suelo cubierto de nieve, más sin disminuir la velocidad en absoluto. "Rin… Rin… Rin…" era lo único que podía pensar mientras corría, acompañado del sonido de los fuegos artificiales, y dejando de lado el hecho de que el frío al inhalar prácticamente quemaba sus vías respiratorias.

- ¡RIIIIIN! –gritó a todo pulmón sollozando, sin dejar de correr.

En cosa de pocos minutos, Len ya se encontraba en la entrada de su edificio. Subió las escaleras de a dos peldaños, negándose a perder tiempo en llamar al ascensor, exigiéndoles como nunca a sus piernas y a sus torturados pulmones, para mantener e incluso aumentar el ritmo…

* * *

><p>"Verdaderamente, una vida sin Len no tiene sentido…" pensó Rin empapando de lágrimas el cuchillo que sostenía sobre sus manos. Sollozó audiblemente con dolor, mientras que el sonido de los fuegos artificiales opacaba al de su contenido llanto. Ya no era un muerto ambulante derramando lágrimas como respiros, sino que era un ser destruido por el dolor que la oprimía, una chica que no podía contener más su desesperado y doloroso llanto, y que ya no se podía ni mantener en pie.<p>

Luego de desahogarse un poco, después de bastantes eternos segundos, se secó por primera vez las lágrimas sollozando, y empuño el brillante cuchillo con aflicción… "No tiene sentido" volvió a repetir su mente mientras observaba su reflejo en la afilada hoja, con la expresión más triste que podría provocar la depresión junto con la soledad. "Perdóname, mamá… no pude ser fuerte después de todo… yo también… fallé" pensó derramando otra lágrima sobre el arma blanca, mientras la empuñaba con más fuerza. Rin no soportaba más el dolor, debía de librarse de ese dolor de alguna forma, de cualquier forma, y desaparecerlo para siempre… de todos modos, parecía que estaba más muerta en vida de lo que estaría si realmente se encontrara muerta… "La muerte no debe de doler, ¿verdad?... de todas formas, dudo que duela más que esto… Me gustaría despedirme de ti… pero tú ya no estás… te fuiste aquel día… pero, estoy segura de que ahora mismo, estarás bien… de todos modos, tienes a Miku, ¿no? Y es bueno que la aprecies… siempre querré lo mejor para ti, Len… porque te amo… pero esto simplemente es demasiado para mi… ya no… ya no puedo más…" pensó sollozando con angustia, mientras acercaba la hoja a su antebrazo.

- ¡RIIIIIIIIN! –escuchó un grito desgarrador detrás de sí, junto con el estruendoso golpe de la puerta al abrirse de un portazo.

Rin dio vuelta su rostro en dirección a la puerta, dejando ver su empapado y destrozado semblante a causa del dolor, mientras aún empuñaba el cuchillo en dirección a su antebrazo, encontrándose con el horrorizado rostro de Len, el cual también poseía lágrimas propias. En ese momento, Len corrió en su dirección, y golpeó su muñeca con fuerza, provocando que el cuchillo saltara lejos, colocando a Rin debajo de su cuerpo mientras sostenía con fuerza sus muñecas, mirándola con una profunda y auténtica angustia.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?_!_ –gritó sobre ella, derramando sus lágrimas sobre su shockeado rostro.

En el momento en el que Len escuchó el sonido del cuchillo contra el suelo, fue como si le hubiesen dado un golpe, como si le hubiesen tirado un balde con agua, y la desesperación lo azotó con incluso más fuerza que antes. Rin, su preciosa hermanita gemela, estaba a punto de quitarse la vida para no seguir soportando aquel intenso dolor, aquel dolor que era a causa suya.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué es lo que pretendías hacer? ¿Pretendías dejarme sólo? ¿Por qué, Rin? ¡¿Por qué? –Preguntó sin dejar de derramar desesperadas lágrimas- ¿Acaso no sabes lo importante que eres para mí? ¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que te necesito? ¿No te has puesto a pensar qué sería de mí sin ti a mi lado?

Len hizo una pausa para tragar, mientras que Rin se encontraba debajo de él aún sin poder reaccionar.

- … ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo mamá antes de morir? ¿Te das cuenta de lo destrozado que estaría si te llegara a perder, más aún después de haber perdido a mamá y papá? No sería capaz de volver a cantar… -su voz comenzó a volverse cada vez más calmada- Desde el momento en el que desperté, me encontraba agonizado… pero tú, Rin, me sacaste de la agonía, haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca creí que podía llegar a sentir… Rin… Tú eres todo lo que tengo… todo lo que necesito… y todo lo que… quiero.

Apenas susurró esta última palabra, acabó de recordarlo absolutamente todo, pese a haber recordado ya hace un rato gran parte de su vida. En ese momento, comprendió TODO de manera inmediata; comprendió el porqué había rechazado a Miku, y a muchas chicas más antes de ella, comprendió el porqué le había afectado tanto aquel sueño que tuvo con Kaito hace ya bastante tiempo atrás, además de entender el significado del mismo, comprendió el porqué había aumentado su pulso y había sentido cosas maravillosas cuando Rin dejó de ser a sus ojos su hermana gemela… Todo…

- Lo que me mantiene vivo… -susurró para sí mismo- el porqué yo sé que sigo vivo es…

"Porque te amo" completó en su mente. "Estoy… enamorado de mi propia hermana gemela". Pero para cuando llegó a esa conclusión, ya era demasiado tarde, ya que sus labios se encontraban posados sobre los de su hermana, quien mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

><p>Feliz día de los enamorados :3 xD perfecta escena para la ocasión, miren que coincidencia :B A mi juicio, esta escena también es la mejor para dejarles antes de irme por unos cuantos días n_n OOOOOH MAY GAD! O: Creo que me amarán por devolverle a Len sus recuerdos n_n xD Es que Rin ya había llegado a su límite, no podía hacerle sufrir más de ese modo D: T-T se me escaparon unas lágrimas al escribir este capítulo, me morí de pena, pobre Rin, sentí tu dolor T-T xD Bueno, que más les puedo decir? Ya los rellené mucho con capítulos y un one-shot para que no me extrañen, así que sólo me keda desearles sus paciencia, pronto volveré con más historias y respecto a esta, con más drama :D<p>

¿QUÉ LES SUCEDE A TODOS? D: porqué han desaparecido? D:! para este capítulo también, espero con ansias sus reviews u.u

Y bien, no puedo ser tan injusta xD Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Kitsune McCormick Lawliet (Maldito fanfiction u.ú a mí el otro día no me dejaba entrar en mi cuenta ¬¬ xD gracias por compartir tus emociones en tu review n_n) y a (se ruboriza) m-mi fan… LauraGyyKagamine (de verdad, no sé cómo lo haces para hacerme sonrojar cuando leo tus reviews xD muchas gracias por admirarme TwT reviews más seguido, dices? sí! n_n Y muchas gracias por tu review en "¿Quieres experimentarlo?" x3! Me alegra que te haya gustado */* n_n).

Y bueno, no me keda más que pedirles amablemente que me envíen sus opiniones en un simple review que no les tomará más de 5 minutos de sus vidas :) Si no, el que la paga es Len con sus bananas aplanadas xD

Ajajajaj! Bueno, me despido por el momento, no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, volveré :D (6) muahahaha (risa malévola) (?) (xD)

Bye bye n_n


	13. Secreto

Capítulo 13: Secreto.

Len se separó de los suaves labios de su gemela y observó su rostro, el cual seguía desconcertado, aunque notablemente más shockeado desde que él la besó. Len la observó durante varios segundos en suspenso, a la espera de alguna reacción, cualquiera que fuese… la cual se manifestó a través de una silenciosa lágrima, siendo la primera de muchas más que le siguieron en silencio. Len dilató sus párpados, horrorizado por sí mismo. "Dios mío… ¡¿Qué he hecho?_!_" pensó con el terror y la angustia escritos sobre el rostro.

- Perdón… -pronunció con voz grave mientras se levantaba del suelo con intenciones de dirigirse a su habitación.

Rin ni se inmutó, no movió ni un poro de su cuerpo, mientras que sus lágrimas corrían y corrían sobre sus mejillas, sin pasar por alto la ausencia de su respiración desde aquel beso.

Len se mordió el labio con culpabilidad apoyándose sobre la puerta de su habitación, la cual acababa de cerrar detrás de sí. Luego, se deslizó lentamente sobre ésta hasta llegar al suelo. Una vez sentado, cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, para luego llorar silenciosamente durante horas…

En el momento en el que Rin oyó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Len al cerrarse, su respiración volvió lenta y pausadamente, convirtiendo su lagrimeo en un llanto completo. Cuando por fin pudo respirar con normalidad, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios, sintiendo la dicha más grande que cualquier corazón podía experimentar. Aquello que nunca había creído posible se había vuelto realidad, su indebidamente amado hermano gemelo la había besado… le acababa de haber dado su primer beso...

Luego, sus lágrimas adquirieron otro sabor, mientras un tenso nudo se formaba en su garganta, eliminando automáticamente la sonrisa de su rostro al momento de recordar la triste y dura realidad…

* * *

><p>El rugido de su hambriento estómago lo obligó a abrir sus ojos y despertar luego de una larga y exhaustiva noche. Len dio un bostezo sentándose sobre su cama, mientras se refregaba sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos. "Dios santo, muero por comer una banana" pensó mientras se le hacía agua la boca. Se levantó energéticamente de su cama, disponiéndose a dirigirse hacia la cocina lo más pronto posible para satisfacer sus ansiosas papilas gustativas. En el momento en el que entró a dicha habitación, se encontró con una Rin envuelta delicadamente en un blanco delantal de cocina, con el desayuno prácticamente listo. Len desvió la mirada de forma automática, sin saber el porqué, sonrojado y avergonzado.<p>

- Buenos días… -pronunció Rin con la mirada clavada hacia el suelo.

- Buenos días… -respondió Len de la misma forma.

- Esto… ya estoy casi lista con el desayuno, pero entes de eso… -dijo Rin buscando algo, dejando su frase inconclusa.

El corazón de Len dio un audible brinco dentro de su pecho cuando sintió el sonido de los pasos de la rubia acercándose hacia él. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con Rin de frente, mientras que ella le tendía una banana en su dirección.

- Tú amas las bananas, Len… -le explicó bajando la mirada en un lamentable gesto.

Len la miró con tristeza, ya que ahora él era capaz de recordarlo todo. "Rin… eres tan dulce conmigo" pensó mientras tragaba para evitar que se le formase un nudo en la garganta.

- Tú… -pronunció Rin, provocando que Len reaccionara un tanto alarmado a sus palabras- no recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?... Aún no me puedes ver como tu hermana, ¿verdad? –intentó confirmar lo más lógico, intentando eliminar de paso aquella tensión a causa de aquel maravilloso y falso beso.

- …Así es. –mintió Len luego de una incómoda pausa, apretando los dientes para disimular su dolor- Una vez más, disculpa por lo de anoche… de seguro pensarás que fue raro… digo, siendo yo tu propio hermano gemelo… -continuó, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para ocultar su tristeza, intentando que su voz no se quebrara, ni que sus ojos se comenzaran a inundar una vez más.

- No te preocupes… -susurró Rin haciendo de las mismas, ya que su única gota de esperanza había resultado ser una mentira- Creo que… perdí el apetito… con permiso –dijo mientras se marchaba a su habitación, antes de que las lágrimas la traicionaran en otra aparición repentina.

En el momento en el que se dejó oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Len se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y se la tapó para evitar un sollozo, mientras que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. "Duele… mucho" pensó tensando su mandíbula. Se sentía evidentemente rechazado, pero de todos modos no podía esperarse algo distinto, ya que era prácticamente imposible que ella amara a su hermano gemelo de una manera distinta a la que se suponía que debía ser. Len lo sabía, pero que se lo refregaran en la cara realmente dolía. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa sino mentirle, ¿De qué forma habría reaccionado Rin si supiese que él sí recordaba su hermandad? Ahora mismo él podía disfrazarlo, de forma que Rin lo perdonase ya que supuestamente no podía verla como si hermana, lo que tenía mucho sentido, y de esa forma, evitar que la persona más importante para él se apartase de su lado.

Len se odiaba a sí mismo, por amarla con locura, y sobre todo, por no haber podido controlar sus impulsos la noche anterior, de lo contrario habría podido guardar silencio, y quizás, sólo quizás, no se encontraría sufriendo tanto como en ese momento, y viviendo con la estúpida y vaga esperanza de que su hermana le podría llegar a corresponder algún día de alguna forma. Pero ahora, sabiendo los pensamientos de ella, se hundía en una oscuridad incluso más profunda de la que había sentido cuando había perdido la memoria. Rin, la única persona a la que verdaderamente amaba, la única que le importaba, no sentía ni nunca sentiría los mismos e impuros sentimientos hacia él que él sentía por ella. "¿Cómo tan idiota…?" pensó Len al darse cuenta de que nunca había notado hasta qué punto quería a su hermana gemela, por el simple hecho de que nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre ello, pero realmente Rin siempre había sido la única persona a la que verdaderamente amaba en el mundo entero, y estaba más que seguro de que nunca podría llegar a amar a nadie más, o nunca del modo en el que la amaba a ella. Pero lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde, gracias a sus impulsivos actos, Rin se había vuelto aún más inalcanzable para Len… para siempre.

Lágrimas y lágrimas ahogaban el rostro de la desolada chica mientras se encontraba sentada abrazando sus rodillas en el piso de su habitación. Rin se encontraba atrapada… aquel Len que la besó no era su Len, pero si él volviera y recordara todo, probablemente se alejaría de ella, incómodo… avergonzado… Rin amaba a Len, y deseaba con todo su ser que la recordara y la volviera a abrazar con aquel tan reconfortante cariño que tanto extrañaba, deseaba que le subiera el ánimo cuando se encontraba triste, que la consintiera cuando se enojaba por estupideces, que le gruñera cuando lo despertaba en las mañanas, que luego bromeara cuando llegaban tarde a la escuela, que le sonriera con ese gesto de ser imprescindible en su vida… Pero ahora, si la recordara, ya nada volvería a ser como antes… de seguro se sentiría repugnante por besar a su propia hermana gemela, cosa que de seguro no sentía en ese momento ya que aún no la asimilaba de esa forma. "Que bien por Len…" pensó al saber que él no se encontraba sufriendo tanto como ella. Prefería sentir el dolor de mil agujas clavadas sobre su cuerpo con tal de evitar que Len sufriera. No le importaba cuan destruida se sentía por dentro, porque Len se mantenía al margen de ese dolor. Ahora, lo que ella debía hacer era intentar de que Len no se sintiera incómodo por lo sucedido la noche anterior, debía actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, para evitar que él se sintiera culpable… aunque sabía que sería difícil…

* * *

><p>"Hoy es navidad… y ni siquiera tengo el regalo para el que tanto ahorré para darle a Rin" pensó Len recordando lo sucedido aquel día. "Rayos, esa cajita era preciosa…". Len se dio vuelta para ver a Rin, quien había entrado en la cocina al poco rato que él, luego de un par de horas de su último encuentro.<p>

- ¿Ya tienes apetito? –preguntó él con una media sonrisa.

Rin asintió con la cabeza en silencio, pero luego de observar el intacto desayuno, se dirigió a Len.

- ¿Y tú también?

- Emm… sí –respondió sonriendo con culpabilidad, provocando que Rin sonriera, ya que ella adoraba aquellas expresiones tan propias de él.

- Bueno, supongo que es un poco tarde para tomar desayuno, pero ¿y qué? –manifestó sonriendo más cómoda.

- Por cierto, Rin… -dijo Len acercándose a su gemela, hasta quedar de pie frente a ella- Feliz navidad…

Rin lo miró sorprendida, había olvidado por completo que, en efecto, era navidad.

- Feliz navidad, Len… Discúlpame, olvidé comprarte un regalo… -se disculpó recordando que su concepto de navidad había sido bloqueado y perturbado en el momento en el que Len había mencionado a Miku días atrás.

- No, no te preocupes… es más, discúlpame a mí, Rin… por lo de los fuegos artificiales… menos mal llegué a tiempo –pronunció esto último en un susurró.

- ¿Len…? ¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Rin confundida.

"Mierda" pensó Len, repentinamente nervioso, ya que había hablado más de la cuenta.

- Emmm… esto… ¡Miku! Ella me lo contó… -se excusó rápidamente.

"Supongo que se lo habrá dicho, de todos modos son amigas" pensó el rubio. "Uff, realmente es difícil ocultarle algo a Rin, nunca lo he hecho antes…"

- … ¿Miku? –pronunció Rin extrañada.

"Estaba casi segura de que no había hablado de eso con nadie…" pensó Rin intentando hacer memoria para encontrar el momento en el que se lo había contado a Miku… por más que lo intentaba, no podía encontrarlo…

- ¡Bueno! –Exclamó Len para desviar la atención de Rin- Yo creo que recalentaré la comida…

- ¡Ah! Déjame ayudarte…

* * *

><p>Len caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la cuidad. Desde que había hablado con Rin nuevamente, todo parecía haber vuelto a la respectiva normalidad. Pero, a pesar de que ambos actuaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido desde aquella incómoda y frustrante charla en la cocina, Len no podía pensar en otra cosa cuando se encontraba a solas, adentrándose lenta y profundamente en la oscuridad de la depresión a causa de un sofocante amor. A pesar de en realidad ambos ocultaran su tristeza y fingieran lo contrario, la incomodidad e impotencia seguían presentes, enmascaradas tras una tímida y forzosa sonrisa.<p>

"Desperté de un largo e ilusorio sueño, el cual puedo recordar a la perfección… Rin…" pensó mientras caminaba, al momento que oía en lo más profundo de su mente una hermosa y suave melodía, aunque de muy breve duración. Dilató un tanto sus párpados al reconocerla, dándose cuenta del motivo por el cual le había venido a la mente precisamente en ese momento una vez que analizó el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

El sonido en su mente de aquella cajita musical fue rápidamente reemplazado por el sonido del motor de los autos que pasaban por las calles a su lado. "Este lugar…" pensó recordando que la última vez que había estado allí había sido justo después de haber rechazado a una chica porque no tenía lo que Rin sí… "Luego…" pensó recordando la visión de un automóvil acercándose hacia él, luego, colisionando contra su cuerpo en un fuerte impacto… luego el dolor… especialmente en su cabeza. "Si aquello nunca hubiese ocurrido… me pregunto si me habría dado cuenta de todos modos que había estado enamorado de Rin durante todo ese tiempo… si nunca hubiese cambiado el modo en el que la miraba… si siempre hubiese sido para mí mi hermana gemela…" pensó envuelto en la incertidumbre de algo que nunca llegaría verdaderamente a saber.

Miró a su alrededor, observando en detalle el cuadro de su tragedia… hasta que descubrió oculto debajo de un asiento un pequeño y maltratado paquete, ligeramente barnizado con una capa de hielo. Len dilató sus párpados, "no… puede… ser…" pensó mientras se acercaba lentamente para alcanzar el reconocido y olvidado paquete. Cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos, lo sacudió un poco, luego lo abrió con un poco de miedo, miedo a la desilusión por si se encontraba equivocado… Pero su miedo fue automáticamente reemplazado por un sentimiento diferente, mientras que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro al contemplar la pequeña y perfectamente conservada cajita musical.

"Aquí está…" pensó Len en contraste a que todo estaba como antes, inclusive sus recuerdos… y sus nuevos sentimientos descubiertos…

* * *

><p>- Rin… -pronunció Len aquella noche en la sala de estar.<p>

- ¿Qué sucede, Len? –respondió ella sonriendo levemente en amable tono de voz.

- Esto… sé que navidad fue hace dos días… pero hoy es 27, así que creo que estría bien de todos modos…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Rin confundida.

Len sacó la pequeña y hermosa cajita musical de uno de sus bolsillos y se le enseñó a Rin.

- Feliz cumpleaños…

Rin se tapó instintivamente la boca con ambas manos, junto con una mirada atónita en sus brillantes ojos.

- …Lo recordaste –susurró aún atónita- … ¿Cómo es posible?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Len al darse cuenta que había pasado por alto otro pequeño e importantísimo detalle.

- Emm… salía escrito en mi calendario… -mintió disimuladamente.

- ¿Ah, sí? –susurró Rin bajando la mirada, decepcionada.

- De todos modos, discúlpame porque no está envuelto…

- No, no me importa en absoluto… Muchas gracias, Len… Feliz cumpleaños –dijo recibiendo el obsequio con una leve y triste sonrisa, luego dejando sonar la melodía de éste, mientras que sus ojos brillaban a causa de las acumuladas lágrimas.

"Rin… eres adorable incluso cuando tienes ganas de llorar" pensó Len con el casi incontenible deseo de acariciar una de sus mejillas.

- Discúlpame… nuevamente no tengo nada para obsequiarte… -se lamentó Rin bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

- No, no te preocupes, no me importa en lo absoluto… para mí es suficiente con tan sólo verte sonreír…

- Len… -susurró la rubia mirándolo conmovida.

Rin repentinamente sintió el intenso deseo de abrazar a Len con todas sus fuerzas… pero no podía. No podía tocar a Len estando las cosas como estaban… por mucho que quisiera, se encontraba fuera de lugar. Además, de seguro que si se tocaban, la incomodidad volvería a hacerse presente entre ellos, y lo que ella menos deseaba era que Len se sintiera incómodo, ni mucho menos culpable por lo sucedido en consecuencia…

Len apenas podía controlar su impulsiva necesidad de capturar entre sus brazos a aquella adorable criatura… adoraba hacer cosas por ella para verla de ese modo… tan linda… y que luego se abalanzara conmovida a sus brazos… aunque sabía que en esta ocasión sería diferente a causa de lo evidente… Por lo que él tampoco la podía tocar… lo más probable era que si lo hiciese la haría sentir incómoda, haciéndole recordar inevitablemente aquel beso que le robó…

- Bueno… -pronunció Len cuando ambos se encontraban ya casi en su límite- estoy verdaderamente exhausto… Buenas noches.

- Len… -murmuró Rin con una ligera expresión de angustia mientras que su hermano caminaba a su habitación, siendo ignorada por completo- te amo… -susurró una vez escuchó el sonido de su puerta al cerrarse.

Lágrimas corrían sobre su rostro sin concretarse en un llanto, mientras que mantenía su mirada fija al suelo con un puño sobre su corazón… escuchando la preciosa melodía de aquella elegante cajita musical…

"Rin…" pensó Len desde el otro lado de la puerta con un dolor sobre su pecho, mientras que aún mantenía su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta. "Perdóname Rin… perdóname, por favor… pero tú no puedes saberlo… no puedes saber que el que te ha besado es mi verdadero yo, porque sino… tú te alejarías de mí. ¿Quizás de qué forma…? ¿Asustada? ¿Repugnada? ¿Engañada? ¿Enojada?... ¿Triste? ¿Decepcionada?..." "Lamentablemente, la única forma en la que puedo permanecer a tu lado es mintiéndote… no podría soportar el alejarme de ti… mentirte, es la única forma de evitar que muera de sed por ti. Aunque a causa de la incomodidad no pueda tocarte, tú presencia es más que suficiente, porque te amo… te amo tanto… eso es precisamente lo que tú no debes saber, que tu verdadero y perfectamente consciente hermano gemelo está irremediablemente enamorado de ti… y tuvo que perder la memoria para darse cuenta. Lo mantendré en secreto, te lo prometo… así que, por favor, no te apartes de mi lado." pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Luego, Len buscó casi con urgencia entre sus cosas y arrancó desesperadamente una hoja de papel, y comenzó a componer…

"Te protegeré… esto es la guerra"

* * *

><p>Dios santo! T-T Creían que se iba a acabar ahí? Pues no, já xD Bueno, volví :B lo pasé increíble :D Hasta incluso pasé mi cumpleaños allá :P Ay! Me encanta la playa n_n Bueno, esa es una buena noticia, la mala es que me queda una semana para entrar a clases u.u kya! creo que tengo miedo, es mi último año de escolar antes de entrar a la universidad ._. xDD Pero bueno, espero entrar con ánimos mientras paso el periodo de resignación durante esta semana xD En fin, volviendo a lo importante, como muchos quizás se hayan dado cuenta, el próximo capítulo les traeré un regalo :3 asique atentos a la cuenta de youtube! n_n aunke no se preocupen, de todos modos voy a dejar un link en estos espacios de aquí :P Les explicaré mejor de que se trata cuando se los traiga (osea, en mipróxima actualización) aunke espero que lo vean con sus propios ojos n_n sólo les diré que he estado trabajando en esto durante un laaaaaargo tiempo, con altas y bajas (muchas baja D:) Así que espero sentirme pronto satisfecha con lo que he hecho, y que por supuesto les guste a ustedes. *Just saying :3*<p>

Ok, una cosa que quiero conversarles antes de irme es que recibí un review pidiéndome que por favor incluyera lemmon en esta historia, sólo para los que quieran leerlo, algo así como un "extra", un epílogo; Por lo que, a decir verdad, no he recibido muchos comentarios respecto al tema del lemmon, por lo que invoco una votación vía review xD o un inbox si también lo prefieren para aquellos usuarios que tengan cuenta, pero por favor, su opinión está vez es indispensable. Así que los invito a todos a votar y los resultados serán informados en la próxima actualización :D En caso de no recibir comentarios al respecto, acabaré por omitir el lemmon :B Lo que también les informaré el próximo capítulo ^O^ Bueno, restándole importancia al tema, ustedes saben que no pongo nada sin ponerles advertencias antes, por lo que se encuentran fuera de peligro respecto a las "sorpresas" xDDD

Y bueno, cómo puedo ser tan insensible de irme de aquí sin agradecer sus maravillosos reviews que me permiten seguir con vida n_n Muchas gracias a Kitsune McCormick Lawliet, a Anónimo que exigió el próximo capítulo xD, LauraGyyKagamine (gracias por ser mi fan n_n), sakura-kagamine, MikuHatsune01, Una lectora llamada Cristy (por tu bombazo de reviews xD y con lo de hasta pronto, me refería que me iba a la playa :B) y a Sweet Moon Pink.

Bueno, otra cosa que les puedo comentar es que ya comencé a escribir SPICE! :D asique espérenlo con ansias n_n también kiero avisarles que probablemente sea una historia corta… eso :B xD

Está bien! El título del próximo capítulo es: "Love is war", no se lo pierdan! n_n

Hasta pronto! :D


	14. Love is war

Capítulo 14: Love is war

- ¡Len-kun! –escuchó Len a sus espaldas a una desagradable y chillona voz.

"Mierda…" pensó con la repugnancia y el desagrado sobre su molesta expresión, unos pasos un poco más detrás de Rin, de forma que ella no pudo verlo. En el momento en el que Rin se dio vuelta para mirar hacia atrás, Len cambió automáticamente su expresión de forma forzosa. "¡Maldición! Debo fingir que esa maldita mentirosa me agrada para evitar que Rin se dé cuenta de que puedo recordarla..." pensó disgustado.

- ¡Len-kun! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¡Te eché mucho de menos! No te veo desde que saliste corriendo en navidad… -dijo Miku colgándose de su brazo.

Tanto Rin como Len se tensaron por completo por el comentario de la chica, más ella al parecer no se percató de ello, ya que continuó quejándose sin hacer pausa alguna. "Len… se fue corriendo… ¿sólo para venir a verme?" pensó Rin atónita.

- … ¡de verdad que quería visitar el templo en año nuevo contigo!... ¡¿Por qué no has contestado a mis llamadas?_!_ –continuó Miku alarmada.

- Discúlpame, Miku… -pronunció su nombre entre dientes, haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para esbozar una fingida y forzosa sonrisa- He estado muy ocupado…

- ¿En vacaciones? Bueno, ya qué… ¡Te he preparado el bento para que almorcemos juntos!

Len casi fue derrotado por el disgusto cuando Miku pronunció tales palabras, incluso hasta el punto de casi manifestarlo en su expresión, pero sentía los ojos de Rin sobre él, debía de controlarse… Rin… "¡Eso es!" pensó Len.

- ¡Lo siento! –exclamó el rubio agarrando a Rin de una de sus muñecas- Pero hoy almorzaré con Rin, ¡será para la próxima! –dijo Len sonriendo con amargura y con intenciones de marcharse con su hermana.

Rin se sonrojó por el tacto de Len y por su inesperado y no planeado compromiso, aunque se tratase tan sólo de un simple almuerzo, de esos que habían compartido muchas veces antes de… eso. Aunque aquello podía perfectamente tratarse de una excusa para evadir a Miku… pero en ese caso, ¿Por qué la evitaba si ahora se llevaba tan bien con ella?

- Bueno, en ese caso podríamos comer todos juntos –lo detuvo Miku con aquella forzosa sugerencia, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Len la miró frunciendo levemente el ceño, aquello definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes. Luego dirigió su mirada a Rin, aún sosteniendo su muñeca.

- ¿Te parece bien eso? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, anteponiendo su opinión antes que a él mismo, cosa que él no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, y que llamó la atención de Rin por lo mismo.

Rin sentía los suplicantes ojos de Miku sobre ella, más sin poder escapar del hechizo de los profundos ojos de Len. Ella quería permanecer con Len a solas, ya que aquella ilusión ya se había hecho presente desde hace unos segundos atrás con lo que él había declarado al momento de tomar su muñeca. Sin embargo, debía de hacer lo correcto y no hacerle caso a sus egoístas intenciones, por más que ella deseara lo contrario. Además, Miku era supuestamente su amiga, y a pesar de que Rin no se habría imaginado que aquella decisión pudiese haber llegado a estar en sus manos, no podía rechazar a su amiga, de todos modos, Rin era una buena persona de gentil corazón. Además, Miku y Len se llevaban bien ahora, ¿no? Debía de estar contenta de poder estar todos juntos.

- Por mí no hay problema –declaró Rin sonriendo con bondad, provocando que la seria expresión de Len se transformara en una sorprendida, bajando levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

"Je… debí imaginármelo" pensó Len bajando la mirada con una un tanto decepcionada media sonrisa, mientras soltaba su brazo. "De todos modos, es de Rin de quien se trata… aunque… me hubiese gustado comer con ella a solas…" pensó aún con la mirada baja.

- ¡Entonces está decidido! –Exclamó Miku contenta por poder comer junto a Len, aunque un poco resentida porque Rin los acompañara- Vendré a buscarlos al sector de secundaria a la hora de almuerzo, ¡nos vemos!

Len hizo una disgustada mueca con la boca mientras observaba a Miku alejarse al trote. Realmente no quería saber nada de ella, pero debía hacerlo, debía de fingir… todo por Rin.

* * *

><p>Durante la clase, Len se encontraba aburridísimo, como era de costumbre… sólo que Rin ya se había acostumbrado a la actitud de Len de observar todo con extrañeza… aquello le llamó un poco la atención… Len… estaba actuando muy parecido a como lo solía hacer antes… Rin volvió a recordar la escena de esa mañana, con un leve sonrojo sobre su rostro mientras tomaba su muñeca entre su propia mano… echaba de menos aquella reconfortante protección de su hermano gemelo…<p>

En ese momento, Len agarró energéticamente el lápiz que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. "¿Qué? ¿Va a tomar… apuntes?" se preguntó Rin extrañada. Ya se había acostumbrado a que durante las clases Len mirase al profesor con expresión de duda durante todo el periodo, lanzándole confundidas miradas de reojo a ella de vez en cuando, observándola y tratando de imitar sus movimientos… Pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que tomó el lápiz sin ningún problema con su mano izquierda y escribió rápidamente algo sobre su cuaderno, completamente agachado sobre la hoja de papel. Recordó cuando Len había intentado imitarla al escribir, haciendo volar el lápiz al ras de su rostro… luego, cuando le ayudó a recordar cómo utilizar los palillos…

Rin se perdió en sus pensamientos con la cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos, observando en dirección a Len, con una un tanto conmovido mirada junto con una dulce sonrisa sobre sus labios, y con un sutil rubor sobre sus mejillas al recordar lo sucedido aquella noche…

En ese momento, Len levantó su cabeza y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla, provocando que ella se sobresaltase y lo mirase con expresión un tanto sorprendida. Len soltó un suspiro inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, "¿Eh?" pensó Rin frunciendo el ceño al momento de notar que en su mano izquierda él rotaba un lápiz con agilidad. Luego, bajó su confundida mirada para observar su cuaderno con completa libertad, sin que Len lo notase, ya que él parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Los primero que Rin observó en su cuaderno fueron muchos borrones, y más abajo un pentagrama, con notas musicales escritas sobre él. "¿Acaso está… ¡componiendo!_?_" pensó Rin con sus párpados más abiertos que los de un gato.

- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Rin levantándose precipitadamente de su lugar, golpeando el pupitre con ambas manos mientras observaba a Len desconcertada.

Rin atrajo automáticamente las sorprendidas y confundidas miradas de todos sus compañeros de aquel salón, en especial la de Len, la cual era la más perturbada de todas. Pero una mirada de molestia se posó sobre ella, siendo la más preocupante para la chica.

- ¡Señorita Kagamine! ¿Acaso tiene algún problema? –exigió saber el colérico profesor.

- ¡N-n-n-n-no! ¡Se-señor p-profesor! –tartamudeó nerviosa, completamente sonrojada, muerta de vergüenza.

- Entonces, ¿podría hacernos el favor de tomar asiento para continuar con la clase?

Rin asintió con la cabeza, bajando lo que más pudo la mirada. Las carcajadas de prácticamente casi todo el salón se hicieron presentes mientras ella se sentaba con la cabeza agachada, menos las de obviamente el profesor, y del rubio muchacho a su lado, quien la miraba con seriedad, preocupación y confusión a la vez, mientras que ella escondía su rostro entre sus brazos a causa de la humillación.

* * *

><p>- Oye Rin… ¿Qué fue eso de hace un rato?... ¡Rin! ¿Estás escuchando? –insistió Len al ser completamente ignorado por la rubia.<p>

- Mira, ahí viene Miku… -indicó Rin cambiando de tema, con un disimulado suspiro al visualizarla.

Len le lanzó una insatisfecha mirada con cierta molestia antes de mirar hacia al frente.

- ¡Len-kun~! –chilló la peli verde acercándose a ellos al trote.

- Hola Miku –la saludó Len con desgana, soltando un suspiro.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, di "Aaahh" –dijo Miku sonriendo con los palillos a centímetros de la boca de Len.<p>

Len rodó los ojos con sus párpados cerrados, luego abrió la boca con desgana sin emitir sonido alguno. Miku soltó una breve risita.

- Y bien, ¿está bueno? –preguntó sonriendo.

- Mmm… sí –respondió Len con la boca llena, luego notó la mirada baja de Rin, con los mechones de pelo cubriéndole los ojos, mientras que la única fracción visible de su rostro permanecía seria, con un rastro de tristeza- De todos modos… -se apresuró en agregar- pude haberlo comido yo mismo…

Rin levantó la cabeza en un gesto un tanto sorprendido, sintiendo que ese comentario se dirigía de alguna forma a ella. Pero… ¿por qué le estaba haciendo el quite a Miku?

- ¡Argh! –se quejó Len repentinamente mientras tocía, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ardor- ¡Está picante por dentro! –Exclamó mientras tomaba con urgencia una botella de agua- ¡Rayos! ¡Odio lo picante!

- Len… no lo hice tan picante… -mencionó Miku.

"Je… hasta lo más sutilmente condimentado con picante siempre es demasiado para Len…" pensó Rin con una leve sonrisa sobre su seria expresión. "Espera… ¿recordó que odiaba lo picante?... Pff, que tonta soy, puede que recién lo haya probado, eso no significa que haya recordado que siempre lo haya odiado…"

- ¡Hasta lo más mínimo de picante siempre arde! –continuó quejándose el rubio muchacho mientras bebía más agua.

Rin pestañeó rápidamente, ya que el comentario de Len se parecía mucho a lo que había pensado hace un momento… Sin darle mayor importancia, sacudió su cabeza.

- Bueno… si no te gustan las cosas picantes… ¿entonces qué es lo que te gusta?

- Me gustan las bananas –afirmó Len cruzando los brazos molesto.

Rin volvió a mirarlo con los párpados bien dilatados, luego relajó su expresión por completo al recordar lo que ella misma le había dicho a Len la última mañana de navidad. "De seguro… debe ser eso…" pensó asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

- De todos modos… -pronunció Len en tono molesto- ¿No se supone que tú deberías saber lo que me gusta y lo que no, siendo que supuestamente eres mi "compañera de vida"? –comentó con ironía, ya que podía recordar a la perfección todo sobre Miku.

Al escuchar el comentario de Len, Rin pestañeó repetidamente, luego rió disimuladamente por lo bajo. "Bien jugado, Len" pensó sonriendo, luego suspiró. "Si tan sólo pudieras recordarlo todo… de seguro te causaría tanta gracia como a mí".

Miku lo miraba atónita, con los ojos como platos, al encontrarse atrapada en su propia trampa. Luego se aclaró la garganta, mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando mantener el control para no ser demasiado evidente.

- Hum… -pronunció en los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba un bocado para evadir la pregunta, con actitud de sentirse ofendida por la ridícula observación.

* * *

><p>- Oye, Rin-chan… -dijo Miku estando a solas con Rin.<p>

- Que extraño, hace tiempo que no hablábamos… -indicó con ironía.

- Quiero informarte –continuó Miku ignorando por completo el comentario de Rin- que voy a salir hoy con Len, así que no lo esperes a la salida.

- Por mí no te preocupes… -"mentirosa" pensó en su fuero interno- De todos modos, ¿qué es eso de ser su "compañera de vida"? ¿A qué se refería Len durante el almuerzo? –preguntó Rin haciéndose la desentendida, consciente de que según Miku, ella no sabía nada sobre su impulsivo y siniestro plan.

- No lo sé… -mintió Miku bajando la mirada- supongo que se encariñó demasiado conmigo… -se excusó- de todos modos, pretendo preguntarle sobre eso hoy cuando nos veamos, después de la escuela…

- … Miku… tú… ¿aún estás enamorada de Len? –intentó confirmar Rin.

Rin no obtuvo respuesta, más que la silenciosa retirada de Miku. "Claro… ¿por qué habría de dejar de gustarle?" pensó cerrando los ojos, bajando el mentón, sintiéndose un poco estúpida por lo evidente de su pregunta. "A este paso, veía posible que se convirtieran en novios… pero Len ahora… después de navidad… se volvió muy indiferente con Miku, partiendo con que la dejó plantada la noche de navidad… Pero… el que la trate de ese modo… ¿será a causa de ese… beso?" pensaba Rin. Al momento de recordar aquel confuso tacto de los labios de Len sobre los suyos, el sonrojo se hizo presente sobre su rostro, junto con los acelerados latidos de su corazón, el cual fue rápidamente atacado con una fuerte punzada de dolor al recordar una vez más la lamentable realidad…

* * *

><p>Al momento que sonó la campana del instituto, Rin tomó sus cosas y se alejó a paso decidido.<p>

- Oye Rin… ¡Rin! –la llamó Len, siendo evidentemente ignorado por completo.

"¿Qué le sucede?" se preguntó mirando con confusión en dirección a su marcha. Pero su pregunta fue automáticamente respondida por el destino cuando vio asomarse a Miku por la puerta del salón. "Todo tiene sentido…" pensó Len soltando un suspiro mientras fruncía el ceño con cierta molestia.

"Por el momento… pasearé por el parque… si van a casa no me gustaría interrumpir" pensó Rin mientras se alejaba a paso largo del instituto.

"Rayos, Rin no está para salvarme…" pensó Len mientras aquella chica de preparatoria se acercaba con una sonrisa. Sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose presionado, salió del salón de clases a paso apresurado, evitándola indisimuladamente, ya que ya habían cruzado miradas. Cuando Len pasó a su lado, Miku se quedó paralizada durante unos breves segundos, luego, al notar que Len se alejaba a una velocidad alarmante, de dio vuelta rápidamente y corrió para alcanzarlo.

- ¡Len-kun! –Exclamó mientras se colgaba de su brazo cuando lo logró alcanzar.

- ¡No me toques! –gritó Len en el pasillo apretando los puños, llamando sin intención la atención de todos los presentes, haciendo predominar un incómodo silencio en consecuencia.

Miku mantenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, mientras soltaba lentamente su brazo. Cuando Len dejó de sentir las manos de Miku, a pesar de que aún se encontraban cerca, retiró bruscamente su brazo con violencia, luego, se marchó a casa a paso aireado. Tan sólo quería ir al encuentro con su gemela, la única persona que no era como todo ese montón de inútiles egoístas que se le quedaron viendo, con la única persona que valía la pena estar…

Miku se hundió en la humillación siendo el centro de todas las curiosas y chismosas miradas, a pesar de no conocer a casi nadie, ya que todos eran de secundaria, pero el hecho de su público y vergonzoso rechazo no podía pasar desapercibido.

* * *

><p>- Estoy en casa –anunció Len entrando al inesperadamente vacío departamento.<p>

"¿Ah? ¿Rin no está en casa?" pensó sorprendido. Luego, llegó a la conclusión de que Miku tenía algo que ver en eso. "De seguro lo sabía de antemano… Rin…" dedujo dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el sillón de la sala de estar. "Realmente tenía deseos de ver a Rin ahora mismo…" pensó soltando un suspiro. "Creo… que fui un poco rudo con Miku…" reflexionó Len recordando que debía fingir que no sabía nada sobre su falsa relación. "¡Pero es que…! ¡Argh! Simplemente me saca de quicio…" pensó arrugando la frente, volviendo a pensar en Rin, provocando que agarrara su cabeza entre sus manos. "Rayos…" se quejó refregando sus ojos. "Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de fingir… Si tan sólo pudieras sentir lo que me sucede cuando te veo, tan linda, tan frágil… Rin… Si tan sólo estuviera permitido que te ame de esta forma… te tomaría entre mis brazos y no te dejaría ir jamás… te protegería por siempre…"

Len se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez dentro de ella, buscó un papel en particular…

* * *

><p>"Dios, ¡hace mucho frío!" pensó Rin abrazando sus brazos. "Creo que estaría bien que regresase a casa…" pensó notando que el cielo se encontraba considerablemente mucho más oscuro.<p>

Luego, caminó lentamente en dirección a su hogar.

* * *

><p>- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –gritó Len desgarradoramente desde su habitación con los dedos sobre el piano, tocando incesables acordes.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba, Rin no podía dejar de pensar en Miku… de pensar en Len… Aunque se encontraba feliz a causa de la repentina y merecida indiferencia por parte de Len hacia Miku, aún se encontraba preocupada… como siempre…<p>

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador, ya en su piso correspondiente, Rin pudo oír la intensa melodía de un piano, junto con el distorsionado sonido de un canto. Continuó avanzando hacia la puerta de su departamento, mientras que aquel sonido se iba incrementando a medida que la distancia se iba acortando. Al momento de abrir la puerta, Rin no anunció su presencia al entrar, ya que se encontraba ensimismada escuchando aquella bella y a la vez tortuosa melodía.

"…"

_"Ah, el mundo se derrumba a mi alrededor..." _(Ah, sekai ga susande...)

_"Pero incluso así, continuo amándote..." _(Sore demo, suki de ireruka nante...)

_"Lo entiendo por completo, pero ¿qué debo hacer para hacerte entender este código secreto?" _(Wakari kitta, kono angou wo kimi ni dousureba tsutawaru ka?)

_"Soy un idiota... lo haré... _(Baka da na... ore wa...)

_"Protegerte a ti, esto es una guerra" _(Kimi wo mamoru yo, kore wa sensou)

_"No habrá ninguna opción en la que te vea herida" _(Kizutsuiteku kimi wo miru nante)

_"Un sofocante amor, eso sí es un crimen" _(Oboreru ai, kore wa tsumi)

_"Te voy a mostrar cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti..." _(Omoi shirase ore no aijyaku wo...)

Rin reconoció el hermoso y angustiado canto de Len, acompañado por el sonido del piano desde su habitación. Mantenía ambas manos sobre su boca, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera...

_"Intenté gritar, pero esta voz se ha vuelto débil..." _(Saken de mita kono koe wa hinjaku dakedo...)

_"no importa cuánto eleve mi voz, seguramente no llegará a ti" _(dore hodo koe wo agete mo kimi ni todoki wa shinai darou)

_"Ah, antes de darme cuenta el amanecer ya había llegado..." _(Ah, itsuno mani ka yo ga akeru...)

_"Tiempo, por favor detente" _(Jikan yo tomare)

_"No puedo hacerte entender mis sentimientos..." _(Kimochi ga tsutaerare nakute...)

_"¿Pero qué debo hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer?" _(Doushitara? dousureba?)

_"Te puedo contemplar... a quien no puedo alcanzar..." _(Te mo todoka nai... kimi ga mieru yo...)

_"Por lo tanto..." _(Dakara...)

Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando la voz de Len entró por los poros de su cuerpo, volviendo su piel como de gallina.

_"Te protegeré, esto es la guerra" _(Kimi wo mamoru yo, kore wa sensou)

_"Cualquier método que sea necesario no hay tiempo de elegir" _(Shudan nante erabu hima wa nai)

_"Para dejarte comprender lo extenso de mi amor, " _(Kono ai no sa wo mise tsukeru tame,)

_"te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas..." _(kimi wo mamori nuite miseru no sa...)

_"Prepárate para el golpe final, " _(Shugeki youi,)

_"la batalla no ha acabado aún" _ (senkyou wa imada owari ga nai)

_"El amor es guerra..." _(Ai wa sensou...)

_"Hasta que esta canción llegue hasta donde tú estés..." _(Kono uta ga kimi ni todoku made wa...)

"Estoy justo aquí…" cruzó aquel pensamiento por la mente de Rin.

Cuando Len acabó de tocar la melodía, el estruendoso sonido de varias notas se dejó oír, como si hubiese apoyado su cabeza contra el piano.

El sonido de los pasos desde su habitación alertó a Rin, poniéndola nerviosa, más no alcanzó a reaccionar para el momento en el que su hermano abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con ella.

- Ri…Rin… -pronunció con los ojos tan abiertos como platos- No te sentí llegar…

- Emm… Estoy en casa… -anunció finalmente bajando la mirada con el rostro sonrojado.

- Puedo verlo…

- Sí, supongo que sí… -respondió con una nerviosa risita- Hace… hace tiempo que no te escuchaba cantar… -señaló Rin, no sin dudar antes de hacerlo.

Len le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación a su gemela, la cual Rin no pudo ver ya que mantenía la vista clavada hacia el suelo.

- ¿Lo… lo oíste? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

- M-mmm… -respondió Rin asintiendo levemente con la cabeza- ¿P-Puedo hacerte una pregunta…?

Len la miró completamente nervioso, más no respondió.

- Esa canción… ¿la has escrito tú?

Hubo una larga pausa, ninguno de los dos se movía de su posición. Len se quedó sin habla, sin saber cómo responder, ya que no contaba con la reciente aparición de Rin.

- ¿Acaso… has recordado cómo componer? –insistió Rin.

Len tragó saliva en un audible sonido.

- Aquella triste y angustiada letra… ¿es tuya?... Si lo es… ¿la escribiste pensando en alguien?

Len no sabía qué hacer, estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, su transpiración ya se había hecho presente.

- ¿Len?... ¿Por qué no me respondes?...

En ese momento, sonó demasiado oportunamente el timbre de la puerta, para alivio de Len, salvado por la campana.

- ¡Llaman a la puerta! –Exclamó Len evadiéndose de la suplicante mirada de Rin- ¡Y-Yo atiendo!

"Gracias a dios" pensó colocando su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta, aún nervioso. Pero su "Gracias a dios" fue automáticamente reemplazado por un "¡No! No puede ser…" cuando se encontró con la molesta mirada de Miku del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡¿Mi-Miku?_!_ –exclamó Len atónito.

"¡¿Miku?_!_ ¡¿Qué demonios…?_!_" pensó Rin con la indignación y el desagrado sobre su rostro.

- Len-kun, exijo una explicación en este momento…

- ¿Eh? No… no entiendo de qué me hablas…

- ¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero! ¿Por qué, Len-kun? ¿Por qué me humillaste de ese modo frente a todos?

- ¿Humillaste? –repitió Rin confundida desde el interior del departamento.

"Mierda…" pensó Len con el miedo sobre su expresión. Si Rin se enteraba de la actitud que tuvo con Miku esa tarde de seguro sospecharía que la recordaba.

- ¿Rin-chan? –Mencionó Miku asomando la cabeza hacia adentro- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?_!_

- Vivo aquí, genio…

- No te burles de mí, ¡me refiero a qué es lo que haces escuchando a hurtadillas!

- Pffff… –pronunció Rin verdaderamente sin deseos de darle explicaciones a causa de sus estúpidas conclusiones.

- De todos modos, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo –agregó Miku molesta.

Considerando todo lo que Miku había hecho, a Len verdaderamente le estaba cabreando que tratara a su hermana de ese modo. Colocó uno de sus brazos en el umbral de la puerta, frente a Miku, como impidiendo que intentase entrar.

- De todos modos, Miku, este no es el momento ni el lugar, creo que deberías irte a casa… -dijo Len antes de perder el control.

- ¿¡Qué diablos te sucede?_!_ –Le preguntó mientras le daba un empujón hacia adentro del departamento- ¡Estás actuando muy extraño! ¡Dime, Len-kun! ¿¡Qué es lo que te ocurre?_!_

- Miku… -pronunció molesto con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Oye! ¡No lo empujes! –gritó Rin acercándose furiosa.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No me digas qué hacer! –le respondió Miku en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¡Quién debería callarse aquí eres tú! ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de irrumpir de ese modo en nuestra casa?_!_

- ¡Te dije que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

- ¡MIKU! –Gritó Len tomándola de los hombros, provocando que ambas chicas quedasen en silencio- De… verdad… creo… que deberías… irte… -pronunció pausadamente entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula, en un grave tono de voz- … Ahora –concluyó mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

Miku lo miró con desaprobación, desconociéndolo con la mirada, y se acercó lentamente a la puerta sin despegar sus ojos de él. Una vez que Miku se encontraba lo bastante lejos de la puerta, Len la cerró con una mano. Al momento que se dejó oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Len soltó un profundo suspiro, luego dirigió su mirada a su hermana con gesto de disculpa.

Rin soltó un suspiro a su vez, luego mordió con suavidad su labio inferior.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Len en una lamentable media sonrisa.

- ¿Eso no se supone que debería decirlo yo? –preguntó Rin en una leve sonrisa.

- Ah, no te preocupes por Miku, de seguro está en su periodo –bromeó Len.

- ¡Jajaja! –Rió rin acercando un puño a su boca- Eso tiene mucho sentido.

- No, pero en serio… ¿Estás bien? Digo, Miku es tu amiga, ¿no? –preguntó Len creyendo que ella no estaba enterada sobre lo que tramaba Miku.

- Mmm sí… digo, estoy bien, no te preocupes… -afirmó- tampoco es que me importe tanto –susurró casi para sí misma-, en fin, no podía permitir que te tratase de esa forma… ni ella ni nadie –concluyó.

- Rin… -murmuró Len.

- Bueno, yo creo que ya es muy tarde, deberíamos dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela…

- Mmm… -pronunció mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza- Buenas noches…

- Buenas noches, Len… te quiero… -mencionó antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Las últimas palabras que pronunció Rin antes de irse provocaron que el corazón de Len diese un fuerte salto dentro de su pecho, sin pasar por alto el sonrojo de su rostro. "Tonto, tonto, tonto, ¡tonto! Por supuesto que te quiere, eres su hermano" se dijo a sí mismo… pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz por haber escuchado tales palabras dirigidas a él, ni tampoco podía evitar sentir aquel tumulto de mariposas dentro de su estómago.

Luego de unos minutos, Len recordó lo que acababa de ocurrir… todo fue tan repentino… y extraño… "Menos mal Rin no recordó lo de la _humillación_… no habría sabido qué responderle, estando Miku presente... si no fuese Rin, de seguro es Miku quién sospecharía… ¡Argh! Odio estar ocultándole cosas a Rin… Si tan sólo ella pudiera saberlo…" pensó Len confundido mientras agarraba su cabeza entre sus manos, luego escuchó en su mente la melodía de la canción que acababa de terminar de componer, recordándole el motivo y significado de la misma. "Menos mal… Rin tampoco siguió insistiendo con eso" pensó Len refiriéndose al hecho de que ella la había escuchado.

* * *

><p>NOOO! Marzo se me cayó encima T-T buaa! de sólo pensar que el lunes debo volver a sentarme en un salón de clases me da pánico D: Pucha, ya sabía que este día iba a llegar, pero en fin, decidí dejarles este cap como despedida a las vacaciones (?) xD Así que espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado n_n<br>Pero, ¿eso es todo? NO señores! Tal y como les dije, les tengo un regalo :) Quizás ya sospecharán de qué se trata, pero debo decir que mis lectores no se merecen menos. Ya les había comentado yo que me llegó vocaloid por obra del destino xD Y por obra de esfuerzo, perseverancia, mucha paciencia, he aplicado todos mis conocimientos desde que lo instalé hasta ahora que sé más o menos como usarlo, en mi primer y más largo proyecto :D Lo subí a youtube! Y se trata de nada más ni nada menos que la canción que Len está tocando en este capítulo :) Debo admitir que fue un poco difícil, sobre todo que antes no tenía ni #$% idea de cómo acortar una nota más del mínimo predeterminado D: Pero, comencé a aprender más cada día y lo que hice con esto fue: tomar una pista de love is war ver piano, tomar un vsq para la canción (pero éste no calzaba obviamente con la pista de piano, por lo que edité por completo casi todas las notas) y cambiarle la letra a la versión masculina de la canción, luego, agregarle las respiraciones y vibratos y esos detalles (además de pelear incesablemente con los dynamics y otros factores que venían con el vsq, y ke hacían a Len desafinar en algunas partes D:). Bueno, si no saben lo que es un vsq, se trata de una "malla de notas", es un archivo especial para utilizarlo en vocaloid.  
>Y bueno, claro, hacer el video, ponerle sus imágenes, subtítulos y letra :) Por si lo creen, sí es largo trabajo xD no podía permitirme subir el capítulo sin tener el video listo! asi que, estando satisfecha de mi trabajo n_n, que lo disfruten muuuucho!<br>Y uds no tienen idea de lo oportuno ke resultó ser la llegada de vocaloid 3 a mis manos, porque debo decir ke este capítulo ya lo había imaginado antes de eso, es más, estaba pensando conseguirme una pista por cielo mar y tierra de love is war cantada por Len para hacer una especia de remix, lo que tb habría sido más dificil (luego me dí cuenta de que no habría funcionado por el tema del tempo, cosa que tampoco sabía cómo utilizar en vocaloid D: xD pero ya me las arreglé y quedó bien (eso creo :P) y eso es lo que importa n_n)

Y sí, en mi fic, Len compone Love is war :3 i ke? w xD

MALDICIÓN! Sabía ke sólo dos personas me iban a responder sobre la votación del lemmon! D: Pero siguen siendo ayoría, asike creo ke (ya ke no puedo hacer feliz a todos) agregaré un epilogo lemonoso :$ un dos por uno cuando suba el capítulo final, les parece? xD espero dejarlos contntos con eso :P Si tienen algún reclamo o algo en contra, haganmelo saber, por favor e_e El boton review this chapter está al final de la página e_é

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS SALUDOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS! n_n A pesar de ke sean atrasados :P me hicieron feliz n_n Gracias a Una lectora llamada Cristy, LauraGyyKagamine (wajaja no me asustaste en absoluto con lo del club de fans, es más, me hiciste reir n_n Gracias por ser mi fan oficial! :D), a sakura-kagamine (Kya! Has leido mis otras historias? Tb mi último ons-shot lemonoso? Es todo un honor TwT xD Me alegra ke te haya gustado n.n), a YuzukiToriOnee-san, a Hika-chan (me alegra que hayas vuelto a aparecer! :D) y a Ang97 (gracias por tu primer review! Y por poner de favoritos mis historias! n_n). Muchas gracias a todos! :D

Tb quiero recordarles que cada vez que te vas sin dejar un review, una banana es brutalmente asesinada por una feroz aplanadora, asike salven lágrimas a Len, y haganle click al mágico botón que está debajo de la página! n_n y tb dejen de paso sus opiniones respecto a la canción/video, o si bien los youtubers pueden dejar un comentario en el mismo :D Una vez más, espero que haya sido de su agrado n_n

Y bueno, me despido con el adelanto del título del próximo capítulo, el cual se llama: "Detalles" No se lo pierdan! n_n

u.u las clases me están esperando u.u espero ke no sufran tanto como yo xD

Hasta la próxima! n_n

PD: Se me olcidó colocar ayer el link del video D: aquí está!: http : /www .youtube .com / watch?v=oeSLwpjO8pQ&feature=channel_video_title (quítenle los espacios!) De todos modos lo voy a poner enmi perfil de FF, y tb pueden encontrarlo en mi canal de youtube "AiUtae", el cual el link tb está en mi perfil n_n

ACTÍVENLE LOS SUBTÍTULOS POR FAVOR


	15. Detalles

Capítulo 15: Detalles.

"Cada día… Miku me sorprende más" pensó Rin con la cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos, mientras que su codo se encontraba apoyado sobre el pupitre de la escuela, recapitulando la inesperada aparición de la peli verde el día anterior. "A veces, ni yo misma la entiendo… pero… ella actuó de esa manera a causa de Len, ¿verdad? Pero… ¿Len? Es cierto que últimamente ya no pasan todo el día juntos… ¿Será la escena de Miku por lo que ocurrió en navidad? ¿Por el dejarla… plantada? No, no es normal que reaccione de esa manera por algo tan puntual como eso… Pero… ¿Len?" pensó Rin confundida. Independientemente de si alguien le agradara o no a Len, él no solía actuar hostilmente con nadie… Pero incluso hasta Rin podía percibir, aunque levemente, la frialdad de Len hacia Miku, pero Rin atribuía eso al reciente cambio de actitud de Len, junto con aquel… beso. Lo que sí era cierto era que Len verdaderamente estaba actuando extraño, y no sólo en lo referente a Miku, sino que… simplemente actuaba diferente… e incluso, parecido a como lo solía hacer antes del accidente, sólo que… más sombrío…

- ¡Argh! –pronunció Rin en un susurro mientras se frotaba la frente con rudeza contra la palma de su mano, llamando levemente la atención de su hermano, el cual se encontraba justo a su lado con una excesivamente intensas ganas de tocar.

"Dios, durante el tiempo en el que perdí la memoria no toqué absolutamente nada… verdaderamente me hace falta… Pero, es peligroso tocar en casa, ya que podría volver a ocurrir lo que pasó ayer con Rin… Argh, no me queda otra alternativa, ya no puedo aguantarlo más… necesito de la música, necesito hacer música…" pensaba Len al borde de la desesperación Para su alivio, la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, y Len se levantó rápidamente de su asiento con ademán de salir de la habitación… lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Len! –Lo detuvo su hermana gemela- ¿No vas a almorzar? –le preguntó con expresión alarmada.

- No, lo siento, debo hacer algo… por esta vez almuerza sin mí, ¿está bien?

Pero Len se marchó antes de siquiera darle la oportunidad a Rin de responder. "¡Len!" pensó la chica con la angustia sobre su rostro. "¿Acaso irá a…? ¿Miku?" se preguntó intensificando la emoción predominante en su expresión, luego comenzó a mover sus piernas casi inconscientemente, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad para poder alcanzar a Len, quien caminaba a paso largo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Rin parecía que trotaba para el momento que logró visualizar la rubia cabellera de Len. Continuó siguiéndolo de forma en que él no pudiese notar su presencia.

- ¡Ka-Kagamine-kun! –escuchó a una dulce y aguda voz llamar su nombre.

Tan sólo en ese momento, Len disminuyó el paso, encontrándose con la sonrojada mirada de una blanca chica de cortos cabellos verdes.

- E-Esto… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó ella tímidamente.

"Rayos…" pensó Len al notar que su propósito inicial fue obstaculizado, soltando un disimulado suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Sí, claro que sí… -respondió de forma calmada, mientras que ambos se disponían a salir afuera, hacia el patio, para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

"¿Eh?" pensó Rin pestañeando repetidamente. Luego los siguió, de tal forma que si bien nadie podía verla, ella tampoco podía ver nada, perfectamente camuflada de espaldas contra la pared, con la capacidad de oír todo.

- … ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Len cortésmente luego de varios segundos de pausa.

- ¡A-Ah! ¡Sí! Esto… Yo… quiero decir, tú… tú m-me… me gu… me gustas mucho… -logró decir completamente nerviosa.

Len cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad y volvió a soltar otro suspiro. "Hace tiempo que no ocurría esto…" pensó al momento de abrir los ojos.

- Gracias… pero no puedo corresponderte –pronunció casi de memoria- No te sientas mal, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que sepa valorarte bien… es sólo que yo… quiero decir… no tienes lo que ando buscando –"Aunque lamentablemente ya lo he encontrado…" recordó con amargura-. No me malinterpretes, no es que haya algo malo contigo, es algo que pasa conmigo personalmente… así que… Lo lamento.

Para el momento en el que Len finalizó su breve discurso, Rin se encontraba con una mano sobre la boca y con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal.

- Entiendo… -mencionó aquella chica- lamento haberte molestado…

- En absoluto –respondió Len con una media sonrisa- Bueno… nos vemos… Adiós. –dijo antes de marcharse, primero a paso normal, luego a paso apresurado cuando salió de su vista, con la misma urgencia que poseía inicialmente.

Aquella chica pareció no moverse de su posición durante mucho tiempo, al igual que Rin, quien se quedó clavada con expresión atónita, hasta que la apresurada marcha de Len la hizo reaccionar, continuando así con su espionaje.

Lo que sorprendió a Rin no fue que otra chica más se le declarase, sino en la forma en la que Len la rechazó, la cual no fue muy distinta a las que le precedían. A pesar de que Rin no sabía esto último con certeza, tenía un sólido conocimiento sobre los argumentos causantes de los rechazos de las pretendientes de su hermano, en especial sobre "aquello" que les faltaba, según Len, a todas esas chicas…

Los pensamientos de Rin fueron interrumpidos cuando Len abrió casi con furia la puerta de un salón, y luego se adentró en él de un portazo. Pestañeó entre sorprendida y confundida, y se acercó al cristal de la puerta para ver en el interior, pero antes de alcanzar a asomarse, un sonido realmente difícil de ignorar se hizo presente, aclarando todas las dudas que podría llegar a poseer. Aquella melodiosa armonía provenía de un piano, el cual correspondía a ser el gran piano de cola del salón de música. Aquel son simplemente se escuchaba… maravilloso. Demasiado, como tan sólo lo que los dedos de Len podían producir… Pero solamente existía un detalle que no calzaba… ¿cómo era posible que fuera capaz de crear tan sensacionales sonidos y melodías sin poder recordar nada?

La mente de Rin se vio repentinamente limitada al quedar envuelta en el trance de aquellos penetrantes sonidos, llenándola de increíbles sensaciones que tan sólo la música le podía provocar.

De pronto, el ruido de la campana, anunciando la llegada del próximo periodo, debilitó el trance, el cual se rompió por completo con el estruendoso estallido de múltiples notas del piano al ser éste golpeado con fuerza, reflejo de la frustración de Len, y señal de alarma de Rin, quien debía desaparecer de ese lugar lo antes posible, de lo contrario, Len se enteraría de su indebido espionaje.

Para el momento en el que Len entró en su salón, Rin ya se encontraba sentada en su lugar, con la transpiración presente debido a su apuro, el cual fue necesario para no levantar sospechas, cosa que consiguió con éxito para el momento en el que su hermano llegó. Len le lanzó una mirada de reojo luego de sentarse en su lugar… la rubia poseía la vista fija en el pizarrón, tratando de regular su respiración de forma en la que él no lo notase. Para el momento que logró controlarla por completo, ya habían transcurridos varios minutos de la aburrida y silenciosa clase.

Como es de esperarse, Rin comenzó a meditar sobre todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo, lo que no dejaba de ser en ningún momento excesivamente extraño. Hundida en sus confundidos pensamientos y quemándosele la cabeza a causa de su desorden e incognito mental, Rin agarró su cabeza entre sus manos. "No entiendo… no entiendo nada" pensó con aflicción. La duda no podía dejar su mente tranquila, comenzó a sentir una leve y profunda desesperación. ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Rin se levantó de su lugar antes de poder emitir involuntariamente un sonido de quejido, el cual veía muy cercano, y le pidió permiso al profesor para ir al baño. Pero en lugar de dirigirse a dicho lugar, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió hasta el tope, entrando posteriormente a la azotea. Dio una profunda inhalación, "Ah… realmente necesitaba aire" pensó al momento de exhalar mientras cerraba sus ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, dirigió su mirada al cielo, luego apoyó su espalda contra el enrejado de la azotea.

Una vez más tranquila, Rin comenzó a pensar en todo aquello que la inquietaba, partiendo, por el incidente de la madrugada de navidad. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloraban y cómo su pulso aumentaba al recordar ese momento… Pero la dicha se basaba en la contradicción, en la contradicción de lo que pudo haber significado aquel maravilloso y a la vez tortuoso beso… "Los besos son la manifestación del amor o del deseo. Len me besó… pero no era mi Len, sino alguien que no recuerda quién es ni él mismo, y menos aún recuerda el afecto que pudo haber sentido hacia mí; por lo que quien me besó no fue mi hermano gemelo, sino que un muchacho confundido e impulsivo, quien aún no tiene claridad de su mente, y quien no me siente de su misma sangre, ya que no me recuerda, ni recuerda la infancia que compartimos juntos, ni los momentos que tuvimos que enfrentar solos, ni a nuestros difuntos padres…" pensó Rin con tristeza, pero en ese preciso instante una voz se hizo presente en su mente "¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo mamá antes de morir? ¿Te das cuenta de lo destrozado que estaría si te llegara a perder, más aún después de haber perdido a mamá y papá?" escuchó a la afligida y desesperada voz de su hermano gemelo.

- ¿Eh? –pronunció con una horrorizada mirada en un sonido bajo y seco.

"No sería capaz de volver a cantar…" escuchó a la misma voz con un temple de ánimo mucho más triste. "¿Cantar?" pensó arrugando el entrecejo sin abandonar su atónita mirada. "No es verdad…" pensó tapándose la boca mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a hacerse presentes en sus ojos. En aquel momento, segundos antes de su primer beso, Rin poseía su mente en shock a causa de la inesperada aparición de Len, sin poder reaccionar… tanto que no pudo procesar con claridad sus palabras en ese preciso instante. Pero, cierto era… que Len se había delatado y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. "Eso quiere decir… ¡Eso quiere decir…!" pensó Rin ya derramando lágrimas propias. "Que Len me recuerda… y que Len… mi Len… me besó" pensó colocando una de sus manos sobre su corazón. "Len… también… me ama".

* * *

><p>"No, no, espera… de seguro debo estar sacando conclusiones apresuradas" pensó Rin cortándose las alas de la ilusión. "Puede que el auténtico Len resulte ser el confundido… puede que, a pesar de que me haya besado, después de todo no me ame de la misma forma que yo lo amo a él…" pensó en un intento de no creer algo estúpido. Pero todo calzaba… su canción, Miku… Pero a pesar de eso, Rin no quería sacar falsas conclusiones respecto a un tema tan serio e importante como ese…<p>

"Puede que haya recordado tan sólo unas cosas… como lo de nuestros padres y el componer… Pero, si recordaba lo de nuestros padres, ¿por qué me dijo la mañana siguiente que efectivamente aún no podía verme como su hermana gemela?" pensaba Rin sin encontrarle sentido. Pero era más que evidente que si le había dicho todas esas cosas, la recordaba a ella. "¿Por qué, Len? ¿Por qué me ocultaste que ya me recuerdas, siendo que tu cariño me hacía tanta falta?... Ah, por supuesto, somos hermanos, y tú me has besado…" pensó lo evidente, pero luego se detuvo en frío. "Me besaste… aun sintiéndome como tu hermana gemela…" pensó mientras se tocaba los labios con la yema de sus dedos.

En ese momento, sonó la campana del instituto anunciando el fin del día escolar, señal de alerta para Rin, quien corrió instintivamente a toda velocidad hacia su salón. "Puede que esté equivocada… pero debo arriesgarme" pensó mientras corría con su cabello alborotado, sin poder controlar sus lágrimas de emoción. Corrió con bastante dificultad a causa de, además de sus nervios, que los pasillos se encontraban saturados de alumnos que desalojaban la institución, mas procuró no disminuir la velocidad.

Len se encontraba suspirando mientras observaba las cosas de Rin luego de transcurridos unos breves minutos. "Creo que no va a volver…" pensó mientras agarraba su bolso y se lo colocaba sobre su espalda, siendo el último alumno en salir del salón, y probablemente también el de casi todo el instituto. Pero antes de que pudiese cruzar la puerta, un brazo obstruyó su camino, mientras éste se agarraba del marco de la puerta, interponiéndose frente a él. Len bajó la mirada, encontrándose con una jadeante Rin con cabeza gacha. "Lo… conseguí" pensó ella haciendo esfuerzos por respirar.

- R-Rin… -pronunció el muchacho sorprendido.

La chica levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los celestes ojos de su gemelo, mirándolo completamente seria, provocando aún más confusión en el rubio.

- Debo hablar un poco contigo, ¿está bien? –dijo con seriedad.

- S-Sí, supongo… Pero podríamos ir a casa primero…

- No, debo hablar contigo ahora –lo interrumpió ella con convicción.

A Len no le quedó otra alternativa más que ceder, a pesar de que se había vuelto realmente nervioso. "Oh no… de seguro recordó lo de anoche…" se imaginó con preocupación, mientras intentaba buscar un pretexto lo suficientemente creíble. Rin cerró la puerta detrás de sí, sin dejar de mirarlo de frente en ningún momento, con una seriedad bastante inquietante.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en navidad?

Aquella pregunta descolocó a Len por completo, ya que se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Pero luego bajó instintivamente la mirada, incómodo, ya que aquel tema siempre lo habían estado evitando.

- Sí… -susurró con culpabilidad, recordando las lágrimas de Rin luego de aquel incontrolable beso.

- ¿Recuerdas… lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer?

Len levantó la mirada horrorizado, luego se mordió su labio inferior con una expresión llena de dolor.

- Sí… -pronunció casi inaudiblemente mientras se le quebraba la voz.

Rin colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Len cuando notó la alerta de lágrimas sobre sus afligidos ojos. Él la miró con tristeza, a lo que la chica respondió con una media sonrisa, y bajando la mirada prosiguió:

- ¿Recuerdas… lo que me dijiste?

- ¿Eh? –pronunció Len abriendo un tanto más sus ojos, entre sorprendido y confundido.

- Aquello… sobre mamá y papá…

La mirada de Len se había llenado de miedo al recordar sus propias palabras aquella desesperada noche. Tragó saliva en un audible sonido.

- Aquello… de que no podrías volver a cantar…

"Dios…" pensó Len encontrándose repentinamente atrapado entre la verdad y un muro, mientras que Rin, en lugar de sostener su mejilla, sostenía ahora sus hombros por ambos lados, mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada. La respiración de Len se volvía pesada, su corazón latía a una velocidad incontrolable, sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

- Tú… -dijo Rin, provocando que el corazón de Len diese un fuerte y afligido salto dentro de su pecho, mientras que el horror no desaparecía de sus ojos- me besaste… -pronunció como una bofetada para él, pero aun así no se detuvo- y… ya… puedes recordarme… Me besaste… aun viéndome como tu hermana gemela otra vez…

"¿o no?" pensó ella con inseguridad, más procurando exitosamente no reflejarlo ni en su tono de voz ni en su corporalidad, en ese momento ella tenía el control.

- P-Puedo explicarlo… -tartamudeó Len completamente nervioso y afligido.

"Es todo…" pensó, "se acabó" pronunció en su mente con aflicción. Se sentía horrible, acababa de ser descubierto junto con el peor y el más profundo secreto y pecado que podría cometer en su vida. Su mundo se desplomó en ese preciso instante… Rin, su amada hermanita, lo había descubierto todo… y todo fue culpa de su descuido. Debía responderle… debía responderle algo rápido… pero no podía decir absolutamente nada. Dijese lo que dijese, su hermana se alejaría de él de todos modos… sentía que su vida se había acabado en ese mismo momento… Len sabía que no podía soportarlo, sabía que no podía soportar vivir una larga y desesperanzada vida sin Rin a su lado. Sintió un profundo y punzante dolor en su pecho mientras que su mandíbula comenzó a tiritar a causa del repentino e incontenible deseo de un doloroso llanto. "Rin…" intentó pronunciar, pero su voz le había fallado, ya que llegados hasta ese punto ya se había quebrado por completo.

Rin levantó la mirada, con ambas manos sobre sus hombros, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos de Len desbordantes de lágrimas. Agarró su rostro con ambas manos, provocando que una lágrima se escurriera de sus empapados ojos, luego, alzó la punta de sus pies y lo besó.

* * *

><p>Aaww :3 ¿Saben? Tenía planeada la historia en un principio sólo hasta este capítulo, pero sabía que si lo cortaba aquí quedarían insatisfechos (como yo también quedaría de no ser mi propia historia xD), así que les daré un par de capítulos más para que disfruten de su incestuosa relación, y por supuesto claro, el epilogo lemmonoso (que todavía no escribo xD) (Y que a petición de la "tardía" mayoría, resultó ganador e_e)… También tenía pensado cortar el capítulo en donde puse la primera "rayita", pero creí que el resto del otro capítulo era demasiado poco para volverlo un solo capítulo, así que decidí juntarlos :D Y para no perder como la esencia de la "pausa", le coloqué la rayita como para separar las ideas de la mente de Rin :B… así que… bueno, espero que les haya gustado muuucho el capítulo! No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios! n_n<p>

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios en el video de "Love is war", de verdad se los agradezco un montón! n_n Respecto a eso, algunos me han preguntado sobre donde descargar el vocaloid 3, la verdad tengo malas y buenas noticias al respecto xD lo que sucede es que me descargué el vocaloid 3 de un blog en donde (también me descargué los voice bank) los links murieron D: pero la buena noticia es que tenía otro blog de respaldo en donde pueden descargarlo! :D (allí también pueden descargar los voicebank, esos me los descargué por ese blog) asique aquí esta :B : http:/ abiels. blogspot. (bórrenle los espacios y atentos a las contraseñas). Y como son como mil partes y que cada una se demora por lo menos media hora, no me queda más que desearles suerte y mucha paciencia! xD (aunque no está Gumi Extend, todavía no está craqueado, yo lo quería T-T)

Lo que también me han preguntado es sobre el mp3 de la canción que hice, y la verdad es que no tengo otro problema en dárselos que el que no sé como subirlo ._. intenté usar el filesonic pero como que me falló mil veces D: por lo que si alguien conoce una buena página de fiar para subir archivos que no sea MF ni MU (por motivos obvios u.u), por favor que me lo haga saber en su review :3

Bueno, hora de responder mis reviews! :D

sakura-kagamine: Espero que este cap haya satisfecho tu necesidad xD sino, bueno, el próximo de seguro lo hará n_n Y aw, muchas gracias por leer muchas de mis historias y por ser así como mi fan :3 jajaj lo de la sangre para compensar el derrame nasal me dio risa xD suerte con eso :3 yo por mi parte, me esforzaré para traerte un buen lemmon n_n Y sí, entrar al colegio es una lata D: siento que llevo siglos en él, cuando sólo ha sido una semana T-T peor aún en verano, con todo el calor y el maldito uniforme D: Pero bueno, ojalá te vaya suuuper este año para que no te quiten el internet y seas feliz~ n_n muucha suerte, y mis mejores deseos para ti :3 Y una vez más, disculpa por lo del link al subir el capítulo anterior u.u

Ang97: todos odian a Miku xD por lo que el sentimiento es compartido (aunque creo que es culpa mía de que la odien tanto… ._. xD) Jajaja pero no tengo intenciones de poner a Miku satánica (no otra vez xD), eso le daría mucha fortaleza (?) y a esta Miku me gustaría representarla de forma más débil :B Muchas gracias por tu comentario en youtube (y supongo también, por el dedito arriba n_n) Y sí, es inevitable amar cada día más a Len *toma su pequeño peluche de Len y lo abraza con ternura* Y aunque me hizo sentir muy bien el que descargaras el video, me dio un poco de lástima por la ausencia de los subtítulos (los que están en japonés, digo) u.u Pero bueno, lo importante es que disfrutes del material que les comparto n_n

Moon Sweet Pink: ajajaj gracias por tu review preciso y lleno de emoción xD me alegro de que te haya gustado la canción n_n Y gracias por tus buenos deseos hacia las bananas, se aprecia un montón n_n xD

Hika-chan: aww, no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, puedo entender lo estresante que suele resultar a veces la vida, pero me alegro de que lo hayas superado y que tengas tus merecidas mini—vacaciones y que hayas aprobado bioquímica! :D y me alegra saber que mi fic en cierta parte te sirvió como recompensa por tu esfuerzo TuT así que disfrútalo mucho! n_n jajaj me dio risa lo de Len "mi príncipe" xD la verdad no me di ni cuenta, y lo puse como todo un caballero en corcel blanco xD Bueno, supongo que eso hace de Len más adorable (?) xD Y mew alegra saber que a pesar de la tardanza, ese fiel a mi fic :) por eso, muchas gracias :3 jajaj muchas gracias por tu comentario respecto al video n_n ¿Desde que leíste mis historias que te empezó a gustar el lemmon? Cielos xD eso me hace sentir en cierto modo un poco mala influencia xD aw, gracias por leer mi otra historia y evitar que Len se ponga triste :3 n_n espero que te guste mucho! ^O^ Y una última cosa, no tienes nada que agradecerme, la que tiene que agradecerte aquí soy yo :) Y kya! qué emoción! Qué lindo que hayas vuelto a leer el capítulo con la canción de fondo! (subliminalmente, creo que pretendía que eso fuera la idea principal al momento de hacerla xD) me alegra de todo corazón que te haya gustado TuT

skipper7098: aw, gracias por tu review para que Len sufra menos con una banana aplastada menos n_n y muchas gracias por suscribirte a mi canal en youtube! n_n Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y que me consideres una de las mejores escritoras, de verdad es muy importante para mí, así que por decírmelo, muchas gracias :3 Y no te preocupes por lo de tu lado lunático, todos lo tenemos muajaja xD (y algunos un poco más desarrollado xD) ojalá te haya gustado también este capítulo :3

LauraGyyKagamine: ajajaj te alegré el día? xD wajajaj aunke no fue un rechazo directo como: "alejate de mi, puta mentirosa, ya recuerdo todo, así que por mí, te puedes ir a la mierda :D", supongo que iwal es válido y reconfortante como algo como eso xD por esa compostura y auto-control, adoro a Len n_n wajajj gracias por encontrar mi capítulo GENIAL n_n (al igual que muchos de los anteriores :3) Y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones por la canción y el video n_n ajajaj y me alegra que te haya producido ese efecto n_n! me hace feliz, no sé por qué xD No te preocupes, me alegra que te emociones mucho n_n ¿Cómo aprendí a usar vocaloid 3? Pues, la respuesta es muy sencilla… como los tutoriales son tan básicos que te enseñas a usar lo que evidentemente aprendiste al momento de abrir el programa, se usa básicamente la frase "aprender haciendo", y claro, preguntándole dudas existenciales a otros youtubers que suben videos de vocaloid (algunas de buena voluntad que se daban la molestia de responderte) y rebuscando entre más porquería algún tutorial útil, pero más que nada probando entre las opciones del programa mismo (tengo un parche en español e_e Gracias a la llegda de bruno y clara, supongo) (aunke cuando los intenté instalar me echaron a perder el programa, por lo que me taimé y no los volveré a intentar volver a instalar ¬¬ aunke tenía la duda de cómo eran sus fonemas, al no ser en base de sílabas como el japonés -.- pero bueno, será xD) En fin, muchísimas gracias por subscribirte a mi canal en youtube! n_n

Regis Draco: muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que hayas vuelta a aparecer n_n y me alegra aún más que no le hayas perdido la pista a mi historia :3 No te disculpes, no tienes nada por qué pedir perdón, sabes muy bien que toda crítica es bienvenida n_n Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado esos hitos de mi historia particularmente, puse todo mi corazón en ellos:3 y una vez más, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, y muchas gracias por tu comentario en youtube, que bueno que te haya gustado la selección de imágenes, suelo ser muy selectiva a veces, tanto hasta el punto que me cuesta decidirme, por lo que me compliqué un poco al elegirlas (sobre todo el orden) (y porque no hay muchas más imágenes de Len triste, salvo, supongo, algunas en donde sale shota, y eso es lo que menos quería poner en mi video D:), respecto a lo del grito, eso era parte del vsq que venía predeterminado, por lo que intenté no tocarlo (sobre todo por las complicaciones que tuve respecto al editar el orden de las notas y a las desafinaciones que producía por los factores que se pueden cambiar en vocaloid, pero que en ese entonces, al ser muy amateur, no sabía cómo arreglar) em… creo que eso es todo, una vez más, muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n

YuzukiToriOnee-san: nyan! n_n me siento alagada xD muchísimas gracias por incluir mi historia dentro de tus favoritos, para mí es un honor xD y muchas gracias por haberte suscrito :3 No te des la molestia de agradecerme por el compartir mi historia (después de todo, es una necesidad xD), soy yo en realidad la que debe darte las gracias por leerla y por además salvar una banana con tu comentario :) así que muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia n_n Y estaré esperando con ansias tu opinión respecto al video n_n

Y bueno, quiero darles a todos unas SUPER HIPER MEGA GRANDES E INFINITAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! muchísimas gracias! n_n les mando a todos un beso lleno de amor y agradecimiento, y ojalá a todos les pudiese regalar un peluche de Len

Y bueno, no me queda más que recordarles que cada vez que te vas sin dejar un review, una banana es aplanada, así que gente, nunca es tarde para dejar un comentario por primera vez y apretar el mágico botón al final de la página, Len y también yo se los agradeceremos! n_n Así que gánenle a la flojera y escriban un review, que no les tomará más de 5 minutos de su vida! :D

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo! El cual se titula: "Creo que habrá tormenta" no se lo pierdan! n_n

Bye bye~ n_n


	16. Creo que habrá tormenta

Capítulo 16: Creo que habrá tormenta.

…

Los pajaritos de la tarde ya habían comenzado su canto, el cual anunciaba la llegada del ocaso. No parecía haber ni una sola alma en los alrededores. Todo estaba tan tranquilo… o al menos eso parecía, ya que el caos mental que poseía Kagamine Len en ese momento estaba bastante cerca del colapso. Su mente no funcionaba bien, ni siquiera podía formularse las preguntas más lógicas respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo. Si una palabra podía definir perfectamente lo que le ocurría en ese momento sería: "shock". No sabía qué pensar, ni mucho menos cómo sentirse… estaba conmocionado, su corazón había sufrido en menos de diez minutos la duda, el horror, la depresión más profunda y la dicha más completa y peligrosa de todas. Le costaba distinguir la realidad… tan sólo sabía que si su preciosa hermanita no dejaba de besar sus labios, podría caer en cualquier momento directamente hacia el suelo.

Como adivinando la situación, Rin se separó cuidadosamente del rostro de su gemelo y observó su expresión con atención… la incredibilidad aliada con la sorpresa y el indudable shock predominaban en su semblante. Soltó su rostro con suavidad y delicadeza, luego rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y se arrimó cálidamente a su pecho.

- Yo también te amo… -pronunció Rin al momento de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

- No puede ser… -se escapó de los labios de Len en un susurro, sin cambiar su expresión en lo más mínimo.

"No me digas que no… por favor, no me digas que no" rogó Rin en su mente con la inseguridad del poder estar equivocada. Pero toda inseguridad desapareció por completo al sentir los tímidos brazos de Len sobre su espalda, luego abrazándola por completo con mucha fuerza. Un sollozo se sintió desde el pecho del muchacho producto de su conmocionado llanto. Su inalcanzable hermana gemela le acababa de confesar los más hermosos y oscuros sentimientos que increíblemente él mismo a su vez sentía por ella. Len no poseía palabras para describir la dicha que estaba sintiendo al poder estrechar por fin el cuerpo de su amada Rin, por lo que en lugar de responder, se limitó a reír nerviosamente mientras que las lágrimas continuaban empapando su rostro. Rin comenzó a reír tímidamente al igual que él, mientras que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas propias de emoción, comprendiendo a la perfección en significado de la tierna reacción de Len, y abrazándolo con más fuerza y seguridad.

Luego, separaron sus rostros e intercambiaron una dulce sonrisa envuelta en lágrimas, y unieron sus frentes sin dejar de mirarse directamente a los ojos. Len tomó el radiante rostro de Rin por los costados con ambas manos, indujo una suave caricia sobre sus mejillas con sus dedos pulgares, mientras que Rin se afirmaba de sus hombros y cerraba sus párpados; él entrecerró sus ojos, acercándose lentamente a sus labios, para luego besarlos con ternura y amor. Aquellos labios que nunca debió haber besado se encontraban dichosamente en contacto con los suyos, desbordando todo el amor y el cariño que ambos habían reprimido durante tanto tiempo, y el cual nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de profesar debido a complicaciones y motivos demasiado evidentes para volver a mencionar. Tan sólo importaban ellos dos en ese momento, nada ni nadie más.

Len besaba a Rin con pasión, compartiendo un beso que poseía un sabor a "te extrañé", el cual era un sentimiento absolutamente mutuo. Continuaron besándose una y otra vez, como si se encontraran saciando de una irremediable sed inmortal, mas disfrutando de cada segundo que transcurría, disfrutando de cada roce y caricia que les proporcionaba el ser más amado, a pesar de que se tratase de su familiar más directo. Ambos habías sufrido demasiado con todo lo ocurrido recientemente, pero la recompensa era tal que todo dolor había valido absolutamente la pena, por lo que ni Rin ni Len se separarían del otro por ningún motivo, ni aunque el fin del mundo llegara en ese preciso momento, ni aunque alguna fuerza divina los intentase apartar del otro y castigar por haber cometido la peor de las faltas a plena consciencia.

Luego de varios minutos de haberse besado silenciosamente en una abrazadora atmósfera en el mismo salón de clases, Rin miró a Len a los ojos.

- No tienes idea de cuanta falta me hacías… -musitó mientras sentía que sus ojos de volvían a humedecer.

Len alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla con sus dedos por el lado de los nudillos, con suma suavidad y delicadeza.

- Mi niña… -pronunció mientras la acariciaba, luego volvió a unir sus labios con suavidad y cariño, llenándola de dulces y tiernos besos, los cuales se volvían cada vez más profundos, sin detenerse a notar que el levemente oscurecido cielo ya mostraba los primeros indicios del resplandor de las estrellas.

* * *

><p>Rin y Len caminaban de regreso a casa juntos, tomados de la mano. Pero esta vez no se encontraban tomados de la mano de la misma forma en la que lo solían hacer cuando niños, sino que ahora entrelazaban sus dedos con cariño y amor, pero un tipo de amor bastante distinto al de aquel entonces. Len besaba con ternura la mano de su gemela de vez en cuando, soltando suspiros de pura felicidad. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su gemela, pero luego se sorprendió un poco al notar que ésta se encontraba con la mirada baja y con un puño sobre el pecho. Len disminuyó el paso al notarlo, provocando que ella se detuviera por completo con tranquilidad, luego levantó la vista, encontrándose con los claros ojos de su hermano, quién la interrogaba con la mirada, como preguntándole "¿Qué sucede?". Rin le mostró una tímida sonrisa, bajando un tanto la cabeza de forma inevitable.<p>

- Sabes… -musitó mientras se sonrojaba- A pesar de que nosotros somos hermanos, y que nos conocemos desde prácticamente toda la vida… y que eres la persona que le tengo más confianza en el mundo… y aunque ya nos hemos… b-besado –bajó el tono de voz al pronunciar esta última palabra, mientras se intensificaba su sonrojo, al igual que el rubor del rostro del rubio- no entiendo porqué… pero mi corazón no deja de latir con mucha fuerza.

Al concluir su frase, Rin bajó la cabeza por completo, clavando la vista a sus pies, mientras que aún sonreía con pena. Len dilató un poco sus párpados, con el rostro evidentemente sonrojado, pestañeó rápidamente un par de veces, luego la observó completamente conmovido, y capturó su cuerpo entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza y a la vez con delicadeza contra su pecho, envolviéndola en la calidez de éste.

- Yo también… -confesó Len cerrando sus ojos- ¿Lo ves?

Rin abrió sus ojos confundida, mientras que el rostro le hervía, para luego escuchar el audible sonido y sentir los fuertes golpes que propinaba el corazón de su hermano gemelo contra su oído. Soltó un ahogado suspiro, mientras sentía una extraña sensación dentro de su pecho, el cual parecía no tener límite de expansión en la profunda inhalación que efectuó.

- ¿Lo sientes? –le preguntó Len acariciando su cabeza.

Rin respondió a su pregunta abrazándolo con más fuerza, mientras que sus ojos se volvían a humedecer a causa de las incontrolables lágrimas de alegría. Soltó una breve y tierna risita, mientras se acurrucaba aún más ente sus cálidos y protectores brazos. Len la apretujó con cariño, casi con desesperación, mientras que su sonrisa evidenciaba la dicha que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- Soy muy feliz de poder abrazarte de esta forma. –Manifestó mientras que sus propios ojos se comenzaban a humedecer- Por fin eres mía…

Rin respondió con otra tímida risita, la cual duró más que la anterior a causa de que ahora sus risas se encontraban acompañadas de las de Len, quién no disminuía la intensidad de su abrazo en ningún momento.

Aquello era simplemente demasiado bueno para ser real, verdaderamente increíble, en todo significado que podría llegar a abarcar esta palabra. Sobre todo, increíble que el sentimiento de amor más inusual entre hermanos fuese mutuo, y correspondido de forma casi natural. Pero, después de todo el sufrimiento que debieron soportar ambos gemelos al creerse obviamente envueltos en un amor frustrado y sofocante, sin saber que en realidad existía la posibilidad de que el otro sintiese el mismo peligroso sentimiento, ya nada más importaba, sólo ellos dos en el mundo, y lo demostraban con aquel reprimido abrazo, el cual ninguno de los dos lo pudo concretar anteriormente, y que ahora por fin era una maravillosa y extraordinaria realidad.

* * *

><p>Aquella era una noche fría de invierno, los vidrios del ventanal ya se encontraban empañados casi por completo, mientras que aquellos dos jóvenes hermanos gemelos se las arreglaban para mantener el calor de sus cuerpos de la manera más dulce que ambos estimaban. Las sonrisas prevalecían en sus rostros, ya que a pesar de estar atando cabos sueltos, no podían sentir sino felicidad, ya que absolutamente nada era malo para ellos ahora, el tenerse el uno al otro era todo lo que importaba, junto con mantener el cálido abrazo que no detenía la acelerada frecuencia de los latidos de sus corazones, estando sobre el amplio sofá de la sala de estar del hogar de ambos.<p>

- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con Kaito? –preguntó Len bajando un poco el mentón para poder ver el rostro de su hermana, mientras que acariciaba con sus dedos la mano que se encontraba voluntariamente prisionera entre la suya.

- Mmm sí, todo ese tema de la declaración de amor, ¿verdad? –murmuró Rin envuelta en la calidez de su pecho, acariciando a su vez la mano de su gemelo que estaba en contacto, mientras se acurrucaba aún más profundo entre sus brazos, provocando que Len aplicara más fuerza envolviéndola por su hombro, estrechándola hacia sí mismo y cubriéndola casi por completo.

- Sí… a decir verdad, Rin… debo confesarte que en un principio accedí a ayudarle para acercarse a ti… incluido su primer encuentro, con su inesperado regreso a casa juntos y completamente solos…

Len cerró un ojo, esperando encontrarse con la enojada y tiernamente frustrada actitud de Rin, pero en lugar de eso, ella se limitó simplemente a responder.

- ¿De verdad? –Pronunció en un tono extrañamente (para Len) sorprendido- Nunca me lo habría imaginado… -susurró casi para sí misma.

Len cerró los ojos con paciencia al recordar la intrínseca característica distraída de su gemela, a pesar de ser algo perfectamente deducible para una persona normal.

- Bueno, en un principio intenté negarme… -explicó mientras rozaba su mejilla con el pulgar del brazo que la envolvía, con suma suavidad- porque claro, era mi propia hermanita… eso pensé, hasta que tuve ese sueño…

- ¿Un sueño? –preguntó la rubia levantando su confundida mirada.

- Sí… aquella vez, cuando desperté y grité tu nombre… -Len no pudo evitar el sonrojo de su rostro al mencionar aquella confusa, para ese entonces, ocasión.

-¿Estás hablando de aquella noche, cuando tuviste pesadillas? –recordó Rin, sin poder olvidar sus desgarradores gritos ni su horrorizada mirada, sin poder olvidar mucho menos que Len le había pedido que durmiera a su lado por esa noche. Sintió el calor subiendo a su rostro al recordar esto último.

- Sí… ¿sabes? Tuve un sueño bastante sofocante, en donde yo me encontraba dentro de un oscuro túnel, y en la única salida te encontrabas tú, sin poder verme… Llamé a tu nombre, pero mi voz se extinguió al instante, sin poder ser escuchado en absoluto… Tú simplemente mirabas hacia adentro con tu rostro angelical, cuando de repente… aparece Kaito… intercambian unas inaudibles palabras, tú estabas alegre, radiante… luego… -tragó saliva para evitar que un nostálgico nudo se le formase en la garganta- él se inclinó sobre tu rostro y besó tu frente con dulzura, del mismo modo en el que yo lo solía hacer desde que éramos pequeños… se abrazaron con ternura… luego se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron de la entrada de luz del túnel… Tú no me reconociste en ningún momento… sentí pánico, pánico de perderte, de que otro hombre tomase ese lugar tan importante en tu corazón… entre más corría, más me alejaba de ti… entre más intentaba gritar, más me ahogaba… hasta que desperté gritando y tú acudiste a mi rescate –besó brevemente sus cabellos en un sonido seco- Luego, cuando recuperé mis recuerdos, me di cuenta del verdadero significado de ese sueño… yo ya te quería como algo más que a una hermana, como un hombre a una mujer… Aunque en ese entonces aún no lo notase…

- ¿Len?... ¿Precisamente es qué momento recordaste todo? –preguntó Rin un poco confundida respecto a ese tema.

- Exactamente… la noche de navidad… -Len mantenía la vista sobre el horizonte, mientras que Rin lo escuchaba con atención- En realidad, en una ocasión tuve una imagen de nosotros cuando éramos niños, pero no pude ver nada más… El sonido de los fuegos artificiales fue como si me lanzasen un balde de agua, haciéndome recordar nuestra inquebrantable promesa, junto con nuestra hermandad… Mientras corría para ir a buscarte no podía pensar en nada más que en ti, en ti y en todo el sufrimiento que debías haber estado sintiendo… me sentí horrible… Luego… -su voz se quebró al pronunciar la última palabra, parpadeó un par de veces, se aclaró la garganta y continuó- cuando estabas a punto de hacer "eso" –se refirió Len sin poder articular palabra sobre el momento en el que casi se desmorona su existencia- me invadió la desesperación… Mientras te gritaba recordaba cada vez más cosas sobre nuestro pasado… hasta el punto en el que, junto con acabar de recordarlo absolutamente todo, me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí y de lo excesivo de lo que te apreciaba… y para el momento en el que logré comprender que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi hermana gemela, mis impulsos me traicionaron… Pero hay algo que no me cuadra, y que me inquieta bastante… Si tú también me amabas, ¿por qué lloraste cuando te besé?

Rin sintió cómo su corazón dio un nervioso brinco dentro de su pecho, luego cerró los párpados, arrimándose más a Len, y suspiró.

- Al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar… -musitó con suavidad- no sabía si mi mente me estaba jugando un cruel truco a causa de la depresión al borde del desquicio, o simplemente se trataba de un sueño. Cuando por fin logré asimilar que aquello era una onírica y utópica realidad, mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear a causa de una profunda e inexplicable felicidad… aunque falsa. Falsa porque, aunque sabía que no había nada, absolutamente nada mejor en el mundo que sentir los labios de aquel adorado ser que sabía que nunca podría llegar a poseer por motivos obvios, el chico que me había besado no podía recordar ni siquiera quién era él mismo… por lo que, nuevamente, era más que imposible que mi hermano gemelo llegara a corresponderme… Luego no supe si verdaderamente quería que recuperaras tus recuerdos o no. Deseaba que me recordaras, pero si lo hacías caerías en la cuenta de ese beso, y te sentirías repugnante, por lo que lógicamente acabarías alejándote de mí… No sabía qué hacer… no sabía qué pensar… no sabía nada…

Len apretó el cuerpo de su gemela con más fuerza, luego estampó un profundo beso sobre su rostro, consolándola de su confusión y recordándole al mismo tiempo la perfecta situación actual, logrando que Rin sonriera con ternura.

- Rin… siempre te quise… siempre te amé… -murmuró el rubio casi como una canción de cuna- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me preguntaste el porqué rechazaba a todas aquellas que se me declaraban? –cambió de tema con su voz angelical.

Rin le miró extrañada, levantando el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Eso de que encuentras que a todas les falta? –intentó confirmar sus sospechas.

- Sí, sí, esa "característica especial" –indicó Len animado.

- Mmm sí –asintió pestañeando repetidamente sin dejar de arrugar su frente a causa de su descolocación.

- ¿Pues sabes? Poco antes del accidente descubrí qué era…

- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Rin con auténtico interés, ya más orientada sobre el tema- Y… ¿de qué se trata?

- Pues… -pronunció Len alargando la grave nota, mientras recorría un camino con dos dedos en dirección a la nariz de la rubia- Ese algo eres tú –concluyó llegando hasta la punta de ésta.

- Len… -susurró Rin conmovida, mientras se incorporaba para el dulce encuentro con sus suaves labios, los cuales la besaron con amor y ternura, todavía siendo envueltos los dos en la calidez de su abrazo.

- Eres la única a la que verdaderamente amaba en el mundo entero –afirmó Len induciendo una caricia sobre su mejilla con sus dedos luego de su bella muestra de afecto- A la única que verdaderamente amo –se corrigió a sí mismo.

- Ahora yo te tengo una pregunta –dijo Rin con un adorable tono de voz, luego dudó por una milésima de segundo lo que iba a decir- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con Miku?

- ¡Argh! –se quejó automáticamente su gemelo al escuchar la mención de ese nombre, provocando que Rin soltase una breve risita por lo bajo- No me lo recuerdes…

Len murmuró casi inaudiblemente algo que a Rin le pareció inteligible, muy parecido a insultos, pronunciados para sí mismo.

- Sobre eso… -pronunció Len en un tono de voz más serio- ¿Tú sabías lo que Miku estaba haciendo?

Rin bajó la mirada y se mordió los labios antes de responder.

- Sí… -susurró.

- ¿Por qué no interviniste? –se lamentó.

- Len… ¿con qué justificación? Sin tus recuerdos, ¿qué te aseguraba que podías confiar en mí? Te habría puesto en la contradicción de en cuál de las dos chicas que acababas de conocer confiar, en Miku o en mí. Tú estabas esperanzado por cualquier pista que te acercara a tu pasado, si te lo decía te habrías decepcionado, y te habrías confundido más… Lo que menos deseaba era que te sintieras más confundido, y mucho menos deseaba presionarte a recordar todo… Pero había un límite en qué tan cerca podía estar junto a ti, el no poder abrazarte era verdaderamente insoportable… Me hiciste tanta falta, Len… tu auténtico cariño, aunque fuese sólo fraternal…

Len, al notar que los ojos de Rin se comenzaron a humedecer por los primeros indicios de lágrimas, la besó en la frente con ternura, acunándola aún más entre sus brazos. Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, luego se aclaró la garganta con suavidad y prosiguió.

- En fin, luego, sin saber realmente qué hacer al respecto, tú empezaste a estimar a Miku de verdad… tú nunca llegas a estimar a mucha gente, y menos aún sin tus recuerdos, ni siquiera sabía si me llegabas a estimar a mí… hasta que me lo dijiste a gritos en navidad –Rin soltó una triste y breve risita- Además, respetaba sobre todo tu criterio y tus propios sentimientos, a pesar de no ser capaz de recordar nada. Yo… no podía ni siquiera pensar en hacerte daño, y sabía que desenmascarar a Miku te afectaría, además, tampoco tenía garantía de que me creerías, ya que como aún no me veías como tu hermana gemela no estaba segura de que confiabas en mí. –Rin hizo una breve pausa, humedeciendo sus labios- A veces… pensaba de que porqué no hice algo similar a lo que hizo Miku, pero pensé que ese tipo de aprovechamiento sería algo realmente egoísta y no sería justo para ti, ya que siempre he priorizado tu bienestar y tus sentimientos. Además, nunca podría mentirte, nunca; incluso creo que habría acabado confesándote mis sentimientos si alguna vez me lo hubieses preguntado. Y bueno, siempre tuve además la esperanza de que tú recuperaras la memoria y volvieras a abrazarme con ese cariño tan propio de ti… y porque te amo mucho como para hacerte algo como eso, si me recordaras luego de algo así probablemente me terminarías odiando, y eso definitivamente no podría soportarlo… De todos modos –dijo Rin levantando la vista-, si ya recordabas todo, ¿por qué seguiste fingiendo que Miku te agradaba?

- Para que tú no te dieras cuenta de que mis recuerdos habían vuelto –respondió Len en tono tranquilo.

- Pero si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de que tú también me querías, nos habríamos evitado muchos problemas, y muchas lágrimas también… -Rin pronunció esto último en un susurro.

- Pero Rin, entiéndeme –rogó Len con una mirada preocupada-, yo nunca, nunca me habría imaginado que existía la posibilidad de que tú llegaras a corresponderme, menos aún cuando tus lágrimas me confirmaron lo contrario la noche de navidad, o al menos eso creí yo… Lo lógico era pensar que tú no me amabas ni nunca lo llegarías a hacer del mismo modo en el que lo hacía yo… Pero, el único rayo de esperanza que me permitía permanecer a tu lado era hacerte creer que no te figuraba aún como mi hermana gemela, lo que volvía lo del beso un poco más entendible, menos traumatizante e incluso perdonable… Odiaba mentirte, nunca lo había hecho, pero no me quedaba otra salida, de lo contrario moriría de sed por ti, y caería en la profunda depresión de no poder estar junto a ti por el sentimiento más enfermizo, fuerte e impuro que podría llegar a poseer en mi vida…

- ¡No es impuro! –Lo interrumpió su gemela- ¡No hay forma alguna de que el amor sea un sentimiento enfermizo! –Sollozó- Para mí… tu amor es lo más hermoso que puede existir, tanto que no merezco poseerlo…

- Princesa, no me digas eso… -rogó Len acariciando nuevamente su pómulo- tú mereces eso y mucho más, nunca acabaré de compensarte por todo el sufrimiento que tuviste que soportar. Si hay alguien que no es digno de tu amor, ese soy yo, por ser el causante de tus incontables lágrimas…

- Len… -se le quebró la voz a Rin, mientras que una lágrima rodó de sus ojos al momento de unir sus labios con amor- Nada de eso importa –pronunció arrimándose a su cuello, hundiendo su cabeza en uno de sus hombros- Ya nada de eso importa, porque ahora estamos juntos… por fin estamos juntos –sollozó una vez más.

- Rin… -musitó su hermano enterrando su rostro sobre sus sedosos cabellos, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y estrechándolo con fuerza hacia sí mismo- Te adoro, pequeña… más que a mi propia vida.

Rin se separó un poco de él y buscó sus ojos con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Len agarró su rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra aún la sostenía de la cintura, provocando que una lágrima se escurriese de su lagrimal, luego unieron sus frentes con suavidad, mirándose fijamente a sus sonrientes ojos, como tanto lo solían hacer hace bastante tiempo atrás, aunque ahora sus miradas transmitían un indudable e inconfundible sentimiento de amor en su estado más puro.

- Te amo –susurró Rin aún sonriendo.

- Te amo –repitió Len acariciando su rostro con dulzura.

Rin, luego de varios segundos de perderse voluntariamente en los azulados ojos de su gemelo, comenzó a pestañear repetidamente a causa de la sequedad de sus ojos, luego se separó un tanto de Len debido a su inevitable bostezo.

- Tengo… mucho sueño –manifestó bajando levemente la mirada- será mejor que me vaya a dormir…

Dio un largo suspiro antes de levantarse sin ganas de su cómodo lugar junto a su hermano, luego se frotó suavemente los ojos con un puño cerrado. No alcanzó siquiera a dar un paso en dirección a su cuarto, cuando fue detenida a causa de la mano de Len que sostuvo la suya sin intenciones de dejarla ir.

- ¿Estás segura de que puedes dormir sola esta noche? Creo que habrá tormenta, con aterradores truenos y relámpagos –dijo Len con una adorable media sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Rin se dio vuelta por completo, encontrándose con él de frente sin soltar su mano, esbozó una leve sonrisa y bajó la mirada.

- Así que… ¿te diste cuenta? –preguntó en un avergonzado tono de voz.

- No –aseguró Len con ternura, incorporándose frente a ella- Acabo de darme cuenta… o mejor dicho, acabo de comprobar mis sospechas… –notificó tomando ambas de sus manos de pie frente a ella- eres una chica muy astuta.

Rin se ruborizó con culpabilidad al ser descubiertas sus antiguas intenciones respecto al uso de ese lejano pretexto, luego sintió la hermosa risita de Len sobre su cabeza, acompañada de un dulce besito sobre su mejilla.

* * *

><p>Rin abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su gemelo con su pijama puesto, con un poco de inseguridad por lo que se podría encontrar dentro. Len se encontraba, de forma bastante esperable, tumbado dentro de su cama con todas las luces apagadas. "Debí de imaginármelo" pensó Rin rodando los ojos con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, a pesar de que Len le había asegurado de que la iba a esperar allí mientras ella se cambiaba.<p>

Se acercó a su cama y lo observó, con su sereno y angelical semblante con sus párpados tranquilamente cerrados. Se abrió paso entre las sábanas minuciosamente, para luego recostarse a su lado con lentitud. Apenas logró soltar un respiro al apoyarse contra la almohada, Len se dio vuelta y capturó a Rin entre sus brazos con fuerza, como un niño a su osito de peluche. Ella soltó una tierna risita por lo bajo, acurrucándose entre su brazos y sobre su pecho, mientras que Len estampaba un dulce beso de buenas noches sobre su frente, y volvía a abrazarla firmemente con ternura.

* * *

><p>Disculpen por la tardanza, tienen todo el derecho de asesinarme si les parece, pero últimamente he estado extrañamente muy ocupada, además de haber tenido un par de problemas emocionales que me impidieron actualizar unos cuantos días antes; Así que quiero pedirles mis más cordiales disculpas a mis lectores.<p>

Y dejando un poco de lado las formalidades (xD), vengo a darles la información semanal (?) tun tun tuuu~n *nótese música de infomercial xD*Ok, creo ke nunca lo dije, pero por una mayoría de 6 votos contra cero (uno antiguo) gana que sí al lemmon xD (aunque creo ke so todos lo sabían xDDD) Pero no se preocupen, los empapelaré de advertencias, no estarán desprevenidos :D n_n xD Digo, para los que no les guste el lemmon, pero por lo que puedo ver, aquí en su gran mayoría poseen un lado pervertido bastante desarrollado xD (y no los culpo xD) Pero bueno, supongo que tb el tema del lemmon era lo que me faltaba para dar por terminado este fic e_é (sino, extrañamente, no me sentía realizada al escribirle "fin" :/) Pero para todos los perv como yo (hay que confesar xD), les aviso que ya comencé a escribir el prodigio lemmon :D asique espérenlo con ansias n_n Y bueno, se acuerdan que cuando empecé con este fic les dije que como no estaba muy decidida con lo del título, por lo que estaba sujeto a cambio? xD Bueno, aunque llegados a estas alturas creo ke está de más decirlo, olvídenlo xD (sí, al poco tiempo me quedó gustando e_e xD) además, creo ke después de lo del video, el título iwal tiene historia xD pero bueno, no vamos a entrar en discusión por eso xD Respecto al tema del mp3 de love is war, como supondrán, aún no puedo subirlo por ese maldito servidor que me tiene mala e_é asique reitero, si saben de algún servidor que aún no haya sido arruinado por el SOPA, bueno y confiable, háganmelo saber para que les comparta el mp3 de la canción~-w-

Ok mi querida gente, quiero comunicarles que el próximo capítulo será el capítulo final de esta historia T^T Pero antes de spoilearles el nombre del capítulo, quiero agradecerle a todos mis lectores que se dedican a salvar bananas en cada actualización, sino sería una ingrata. Quiero agradecerles más que nada por su paciencia con la distraída Rin xD Sabemos que es un poco lenta, pero eso la vuelve un poco más linda, no? xD o por lo menos para los ojos de Len n.n Muchisimas gracias a sakura-kagamine, a ExodoGaiaSS, a SolangeEeeya Kitsune McCormick Lawliet (gracias por preocuparte por las bananas T^T) a hachune-chan01 (gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio TwT), a YuzukiToriOnee-san (gracias por tu comentario en mi video de youtube! :D), a Hika-chan (me alegro que mis capítulos sirvan para des-estresarte :3 yo también me encuentro sufriendo a causa del estudio, y no llevo ni tres semanas en clases u.u), a mi fan lunática skipper7098 (xD un consejo para escribir lemmon? Emm… creo que podría ser poner énfasis en sus sentimientos y emociones, y no tan sólo en sus acciones, sino se vuelven lemmon "maquina", como solía decir mi querida lectora lucía u.u), y a Una lectora llamada Cristy (sí, Kagamine Len es un genio musical xD y no es para menos *¬* xD wajaja también sabía de la existencia de esa utau hermafrodita xD aunque creo que es más mujer que hombre, pero bueno, en lo personal no me gustan mucho los utaus (menos matsudappoiyo, él es genial! *¬* y sexy… ¿Quién dijo eso? O_o xD) En fin, me da lástima que no puedas reviewiar tan seguido a causa de la escuela, espero que sobrevivas con eso :) )

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Hacen que mi mundo sea cada día un lugar mejor TwT

xD espero que este capítulo les haya aclarado todas las dudas que podrían haber llegado a poseer, y si no, cuéntenme su duda y se las aclararé en el próximo, el cual se titula: "Juntos para siempre" T^T no puedo creer que ya se esté terminando (depresión pre-finalizado de fanfic u.u xD) No se lo vayan a perder T^T

Otra cosa es que no les garantizo que el lemmon vaya junto con el próximo capítulo, quizás tarde un poco más en llegar (o quizás no), pero en todo caso, recuerden que es un epilogo xDD Pero intentaré hacerlo suceder n_n Intentaré actualizar también a más tardar el lunes, espero lograrlo u.u (quiero morir un rato xDD)

Recuerden que cada vez que te vas sin dejar un review, una banana es aplastada por una aplanadora, y a estas alturas, ¿Quién desea que bananas sigan muriendo cuando mandar un review no cuesta nada? xD de antemano, muchas gracias n_n

Hasta la próxima! :D


	17. Juntos para siempre

Capítulo 17: Juntos para siempre.

Rin soltó un suspiro un tanto somnoliento mientras se despojaba de la parte superior de su ropa para dormir, disponiéndose a colocarse su tenida escolar tendida sobre su intacta cama. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no dormía en ella? Soltó un suspiro de resignación al no poder recordarlo.

Aunque sabía que dormir sobre el cálido y delicioso pecho de Len cada noche era definitivamente lo mejor del mundo, cada vez la ponía más de los nervios. Sobre todo, la misma pregunta que se hacía ella misma cada noche al cambiarse de ropa en su habitación, que parecía más bien ahora su cuarto de vestuario que su habitación propia: ¿Qué tan lejos iban a llegar esa noche? Un rubor rojizo decoró sus blancas mejillas. Pero era cierto, cada noche llegaban un poco más lejos… Las caricias que recorrían los dedos de Len descubrían sectores cada vez más lejanos de los parámetros permitidos por la moral, el nuevo pijama de encaje bastante atrevido que había adquirido Rin, las miradas un tanto encendidas que intercambiaban cuando ella entraba en la habitación, los largos y profundos besos que compartían antes de acostarse y apagar la luz…

La rubia volvió a tierra al notar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, acompañados del candente calor que sentía en su cabeza, y por supuesto, al recordar la presión del tiempo, que amenazaba con hacerlos llegar tarde al instituto. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado un par de veces en un intento de despejarse y disipar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, para luego terminar de alistarse para ir a la escuela…

* * *

><p>Rin sentía en todo momento los ojos de su gemelo sobre ella, sentado a su lado. Lo miraba de reojo, sin poder evitar sonreír con pena a su vez. En un par de ocasiones se quedaba perdida en su sonriente mirada, manteniéndola completamente embobada durante largos segundos, luego recuperaba la compostura, haciendo varios esfuerzos para prestar atención a la clase. Al notar que Len no producía ningún cambio respecto a su adorable forma de mirarle, Rin dejó caer su frente sobre sus dedos con un forzado suspiro, luego arrancó un trozo de papel y escribió en él: "Vamos, ¡concéntrate!" y lo dejó sobre el pupitre de al lado.<p>

Len pestañeó desconcertado un par de veces, luego desdobló la pequeña nota. Soltó un breve bufido, lanzándole una traviesa mirada a su gemela, luego escribió: "Lo lamento, es que eres muy hermosa" y le devolvió el mensaje. Rin, al leer el coqueto comentario de Len, se sonrojó y soltó una risita burlona, luego escribió: "Tonto…" y se lo mandó aún sonriendo. Al leer dicha palabra, Len le dedicó una sonrisa, luego escribió en el papel: "Te amo" y se lo envió a su gemela. Al leer aquellas simples dos palabras, Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Se tomó unos cuantos segundos para recuperarse de su breve hiperventilación, dio un profundo suspiro y escribió con toda la tranquilidad que había logrado reunir: "Yo también te amo " y se lo mandó a su gemelo con una dulce sonrisa que complementaba su expresión.

- ¡Señorita Kagamine! –la asustó más que un fantasma, haciendo que reaccionara al grito de un salto- ¿Le acaba de enviar un mensajito a su hermano en mi clase? –la regañó enfatizando la palabra "mi".

- N-No, por supuesto que no, Kiyot… di-digo, Hiyama-sensei… -tartamudeó completamente roja.

- Ah… entonces supongo que al seño Kagamine no le importará que tome esta nota de su escritorio y la lea enfrente de toda la clase, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras tomaba el papelito entre sus manos.

Rin empalideció, la desesperación que la había invadido no le había permitido reaccionar, su pulso se detuvo de forma abrupta, abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su gemelo y amante con terror.

- ¿Tengo hambre…? –la descolocó la sorprendida voz de su profesor.

"¿Eh?" pensó Rin levantando la vista hacia el emisor de la voz, luego volviendo su mirada a su hermano con la duda escrita sobre su rostro. Len asintió suavemente con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, con una muy leve sonrisa sobre sus labios. El profesor soltó un bufido con abulia, y sin decir una palabra más al no merecer la pena, soltó el papel haciendo que volviera a su lugar original y se devolvió hacia el pizarrón. Cuando se encontraba de espaldas, Rin volvió a mirar a Len con duda, pero esta vez sonriendo, un poco más aliviada. Len le devolvió la mirada con una traviesa sonrisa sobre su rostro, luego levantó su mano, sosteniendo el papelito original entre sus dedos, y le guiñó un ojo. Rin cubrió su boca con un puño mientras soltaba otra risita por lo bajo. Realmente no había notado en el momento en el que Len los había intercambiado. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar al rubio, éste le lanzó un discreto besito desde su posición. Rin se cubrió un costado del rostro, vigilando que nadie los mirara, y le lanzó un beso furtivo a distancia a su vez. Len enrojeció, todavía manteniendo su sonrisa de joven enamorado…

* * *

><p>Era una noche tranquila, en la que, como siempre, Rin se encontraba perfectamente acomodada sobre el torso de Len, mientras que él la rodeaba con sus brazos. El muchacho se encontraba ya cerca de su séptimo sueño, mientras que ella se encontraba completamente inmersa en el suyo…<p>

… El suave canto de las aves acompañaba el sonido de las campanadas que se oían por todo el lugar, un blanco y brillante resplandor se hacía presente desde un gran ventanal. Ella se encontraba allí, sola, frente a una ornamentada y vasta puerta de madera, sosteniendo entre sus manos su largo y blanco vestido, a la espera de reunir el suficiente valor para entrar a la habitación del otro lado. Asintió con la cabeza con convicción, luego se abrió paso hacia el otro lado del salón, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de una divina e inconfundible mirada, quien la observaba con ojos sonrientes y llenos de auténtica felicidad. Sintió cómo sus propios ojos se humedecían y se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, aquella emoción de estar caminando hacia el altar era demasiado intensa para poder sobrellevarla con facilidad. A pesar de que aquella pequeña y bella capilla estuviese vacía, a Rin no le hacía falta en absoluto lo contrario, ya que frente a ella se encontraba la única compañía que necesitaba y que quería en el universo entero. Len abrió sus perfectos labios para pronunciar palabra, mientras le extendía en su dirección la palma de su mano junto con una dulce sonrisa reflejada en sus claros y brillantes ojos.

- Acepto… -declaró con su maravillosa voz musical.

Aquella simple y dulce palabra produjo que mil mariposas tomaran vuelo dentro de su caja toráxica, trayendo consigo un inevitable e incontenible diluvio de lágrimas, mas en su expresión no podía haber sino la felicidad misma en su estado más puro. La pequeña u rubia novia estiró su mano para alcanzar la de su prometido y futuro esposo. El blanco guante que rodeaba su delicada y temblorosa mano estaba a pocos centímetros de tomar la mano de Len para no soltarla jamás. Al primer roce que produjeron ambas manos al entrar en el más mínimo contacto, el estruendoso sonido de un vitral al romperse volvió todo a su alrededor de negro, haciendo que la figura de su inalcanzable hermano gemelo se quebrara en mil fragmentos, recordándole la realidad, junto con recordarle la imposibilidad de poder realizar su sueño, por mucho que lo quisiera. Después de todo, la vida seguía sin ser un cuento de hadas. Un desolado llanto comenzó a crecer en intensidad desde su pecho, el cual producía un concreto movimiento en cada frecuente sollozo, mientras su rostro se ahogaba en el agua salada proveniente de las ventanas de su frustrada alma. Aquel llanto se volvía cada vez más audible, provocándole un gradual dolor en el tenso nudo de su garganta.

- ¡¿Rin?_!_ ¡¿Qué sucede, Rin?_!_ –Escuchó a la preocupada y alterada voz de Len, al borde de la desesperación- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Rin?_!_

La adolescente dio un desesperado suspiro, abriendo sus empapados ojos casi con horror, encontrándose con la urgida mirada de Len, mientras que él sujetaba su mejilla por un costado. La aterrada expresión de Rin se convirtió instantáneamente en una mucho más triste, mientras se arrojaba sobre el pecho de Len continuando con su llanto desconsolado. Len la recibió cálidamente entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabeza, luego besándola sobre ésta.

- Está bien… -susurró mientras acariciaba sus rubios y sedosos cabellos con suavidad- no te preocupes, aquí estoy… ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Rin negó con la cabeza, sollozando sobre su pecho. Tragó saliva en un intento de poder calmarse y recuperar el habla perdida.

- No… -musitó con esfuerzo- tuve un sueño hermoso… -volvió a sollozar de forma inevitable.

- Rin… -murmuró Len mientras levantaba su rostro desde su mentón para encontrarse con sus brillantes ojos, luego acarició su rostro suavemente con sus dedos, cuestionándola con su mirada llena de preocupación.

- Soñé… -pronunció antes de volver a tragar- que caminaba hacia el altar un día precioso, en donde lo más hermoso eras tú, quien me esperaba con la mano tendida hacia mí, mirándome con ternura, a punto de convertirnos en marido y mujer… Pero eso nunca podrá ocurrir, ¿verdad? –sonrió con tristeza soltando otra lágrima.

Len dejó caer suavemente el rostro de Rin, quien bajó la mirada instintivamente, arrimándose a su pecho. El rubio tragó saliva en un audible sonido, mientras fruncía el ceño con dolor y frustración. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que le pudiera responder a su hermana gemela.

- No… -concordó con resignación en un frustrado y dolido suspiro, ya que aquello era lo único en el mundo que él no le podía dar.

- Ya lo sabía… -susurró Rin, quebrándosele la voz.

Len apretó los ojos cerrados y abrazó a Rin con fuerza, apenas permitiéndole respirar.

- Perdón… -se lamentó Len en un bajo tono de voz.

Rin quiso pedirle que no se disculpara por algo que evidentemente no era culpa suya, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza sobre su torso, ya que su voz ya se había quebrado por completo. Ambos gemelos sollozaron y derramaron lágrimas envueltos en su inseparable abrazo hasta caer derrotados por el sueño, ya excesivamente exhaustos.

* * *

><p>Aquella exhaustivamente larga clase tenía a Rin impaciente por el toque de la campana para marcharse por fin a casa. "Peor aún que es viernes" se quejó recostándose sobre su pupitre con pereza, con todas las energías agotadas a lo largo de toda la semana. El profesor hablaba y hablaba, mas ella no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a sus palabras. Justo para el momento en el que tuvo la certeza de que estaba a punto de ser dominada por completo por el sueño, la campana del instituto anunció el fin de la semana escolar, para su alivio. Levantó el rostro somnolienta y dio un gran bostezo mientras se refregaba los ojos. A su lado, escuchó a su hermano gemelo levantarse precipitadamente mientras ella aún poseía sus ojos cerrados. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio a su gemelo a corta distancia de la puerta.<p>

- ¡Len! –lo llamó inútilmente una vez que ya se había marchado a paso apresurado.

Rin se quedó mirando en dirección a su marcha, con el ceño fruncido de la extrañeza, pestañeando repetidamente desde el mismo lugar.

- Hum… -pronunció torciendo la boca, luego se incorporó para ordenar sus cosas.

"Bueno…" suspiró luego de varios segundos, cambiando por fin su extrañada expresión por una más alegre. "Ya que Len se ha ido, debería aprovechar que ahora estoy sola, ¿no?" pensó sonriendo tierna y traviesamente, con planes de ir de compras. Después de todo, era una chica.

Rin se fue con toda la calma del mundo a paso musical, dirigiéndose automáticamente al centro de la cuidad. "Menos mal traigo dinero conmigo" pensó sonriendo con gusto.

Pasó al lado de una tienda de lencería, sin poder evitar detenerse frente a la vitrina. Sintió cómo el calor de su rostro aumentaba mientras observaba las prendas más atrevidas, no sólo con intenciones de inocente contemplación. "La verdad es que mi ropa interior es muy… simple" pensó Rin, tardándose un par de segundos en encontrar el adjetivo que mejor la definiera, sin ser muy insultante. "Además, no tengo ningún conjunto… Y… Y… casi nunca tengo oportunidad de comprar algo como eso… Y también… emm… Creo que podría necesitarlo" se intentó de convencer a sí misma, llenándose de pretextos. Pero se detuvo al procesar lo último que acababa de pensar… "¿necesitarlo?" repitió en su mente, acercando una de sus manos en un semi-puño a su boca. Rin sabía a lo que se refería con eso, pero no quería darse cuenta, o mejor dicho, no quería aceptarlo, por lo que se engañó a sí misma y entró con la misma corporalidad, casi de forma mecánica, a la tienda llena de encajes…

* * *

><p>"Creo que me he pasado…" pensó Rin con una expresión un poco preocupada al ver los cinco conjuntos de distintos colores que había comprado esa tarde. "¡Me he quedado sin dinero!" se lamentó levantando el rostro hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados con firmeza. Las prendas que había comprado no eran ni por asomo las más económicas, pero sí que eran bonitas, llenas de encajes, vuelos, gasas y otros detalles… un tanto provocativos. Rin intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia ambos lados, luego dio un suspiro y apretó el paso para llegar a casa.<p>

…

- Estoy en casa… -anunció desde la entrada, más se extrañó al encontrar el departamento bastante oscuro, iluminado tan sólo por unas cuantas tenues luces.

Por algún motivo, Rin entró casi con cuidado a su hogar, observando minuciosamente todo a su alrededor. Su vista se detuvo y centró toda su atención en la mesa de comedor que solían compartir a diario, pero que esta vez se encontraba mucho más decorada de lo habitual, con varios adornos y llamativos platillos que soltaban vapor, sin mencionar las velas que la iluminaban de forma casi mágica. Rin dilató sus párpados, casi sin pestañear, la expectación la había dejado insegura del cómo reaccionar.

- Bienvenida… -escuchó a una dulce voz aterciopelada detrás de sí.

Rin sintió que su corazón dio un precipitado brinco, mientras se disponía a dar la vuelta para el encuentro con los turquesas ojos del ser más hermoso que podía haber pisado la tierra. Allí se encontraba él, tan deslumbrante como siempre, apoyado sobre la pared con su codo mientras se afirmaba la cabeza con su correspondiente mano, con sus largos y rubios cabellos sueltos, mirándola con dulzura, manteniendo sus piernas cruzadas. Una brillante aura pareció rodearlos a ambos en el momento en el que se cruzaron sus miradas, trasmitiéndose lo más bello de sus sentimientos a través de éstas, con sus corazones latiendo notoriamente más rápido de lo normal. Len amplió un poco más su sonrisa, bajando la mirada mientras pasaba una de sus manos a través de su cabello.

- Te preparé la cena… -dijo a pesar de ser algo evidente, con el sonrojo ya presente en su semblante.

Rin acercó un puño a su boca, ampliando su sonrisa a su vez y bajando levemente la mirada, sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora.

- B-Bueno, comamos antes de que se enfrié –sugirió Len con tono de nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice, sin dejar de lado su sonrojo en ningún momento.

- Mmm… -asintió Rin también sonrojada, aunque bastante conmovida por el atento gesto de Len, y más que eso, por el modo en el que lo hizo, y por la intención de hacerla disfrutar de una inesperadamente romántica velada juntos.

…

- ¡Mmm! ¡Está verdaderamente delicioso! –exclamó Rin al primer bocado, cerrando sus ojos de gusto.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado –murmuró Len con su cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, mirándola con ternura, junto con una un tanto embobada sonrisa sobre sus perfectos labios.

Rin le devolvió la sonrisa con alegría, mientras se apresuraba a probar el resto de la comida, la cual era iluminada por el bello ambiente otorgado por las velas.

- Cielos, Len, ¿cuándo aprendiste a hacer esta maravilla? –preguntó sonriendo con sus ojos nuevamente cerrados de gusto.

- Mmm… tan sólo busqué unas cuantas recetas y seguí las instrucciones, no es la gran cosa… -respondió con modestia, mientras seguía observando fijamente a su gemela.

- ¿Y habrá postre? –preguntó con inocencia, casi con ternura.

- Oh, sí –respondió Len saboreando sus palabras-, tarta de man-da-ri-nas.

Rin soltó una breve risita de complacencia, casi musicalmente. Continuó deleitándose con el delicioso sabor de su cena, pero le llamó la atención, luego de varios segundos, que Len no daba bocado. Levantó durante muy breves instantes la vista, observándolo un par de veces de reojo. Se aclaró la garganta con sutileza, más Len no se inmutó. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa…

- ¿N-No v-vas a comer? –le preguntó mientras se sonrojaba, encogiéndose de hombros.

Len bajó por fin la mirada, soltando una avergonzada risotada.

- Claro, claro… Discúlpame –volvió a reír.

Tomó los palillos entre sus dedos, mas volvió a clavar la vista sobre ella, sin tener intenciones de comer en absoluto. Observaba el dorado brillo de su cabello iluminado por el resplandor de las velas, sus bellos y brillantes ojos resaltados por las mismas…

- ¡Len! –le volvió a llamar la atención su sonrojada gemela.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! –se disculpó una vez más, probando bocado al fin, no sin antes bendecir la mesa- Itadakimasu…

* * *

><p>- ¡Wow! Estaba delicioso, te quedó espectacular la tarta.<p>

- Bueno, a decir verdad el postre lo compré –admitió Len disculpándose con la mirada, mientras que recogía la mesa para lavar los platos.

- Ay, no tiene importancia –le aseguró Rin con dulzura-. De todos modos, ya te esforzaste lo suficiente por mí hoy… te… te lo agradezco –titubeó antes de pronunciar estas últimas palabras con vergüenza.

"No aún…" pensó Len sonriendo para sí mismo. Luego suspiró.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, Rin. Te mereces esto y mucho más –le dijo en un dulce tono de voz.

Rin torció el gesto, sabiendo a lo que él se refería, aunque decidió que era mejor no discutírselo.

- Si quieres puedes ir a darte un baño mientras yo me ocupo de todo esto –la inmutó la voz de Len.

- A-Ah… ¿n-no quieres que te ayude? –reaccionó recién en ese momento.

- No, tú sólo déjate mimar, princesa, yo me haré cargo –le aseguró Len con una voz difícil de refutar.

Rin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con el rostro sonrojado y con sus ojos brillando en contraste, luego se levantó casi flotando de su lugar para dirigirse al baño.

* * *

><p>Rin dio un suspiro frente a su nuevo conjunto tendido sobre su cama frente a ella… tenía ganas de estrenar su uso esa noche, pero… comenzó a dudar. "¿No es demasiado para ser sólo ropa interior?" se preguntó mientras observaba los detalles del encaje. Le comenzó a entrar vergüenza por usarlo… pero era simplemente tan lindo y nuevo, que no podía esperar para ponérselo.<p>

Una vez con su ropa interior nueva puesta, observó su cuerpo de cada costado, estudiando cómo lucía. "Si tan sólo no tuviese un cuerpo tan infantil…" se lamentó en un suspiro mientras se miraba las caderas. Luego, para evitar deprimirse más por eso, se puso encima el pijama favorito de Len, y se apresuró para el agradable encuentro nocturno con su gemelo, la mejor parte del día.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Len con lentitud y timidez, tan propia de ella. Pero se extrañó un poco al encontrar la habitación vacía y con tan sólo la luz de la lámpara del velador encendida. "Quizás aún esté en el baño" pensó Rin sujetando la puerta. Aprovechando la ausencia de Len, Rin se lanzó de un salto hacia su amplia cama, para luego abrazar la almohada de su hermano con ternura. "Mmm… Len huele tan rico" pensó cerrando sus ojos y aspirando el aroma de su cabecera.

Se quedó varios minutos en aquella posición, perfectamente acomodada en su cama, dejando volar sus pensamientos y ausentándose un poco de su lugar físico a través de la mente. El cálido tacto de unos suaves labios sobre su mejilla la hizo volver en sí misma, abriendo los ojos de par en par a causa de la sorpresa.

- ¿Te quedaste dormida? –le susurró una dulce voz muy próxima a su oído.

Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna al sentir el aliento de sus palabras sobre su piel, y soltó un profundo suspiro, para luego darse vuelta en dirección a su hermano para mirarlo de frente. En el momento en el que se encontró con su azulada mirada, no pudo evitar sonreír. Len le acarició suavemente el rostro con sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos para luego estampar un cálido beso sobre su frente, como tanto acostumbraba hacerlo. Rin ensanchó su sonrisa sin dejar a la vista sus dientes al sentir los labios de su gemelo nuevamente sobre su piel, cerrando un poco sus ojos en consecuencia.

Len se separó un poco de ella para poder observar mejor su sonriente expresión, llena de felicidad, con sus mejillas decoradas de un rubor rojizo. Mostró una media sonrisa, mirándola conmovido.

- Eres tan linda… -murmuró acariciando los rubios cabellos que se asomaban sobre su rostro.

Recién en ese momento, Rin sintió la fuerza con la cual golpeaba su corazón dentro de su pecho, dificultándole aún más la capacidad de poseer algún pensamiento coherente… cosa que ya se había convertido en una costumbre cada vez que Len se encontraba cerca de ella.

- Te quiero… -se le escapó sin pensar en un susurro, sin poder evadirse del hechizo de sus brillantes y hermosos ojos celestes.

Len expandió aún más su sonrisa al escuchar la tierna afirmación de su gemela, y respondió estampando un suave beso sobre sus rosados labios. Luego, se levantó para colocarse sobre la cama, dejando a Rin con una mueca en la boca, insatisfecha a causa de la brevedad del beso, y más aún al haber pasado toda la tarde sin Len a su lado. La rubia se apoyó sobre sus codos al notar que su hermano no se recostaba a su lado, sino que se colocaba de rodillas sobre el colchón. Ella lo interrogó con la mirada, a lo que el muchacho respondió con una sonrisa, luego asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, dándole a entender a su hermana que lo imitara.

- ¿Len…? –murmuró ella en tono interrogativo en su nueva posición.

Len apretó los labios mientras sonreía, todavía con sus ojos cerrados, luego realizó una profunda inhalación, como si se estuviera preparando para algo. Abrió sus ojos y miró a su gemela desde un ángulo de costado, bajando el mentón, con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

- Rin… -pronunció con cierta dificultad- ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando bastante en lo que me dijiste ayer… sobre tu sueño… -agregó al notar la expresión con cierto rasgo de duda del semblante de su gemela- Y b-bueno… -continuó con un poco más de dificultad- q-quería hablarte sobre esto, y la verdad, la gente se… casa… para poder formar una familia, pero si te pones a pensar sobre eso, nosotros ya somos una familia… a nuestro modo –mostró una media sonrisa, provocando que Rin soltara una risa silenciosa a causa su comentario, luego se aclaró la garganta- Asique, para nosotros… no creo que sea necesario eso… pero… -comenzó a transpirar, mientras que empezaba a ser amenazado por los tartamudeos- Así que…

Rin lo miró extrañada, mientras esperaba que él prosiguiera. Len tragó saliva en un audible sonido, luego tomó un entrecortado y profundo respiro. Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, confundida al notar que Len se daba la vuelta, mientras parecía que buscaba algo, o mejor dicho, que sacaba algo…

Rin dilató sus párpados en un audible sonido de sorpresa emitido involuntariamente por sus cuerdas vocales, mientras sentía que su corazón se había parado de un segundo a otro cuando observó la pequeña y negra cajita de terciopelo que sostenía Len entre sus manos abriéndosela en su dirección, junto con el brillante diamante del anillo que se encontraba en su interior. Luego, colocó instintivamente ambas manos sobre su boca.

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo para siempre? –le preguntó Len mirándola directamente a los ojos con dulzura.

Rin sintió la repentina necesidad de parpadear repetidamente a causa de la excesiva cantidad de líquido que inundaba sus ojos, provocando que una lágrima se escapara inevitablemente de ellos. Se le había ido el habla por completo sin dejar rastro, no era capaz de ni siquiera hacer ademán de articular palabra.

- Me hubiese gustado haberte pedido que te cases conmigo, pero esto es lo único que puedo darte… –se apresuró en agregar- Sería como una especie de nuestra propia boda personal y espiritual –un sonrojo decoró sus mejillas al pronunciar esta última palabra- c-claro, si es que aceptas…

Len hizo una pequeña pausa para analizar el rostro de su gemela, el cual aún se encontraba perplejo. Soltó un breve suspiro y mostró una media sonrisa antes de continuar.

- Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte esto, ya que tú te mereces mucho más que yo, Rin. Sobre todo, no estoy en posición de pedírtelo porque soy… tu hermano… obviamente –pronunció esto último en un susurro-. Pero estoy seguro de que nunca podré llegar a amar a ninguna otra mujer en mi vida. Nadie, sólo a ti, Rin. Y quiero que sepas que si, por cualquier motivo, alguien se llegara a enterar de lo nuestro; aunque el mundo entero se fuera en nuestra contra y se opusiera a nuestro amor, yo te protegeré, y te defenderé frente a quien sea. Por eso… una vez más, ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre?

Hubo una larga pausa mientras que Rin aún no recuperaba el habla, o más bien, aún no poseía la capacidad de reaccionar. Su rostro se encontraba empapado por las lágrimas, mientras que sus manos se encargaban de obstruir todas sus vías respiratorias, mas su cuerpo se negaba a moverse un milímetro de su posición. Levantó su mirada del brillante diamante para encontrarse con los igualmente brillantes ojos azul claro de Len. La necesidad de respirar crecía alarmantemente con cada largo segundo que transcurría en silencio, mas ella no se inmutaba, sumergida en la profundidad de las lagunas de su azulada y suplicante mirada. Otra lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al momento que realizó el primer movimiento con su cabeza, moviéndola son suma lentitud hacia delante, luego con aún más lentitud hacia atrás. Len efectuó una audible inhalación mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de alegría, sin dejar de lado el excesivo brillo que iluminaba sus nerviosos ojos. Rin dio por fin un desesperado respiro, junto con algo muy similar a un sollozo, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo, para a continuación aferrarse a su cuello con fuerza.

- ¡SÍ!- gritó con todas sus débiles fuerzas entre los brazos de su reciente prometido, mientras que una serie de sollozos le siguieron a su dichosa afirmación.

Len emitió una tímida risita mientras tomaba la cabeza de Rin con una mano y la acercaba más a su cuerpo, mientras que la sostenía firmemente desde la cintura con su otro brazo. Rin también comenzó a reír, una vez que hubo controlado sus sollozos, aumentando también la fuerza de sus brazos, y hundiendo su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro.

* * *

><p>- E-ntonces… -pronunció Len, sosteniendo el anillo entre un par de dedos, mientras ambos se encontraban envueltos en la penumbra de la habitación, siendo iluminados tan sólo por la luz de la luna y de las resplandecientes estrellas- Yo, Kagamine Len, tomo la mano de Kagamine Rin, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza… no sé en qué más se dice –admitió nervioso, provocando que Rin soltara una tierna risita, mientras que él sostenía su blanca mano con la que poseía libre-… Para siempre –concluyó Len, espantado por la idea de que la muerte los lograra separar.<p>

- Para siempre –concordó Rin con su rostro ruborizado, resumiendo a su vez el discurso de Len.

Luego, Len prosiguió a colocar la argolla en el dedo anular de la mano de su hermana, con suma delicadeza y suavidad.

- ¿Aceptas? –inquirió entrelazando sus dedos con la mano que sostenía.

- Acepto –declaró enrollando sus dedos sobre la mano que sostenía la suya.

- ¿Puedo besar a la novia? –preguntó Len sonrojado, mientras tomaba su rostro con su mano libre.

Rin soltó una efímera risita en respuesta, luego asintió levemente con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, aún sonriendo. Len se acercó a sus labios lentamente, acariciando su mejilla con su dedo pulgar, esperando pacientemente a que su expresión se relajara, para luego besar sus labios con ternura y amor, sellando así el juramento que los mantendría unidos para toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Dios mío -.- En lugar de llenarlos de explicaciones evidentes les tengo que dar un pequeño aviso (con todo el pesar de mi alma)… no podré continuar con mi política de subir un capítulo semanal u.u como les digo que he pensado en ustedes cada día de la semana, tipando un poco cada día en mis ratos libres (incluso sacrificando un poco mi sueño D':), peor aún que este capítulo es tan largo T-T (tiene como unas nueva páginas de Word D: xD) Pero en fin, quiero decirles que lo lamento como no se imaginan, pero la verdad es que las responsabilidades aumentan, y el peso es mayor que yo u.u Pero no quiero que siquiera se les pase por la idea que voy a dejar de escribir ni que voy a dejar abandonados mis proyectos, simplemente las actualizaciones comenzarán a tardar más (aunque obviamente haré todo lo posible para llevarles un capítulo lo más pronto que pueda).<p>

Dejando las malas noticias de lado, doy anuncio ahora del final de esta historia con la llegada de este último capítulo, quiero agradecerles a todos y a cada uno de mis lectores por seguir mi historia, ya sea desde el principio o por si la pillaron por ahí desde la mitad y acabaron leyéndola hasta aquí, en especial a todos aquellos, anónimos o no, que me dejaron un review con sus valiosísimas opiniones que me sacaron mil sonrisas, hiperventilaciones, gritos y hasta incluso lágrimas. A todos, muchas gracias por su consideración con las bananas n_n las sobrevivientes les mandan sus más grandes agradecimientos xD

Me encantaría responderles sus reviews a todos, pero la verdad esque estoy con una fuerza sobrehumana para permanecer en esta silla frente a la pantalla para poder traerles el capítulo lo más pronto posible, en lugar de estar plácidamente en mi 5to sueño (que mucha exigencia me pide mi cuerpo xD) Asique comprenderán que no puedo hacerlo en estos momentos, pero que sin embargo les mando un abrazo gigante y MUCHAS EN INFINITAS GRACIAS! no sé que sería de mi hablando de escritora si no fuera por ustedes, probablemente no seguiría escribiendo, así que muchas gracias por ser mi motivación, el simple hecho de decirme que les gusta mi historia me hace sentir útil para la felicidad de alguien :) (Además de la mía, la felicidad que me provoca el escribir) Pero en realidad, ustedes hacen que mi felicidad esté completa n_n Y por supuesto, quiero darles las más grandes gracias a aquellos que me mandaron un review por primera vez en capítulos anteriores TwT especialmente a RuthEmperatriz y a AmuHinamuri2011 (no podría olvidarte ni aunque quisiera! TwT y me alegra que hayas leído mi historia experimental como el primer lemmon que leíste, de verdad me llena de honra :3 ) Y bueno! Kiero recordarles que me gustaría responderles a todos sus reviews pero ahora mismo no puedo T-T Pero el capítulo es lo primero :D Y los quiero a todos chicos! TwT

Hasta la próxima, no se vayan a perder mi próxima historia Spice! :D (la cual subiré un día de estos, espérenla! :D)

PD: a todos los perverts! Atentos al epilogo lemonoso, no pienso ponerle complete a esta historia sin ese lemmon xD Y no vayan a creer que se me iba a olvidar, mayoría manda xD No se le vayan a perder! n_n (sí, lo subiré un día de estos xD intentaré apresurar la marcha si me motivan con sus reviews a terminarlo xD) porke de que va, va xD

Muchas gracias a todos! Salven una banana en el capítulo final por lo menos! n_n

Adios! Y hasta pronto para los pervertidos como yo! :D xDD

Bye bye~ n_n


	18. Luna de Miel

Hola! :D Perdónenme por favor que me haya demorado mucho, me siento terrible T-T Pero de verdad que he tenido muy poco tiempo (además de que traspasar este capítulo se me hizo eterno D:!). Hace tiempo que no me dirigía a ustedes en el principio de un capítulo xD pero comprenderán, esta vez es necesario :3 Recuerdan cuando les dije que este fanfic estaba llegando a su fin y que este capítulo sería un epilogo de esta historia? Pues… olvídenlo xD ¿La razón? Pues bueno, aún siento que quedaron algunos cabos sueltos de los cuales me gustaría escribir, y por supuesto, que me gustaría que ustedes disfruten leer, asique le haré un alargue a esta historia agregándole algunos cuantos capítulos más, espero que les guste :3 Pero bueno! Lo prometido sigue siendo deuda, y aquí está (aunque no epílogo xD) es tan esperado lemmon xD asique niños, absténganse de leer cosas como esta (si no lo desean, claro xD), no me hago responsable de traumas xDDD

Por si no quedó claro, ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON. :3 xD sin nada más que decir (creo ._.), no me queda más que desearles que lo disfruten mucho y que espero sus opiniones sobre qué les pareció al final :B cualquier crítica es bienvenida, asique VIVA la libertad de expresión! Wiii! :D Adelante y lean n_n

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18: Luna de Miel.<p>

Rin y Len continuaron besándose, una y otra vez, trasmitiendo lo más hermoso de sus sentimientos a través de sus labios.

—Te amo –susurró Rin entre besos.

—Te amo –respondió Len tomando su rostro con ambas manos, para volver a besar sus labios con intensidad y emoción.

Luego de incontables segundos, volvieron a separar sus labios, mas sin separar sus rostros de la proximidad del otro, hundiéndose profundamente en la mirada de su respectivo gemelo.

—Entonces… ¿qué es lo que viene después de la boda? –susurró Rin en la misma posición.

—Pues, viene la luna de miel… —respondió Len mirándola con dulzura, acariciando sus mejillas con sus dedos por ambos costados de su rostro.

—O sea que… ¿vamos a hacer lo que se supone que se hace en una luna de miel normal? –preguntó ella un tanto nerviosa, pero con un toque de ansiedad en su tono de voz.

—Rin… —susurró el rubio, luego besó sus pómulos con suavidad— Quiero darte todo lo que se asimile más a una auténtica boda… Quiero darte todo de mí… Siempre voy a amarte, Rin, siempre…

Dicho esto, Rin esbozó una sonrisa angelical, recordando al mismo tiempo lo fuerte de sus sentimientos, y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su gemelo, para luego besarlo en los labios con intensidad y con cada vez más ardor. La adolescente no podía negar que lo deseaba, aunque sentir aquello la hacía ponerse nerviosa, e incluso sentirse un poco avergonzada. Pero siempre había deseado poder amar a Len, y que aquello se hubiese hecho realidad simplemente le costaba creerlo. Y pensar que en un inicio ella había mantenido su secreto querer en resignación, ¿Quién iba a creer que algún día el corazón de su gemelo latiría a causa suya? ¿Y que ahora se lo demostraba a través de sus labios, a través de su lengua? Aquello era simplemente más de lo que ella podría llegar a imaginarse que merecía, sobre todo, creía que no era digna de poder poseer su amor, ya que ¿a qué enferma se le podría permitir tanta felicidad, aun sabiendo que hace mal al amar con locura a su propio hermano? ¿E incluso desear sexualmente a aquel con el cual compartió el vientre materno? ¿Y que afortunadamente, aquel desdichado de compartía tal incestuoso sentimiento se esmeraba por hacerla inmensamente feliz? ¿Que incluso le había preparado una bella boda como ninguna otra? ¿Y que, según sus propias palabras, quería… darle todo de él?

Len la embistió, haciendo que cayera suavemente contra la almohada, colocando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y acariciando la piel de su rostro besó sus labios con gesto de ser imprescindible en su mundo.

—Te amo –le recordó una vez más entre besos— Te amo tanto, tanto… —continuó murmurando en cada oportunidad que se separaban sus labios, aunque fuese tan sólo unos milímetros— No me dejes… porque yo no te dejaré nunca… Nunca me dejes, por favor… sino moriría…

—Estaremos juntos para siempre… —le recordó Rin a su suplicante amante— siempre, siempre… —repitió dejando que su hermano estimulase los nervios de su cuello con sus labios— Soy tuya… seré tuya para siempre… Soy tu prisionera, y mi mayor miedo es que me dejes en libertad.

Len simplemente se derritió al oír las dulces palabras de su gemela, y abrazó su cuerpo al instante con mucha fuerza, casi con desesperación, mientras besaba su cuello con mayor ímpetu, provocando que la boca de su compañera dejara escapar algunos gustosos suspiros, entre conmovida junto con sus primeros indicios de excitación.

Los gentiles dedos de Len comenzaron a deslizarse con cariño por toda la extensión de piel visible de la rubia, provocándole deliciosas sensaciones al tacto, mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados para intensificar cada una de éstas en cada punto que tocaba sobre su cuerpo. Sus sentimientos se desbordaban sin parar, Rin estiraba su cuello, apretando a Len hacia sí misma para poder sentirlo cada vez más cerca, mientras que éste se encargaba de cubrir cada vez más área de su cuello con sus exquisitos besos, hasta que comenzó a enrojecerlo producto del roce… Luego comenzando a dejar marcas temporales con la succión de su piel durante uno de sus profundos besos sobre éste.

—Ah… —gimió la chica despacio, mientras lo rodeaba con sus piernas en un intento de estrecharlo más hacia su cuerpo.

Sus respiraciones se comenzaban a volver realmente agitadas, el calor de sus cuerpos iba adquiriendo un incremento considerable. Len no dejaba de aumentar la velocidad, hasta tal punto en el que el uso de sus labios le pareció ser insuficiente, por lo que abrió su boca y recorrió con su lengua la suave extensión del blanco cuello de su hermana, ocasionando en ella un gemido un poco más subido de tono que el anterior. Colocó instintivamente una de sus manos sobre una de sus piernas, acariciándola con absoluta libertad y con pasión. Rin se encontraba nerviosa, pero a la vez deseosa de que su hermano la tocara más, tanto que procedió ella misma a tocarlo, tratando de ignorar la inseguridad que le producía la vergüenza. Sentir en contacto directo la piel del abdomen de su atractivo gemelo la hizo sentir atrevida, permitiéndole al sonrojo de su rostro surgir de manera inmediata. Detuvo sus manos en ese sector, con intenciones de sentir las marcadas musculaturas de su abdomen, y con cierto miedo de llegar más lejos por su propia cuenta.

En el momento en el que Len sintió las pequeñas manos de su gemela acariciándole su cuerpo, se encargó de deshacerse de su propia prenda superior con la mano que sostenía su pierna para poder darle mayor acceso, y de paso darle también mayor campo de visión. Con un poco de dificultad, ya que tan sólo estaba utilizando su mano derecha, debido a que la izquierda la aferraba por la espalda, pasando por su delgada cintura, logró su cometido, intensificando así el sonrojo de la recientemente quinceañera.

"Es hermoso…" no pudo evitar pensar para su vergüenza. Len parecía haber sido esculpido por un dios. Dejando su pena de lado, intentó evitar a toda costa el temblor de sus manos, para poder sentir la textura de su cuerpo una vez más. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, concentrada en su tarea, y sonriendo sin siquiera notarlo. Len sonrió a su vez con ternura, Rin se veía realmente muy linda con esa expresión. Acercó su recientemente desocupada mano derecha hacia su rostro para acariciarlo, provocando que Rin se inmutara y se encontrara con sus ojos. Por una milésima de segundo Rin recordó la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo, junto con un rápido salto dentro de su pecho. Dilató sus párpados avergonzada, sin pasar por alto el rojizo tinte de sus mejillas, pero luego relajó su expresión al sumergirse en la conmovida mirada celeste de su enamorado, quien le transmitía con sus brillantes ojos todo el amor que sentía por ella, pese a que ya debía saberlo de antemano. Rin le sonrió. Recorrió con sus manos la extensión de su torso, subiendo minuciosamente hasta llegar a sus brazos, luego a sus hombros. Lo acarició masajeando brevemente su cuello, ocasionando que él cerrase sus ojos de gusto, sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios. Luego tomó su rostro angelical por ambos costados y lo besó con ternura.

Len correspondió al beso con la misma suavidad, incorporando caricias sobre su piel blanquecina, y volviendo a colocar su mano sobre una de sus piernas. Rin apretó los párpados al sentir el contacto, la vergüenza la había vuelto a acechar. Se sonrojó aún más al sentir la palma de su mano sobre su muslo, próxima a sus caderas, sin separar sus labios de la boca de su hermano. Cuando aquella mano se detuvo en ese sector, Rin comenzó a acostumbrarse a su presencia. Pero una nueva sensación la invadió, provocando que algo allí abajo se contrajera, y se trataba de la reciente jugada de la lengua de Len al deslizarse sobre sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, encontrándose con la divertida expresión de Len todavía con la lengua afuera. Sin obtener consentimiento previo, el adolescente adentró su lengua en su boca, obligando a Rin a reaccionar un poco aturdida. La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, dificultándole el invocar un pensamiento más o menos coherente. Tan sólo podía pensar en Len, en él y en poseer cada parte de su ser. "Nunca pensé que esto podría llegar a ser posible" logró formular su mente, mientras sus ojos presentaban las repentinas ganas de dejar correr agua a través de ellos.

Sus lenguas no dejaban de estar en constante competencia, aumentando los grados centígrados de sus temperaturas corporales. Tanto Rin como Len evidenciaban el calor a través de sus rostros… llegados hasta ese punto ya no podían detenerse. Sus mentes comenzaban a perder la capacidad de pensar con normalidad, mientras ellos se permitían dejarse llevar por sus sentidos. Cuando la exhaustiva batalla de lenguas finalizó, separaron sus labios para jadear con urgencia, sin apartar la mirada del otro en ningún momento.

Rin volvió a hacerse consciente de sus prendas al percibir la presencia de su transpiración en cada rincón de su piel, al igual que Len, a diferencia de que él se encontraba con su torso desnudo. Sin deseos de detenerse por más tiempo, Len se volvió a acercar al cuello de su compañera, esta vez del otro costado, llenándolo de húmedas caricias. Rin volvió a gemir inevitablemente, cerrando sus ojos en consecuencia. La mano de Len, de la cual su presencia se había acostumbrado, volvió a convertirse en el centro de su atención al volver a concretar el estado de movimiento. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con violencia mientras ésta ascendía paulatinamente, haciéndole recorrer eléctricas sensaciones a lo largo de la gran mayoría de sus nervios.

Len se encontraba inseguro de seguir subiendo su mano, acercándose peligrosamente a una intocable zona. Tragó saliva, intentando ignorar sus nervios, y continuó acariciando la delicada piel de su amada, pasando sobre su cintura, comenzando a sentir sus costillas… "Y-Y cerca de las costillas es-tán…" pensó aumentándose su sonrojo. Temía que el temblor de sus manos lo traicionase en una repentina aparición. Incluso tan sólo rozando sus costillas, Len podía sentir las repercusiones de los acelerados golpes del corazón de su hermana, mientras su piel se erizaba en consecuencia al contacto de la yema de sus dedos.

Len detuvo el movimiento de sus labios, para luego buscar la mirada de su sonrojada gemela, como en busca de algún tipo de consentimiento para poder continuar, o mejor dicho, que le diera el valor de hacerlo…

Rin abrió sus ojos al percatarse del repentino movimiento de su hermano, y se encontró con su par de zafiros con cierto rasgo de preocupación, más bien inseguridad. Lo miró confundida en un principio, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que podría significar aquella mirada, y sonrió avergonzada, desviando la mirada mientras asentía levemente con un movimiento de su cabeza. Len sonrió tímidamente a su vez, desviando su mirada hacia abajo, luego se inclinó una vez más hacia ella y volvió a poner en movimiento su mano en la misma dirección ascendente.

Rin comenzó a agitar más su respiración, cerrando sus ojos avergonzada, al momento de sentir los dedos de Len tocando lentamente la superficie de uno de sus senos. El rubio volvió a tragar saliva en un audible sonido. Al notar la expresión de su gemela, acercó cuidadosamente su rostro en dirección a su oído.

—¿Estás nerviosa? –le susurró con dulzura, provocando que Rin abriera sus párpados.

Al momento de encontrarse con sus ojos, la chica frunció los labios y asintió pestañeando un par de veces con ternura. Len soltó una breve y nerviosa risita.

—Yo también… —confesó sonriendo, ocasionando una mirada sorprendida por parte de su gemela— pero tranquila, no te preocupes… soy yo. –le recordó inspirándole seguridad a la pequeña, quien optó por sonreír con sinceridad, procurando eliminar cualquier tipo de oposición de su parte cuando su hermano la volvió a tocar.

—Mmm… —pronunció al sentir los dedos de su gemelo masajeándole su busto.

Su respiración se encontraba desigual, podía sentir el calor de su intimidad, la cual amenazaba con contraerse cada vez que Len deslizaba sus dedos sobre su pezón.

—Mmmm… —volvió a murmurar con mayor prolongación— L-Len…

De repente, Rin dejó de sentir aquel contacto sobre su seno, ya que Len había dirigido ambas manos al final de su corto y un tanto atrevido pijama de una pieza, y lo sujetó desde el borde con sus dedos. Al sentir los ojos de la rubia sobre su rostro, levantó la mirada luego de volver a tragar saliva.

—¿P-Puedo? –murmuró nervioso, completamente sonrojado.

Rin pestañeó rápidamente con brevedad, también sonrojada. Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la tímida pregunta de aquel que se supone que estaba manejando la situación, pero recordando luego que él también se encontraba nervioso.

—S-Sí… —respondió en un susurró, a pesar de que todo el sentido común dictado por aquella reprimida voz del pudor, la cual Rin intentaba acallar, le exigía a gritos lo contrario.

Y una vez con el consentimiento de la chica, Len procedió a deshacerse de su prenda exterior con lentitud pero con convicción, sintiendo con claridad los audibles golpes que le propinaba su corazón contra su pecho. Una vez se hubo despojado de la prenda que cubría su cuerpo, Len fue capaz de contemplar el bonito conjunto de ropa interior que Rin llevaba puesto, en contraste con la perfecta blancura de la hermosa piel de su cuerpo.

Rin, al notar que Len mantenía la vista fija a dichos sectores, acercó sus puños a su boca, intentando ocultar inútilmente la superficie de su bonito sujetador, mientras su brillante y azulada mirada hacía juego con el tierno rubor de su bello rostro. El rubio simplemente no pudo lograr distraer su atención de dicha escena, Rin era tan linda que era imposible resistirse. Len estaba feliz de que aquella dulce y tierna expresión fuese única y exclusivamente para él, ya que nadie nunca la había visto ni nunca nadie la vería de esa misma forma. No pudo evitar sonreír conmovido, produciéndole cierta confusión a la pequeña. Len se inclinó sobre ella soltando una breve y dulce risita.

—Eres preciosa –le susurró al oído aún sonriendo, para luego estampar un besito sobre su sonrojada mejilla.

—Mmm… —pronunció Rin con ternura y timidez— Sabía que era demasiado –susurró para sí misma, más provocando que Len soltara otra risita de complacencia al ser involuntariamente escuchada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? –Le preguntó cesando sus risas— Me ha fascinado, de verdad.

—Mmm… —volvió a pronunciar no muy convencida.

—Eres adorable –le aseguró buscando sus ojos y tocando suavemente la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice.

Rin frunció la boca sonrojada, pestañeando un par de veces. Len cerró sus ojos en contraste con su sonrisa. ¡Rin era demasiado tierna! Len no pudo casi controlar el impulso de capturarle entre sus brazos y estrecharla con fuerza, si no fuese por el hecho de que ella se encontraba avergonzada y ahora, semi-desnuda. Él tomó su rostro por el mentón y besó brevemente sus labios con dulzura en compensación a la reprensión de su ímpetu, antes de levantar su peso y separarse un poco de ella para volver a contemplar su cuerpo por completo.

La verdad es que sí era un llamativo conjunto, pero Len tenía centrada su atención en algo que a él le parecía mucho más bello, y que parte de ello se encontraba cubierto por dicha detallista ropa interior. Se encontraba asombrado, embelesado por la blancura de su virgen piel. "Debe de ser pecado el ser tan hermosa" pensó admirando cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras que ella lo observaba con cada vez más confusión al notar que él no proseguía con ningún movimiento, ya que se había quedado pasmado contemplando su pequeña y subdesarrollada (a su propio parecer) anatomía. Rin se percató de la iluminada y brillante mirada de su hermano mientras la observaba detenidamente semi-desnuda por primera vez. Resopló…

—¿Qué es lo que te asombra tanto? No hay mucho que mirar… —señaló con pena y con un toque de decepción en su tono de voz.

—No digas eso —le pidió en un tono suplicante—. Te subestimas demasiado, no tienes idea de la joya que eres.

—M-Muchas chicas tienen los pechos más grandes que yo… y también caderas más desarrolladas… —agregó un tanto nerviosa a causa de los cumplidos de Len.

—¿Y eso acaso las hace más hermosas? —preguntó Len frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada con una mueca sobre su boca— Para mí no existe otra mujer que pueda llegar a ser más bella que tú, sea cual sea el tamaño de sus senos o de sus caderas o de lo que sea… —manifestó con convicción.

—Len… —pronunció con sus párpados dilatados.

—Para mí, esas cosas son insignificantes… Eres la mujer más hermosa que en mi vida podría llegar a contemplar… para mí, eres perfecta.

Len volvió a dirigir su mirada a los ojos de su gemela, y su infantil y sonrojada expresión cambió por completo siendo reemplazada por una un poco más preocupada al notar las lágrimas que, al parecer, Rin no pudo controlar más.

—¿Rin? —Pronunció preocupado, provocando un sollozo de su parte en respuesta— ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

—N-No es nada… —respondió Rin cuando pudo reaccionar, mientras se secaba el rostro— es sólo que… soy muy feliz, es todo…

Len le añadió a su preocupada expresión una media sonrisa, bastante más relajado.

—Tonta… —susurró mientras tomaba una de sus mejillas y acariciaba su blanca tez con suavidad en un cálido gesto.

Rin levantó la mirada y pestañeó y par de veces para difuminar las lágrimas. Cuando se encontró con los conmovidos ojos de su hermano, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, y luego tomó la mano que se encontraba sobre su rostro con la suya, acercándola más a ella e induciendo una cálida sonrisa adicionalmente.

Len no pudo aguantarlo, y colocó su torso sobre el de ella, inclinándose hacia sus labios para besarla con ternura y a la vez pasión. Rin dirigió su mano hacia su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con sus dorados cabellos, mientras continuaba besándolo profundamente. A Len le agradaba mucho la sensación que aquello le producía, y en consecuencia e inconscientemente se aferró más a su cuerpo, rozando las zonas descubiertas de sus pieles, cada vez con más energía, volviendo a aumentar sus temperaturas a medida que su beso adquiría mayor rasgo de urgencia, pasión y desesperación.

La batalla de lenguas se había vuelto a desatar, esta vez con energías renovadas, lo que volvía el juego más violento y también más excitante al encontrarse semi-desnudos. Len, negándose a perder la lucha, comenzó a mover sus manos, y comenzó a explorar mediante el tacto la suavidad de la piel de su gemela, de sus piernas, de su vientre, de sus hombros… hasta llegar nuevamente a sus senos. Rin comenzó a verse en desventaja al distraerse a causa de un contacto bastante difícil de ignorar, pero comenzó a perder en serio cuando Len apretó uno de sus senos y luego lo comenzó a masajear.

—Ah —soltó en un gemido con un sonrojo sobre su hirviente rostro.

Len sonrió traviesamente con su lengua todavía dentro de la boca de su hermana, quien se encontraba jadeando mientras que él la tocaba. Continuó con su tarea con mayor vehemencia, con intenciones de volver a escuchar aquel sonido que le excitaba tanto, y el cual no tardó en volver a aparecer con un movimiento similar al anterior proveniente de los ansiosos dedos de Len. Rin gemía continuamente, pero despacio… cosa que inquietó bastante al adolescente, quien comenzó a percatarse de que sus gemidos subían el volumen cada vez que su dedo pulgar se posaba sobre el área de sus erectos pezones, los cuales ya se habían comenzado a hacer visibles debajo de la ornamentada tela de su sostén. Procuró concentrarse en esa zona, obteniendo satisfactorios resultados. Su propia respiración se comenzó a volver pesada al ritmo de los gemidos de su hermana, mientras que sentía que aquellas ondas sonoras eran captadas por la ardiente parte inferior de su cuerpo, la cual a cada segundo que transcurría, más se endurecía.

—¡Ah! ¡L-Len! —comenzó a gemir su nombre para la excitación del rubio.

A Len se le hacía verdaderamente difícil resistirse a su gemela bajo esas condiciones, cada gemido proveniente de sus labios simplemente lo excitaba más y más. Llegados hasta ese punto, la excitación se estaba encargando de hacerle frente al nerviosismo, aniquilándolo exponencialmente, mientras eliminaba de paso con suma eficacia la barrera del pudor; por lo que Len acercó osadamente sus dedos al broche delantero del sujetador de su hermana sin siquiera pensar en obtener algún permiso previo, y lo abrió mientras comenzaba a jadear del deseo.

Un chillido por parte de su hermana gemela fue lo que recibió al sentir el contacto directo de sus dedos sobre su estimulado pezón, mientras que la chica se comenzaba a derretir de placer sin poder controlar los recientes e involuntarios movimientos de su virgen intimidad. "Más" cruzó por la mente del muchacho al oír su grito, para luego acercar sus labios a su pequeño y rosado pezón. El escuchar la positiva respuesta de su gemela frente a su más reciente jugada lo incitó a proseguir el contacto incorporando su lengua, mientras que con su otra mano se preocupaba de no dejar su otro seno desatendido, estimulando su pezón con el contacto de las eufóricas yemas de sus dedos. Rin no podía hacer más que arrugar con fuerza las sábanas que se encontraban bajo el poder de sus manos, estrujándolas hasta el punto de parecer que quisiera hacerlas añicos, mientras que sentía una y otra vez la lengua de su hermano recorrer la punta de sus pezones, ocupándose con sus dedos de aquel pezón que no estaba tocando con ésta, intercambiándolos de rato en rato. No podía controlar la magnitud de sus gemidos mientras que los fluidos que emanaban de su interior se encargaban de empapar la única prenda de ropa interior que aún conservaba firmemente puesta.

Len, en un rápido y casi desesperado movimiento acompañado de un gruñido, se encargó de deshacerse de la ya molesta prenda superior de Rin, dejándola completamente expuesta a los encendidos ojos de su gemelo. Aprovechando la posición, éste se apoderó de sus labios en un húmedo y apasionado beso, poniendo en contacto su torso con sus pequeños pechos en consecuencia. Rin, al sentir su pecho contra su cuerpo, abrió su boca a causa de la sorpresa aliada de la vergüenza junto con una tímida excitación, dándole la libertad de entrada a la juguetona lengua de Len dentro de ésta, casi como dándole una cálida y abierta bienvenida. La rubia intentó seguirle el ritmo con bastante dificultad, mientras que el calor de su cuerpo, en especial en "aquella" zona se encargaba de distraerla.

Len, con una mano posada sobre su espalda, se encargaba de mantener sus cuerpos lo más juntos posible, procurando que ni un solo milímetro de distancia los separase, mientras que con su otra mano, la cual se encontraba sobre su cintura, comenzaba a acariciar la superficie de su suave y delicada piel, llegando hasta el adorno en base de gasa de sus pequeñas bragas. Rin tan sólo le dio mayor importancia al movimiento de esa mano cuando sintió los primeros indicios del desliz de su última prenda a causa de sus dedos. Apretó los párpados mientras sentía descender lenta y gradualmente dicha prenda, pero no hasta el punto de descubrir su intimidad en ningún momento. "No es justo" pensó, pareciese que Len tan sólo intentaba ponerla nerviosa.

Pero en realidad, Len tan sólo deseaba aprovechar al máximo cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, y claro, aprovechar al máximo cada una de sus reacciones también. Separaron jadeantes sus labios, mas sin separar sus lenguas por completo, y observaron el enrojecido rostro del otro, para luego dejar a rin emitir un gemido de placer bastante subido de tono, mientras la respiración de Len se agitaba cada vez más. Rin no pudo controlar los gemidos que le siguieron a éste mientras sentía el curioso dedo de su hermano abrirse paso entre su intacta entrada. Con cada gemido que ella emitía, Len aumentaba involuntariamente su frecuencia respiratoria, mientras que su acelerada frecuencia cardiaca se encargaba de activar su miembro, produciendo que se endureciera al ritmo de los sonidos de placer provenientes de su extasiada gemela. Cuando comenzó a emitir evidentes jadeos, Len prosiguió a introducir profundamente su dedo en la intimidas de su hermana gemela, produciendo que ella irguiera su espalda hacia atrás en un grito de placer, y luego procedió a acariciarla rítmicamente mientras su mano se empapaba de su jarabe. La lubricación le facilitó el movimiento hasta tal punto de incentivarlo a introducir un segundo dedo en su interior, complementando así la coreográfica estimulación de sus genitales. Mientras sus dedos revoloteaban en el interior de su intimidad, la palma de su mano hacía roce con su clítoris, estimulándolo con cada choque y llenándola automáticamente de una inexplicable sensación de placer. Len podía sentir la presión del interior de su gemela sobre sus dedos mientras la acariciaba profundamente, sintiendo también lo erecto que se encontraba su clítoris en consecuencia al movimiento. Al presenciar dicha escena, Len simplemente no podía evitar excitarse. Un pensamiento travieso cruzó por su mente al encontrarse su mano completamente empapada del elixir que emanaba Rin, impulsado por la curiosidad, el cual se basaba en conocer la reacción que presentaría su gemela de proceder a observar su cuerpo más de cerca, e incluso más que eso, probar aquel sector prohibido que tanto lo estaba tentando con la emulsión de ese abundante líquido. Pero antes de realizar su próximo movimiento, quiso hacerse una estimación de ese incógnito sabor, del cual de aroma ya le agradaba mucho, aunque lo percibiese levemente; por lo que en una última e intensa caricia desprendió sus dedos del interior de su hermana y se los acercó a la boca. Dio una profunda aspiración para apreciar mejor su cualidad olfativa antes de lamerse los dedos con curiosidad, pero a la vez con excitación, y sin eliminar el detalle que causaba la provocación del deseo de la adolescente. Peor aún, Len era irresistiblemente atractivo, más aún con el factor excitación que acentuaba aquella característica intrínseca suya volviéndolo incluso más tentador que de costumbre. De haber prevalecido siempre aquella nueva faceta del rubio, Rin no habría durado ni siquiera el plazo de una semana guardando recelosamente su secreto sin poder evitar abalanzarse irremediablemente sobre su cuerpo, evidenciando sus impuros deseos y el prohibido y enfermizo amor hacia su gemelo.

Estando ella en aquel estado de alucinación, no alcanzó siquiera a percatarse de que la ubicación de su hermano había cambiado peligrosamente. Para el momento en que alcanzó a reaccionar, la cabeza del rubio se encontraba entremedio de sus piernas, las cuales estaban siendo sujetadas parcialmente con ambas de sus manos.

—¡Kya! —musitó a causa de la sorpresa por el repentino cambio, mientras que la manifestación del incremento de su sonrojo era señal de pena.

Len no pudo sino sonreír con malicia, su ser se estaba transformando en una entidad lujuriosa y sedienta. Cerró los ojos aún sonriendo y acercó su nariz a su intimidad para olerla mejor. ¡Qué fragancia tan embriagante! Len habría perdido el control de sí mismo de no ser por la intervención de la avergonzada vocecita de la rubia.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Q-Q-Qué está-s…?_!_ —la vergüenza junto con su exagerado y repentino nerviosismo le impidió concluir su oración, mientras que su rostro reflejaba su improvisada desesperación.

—Tranquila, Rin, tan sólo estoy mirando, nada más —la intentó sosegar Len. "Por ahora…" no pudo evitar pensar sin embargo.

—A-Ah… e-stá b-bien, sólo es que… ¡e-s m-muy vergonzoso! —logró soltar cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—¡Pero si eres tan bella! No logro entender el porqué sigues avergonzándote de tu cuerpo —manifestó con sinceridad.

—Pero es que… —continuó quejándose la pequeña.

—Tan sólo relájate, recuerda que estás conmigo…

Pero a pesar de que le dijera eso, Rin simplemente no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzada, no mientras sentía los ojos de su hermano posados sobre su entrepierna.

—¡Ah! —Gimió en un chillido— ¡L-Len! ¡Dijiste que sólo estabas viendo!

"Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo" respondió él traviesamente en su fuero interno.

—Perdóname Rin, es que no pude evitarlo —murmuró con dificultad mientras se lamía de los labios el exceso del flujo vaginal que se había esparcido sobre ellos.

—¡Ah! ¡A-Ah! ¡Len! —gemía a ahogados gritos mientras sentía la lengua de su gemelo adentrándose con curiosidad y malicia en su intimidad.

Sus dedos comenzaron a dolerte de tanto arrugar las sábanas mientras que Len procuraba deshacerse de una vez por todas de sus bragas, las cuales al parecer se encontraban a la altura de sus rodillas, sin siquiera molestarse en abrir sus párpados para conseguirlo con efectos más rápidos, ya que su prioridad se encontraba en intensificar su sentido del gusto limitando al de la vista, explorando cada sector del interior de su hermana con su curiosa y revoltosa lengua, la cual cada vez que salía de su interior se posaba juguetonamente hasta la punta sobre su clítoris. A Rin se le comenzaba a empañar la vista, sobre todo cuando Len logró cumplir con su propósito y abrió sus piernas de par en par obteniendo mayor comodidad, mientras que ella no podía parar de gemir, aumentándose la intensidad de sus gemidos, hasta tal punto en el que ya comenzaba a gritar a todo pulmón.

Len bebía incesablemente de su dulce miel, la cual no dejaba de emanar con tanta estimulación de su parte. Pero Rin no era la única que estaba siendo estimulada, sus constantes gritos y gemidos de placer estimulaban vía auditiva la ardiente virilidad de Len, la cual se encontraba impaciente, más que eso, al borde de la desesperación, mientras exigía a gritos atención.

"Gracias a dios que vivimos solos…" cruzó aquel pensamiento por la mente de Rin al percatarse de sus gritos, mientras la preocupación de imaginar la posibilidad de que alguno de sus vecinos tuviera la capacidad de oírles se hizo presente, mas sin llegar a tener la importancia suficiente para volverse un hecho relevante y siendo bastante fácil de ignorar. Pero el número de decibeles que presentaba la intensidad de sus gemidos afectaban directamente a Len, quien no podía casi seguir indiferente a las necesidades de su firmemente endurecido miembro. Cada gemido era como una gota que llenaba un vaso, el cual se encontraba ya cerca de su límite, a pocas gotas de ser rebalsado. Continuó lamiéndola con intensidad en aumento, incrementando también la velocidad, y elevando en consecuencia la frecuencia de los gritos de Rin. Apretando con firmeza sus párpados, el rubio acercó una de sus manos a los labios de su gemela, quien al sentir el contacto de sus dedos los comenzó a lamer de forma instintiva, haciendo pausas entremedio para dar lugar a más gemidos incontrolables. Con dos de sus dedos dentro de su boca, Len se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de controlar sus instintos, pero ver a Rin en tal estado de excitación lo volvía realmente imposible; por lo que ya no podía contenerse más, su miembro no se lo permitía por más tiempo.

Un gemido de placer, el cual pronunciaba su nombre en un tono lleno de excitación, fue el causante de que Len llegara a su límite, y en un rápido y precipitado movimiento embistió a la extasiada chica tomándola de las muñecas, manteniéndola bajo su cuerpo, luego procedió a deshacerse de su pantalón con suma rapidez. Cuando logró su cometido, se encargó de volver a abrir sus piernas de par en par, dejándola completamente expuesta.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo de un grito, dándole unos cuantos segundos al rubio para jadear, completamente sonrojado a causa del calor de su cuerpo, el cual se manifestaba a través de su transpiración, al igual que el calor corporal de ella— D-Déjame a mí también… —le pidió con ternura— yo también… quiero consentirte…

Len asintió con la cabeza, aún jadeando, aunque visiblemente menos revolucionado. Rin se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus codos para luego levantarse, haciendo a Len retroceder, y posteriormente provocar que se tendiera sobre la cama boca-arriba con suavidad, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual, apoyando sus manos contra sus hombros y su torso. Cuando Len se encontró bajo su poder, en primera instancia se inclinó hacia su rostro y besó sus labios con dulzura. Él correspondió al beso de la misma forma, dejando que ella llevara el control de la situación. Avergonzada, sobre todo a causa de su posición, la cual consistía en estar apoyada sobre sus rodillas mientras que Len se encontraba debajo, produciendo que mantuviera sus piernas un poco abiertas, prosiguió a acariciar su cuerpo luego de separarse de su todavía sonrojado rostro con suavidad. Con sus manos comenzó a descubrir sectores más alejados, descendiendo progresivamente, no así con su mirada, la cual se limitó a quedarse un poco más arriba de sus caderas, ya que la vergüenza le impidió mirar hacia más abajo. Sus manos descendían más y más, a medida que su pulso iba aumentando. Tragó saliva, luego acercó de una vez por todas sus manos al lugar tan esperado, sintiendo automáticamente lo endurecida que se encontraba esa zona. Un gemido se escapó de los labios del adolescente, lo cual le inspiró un poco de confianza a la rubia, quien relajó su sorprendida expresión a causa de la impresión que se llevó al tocar por primera vez el miembro de su hermano, y continuó induciendo leves caricias, masajeándolo lenta y suavemente, cada vez más profundo. Len gruñía en respuesta, emitiendo gemidos de placer de rato en rato, los cuales aumentaron cuando Rin comenzó a incrementar la intensidad, sin poder bajar todavía la mirada.

—Ah, Rin… —gimió el muchacho, incentivándola a agarrar su miembro con toda su mano y masajearlo con más vehemencia— ¡Ah! —gimió más fuerte.

La frecuencia respiratoria de Rin aumentaba en sincronía con sus gemidos, los cuales se comenzaban a salir de control al momento en el que ella incorporó su otra mano.

—¡Ah! ¡Rin! —gimió Len en un extasiado grito, dándole el valor para poder bajar la mirada de una buena vez.

Rin no pudo evitar la sensación que la invadió al contemplar su virilidad por primera vez y entre sus manos, fue una sensación que podría traducirse lo más similar posible a excitación; por lo que se volvió casi inconsciente de sus acciones. Abrió su boca sin siquiera darse cuenta, convirtiendo su respiración agitada en jadeos. Len hacía de las mismas, a diferencia de sus incesantes gemidos que lo acechaban constantemente. Rin aumentaba la velocidad mientras continuaba masturbándolo, con cada vez más fuerza, haciéndolo profunda y rítmicamente, mientras que sus propios jadeos se hacían cada vez más audibles. Sentía su intimidad contraerse repetidamente mientras lo tocaba, sintiendo como algunas gotas del líquido que emanaba su abertura se escurrían sobre sus piernas… ya casi no podía más. Acercó su lengua a la boca de Len, quien intentó corresponderle, pero sus gemidos de placer se lo hacían verdaderamente imposible, por lo que lamió sus labios y lengua con bastante dificultad.

—L-Len… —jadeó la extasiada chica— Te necesito… —musitó mientras ponía en contacto su húmeda entrada con su endurecido miembro- dentro de mí… —gimió al primer roce— ya casi no aguanto…

Len no pudo resistirse, por lo que tomó a Rin de la cintura instintivamente.

—¡Ah! —pronunció ella al sentir sus manos sobre sus caderas— T-Ten cuidado, por favor… —le pidió con una ternura indiscutible.

Len asintió con la cabeza, todavía jadeante, luego tragó para lubricar un poco su reseca garganta. Comenzó a ejercer fuerza con sus manos, haciendo descender a Rin, provocando que se adentrara en su cuerpo con lentitud, sintiendo instantáneamente las pulsaciones del interior de su gemela sobre su miembro, aunque tan sólo se encontrara la punta dentro. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a gemir, sintiendo una increíble sensación de placer que iba en aumento. Pero a Rin, esa sensación se vio contrapuesta por otra de una connotación completamente diferente, la cual le impedía desarrugar su frente, produciendo que contrajera los párpados y su mandíbula.

—¿Rin? —murmuró Len con preocupación— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-Sí, no te preocupes —respondió con tono de dolor.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió el preocupado muchacho.

—Sí, tú sólo sigue…

Len, aún con el entrecejo frunció de preocupación, volvió a aplicar fuerza contra su cuerpo, y continuó adentrándose en si interior, mientras que ella soltaba un profundo y entrecortado suspiro para acostumbrarse al dolor y concentrarse únicamente en el placer. Lo estaba consiguiendo cuando de pronto los dos sintieron un tope que obstruía su camino. Rin abrió sus ojos y pestañeó repetidamente un par de veces sorprendida, encontrándose con una expresión similar en el rostro de Len. Apretó los labios y luego asintió con convicción, apretando los hombros de su hermano y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, mientras que Len, comprendiendo a la perfección a lo que Rin se refería con el movimiento de su cabeza, aplicó más fuerza contra su miembro desde sus caderas, al igual que ella, quien procuró aumentar la presión con sus inestables fuerzas.

—¡Ah! —se quejó del dolor mientras que la flexible barrera no cedía, disminuyendo involuntariamente la vaga presión que ejercía con su cuerpo.

—¡Vamos Rin! —la alentó su gemelo a continuar intentándolo.

—¡Me duele mucho! —sollozó la pequeña virgen.

—Aguanta… sólo un poco más…

—¡Kyaa! —gritó al momento que Len aplicó aún más fuerza contra su cuerpo, provocando una sensación de quiebre en su interior, seguida del líquido rojizo que se comenzó a derramar desde adentro, escurriéndose sobre la fracción del miembro de Len que aún no se encontraba dentro de ella.

—Lo hicimos, pequeña… —la intentó reconfortar mientras acercaba la palma de su mano a su rostro para eliminar el rastro de una lágrima fugitiva sobre su mejilla.

Rin jadeó un poco sin abrir sus ojos durante un rato, manteniendo los hombros de su hermano firmemente apretados entre sus manos. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse un poco al dolor, abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos, encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa de su hermano en una mirada con un toque de evidente e inevitable preocupación. Rin le sonrió de vuelta con esfuerzo.

—Discúlpame… —no pudo evitar decirle el rubio, sonriendo con culpa.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró ella con gentileza.

Len le dedicó una de sus típicas semi-sonrisas bajando la mirada antes de retirar la mano de su rostro, no sin antes estampar un dulce y delicado beso sobre su frente, acariciando los rubios cabellos que se asomaban sobre ésta con suavidad, y volvió a colocar dicha mano en su lugar inicial, junto a la otra. Comenzó a ejercer presión nuevamente desde sus dominadas caderas, adentrándose más en Rin, pero cuidadosamente.

—¿Todavía te duele mucho? —le preguntó con suavidad al notar que había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos.

—No… —mintió en un intento de amainar la situación, pero su mentira se estaba comenzando a desvanecer a medida que el placer iba superando al dolor, reemplazándolo lentamente— Hum… —musitó.

La reincorporación de las contracciones ejercidas sobre su miembro incitó al muchacho a incrementar la fuerza, provocando en consecuencia que su compañera volviera a gemir. Rin colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho, ayudándose a seguirle el ritmo. Len notó como ella volvía a incorporar de a poco sus movimientos, lo que le inspiró mayor seguridad al aumentar el ritmo, lo cual no tardó en llevar a cabo.

Pero a Rin se le comenzó a ser difícil llevarle el ritmo, más aún al estar todavía acostumbrándose al dolor, por lo que Len tomó el control, y aferrándose desde sus caderas invirtió sus posiciones en un rápido y seco movimiento, encontrándose Rin ahora bajo su cuerpo, y facilitándose así la movilidad del rubio, quien comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, embistiéndola repetidamente.

El sonrojo de ambos se mantenía constante, sus cuerpos en pleno movimiento mezclando las esencias de sus transpiraciones, y sus voces emitiendo placenteros sonidos a la vez. Len se adentraba lenta y profundamente en Rin, quien rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello. La dicha que ambos sentían era infinita al encontrarse más cerca que nunca antes en sus vidas, más cerca incluso que cuando se encontraban unidos por el cordón umbilical dentro del vientre de su difunta madre.

Se besaron entre una profunda embestida, uniendo sus lenguas simultáneamente con la unión de sus gametos. Rin enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Len, aumentándose así la sensación de placer, sin dejar de besarlo en ningún instante. Len complementó su posición aferrándose de su empapada espalda, estrechando su pecho contra el suyo. "Tan cerca…" pensaron ambos gemelos sintiendo la fuerza de sus corazones golpeándose mutuamente. El beso comenzó a adquirir una intensidad alarmante, la presión iba en aumento, Len volvió a incorporar el movimiento, pero esta vez en pequeña medida, aumentándose de este modo la velocidad obteniendo con mayor prontitud un alcance en el tope del interior de su gemela. Al sentir esto repetidamente, Rin comenzó a aumentar la velocidad entre gemidos, subiendo el volumen a medida que una placentera sensación crecía en su interior. Sentía a Len muy profundo dentro de ella, no estaba segura del límite que alcanzaba al interior de su cuerpo, menos aún con cada repetida embestida. Sólo sabía que sentía a Len, lo sentía por todas partes, en su cuerpo, en su piel, en su lengua, en su olfato y sobre todo en sus pensamientos y en su corazón. Toda su mente se encontraba ocupada por Len, al igual que todo el resto de su integridad.

Un gemido bastante elevado se escapó entremedio de su beso, alentando a Len a aumentar aún más el ritmo e incluso soltar él mismo gemidos de placer un tanto más subidos de tono. Para él, aquella sensación era demasiado utópica para ser real, incluso él mismo se cuestionó si en realidad no se encontraba soñando, mas no pudo encontrar el momento en el que pudo haberse quedado dormido.

—Rin… Rin —gemía adentrándose repetidamente en ella, haciéndose la idea de que todo aquello era verídico, de que en realidad le estaba haciendo el amor a su hermana gemela.

Rin gemía más fuerte en respuesta, estirando su cuello hacia atrás mientras rebotaba debajo de Len debido al impacto de los saltos sobre ella.

Las gotas de transpiración de ambos rodaban por toda la extensión de sus cuerpos mientras que sus rostros se encontraban en rojo vívido.

—¡Ah! —Chillaba Rin apretando sus ojos, provocando que Len apretara su mandíbula— ¡Ah! ¡A-Ah! ¡Len! ¡LEN! ¡No puedo…! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡AH!

El obstáculo más difícil de resistir se presentó con la llegada del intenso orgasmo de la rubia, el cual junto con sus incitantes e irresistibles gritos de placer gatilló la rendición de Len al obtener tanta estimulación sobre su miembro, dejando liberar en consecuencia su espesa y blanca sustancia, llenando de calor toda la profundidad de Rin en un elevado y fuerte estallido de placer acompañado de un penetrante rugido de fruición.

—¡Ah! —gritó Rin instantáneamente luego de dar paso a los desesperados jadeos, con sus párpados apretados con firmeza— ¡Jamás…! —continuó entre jadeos, acompañados por los del sonrojado muchacho, el cual la observaba a sus cerrados ojos con atención— ¡Jamás había sentido algo así! —manifestó con su respiración un poco más controlada— Tan fuerte… Siento… como si fueras parte de mí, como si tú no estuvieras no estaría completa… que eres incluso más que yo misma aun en mi propia integridad… Es tan fuerte… ¡no lo entiendo! —volvió a cerrar los ojos en esta última exclamación.

Len sonrió esperanzado, completamente conmovido, luego acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la muchacha que mantenía debajo de su cuerpo, y la acarició levemente con su dedo pulgar, produciendo que abriese sus ojos, mas sin relajar el entrecejo. En el momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron, Len ensanchó su dulce sonrisa, y luego estampó un tierno besito sobre su mejilla libre.

—Eso… —pronunció mientras que un brillo aparecía sobre sus celestes ojos— es amor.

—¿Amor? —repitió lentamente con la mirada un poco perpleja, en un tierno tono de voz.

—Amor… —reafirmó Len asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, mientras que se encargaba de secar con el mismo pulgar que se encontraba sobre su mejilla una lágrima que se había escapado de sus hermosos y brillantes ojos, para luego unir aquellos labios que se encontraban a muy poca distancia de los suyos en un suave y delicado beso.

Rin acariciaba los largos y dorados cabellos de su nuca, mientras que Len continuaba acariciando la suave piel de su enrojecido rostro. Cuando por fin separaron sus labios, volvieron a hundirse en la mirada del otro, transmitiendo lo más profundo y sincero de su bello y pecaminoso afecto a través de los portales de sus ojos de una forma en la cual de modo verbal jamás se podría lograr hacer. Luego, casi simultáneamente, se sonrieron con dulzura y unieron sus narices en un breve roce con suma suavidad.

Finalmente, Len se desprendió de su interior y se separó de ella, acostándose cuidadosamente a su lado, mas sin romper aquel mágico y absorbente contacto visual. Continuaron allí, tumbados boca arriba, con sus rostros girados hacia el lado del otro, sumidos en el trance producido por los idénticos ojos de su respectivo gemelo. Volvieron a sonreírse. Rin fue la primera en volver a concretar un nuevo movimiento, haciendo ademán de arrimarse a su cuerpo.

—Las sábanas se estropearon por completo… —señaló mientras que Len le daba la cálida bienvenida entre sus brazos, apoyándose luego sobre su desnudo torso.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso luego… —afirmó despreocupado mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de sus cabellos de oro.

—Así que… ¿dijiste que esta es nuestra luna de miel? —intentó confirmar ella mientras se acurrucaba sobre su pecho.

—Así es —respondió Len aún sonriendo, cerrando tranquilamente sus párpados.

—¿Eso significa que podríamos realizar un… viaje?

—Si tú lo quisieras, te llevaría hasta la mismísima luna —aumentó levemente la presión de sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño y desnudo cuerpo.

—¡¿O sea que podemos ir a Tokio Disney?_!_ —manifestó con entusiasmo.

Len tensó involuntariamente su cuerpo por completo, luego tragó saliva en un audible sonido.

—Por mi princesa, lo que sea —declaró, mas con una expresión que evidenciaba dolor sobre su rostro, sobre todo por la preocupación por interior de su billetera de ahorros, lo cual si bien Rin no pudo visualizar a causa de la oscuridad en la cual se encontraba inmersa la habitación, pudo sentir la repentina rigidez de su cuerpo.

La pequeña soltó una silenciosa risita y abrazó con más fuerza el torso de su hermano, cerrando pasivamente sus ojos.

—Gracias, pero no te preocupes, no necesito nada de eso… ahora mismo tengo todo lo que necesito… y todo lo que quiero —mencionó haciendo referencia a las palabras de su gemelo hacia ella misma durante la última noche de navidad, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por su gemelo, provocando que él ensanchase su sonrisa— Aunque sí… —agregó un poco dubitativa— m-me gustaría pedirte algo…

—Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, mi niña…

Rin dio un profundo suspiro, luego soltó sus palabras con esfuerzo.

—Quiero pedirte que por favor no seas muy duro con Miku…

La simple mención de aquel nombre hizo que toda paz desapareciera del semblante del rubio, provocando que abriera sus ojos desconcertado por lo que acababa de oír.

—¡¿Qué?_!_ —intentó confirmar perturbado, mas sin dejar de lado la dulzura de su tono de voz al dirigirse a su amada hermana, sin mucho menos mostrar intención alguna de soltar su cuerpo.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó Rin apretando tanto sus ojos como sus brazos— Sé lo que vas a decir, pero… Len… Miku es mi amiga… bueno, por lo menos fue mi amiga, y yo sé que lo que hizo no está bien, pero todo el mundo puede equivocarse… a-además, no quiero que siga sufriendo… o por lo menos que no sufra tanto… y si de alguna forma soy capaz de evitar que eso pase, yo… —no supo cómo continuar su oración, por lo que soltó un suspiro e introdujo otra— Sé lo que se siente el experimentar el dolor, y de verdad que no se lo deseo a nadie, así que… por favor.

Len soltó un suspiro a su vez cerrando sus ojos con el ceño fruncido, intentando convocar todo lo que poseía de la denominada virtud de la paciencia.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan buena de corazón? —se preguntó más a sí mismo en voz alta, pensando en que gran parte del sufrimiento que Rin tuvo que soportar durante todo ese tiempo se debía más que nada a Miku, y que a pesar de eso quería evitar que ella sufriera— Está bien, de todos modos eso es uno de los motivos por el cual siempre te he amado tanto.

—¿Eso significa que lo harás? —quiso confirmar esperanzada.

—Por ti, puedo hacer lo que sea —repitió su premisa, accediendo finalmente a su propio pesar de ir en contra de su razonamiento a causa de las buenas intenciones de Rin.

—Muchas gracias, Len… —susurró sobre su pecho.

Len soltó otro profundo suspiro y abrazó el cuerpo de su hermana con más fuerza, luego besó su cabeza.

—Te amo, tonta… —le recordó con dulzura.

Rin simplemente asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, ya que se encontraba a esas alturas siendo considerablemente vencida por el sueño. Len continuó acariciando con sus dedos la blanca y suave piel de los hombros de su gemela… La preocupación lo asaltó una vez que se hubo quedado dormida…

* * *

><p>:D una vez más, lamento muchísimo el haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, y lo que es aún peor, lamento disculparme por adelantado por la tardanza que tomará el próximo capítulo, ya que ahora se me caen encima el periodo de exámenes coeficiente dos en donde entra toda la materia del año hasta ahora T-T Pero apenas pueda internaré escribir un poco n_n' (no tienen idea de lo mucho que me tardé en escribir este gigante capítulo D: sobre todo escribiendo cada día un poco T-T) Aunque espero actualizar antes de que pase un mes D: Lamento por si algún error de tipeo se infiltró, lo corregiré cuando tenga tiempo, se los prometo :)<p>

-o- me he muerto de ganas de responderles sus reviews en su momento, pero el miedo a spoilear la continuación de este fic me impedía a hacerlo DX pero bueno, como supondrán no me da el tiempo para responderles en detalle (lo lamento u.u), asique les daré las gracias n_n

Muchas gracias a Hika-chan (felíz cumpleaños! Atrasado u.u Disfruta mucho tus veintisiempre ;D), a amy salas, RuthEmperatriz, rin kag02, Shadow "Shade" Shaw Phantom (*O* no tenía idea de que seguías esta historia! TwT es lindo enterarse de estas cosas n_n lamento haberte hecho llorar :c y lamento haberte estropeado tu maquillaje xD y me alegro que mi humilde fic te haya inspirado :3), a hachune-chan01, a skipper7098 (por supuesto que te puedo ayudar n_n tú sólo manda un inbox para explicarte más en detalle y para que me pueda acordar D:), a Sawako Kagamine Grandchester, a Una lectora llamada Cristy (ajaja mori con lo del meme xD), a YuzukiToriOnee-san, a LauraGyyKagamine, y a AmuHinamuri2011. Adoro sus reviews, y ya saben que me gustaría responderles con mayor profundidad, y el no poder hacerlo me frustra T-T pero quiero darles gracias a todos y cada uno, adoro que me llenen de comentarios chistosos, sinceros, llenos de lágrimas y en la mayoría que reflejan que son unos pervertidos xD Gracias por su paciencia y por salvar bananas para Len n_n

Respecto a Spice!, no se canceló, sino que tardará más en llegar xD así que espérenla pacientemente, por favor n_n (esto de hacerle involuntariamente tanta publicidad a una historia xDD).

He estado pensando en hacerme un twitter (aunque aún no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona xD), de ese modo podría estar más cerca de mis lectores :3 ¿Opiniones? Manden un review! :D

Así que un abrazo psicológico (a lo german :3) y nos leemos pronto! Muchas gracias a todos! n_n


	19. Negación

Capítulo 19: Negación.

El sol brillaba a tempranas horas de la mañana, sin embargo no era de mucha ayuda con respecto a la aún baja temperatura del ambiente. Aquella debía de ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los gemelos Kagamine se dirigían a tiempo a la escuela. Len miró a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo, torciendo su boca en una mueca.

—Me gustaría tomarte de la mano… —se lamentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya te lo dije… —murmuró Rin tristemente.

—Sí, pero aun así…

—No Len, alguien puede vernos… —se justificó ella al parecer no por primera vez.

—Lo sé… —susurró luego de dar un lamentable suspiro.

Rin posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, y en el momento en el que se encontró con su mirada le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Len le respondió con otra, la cual aún reflejaba vestigios de tristeza. Le entraron unas insoportables ganas de agarrar su rostro entre sus manos y estampar un profundo beso sobre sus rosados labios… pero estaba más que consciente, al igual que Rin, de que no podía hacerlo. "¿Por qué rayos no puedo amar libremente a Rin?" se frustró más que preguntárselo, ya que a simple vista la respuesta era más que evidente.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Rin aumentó la presión de sus dedos sobre su hombro, provocando que Len levantase su decaída mirada, y que al encontrarse con los ojos turquesa de su gemela se le fuese transmitido el valor que en ellos reflejaba. Len cambió su expresión por una similar a la de ella, un semblante con firme convicción, luego asintió con un seco movimiento de su cabeza. Ella le sonrió nuevamente, siendo correspondida esta vez como se debe. Luego continuaron con su camino para ir a clases.

Al llegar al instituto, Rin aceleró unos pasos, y unos metros más delante de Len, se dio vuelta para ver a su hermano de frente.

—¡Me adelantaré para ir al baño, nos vemos en el salón! —anunció antes de salir al trote con urgencia.

—Está bien… —respondió Len sin inmutarse, al parecer demasiado tarde para alcanzar a ser oído por Rin.

"Dios, siempre espera hasta el último minuto… ¿o es que acaso le vendrán todas las ganas de una?" divagó entre sus pensamientos mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la división de secundaria para dirigirse posteriormente a su salón.

—¿Len? —lo hizo detenerse una voz bastante familiar.

Len dilató sus párpados y se dispuso a dar media vuelta para encontrarse con el remitente de aquella voz. Sintió una extraña sensación de emoción u nostalgia al encontrarse con ese par de ojos azules mirarlo con alegría y melancolía.

—¡Kaito! —emitió involuntariamente, sin cambiar en ningún momento su sorprendida expresión.

Al peli azul se le iluminó la mirada luego se acercó a él y chocó su palma con la de su compañero, al igual como solían hacerlo antes, mientras ambos reían nerviosa y alegremente en complicidad.

—¡Tiempo sin verte! —exclamó Kaito cerrando sus ojos con alegría— Me alegra haberte encontrado.

—¡Kaito! ¿Qué ha sido de ti? —inquirió Len aún riendo.

—¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo! ¡Desapareciste de un día para otro! ¿Por qué no has respondido el mail que te envié para navidad?

Len reemplazó su alegre expresión por una un poco más confundida.

—… ¿Mail? —pronunció descolocado.

—¡Sí, sí! Te envié uno para navidad y creo que también para año nuevo… Aunque no lo creas, te he echado bastante de menos en las prácticas de Basket… Creo que al menos podrías decirme qué rayos anduviste haciendo durante estos meses, ¿no crees?

Len lo miraba fijamente y confundido, luego pestañeó un par de veces y acercó una mano a su cabello.

—A-Ah, discúlpame Kaito, es que todo esto es tan repentino… Esto… Lamento no haberte respondido el mail, es más, olvidé por completo la existencia de mi correo electrónico… Uff, hay tanto que hablar… —pensó en todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Sin embargo, en ese minuto sonó la campana del instituto, anunciando el inicio de las clases de ambos.

—¡Ah! Demonios… —se quejó Len.

—Argh, de verdad que no me apetece ir a clases… ¿A ti te importaría mucho perderte del primer periodo?

—En absoluto —le respondió a su amigo— Pero Kaito, ¿no estás en último año? Digo, ya que los exámenes universitarios se acercan… ¿de verdad no te importaría perder clases?

—Ay, no te preocupes Len, tengo hora de estudio, ¡aburrido! —le restó importancia al asunto— Además, no te veo desde hace una larga temporada, ¡y exijo saber el porqué!

—Jajaja, ¡está bien, está bien! Pero será mejor entonces que nos movamos de acá…

* * *

><p>Kaito miraba atónito a su amigo, casi boquiabierto, mientras que éste le acababa de recitar a bastantes grandes rasgos una reseña de su vida desde su último encuentro, omitiendo, por supuesto, detalles desagradables como en lo que a Miku respecta y obviamente todo lo vinculado con su secreta relación incestuosa.<p>

—No… puedo… creerlo… —logró soltar al fin luego de unos incómodos, para Len, segundos de silencio.

Len se limitó a soltar un suspiro y a asentir pesadamente con su cabeza.

—O-O sea que… tú dejaste de venir a las prácticas… ¿básicamente porque no recordabas que jugabas basketball?

—Así es —respondió tranquilamente Len, en contraste al asombro de Kaito.

—Dios… Eso nunca me lo habría imaginado. Me siento terrible, de haberlo supuesto no te habría simplemente enviado un e-mail…

—Jeje, no te culpo Kaito, ni a mí se me habría pasado eso por la cabeza.

—Pero de todos modos, encuentro increíble que te hayas recuperado tan pronto. Digo, la gente muere en accidentes de tránsito…

—Mmm… puede que tengas razón… supongo que fue gracias al amor de Rin… —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Eh? —murmuró Kaito extrañado.

—¡Q-Quiero decir…! Mi hermana cuidó mucho de mí, jeje… ¡Pero Kaito! ¡¿Qué rayos ha sucedido contigo?_!_ —cambió de tema antes de darle siquiera la oportunidad al peli azul de procesar lo que le había dicho recién.

—¡Pues vivir! Continué yendo a las prácticas con la vaga esperanza de volver a encontrarte en una de ellas. ¡Se ha notado tu ausencia dentro del equipo, eres un gran jugador! A pesar de tu tamañ… supongo que ya no puedo decir eso, es sorprendente lo mucho que has crecido…

—Jeje, creo que ya no podrás molestarme más con eso.

—Jajaja, tienes razón… Bueno, en resumen, luego de extrañarme de tu repentina ausencia, y aburrido de esperar que me respondieras un e-mail de hace meses, decidí venir a buscarte al sector de secundaria… Me sorprende el haberte encontrado tan rápido.

—Mmm sí… supongo que es el destino, ¿no crees? —le sonrió a su amigo.

—Jajaja, puede ser… Aunque de todos modos, lamento tu tragedia…

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso, ¡ahora estoy de lo mejor!

—Jeje, eso espero, no quiero ni imaginarme que el día de mañana presentes secuelas del accidente y no recuerdes quién soy yo de nuevo.

Len palideció ante aquella impensable posibilidad, mientras sentía un frío escalofrío recorrer su columna. Tragó saliva en un audible sonido. Kaito, al notar la repentina tensión de su compañero, le propinó un golpe en su cabeza para desviar su atención con respecto a su irónico comentario.

—¡No te lo tomes tan en serio! —exclamó a continuación.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso me dolió! —se quejó Len molesto.

—No seas torpe, no hay forma de que eso ocurra.

—… Ojalá tengas razón.

—Vamos, —pronunció Kaito en un tono más amable— no te preocupes por cosas que no han sucedido, ni que tienen la probabilidad de suceder…

—¡¿Probabilidad?_!_ —se aterró al deducir que después de todo, si existía la posibilidad de que eso podría llegar a ocurrir de algún modo.

Otro golpe, aunque bastante más suave que el anterior, fue propinado sobre su cabeza.

—Idioooota, te dije que no seas torpe y que no le dieras importancia… —le volvió a recordar— Además, ¿tanto te preocupa el olvidarme otra vez? ¿Acaso tan importante soy para ti? —se bufó pretendiendo avergonzarse— Lo siento Len, pero yo no voy para ese lado, ¡Olvídame!

—¡Cállate, idiota! —lo empujó Len sonrojado y molesto, provocando que su compañero estallara en carcajadas.

Pero en realidad, bajo ese punto de vista, la preocupación del rubio se encontraba centrada en su adorada hermana gemela, recordando todo el dolor por el cual tuvo que pasar durante aquellos días con la ausencia de sus recuerdos. Aquel sentimiento de preocupación, luego de que Kaito le tomara el pelo, pareció reflejarse en su expresión. Lo que Len sintió a continuación fue la mano de Kaito sobre su cabeza, mientras le despeinaba los mechones de su cabello.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas, tan sólo era un chiste… —lo intentó reconfortar con un amable tono de voz.

—Mmm… lo sé… —suspiró Len, para luego dedicarle una media pero sincera sonrisa a su amigo— Personalmente… creo que tú también me hiciste falta, Kaito…

Kaito bajó un poco su cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Me alegra escuchar eso… —murmuró el peli azul con auténtica felicidad.

—Bueno —pronunció Len antes de dar un suspiro, para luego levantarse del lugar en el cual se encontraba sentado— yo creo que debería volver a clases, sino me dará un cargo de consciencia de todo lo que he faltado —comentó sarcásticamente, dando a entender que pretendía hacer lo correcto… en lo que le fuera posible— Te veré luego entonces, Kaito. Me alegra el haberme encontrado contigo.

—¡Ah! Len… ¿Volverás al club entonces? —le preguntó Kaito levantándose de su lugar a su vez, mientras que Len ya hacía ademán de alejarse.

—¡Definitivamente! ¡Volveré a jugar Basket! —gritó ya a lo lejos mientras se despedía con el movimiento de su mano a lo alto.

Kaito se quedó observándolo al marcharse, junto con una enorme sonrisa sobre sus labios…

* * *

><p>—Con permiso, Kiyo-sensei… —dijo Len mientras abría la puerta de su salón luego de golpearla con los nudillos un par de veces.<p>

—¡Señor Kagamine! ¿Se puede saber que ocurrió con usted? —exclamó el profesor, colérico por la confianza con la cual Len lo había tratado.

—Disculpe, no me sentía muy bien, por lo que fui a la enfermería —se excusó para luego dirigirse a su lugar, dejando a un no muy convencido profesor.

—Estos gemelos, siempre causando molestias… —murmuró él mientras se acomodaba las gafas, y mientras que Len se sentaba finalmente en su lugar de un suspiro.

El rubio sentía como el cansancio se encontraba próximo a dominar hasta que se alarmó a causa del papel que su hermana dejó sobre su pupitre. "¿Qué ocurrió contigo?" leyó en primera instancia luego de desdoblar la nota, desvió la mirada sonriendo, ni siquiera había tenido que preguntarlo para saber que lo que le había dicho al profesor no era cierto, sabía a la perfección cuando mentía. Continuó leyendo el resto de la nota, donde más abajo decía escrito: "Te eché de menos u.u". Sonrió más ampliamente mientras sentía el rubor acumularse involuntariamente en sus mejillas, luego se dispuso a sacar un lápiz de entremedio de sus cosas, y con su mano izquierda escribió: "Mi niña :3 No te preocupes, tan sólo me encontré con un vejo amigo…" y se lo envió de vuelta. Mientras Rin realizaba en proceso de decodificación, Len no dejaba de observarla sonriente con su cabeza apoyada sobre una de las palmas de su mano. En el momento en el que ella, luego de leer su respuesta, volteó su confundida mirada hacia su hermano, éste le respondió ensanchando más su sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos, por lo que Rin relajó su semblante con una sonrisa, mas con una aún dudosa mirada, luego dio un suspiro y decidió no cuestionarlo más. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, le llegó un segundo mensaje sobre su mesa, el cual decía: "Me refiero a un amigo desde hace tiempo, no que él sea un viejo…" se explicó Len malinterpretando la duda de su rostro hace un rato. Rin soltó una acallada carcajada desde su lugar, hundiéndose en su silla para no ser regañada por su profesor. Len le sonrió…

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió lentamente, pero el tedio se acentuaba más durante el último periodo, en donde Rin procuraba sobrevivir sin obtener apoyo alguno del bello durmiente tumbado sobre su escritorio a su lado. Sus párpados se esmeraban en cerrarse en contra de su voluntad, se encontraba de repente muy cansada, todo a causa del extenuante e interminable periodo escolar. Se giró un par de veces para confirmar la situación de su hermano, quien al parecer no se encontraba precisamente en el primer sueño… La voz del profesor le retumbaba en el cerebro, siendo recibida por algún motivo con una frecuencia menor a la usual. Los bostezos acechantes se encargaban de llenar sus ojos somnolientos de lágrimas, sin poderse el sobrenatural aumento de la gravedad. Apoyó su pesada cabeza sobre sus brazos, mas procurando mantener su mirada fija en el pizarrón…<p>

El sonido de la campana que se dejó oír tenuemente a lo lejos, seguido del no tan distorsionado sonido del alboroto estudiantil al desalojar el salón, fue lo que hizo volver a Rin a tierra, luego de, al parecer, unos cuantos minutos de sueño que se encargaron de dejar su cuaderno babeado. "¿Eh? ¿Cuándo me dormí?" cruzó por su mente mientras aún se encontraba orientándose en tiempo, lugar y espacio. Se refregó los ojos, y al levantar la vista el salón ya se encontraba casi vacío, a excepción, claro, de lo célebres gemelos Kagamine. Dio un breve bostezo, y luego se volvió para encontrarse con Len, pero él ni se había inmutado por el ruido ocasionado recién. "Era de esperarse" pensó Rin mientras lo miraba con su somnolienta expresión, luego estiró sus brazos estando todavía sentada, y una vez se hubo despejado de toda aquella considerable flojera, se incorporó para intentar poder despertar a su gemelo.

—Len despierta, ya todos se han ido…—intentó, en un principio casi en vano, luego comenzó a sacudir su hombro, provocando que Len soltara unos perezosos gruñidos.

—No hasta que obtenga mi banana… —murmuró entre sueños.

Rin sonrió, luego se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas, dándole espacio a Len para que se tomara su tiempo en despertar, de todos modos, no había apuro. Len se estiró con los brazos todavía sobre la mesa, luego se refregó los ojos y posteriormente abrió uno de ellos para mirar a su hermana, manteniendo su cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio.

—¿Ya despertaste? —preguntó ella terminando de ordenar sus pertenencias.

—No… —se bufó un poco de ella en la misma posición, con una traviesa pero a la vez dulce sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Já já, que gracioso… —resopló un poco molesta, pero en absoluto enojada— Vamos, prepárate para irnos a casa —dijo mientras se disponía a sentarse sobre su pupitre, victoriosa de haber ya acabado con su labor— sino anochecerá…

—Hum… —asintió antes de dar un breve bostezo e incorporarse tranquilamente— Sabes Rin… —mencionó mientras introducía sus libros en su bolso— me gustaría llevarte a un lugar hoy…

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió curiosa mientras balanceaba sus colgantes piernas.

—Claro, si… —se levantó de su lugar una vez hubo acabado con su tarea, y se acercó a su gemela. Cuando llegó hasta ella, tomó su cara con ambas manos y la miró directamente a los azulados zafiros de su rostro— si es que no estás ocupada hoy.

Estando en esa posición, sumida en su mirada estando subyugada al hechizo de sus penetrantes y seductores ojos turquesa, a Rin se le hacía prácticamente imposible negarse, si es que, por alguna razón, tuviese alguna intención de hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió casi de forma involuntaria— Para ti, siempre estaré libre.

"Creo que exagero" pensó la acallada parte racionar del cerebro de Rin, la que era prácticamente la única parte de su ser que no se encontraba dominada por la emocionalidad producida por el muchacho que tenía en frente; sin embargo, si bien reflexionó, aunque brevemente, sobre aquello, aun así no comprendía el porqué lo hacía. Pero no se lo cuestionó mucho, ya que si tenía la certeza de algo, era que su modo de actuar con Len se volvía cada vez más inconsciente, por lo que no se iba a esforzar en intentar manejar lo incontrolable.

Len soltó una breve y adorable risita, luego sonrió con gusto a centímetros de su rostro, el cual seguía gozosamente prisionero entre sus manos, adornado con una sutil pincelada de su tan propio rubor.

—Me alegro —manifestó aún sonriente.

Rin enseñó una conmovida sonrisa, luego incorporó el contacto físico para complementar un dulce y lene beso… el cual no se llevó a cabo, siendo interrumpido bruscamente por la alarmada separación de sus cuerpos a causa del sonido del desliz de la puerta del salón al abrirse. Rin clavó su vista hacia el suelo, con una mano sobre su pecho, como tratando de apaciguar el apuro de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, mientras que Len dirigió inconscientemente una de sus manos al flequillo de su cabello, y luego de echarle un fugaz vistazo al piso, levantó únicamente con sus pupilas su mirada. Ambos se encontraban con el rostro en vívido rojo, y Rin lo comenzó a sospechar cuando sintió que el calor producido por su cuerpo y concentrado en su cabeza se comenzó a manifestar en transpiración, mientras que su agitada respiración no ayudaba en absoluto en calmar su actual estado de nerviosismo. Tragó saliva en un audible sonido en un intento de sosegarse, mas sin obtener satisfactorios resultados.

—Miku… —la voz sorprendida de su gemelo provocó que dilatase sus párpados, todavía mirando a ese punto fijo que le había parecido repentinamente interesante en el suelo desde que el intruso hizo acto de presencia, y suscitó a que luego levantase la cabeza junto a su vista en un intento de encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano.

En el momento en el que Rin buscó su mirada, Len volteó la vista de inmediato hacia ella.

—Hum… —pronunció la de las coletas lanzándoles a ambos miradas llenas de recelo, mas siendo estas ignoradas por el contacto visual que mantenían los gemelos— Len-kun, necesito hablar contigo un momento… —dijo tranquilamente y con seriedad.

Len miraba a Rin con cierto rasgo de preocupación en sus ojos, por lo que Rin asintió muy discretamente con la expresión de su rostro. Luego, al volver a abrir los ojos, la chica le lanzó una mirada suplicante, la cual Len interpretó enseguida a lo que se refería con ésta. Casi pudo escuchar dentro de su mente la voz de Rin repetir un "Por favor…". Soltó un forzoso pero disimulado suspiro, y al volver a abrir los ojos le dio a entender con ellos que el mensaje había sido exitosamente recibido. Este proceso casi telepático se llevó a cabo en no más de seis segundos, por lo cual Miku aún no mostraba indicios de impaciencia.

—¿Te espero en los casilleros? —sugirió Rin pacientemente, en un bajo tono de voz.

—No, no te preocupes, ve a casa primero… —le respondió con la misma tranquilidad su gemelo.

—A-Ah, pero… —susurró en un muy bajo tono de voz, alterándose levemente la paz de su semblante al recordar lo que habían acordado segundos antes de que Miku apareciera.

Len torció casi imperceptiblemente su boca en una mueca, levantando sus cejas en dirección a Miku, por lo que Rin relajó su rostro y asintió sutilmente, luego le volvió a enseñar su suplicante expresión. "No lo olvides" pudo leer en ella el adolescente. Len le mostró una semi sonrisa, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien.

Para el momento en el que se dejó oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Miku hizo un esfuerzo al soltar un suspiro, luego miró a Len con determinación.

—Len-kun —pronunció en un intento de obtener toda su atención, cumpliendo con éxito su propósito— Para mí me es muy difícil presentarme aquí ahora, estando parada frente a ti, sobre todo después de algún tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro… —tragó saliva a causa de su leve nerviosismo al tocar el tema, mientras que Len simplemente desvió la mirada durante breves segundos, procurando recordar la voz de las palabras de la petición de Rin— ¡Pero…! —volvió a mirar la mirada con decisión, apretando los puños con determinación— He decidido tragarme mi orgullo, y asumir también lo que me corresponde. Y debo admitir que no estuvo muy bien de mi parte la forma en la que acusé a Rin-chan la última vez…

—¿Y por qué no le pides entonces disculpas directamente a ella? –interrumpió Len con voz seria y grave, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Miku bajó su mirada con tristeza durante breves instantes, lo que provocó que resonaran las palabras de Rin dentro de la cabeza del muchacho, quien posteriormente dio un suave suspiro.

—Pero más que nada… —continuó Miku en un casi inteligible susurro— quería pedirte disculpas a ti, Len-kun… —bajó aún más su tono de voz— ya no aguanto no estar junto a ti por más tiempo…

Len cerró sus ojos en un intento de no demostrar su frustración en ellos. Los rodeó todavía cubierto por el velo de sus párpados, y luego soltó un suspiro más profundo y forzoso.

—Escucha Miku… —comenzó a explicar Len, minucioso respecto a la severidad de las palabras que estaba por escoger— En verdad que aprecio el tiempo que compartimos juntos, y de verdad te aprecié a ti… —procuró encontrar la parte rescatable del asunto— Pero, a pesar de que no pueda darte mayores explicaciones, creo que es tiempo de separarnos.

Miku levantó la mirada instintivamente, con el horror evidenciado en ella, mas no pudo pronunciar palabra hasta el cabo de unos cuantos largos segundos de tensión, sorpresa e incredibilidad.

—¿Eh…? —logró musitar en la misma posición— N-No… —soltó en una baja emisión.

Len continuó manteniendo su mirada seria, sin arrepentirse en ningún grado de lo dicho. Más que nada en un intento de sacar a Miku de aquel, un poco incómodo, shock e intentar hacerla reaccionar, continuó.

—Una vez más, te agradezco por el tiempo que compartimos juntos… —Miku no cambiaba su expresión corporal, más su expresión facial se intensificaba con cada segundo que transcurría y empeoraba con cada palabra emitida por sus labios— Y te agradecería aún más el que comprendieras mi determinación y que respetaras mi decisión…

—No… no, Len-kun, no…. —comenzó a repetir negando incesablemente con su cabeza— ¿Por qué…? ¿Si te he pedido perdón…? —se preguntó más que nada a sí misma en un murmullo— ¿Si incluso me mentalicé para…? ¿Por qué…? ¿No se supone… que deberíamos de reconciliarnos? No… no, no, no… —colocó su cabeza entre sus manos, aumentando la velocidad de las negaciones con ésta— ¡No, Len-kun! ¡NO! —gritó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—Miku, por favor…

—¡No! ¡No! ¿Por qué? —continuó, incorporándose afligidos sollozos a sus gritos— ¡¿POR QUÉ?_!_ —chilló derramando lágrimas envueltas en la desesperación.

—Miku… —volvió a pronunciar Len, esta vez entre dientes, tratando de conservar su ya escasa paciencia, invocando toda su fuerza de voluntad— no sigas con esto, yo ya puedo recordar…

—¡No, no, no! —lo interrumpió la peli verde, negándose a aceptarlo, ahogando su rostro en lágrimas— ¡Len-kun, por favor, no me hagas esto! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo te amo!

—¡Miku ya basta! —explotó Len colérico, y a gritos le encaró la realidad— ¡Sé lo que hiciste! ¡Sé lo que le hiciste a Rin! ¡Ya es suficiente!

—¡Len-kun, no! ¡Por favor no me dejes! —rogó en desesperación— ¡Por favor! ¡Len-kun, Len-kun!

Miku corrió hasta llegar a su posición, y en un rápido, improvisado y desesperado movimiento agarró su rostro entre sus manos, se alzó sobre la puntilla de sus pies y besó sus labios con fervor.

Len sintió que en su vida había dilatado más sus párpados, tanto hasta el punto de sentir sus ojos al borde de desorbitarse, mientras que sus pupilas se habían achicado de forma inmediata. El olvidado y lejano silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, manteniendo unos largos e interminables segundos de tensión sin cambiar un milímetro de las posiciones de sus cuerpos, mientras que el único testigo de la escena era la azulada mirada que observaba expectante hacia el interior a través de la transparente ventana de la puerta del salón…

* * *

><p>Y bueno, ¿extrañaron a Miku? Yo no xD "El fin del mundo no ha llegado, no aún!" me dije a mi misma mientras me disponía a traspasar este capítulo n_n Espero sinceramente no haberme demorado mucho en subirlo :3<p>

En fin, creo que no tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión, si hablara creo que probablemente no haría más que quejarme xD

En fin, sería una maldita ingrata si no les agradeciera a aquellos que hacen que mis días sean más brillantes, y sí, me refiero precisamente a aquellos que se dedican a salvar bananas de la aplanadora (especialmente a aquellos que se dedican a hacer de rescatistas de bananas en cada capítulo n_n) Gracias por sus hermosos reviews a todos :D me alegro que les haya gustado el lemmon que les preparé :3 (sí, yo sé que en su mayoría son unos pervertidos, pero respecto a eso no puedo culparles xD) Gracias a Liia-P, a Ang97, a lucky-chance, a Shade, a sakura-kagamine, a RuthEmperatriz, a Sawako Kagamine Grandchester (amé tus Abrazos Kagaminosos y Besitos Gemelosos! X3), a Hika-chan (gracias, una vez más, por ser mi fan :3 me agrada tu actitud acosadora xD) y a YuzukiToriOnee-san (yo también estoy en cuarto, es horrible :c)

Gracias a todos, los quiero muuuuucho :D Y para el resto del montón de pervertidos y los que no lo son tanto (pero que sin embargo disfrutan de leer lemmon xD) que no reviewean, que quede en su consciencia la muerte cruenta de una banana u.u siendo que es tan fácil salvarla de la muerte con un simple click n_n (PD: Len se los ruega! ;o;) Así que espero que su compasión sea mayor que su pereza y que manden sus opiniones, cualquier crítica es más que bienvenida!

Ernmnmnmn me gustaría darles un adelanto del título del próximo capítulo, pero no lo he decidido aún ._. Así que por favor perdónenme T-T Pero intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible :)

A todos, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia :3

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! Bye bye n_n


	20. Simetría

Capítulo 20: Simetría.

"Esta es la primera vez… que me dan ganas de golpear a una mujer" pensó Len completamente tenso mientras que Miku no dejaba de robar un beso de sus labios. Cuando ella por fin decidió separarse de su rostro, observó su expresión con cautela. Len mantuvo sus ojos cerrados durante unos segundos, en un intento de tragarse su ira. Tragó saliva, luego procuró exteriorizar un tono de voz comprensivo.

—Miku, ya deja de humillarte a ti misma, es hora de que vuelvas a la realidad.

Miku dilató sus párpados incrédula. "Ni siquiera eso funcionó…" pensó con decepción al haber tenido que utilizar su último recurso que poseía a su disposición. Len le lanzó una mirada llena de seriedad, intentando reprimir el desprecio que en ella se involucraba únicamente por la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana gemela. Luego, aprovechando el estado en el que se encontraba Miku ahora, bastante menos histérico que el de hace minutos atrás, se alejó a paso calmado de ella y se dirigió a la entrada del salón. Una vez en la puerta, con Miku en exactamente la misma posición desde entonces, se detuvo con la mano sobre ésta.

—Hasta nunca —pronunció sin voltearse en un grave tono de voz, luego deslizó la puerta y se marchó de una vez por todas de ese lugar.

Al momento de escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de sí, Miku logró reaccionar. En primera instancia bajó la cabeza, y al ahora estar más calmada comenzó a procesar lo que había ocurrido, más lo que había hecho. Sintió vergüenza. Pensó además que ella, de estar en la situación de Len, hubiese sido mucho más cruda, peor aún al haber llegado al extremo de besarle. "Después de todo... Len realmente es una buena persona...".

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!" se repitió Len dentro de su mente con los puños apretados a causa del haber tenido que reprimir sobrehumanamente su rabia. Al llegar a los casilleros de los zapatos, dio un largo y profundo suspiro, y por fin pudo calmarse. "Menos mal Rin hizo caso en irse a casa antes… Al menos pude cumplir con mi promesa" mostró una semi-sonrisa al recordar el radiante rostro de Rin, lo que también lo ayudó a relajarse más pronto por completo. Soltando otro suspiro, una vez ya listo, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. Mientras caminaba hacia ésta, dirigió su mirada al anaranjado cielo.

—Así que Hatsune Miku, la diva de preparatoria, ¿eh? —una picarona voz a su espalda le hizo recorrer un helado escalofrío subiendo a través de su columna vertebral, sobresaltándose de forma inevitable y automática.

—¡Kaito! —gritó Len molesto, dándose vuelta con el rostro sonrojado— ¡Maldito, ¿estabas espiando?_!_

—Jejeje… —asumió su culpabilidad divertido— Hatsune Miku no es mala opción, es bastante popular. ¿Sabías que está dentro de una agencia musical? Es una gran cantante… Aunque vaya, Len, eres todo un Casanova, jamás me lo habría imaginado.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas, Kaito —lo desilusionó Len en un tono de voz que le daba a entender que no era momento de juegos— Entre ella y yo no hay nada —aseguró cortante.

Kaito comprendió de inmediato su intención, y adquirió el mismo la seriedad que era prudente.

—Está bien, lamento haber malinterpretado la situación —manifestó apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio, suavizando de paso la seriedad del ambiente.

—De todos modos, Kaito… ¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos estabas haciendo mirando a hurtadillas?_!_ —se alteró Len, nuevamente sonrojándose.

—Jeje… pues fue pura casualidad, decidí esperarte a la salida, ya que hoy los de último año salimos al mismo horario que los demás. Más que nada, quería conversar contigo sobre tu reincorporación al club de basketball, ya que creo que fue un tema que quedó muy abierto, o mejor dicho pendiente… En fin, como no salías, decidí ir a buscarte… y bueno, ya sabes el resto —Kaito sonrió, apenas avergonzado.

—Bueno, como sea… —concluyó el menor.

Pero luego, Len pensó que lo más probable era que su amigo se encontrara bastante confundido respecto a lo que acababa de ver en contraste a lo que él le había asegurado, y era noble de su parte que no se lo preguntara al no querer entrometerse. Bajó la mirada…

—Lamento no poder darte más explicaciones, pero por favor, quiero pedirte que esto no se lo comentes a nadie, y por supuesto, no se lo digas a Rin…

Kaito observó a Len a los ojos, primero confundido, luego, al interpretar la seriedad de sus suplicantes pupilas, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Está bien… —accedió sosteniendo la mirada— Por cierto, ¿cómo está Rin-chan? No la veo desde hace bastante tiempo…

A Len le molestó un poco el que llamara a Rin tan familiarmente, pero logró controlarse sin dificultad.

—Está bien, y siempre estará bien… porque yo me encargaré de protegerla —le respondió Len con convicción.

—Ese es el Len que yo conozco… —comentó Kaito sonriendo, provocando que Len se sonrojara una vez más— Aunque debo admitir que, al igual que a ti, la he echado bastante de menos… No la veo desde aquella vez… luego de la confesión, me refiero…

—Kaito, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco incómoda? —interrumpió Len sus divagaciones con un poco de timidez.

—Je… creo que ya sé que me vas a preguntar. Importasen o no mis sentimientos, yo ya me resigné hace mucho tiempo atrás. Además, no necesito preocuparme por ella, de todos modos, tú la protegerás, ¿no?

—Kaito… —murmuró involuntariamente mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos azules, luego le sonrió levemente y asintió lentamente con su cabeza cerrando sus párpados con suavidad.

Kaito le respondió de la misma forma, aunque manteniendo sus ojos abiertos. Luego, sin necesidad de decir una palabra más al respecto, continuaron juntos el camino hacia sus respectivos hogares, aunque tomándose su tiempo para prolongarlo lo más que les fuese posible. A pesar del tiempo, pareciese que nada de lo que había ocurrido había logrado debilitar su amistad. Esta parecía haber permanecido intacta…

* * *

><p>—Estoy en casa —anunció el rubio desde la puerta.<p>

—¡Jo, Len! ¡Te has tardado! —se quejó su hermana desde el salón, aparentemente sentada sobre el sofá, junto con un lápiz y un cuaderno entre sus manos.

—Jeje, lo lamento… —se disculpó Len rascándose la nuca.

—Mira, ya ha oscurecido… —señaló con un puchero sobre sus labios.

—¿Y eso representa un problema? —enarcó una ceja sonriendo.

—Claro, te he esperado para que me lleves al lugar ese, no creas que lo he olvidado… ¿O es que acaso te tardaste a propósito para que se hiciera tarde? —se imaginó lo peor, produciendo que Len soltara una inevitable carcajada.

—Eso es imposible —comentó cesando sus risas— Además, el que esté oscuro no es un impedimento para ir a donde quiero llevarte —le aseguró con los brazos sobre sus caderas, ya frente a ella en la sala de estar.

—¡Sí! —exclamó la pequeña.

—Jaja, eres bastante tierna, ¿lo sabías?

—Mmm… —Rin se sonrojó de manera inmediata— ¿Qué dices, tan repentinamente…? D-De todos modos… ¿cómo te fue? —inquirió con timidez.

—¿En lo personal? Fue bastante desagradable —manifestó burlonamente con una socarrona sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero… —murmuró en un tono de voz bastante menos energético.

A continuación, Rin sintió la cálida mano de su gemelo despeinar con suavidad sus rubios cabellos.

—No te preocupes… —le dijo en un dulce tono— no rompí la promesa —le aseguró.

—¿De verdad? —intentó confirmar aún con la preocupación escrita sobre su semblante.

—Por supuesto —cerró sus ojos—, y ya Miku no nos volverá a molestar más… —procuró tener un punto de vista en base a los resultados, al fin y al cabo.

—Eso espero… —susurró Rin para sí misma.

—¿Estabas componiendo? —le preguntó su gemelo al interpretar los pentagramas dibujados sobre la plana de su cuaderno.

Rin se sonrojó nuevamente un poco, y comenzó a rascar su mejilla con su dedo índice.

—Un poco… s-sólo para pasar el rato… —admitió un tanto apenada— Aunque no se me da tan bien como a ti…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo mientras se apoderaba sin mucho esfuerzo del cuaderno, pillando a Rin desprevenida, y luego interpretando mentalmente la melodía y letra que se encontraban plasmadas en la hoja de papel— Encuentro que es estupenda…

—Lo dices por lástima… —susurró con su cabeza gacha, aún más sonrojada.

—Lo digo porque en realidad lo creo —colocó nuevamente una de sus manos sobre su rubia cabeza, acariciando con delicadeza sus dorados cabellos—. Podríamos cantarla un día juntos —le sugirió con una amable sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió ella con timidez.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿O acaso crees que te mentiría?

—¿Así como… un dueto? —se le iluminó la mirada.

Len soltó una breve y adorable risita.

—¡Claro! —exclamó con dulzura.

Rin le sonrió con la transparencia de un ángel, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Hace bastante que no cantamos una canción juntos… —conmemoró Len con una sonrisa sobre sus labios y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, luego sacudió muy breve y levemente su cabeza y volvió a tierra— Bueno, yo creo que en realidad se nos va a hacer tarde si es que no nos vamos pronto… —señaló.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Rin mientras se apresuraba para dejar sus cosas y prepararse para salir.

—Je… —pronunció Len casi inaudiblemente mientras la observaba apresurarse con su adorable torpeza, luego se dispuso a localizar su billetera y las llaves de la casa que había dejado sobre la mesita auxiliar de la entrada.

* * *

><p>—No hay límite de precio.<p>

—¿D-De verdad? —intentó confirmar Rin incrédula y asombrada.

Len simplemente se limitó a sonreír y posteriormente asentir levemente con la cabeza, suscitando inmediatamente la euforia consumista intrínseca de los ansiosos, curiosos y sedientos ojos de la chica al encontrarse rodeada de innumerables variedades de anillos dorados. El muchacho simplemente la observaba, ya que se le hacía casi imposible seguirle el ritmo en dicho estado de hiperactividad, mientras que ella se encontraba prácticamente saltando de vitrina en vitrina dentro de la sofisticada tienda de joyería.

—¡Este es precioso! ¿O quizás sería mejor este? Aunque este par también es muy hermoso. ¡Mira, este es brillante! —Exclamaba tal como niño dentro de una enorme juguetería.

"Jeje… al parecer los diamantes realmente son los mejores amigos de las chicas" pensó Len con ironía. Aunque si bien su boda se había efectuado hace no mucho tiempo atrás, Len no se encontraba conforme con dejar a Rin sólo con un único anillo "de compromiso" alrededor de su dedo anular, por lo que había decidido el comprar un par de argollas iguales, como ellos mismos, y como también se debe, por supuesto, a lo que a una pareja conyugal respecta.

—¡Len, Len! ¡Ven a ver! Entre estos, ¿cuál crees que es el más bonito?

—Humm… —pronunció Len mientras examinaba detenidamente la selección que había hecho Rin, hasta que un resplandor brillante le llamó la atención y provocó que desviara la mirada en dirección a aquel punto…— ¿Y qué te parece este? —inquirió señalando un anillo que se encontraba en la parte superior de la vitrina que estaban observando, el cual tenía en diamante la figura de dos semicorcheas unidas, junto con un fino bordeado en ambos costados de la argolla, hechos de la misma piedra— Creo que nos representa de cierto modo, ¿no te parece?

A Rin pareció que se le iluminó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban al contemplar dicha joya, mientras que un rosáceo rubor decoraba sus mejillas.

—P-Pero… ese es un poco caro… —mencionó con timidez y con un casi imperceptible rasgo de culpabilidad.

Len supo de inmediato con el comentario de su gemela que ella ya se había fijado en el anillo anteriormente, pero que se había obligado a sí misma a eliminarlo forzosamente de sus opciones al verificar el elevado costo de éste.

—Te dije que no había límite de precio, ¿o no? —le recordó, luego le sonrió con dulzura— Además, te lo debo como regalo de bodas.

Rin, sin darse cuenta de ello, se alzó de puntillas hacia él y le cuestionó con la mirada llena de esperanza e ilusión si es que se encontraba realmente seguro, pues la inocente incredibilidad y asombro le impidieron la oportunidad de confirmarlo mediante sus propias palabras.

Len, como conocía a Rin casi a la perfección, notó sus intenciones de inmediato, y en respuesta tomó sus elevados hombros, con cuidado de no ejercer demasiada presión para no ocasionar el desequilibrio de la chica, y luego estampó un delicado y dulce besito sobre su frente. Rin sentía como prácticamente se derretía en su interior, en especial el sector de su pecho, y en cuanto sintió los suaves labios de su hermano desprenderse de su frente, luego de encontrarse con su hermosa y celeste mirada, lo abrazó instintivamente, manteniendo una sonrisa con la divinidad de un ángel al estar envuelta en tal enternecimiento, mientras sentía los cálidos brazos de su gemelo rodear su pequeña anatomía, acariciándole con una de sus manos sus cortos y rubios cabellos.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás segura de que esto está bien?<p>

—Ay, no te preocupes, no hay nada malo en que dos hermanos caminen del brazo estando de noche —le aseguró Rin sonriente, aferrándose con aún más fuerza del brazo de Len.

Len suspiró, luego le sonrió a su vez, manteniendo una conmovida mirada sobre sus ojos. Rin no dejaba de sonreír y soltar silenciosas risitas de gusto al observar constantemente el anillo alrededor de su dedo, el cual era idéntico al que poseía también su hermano gemelo, a diferencia a que el suyo tenía un grabado en su interior en donde se podía leer: "Kagamine Len", mientras que en la argolla de matrimonio de su gemelo permanecía el grabado de: "Kagamine Rin". Habían pensado en incluirle una fecha, como acostumbraban a hacerlo muchas parejas casadas, pero simplemente no pudieron hacerlo, ya que ellos prácticamente habían estado siempre juntos, incluso desde antes de su nacimiento, por lo que tampoco era una opción concreta. Pero aquello no suponía un problema, ya que de cierto modo simbolizaba que los parámetros de su amor eran nulos, y no había necesidad de recordar una fecha que marcara el inicio de sus vidas juntos al haber estado siempre unidos, desde el principio, y menos aún ya que a futuro seguirían estando juntos para siempre.

Rin desvió la mirada de su argolla al sentir la constante mirada de su hermano sobre sí, y por algún motivo, al encontrarse con sus sonrientes ojos pestañeó repetidamente, y con un repentino sonrojo clavó rápidamente su mirada al suelo, junto con su corazón un poco más acelerado de lo normal. Aquello simplemente provocó que Len ampliara más su sonrisa. "¡Qué linda!" exclamó en su mente mientras la contemplaba.

—¿Comemos en el McDonald's? —le sugirió Len aún sonriente.

Rin dilató sus párpados de la emoción, luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a su gemelo mientras se le iluminaba el rostro.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con emoción, luego cerró sus ojos de gusto junto con una alegre sonrisa sobre sus labios.

* * *

><p>Ejeje, al parecer muchos de ustedes creyeron que quien estaba observando a Miku y a Len era Rin xDD lamento haberlos decepcionado (?) (aunque pude haber provocado el efecto contrario ._. xDD). Pero al parecer, todos aman a Kaito :B En fin xD<p>

Oh sí! fanfiction está mejorando *O* me dí cuenta de que ahora los sumarys se pueden hacer más largos! :D (sí, era realmente una frustración el que en el espacio del sumary no me admitiera los caracteres suficientes para poner las advertencias y luego tener que resumirlo ¬.¬) Pero wii no más :'D xD en todo caso, aún no entiendo cómo usar lo de las imágenes e_é no sé si se trata sólo de portada o si tb es algo así como láminas o qué se yo... aunque de todos modos ni siquiera sé cómo ponerlo, así que si alguien sabe... no dude en aclarármelo, por favor T-T xDD

Noticias! noticias? oh sí :B me hice un twitter para que todos mis queridos y apapachables lectores me sigan xD (aunque todavía no sé muy bien usarlo), más que nada me emocioné cuando me enteré de que se pueden compartir imágenes! :D no tienen idea de cuantas veces se me ha pasado por la mente que me gustaría compartirles una de las miles imágenes que encuentro por internet que son hermosas *-* y que de alguna forma se relacionan con mis fics :P (o porque simplemente son geniales xD) (y es más, se me ha pasado por la cabeza hacerme un fotolog para subirlas ._. ajkakjakjajajjajkaja naaah, eso está hace años obsoleto xDDDD) Así que... si tienen twitter (o si incluso no lo tienen, el twitter es público, por lo que pueden revisar las publicaciones igual e_é cuando plazcan, claro :3) no duden en seguirme si disfutan de mis fics n_n o si quieren dejarme un twitt, un comentario, sugerencia, petición (?) xDD o cualquier cosa, pueden hacerlo :3 (y para mis lectores no usuarios, pueden enviarme inbox :D) xD así que ya les doy el dato :3 twitter #!/AiUtae (borrar espacios, por favor e_é si no la página censura los links T-T) y bueno, si por algún motivo no les funcionó, el link tb está en mi perfil~ (junto con los de mis videos y cuenta de llutuv :D)

Felicítenme! Hoy día no he tomado nada de café! :D ok, creo que debería explicarles más o menos desde el principio xD estoy intentando hacer una abstinencia al café para evitar crear tolerancia y dependencia (aunque creo que la dependencia ya está un poco formada, muero un poco de sueño sin café, debo cambiar eso u.u) sobre todo porque el próximo año sí que voy a necesitar del café y temo que no haga ningún efecto D: uds pensarán que exagero, pero llego a tomar 6 tazones de café diarios e_é Pero maldición, el chocolate sí que es irresistible DX Menos mal que mi adicción irremediable por las manzanas es un poco más sana n_n' (esas sí, aunque quisiera, no podría dejar de comerlas, como dos diarias :3)

Dios santo por la #$% que hace frio! DX un saludo a todos los malditos suertudos que ahora mismo deben estar vistiendo una polera sin mangas ¬w¬

Y hablando de saludos, quiero darles las gracias a quienes leyeron mi esporádico drabble xD en especial a quienes me enviaron reviews :3

¡Y por supuesto! A todos aquellos que leen mi fic y que salvaron las bananas de Len en el capítulo pasado! n_n Muchas gracias a a sakura-kagamine, Liia-P (me alegra que te haya gustado "A Magnet Story" :D Gracias por las bananas, Len está más feliz que cerdo en barro! xD), a lucky-chance (gracias por seguirme en twitter x3!), a Una lectora llamada Cristy (aww, me alegra que te haya gustado el lemmon n_n ajajaj siempre me dan risa tus reviews xD respecto a tu duda, NO. Nunca D: te recuerdo que Miku intentó hacerlo suceder con su plan maquiavélico, el cual fue saboteado gracias a los fuegos artificiales en navidad :3), RuthEmperatriz (gracias por incluirme dentro de tus autores favoritos! :D), a SessKagome and Shade Shaw (gracias por el té de frambuesa xD), a SakuraCardStar (a mí tampoco me gustó nada el beso DX me carga el MikuxLen ¬w¬ Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el cap n_n), a Sawako Kagamine Grandchester (jajaj insisto, me encantan los besos y abrazos Kagaminosos xDD), a Ang97 (me alegra el haberte hecho sonreír :3 respecto a Miku, pues, es una cría xD ajajaja me reí con lo de raparla, no es mala idea xD también me reí con lo de la velocidad de la luz AL VACÍO XDD), a YuzukiToriOnee-san, a AmuHinamuri2011 (te eché de menos :'D), a Regis Draco y a PhD PG (*O* muchísimas gracias por tu review, adoro recibir reviews como el tuyo :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia n_n (la pillaste hace poco? :B) Respecto a tu comentario… pretendo hacerlo, aunque sé muy bien que es difícil, pero antes quiero intentar de que mi escritura madure un poco, es decir, quiero mejorar :3 y ¡No! ¡No mates a tu gato! ;o; ya actualicé, así que no lo mates! T-T xDDD)

A todos, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Gracias por hacer que mi día sea más brillante n_n y gracias por hacer que una aplanadora no le aplaste a Len una banana xD

Armnmnm el título del próximo capítulo es: "Inmunodeficiencia", no se lo vayan a perder! :D

Asdasdas maldición, mañana es lunes T-T espero que enfrenten esta semana con muchos ánimos! Y nos vemos en mi próxima actualización, no olviden seguirme en twitter! :D

Bye bye n_n


	21. Inmunodeficiencia

Capítulo 21: Inmunodeficiencia.

—¡Que ganas de comer Pocky! —exclamó Rin esa mañana estirando sus brazos.

—No tendrías tantas ganas si hubieses desayunado. De verdad, deberías dejar eso —la regañó Len mientras caminaban hacia la escuela.

—Pero si hubiese desayunado, en muchas ocasiones habríamos llegado tarde… Además, no se me apetece mucho el comer al apenas haberme despertado…

—Sí, pero luego te mueres de hambre. Deberías comer, de lo contrario le podría hacer daño a tu cuerpo… Rin, ¿estás escuchando?

—¿Hum? —pronunció dirigiendo rápidamente su mirada hacia su hermano, quien al encontrarse con sus ojos soltó un suspiro.

—¿Sigues con eso? —mencionó al notar que Rin mantenía su anillo de bodas oculto entre su mano, delatándose del haber estado distraída observándolo una vez más, a pesar de haber pasado un buen tiempo desde su adquisición.

—Jeje… —rió nerviosamente con culpabilidad— ¡Pero es que…!

—"¡Pero es que es tan lindo!", ¿verdad? —adivinó su predecible y ya varias veces comentado pretexto.

—Hmm… —pronunció torciendo su boca en una mueca.

—Ah… supongo que no hay remedio —pensó Len en voz alta junto con un suspiro, luego sonrió.

La paz reinó mientras ambos continuaban su camino hasta llegar a los alrededores del instituto.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó repentinamente el rubio, a lo que Rin, descolocada, lo cuestionó con la mirada— ¡Olvidé que debía entregar un trabajo escrito! ¡Argh, maldición! ¡Kiyo-sensei va a asesinarme! —había agarrado su cabeza entre sus manos— ¡Te veré luego Rin! —anunció antes de alejarse corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el sector de secundaria.

Rin se quedó observándolo durante unos breves segundos aún media confusa, luego soltó una risita silenciosa y continuó su camino con tranquilidad y a paso musical mientras tarareaba alegremente una melodía. Su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro aún, cuando visualizó a unos cuantos pasos más adelante una silueta azul que vestía una emblemática bufanda del mismo color, con la cual realizó un involuntario e inevitable contacto visual, lo que provocó que ella se detuviera, por algún motivo, de manera automática.

—R-Rin-chan —mencionó el muchacho perplejo.

—Kaito… —murmuró Rin estando en la misma posición.

El peli-azul se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, mas con una nostálgica y melancólica mirada sobre sus profundas y azuladas orbes.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—Mmm… —pronunció Rin a modo de asentimiento, al momento que bajaba su mirada.

—¿Cómo has estado? —inquirió el muchacho con amabilidad.

—Bien… —respondió de manera un tanto cortando. Por algún motivo se había vuelto bastante nerviosa.

—Me alegro —comentó sonriente— ¿Len no vino contigo? —se extrañó al darse cuenta de ello.

—No… esto… s-se adelantó porque tenía un asunto que atender —comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello de mero nerviosismo—. Es más, d-debería ir a ayudarlo… —mencionó a modo de excusa para librarse de él, se encontraba bastante incómoda e intranquila.

—Qué bonito anillo —comentó al notar la presencia de la joya alrededor de su dedo anular—. En especial las corcheas…

Rin escondió automáticamente entre su mano la otra que mantenía su argolla puesta, su corazón saltaba bastante intranquilo.

—Umm… —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, con su vista nuevamente clavada hacia el piso.

—¿Hace cuanto lo tienes? —le preguntó a modo coloquial, sin mayor intención que simpatizar con el entablar una conversación.

—Hace algún t-tiempo… d-de todos modos, Len…

—¿Es un regalo? —intentó adivinar.

—Mmm… sí… —comenzó a impacientarse, temía que el entregar demasiada información se volviera peligroso— b-bueno, como te decía, Len podría necesitar mi ayuda, así q-que…

—Ah, no te preocupes, Len es un niño grande, estoy seguro de que podrá arreglárselas sólo. Además, ¡no sé nada de ti desde hace siglos!

—S-sí, pero… -murmuró Rin intranquila.

—¿Te has cuidado? —le preguntó con una amable sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—Esto… sí pero, creo que Len… —comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras sentía una gota de sudor rodar desde su frente.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

—Emmm… no mucho… Discúlpame Kaito, pero en realidad creo que Len podría necesitarme ahora mismo…

—Pff, deja de preocuparte tanto por Len, de seguro que fue a besarse de nuevo con Hatsune Miku, como la otra v… —Kaito se cubrió automáticamente la boca con una mano, mientras parecía como si hubiese palidecido de un segundo a otro.

—¿Eh…? —Musitó Rin atónita, la sangre había huido de su rostro casi por completo— ¿Qué… dijiste?

—Mierda… —murmuró entre dientes, con su mano todavía sobre su boca— ¡Nada, nada! ¡Olvida todo lo que dije! No he dicho nada sobre ningún beso, ¿vale? Lalala~ es un bello día, ¿no crees?

—¡IMPOSIBLE! —gritó Rin, provocando que Kaito se sobresaltaste con sus párpados dilatados, callándose abruptamente, incluso un tanto asustado— ¡Eso es imposible! —continuó gritando exaltada, con la preocupación como emoción predominante sobre su afligido rostro, mientras se aferraba de las ropas de Kaito, con sus puños firmes, haciendo afán de zamarrearlo.

"¿Por qué se altera tanto?" se preguntó Kaito estupefacto mientras oscilaba producto al movimiento ocasionado por las desesperadas manos de Rin.

—¡No hay forma de que eso pueda ser cierto! ¡Es IMPOSI…!

En ese momento, todo a su alrededor se oscureció en una fracción de segundo, junto con un agudo dolor en el área de su cabeza, sin pasar por alto los agobiantes mareos que la acecharon.

—¿Rin-chan? ¡Rin-chan! —Escuchó un sonido distorsionado a lo lejos— ¿Estás bien? ¡Rin-chan! ¡Resiste! —fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que se encontrara más que nada confundido, su rostro no parecía reflejar más que preocupación mientras observaba el puesto vacío de su hermana, el cual se encontraba justo a su lado. "Rin…" resopló. "¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?...". Ahora entendía a la perfección el cómo Rin lo había llegado a extrañar cuando hizo novillos con Kaito la última vez, a pesar de haber creído en un principio que había exagerado un poco. Pero cierto era también que el tedio se acentuaba más y se hacía más insoportable sin la presencia de su angelical silueta justo a su lado. Soltó un suspiro por milésima vez, no había forma de poder sacarla de su mente.<p>

Casi como si fuera efecto de sus inquietantes energías, el profesor salió brevemente del salón, a lo que Len no pudo llamarle menos la atención al tener su mente completamente en otro lado, focalizada en su amada hermana gemela, en el sentido más literal del término. Cuando su maestro volvió a aparecer dentro del salón, segundos más tarde, tomó un bolígrafo y anotó en la lista que se encontraba sobre su escritorio el hecho de que Kagamine Rin se encontraba presente.

—Señor Kagamine… —mencionó desde su lugar, provocando que Len tan sólo dirigiera su mirada hacia su persona sin cambiar su expresión corporal en absoluto— Me informaron que su hermana se encuentra en la enfermería…

Al parecer, el profesor había dicho algo más, pero Len había dejado de escuchar en el momento que había mencionado a su gemela, y tan pronto como sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se levantó como bala de su asiento para luego ponerse a correr en dirección a la enfermería, ignorando por completo los gritos de su profesor que llamaban a su nombre con intención de retenerlo, lo cual, como era de esperarse, resultó terminar en un rotundo fracaso.

Corrió y corrió, sin importarle lo resbaladizo del piso aunque le ocasionase un par de tropiezos, manteniendo una afligida mirada mientras intentaba aumentar sobrehumanamente la velocidad de sus piernas aun más. "¿Cómo es que no lo sentí? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?" se preguntó de forma casi incoherente. "¿Cómo es que no se me pasó por la cabeza?" tropezó una vez más, luego se apresuró para bajar las escaleras de a dos peldaños, procurando no caer sin el tener que disminuir la velocidad.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno, hasta que por fin logró llegar a la enfermería.

—¡Rin! —intentó gritar, pero sus jadeos disminuyeron el volumen de su voz.

La única persona consciente de las dos que se encontraban en la enfermería notificó su presencia en seguida, evidentemente. Como la enfermera había tenido un percance que le había obligado a salir, Kaito decidió quedarse cuidando de Rin, por lo menos hasta que despertara, mientras que la señora le había prometido en dar aviso del estado de la rubia antes de marcharse debido a su respectiva urgencia.

En el momento en el que los claros ojos del rubio divisaron la durmiente figura de Rin tendida sobre una de las camas de la habitación, fue como si se cegara de un segundo a otro a todo lo demás que le rodeaba.

—¡Rin! ¡Rin! —exclamó corriendo hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzó, tomó automáticamente su mano entre la suya, obligando al peli-azul a apartarse a un lado, siendo éste ignorado por completo, por supuesto— ¡Rin, mi niña! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Rin! ¡Rin! —se comenzó a alterar al notar que no presentaba respuesta alguna. Soltó un quejido frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, luego dirigió su mirada al muchacho de dieciocho años de edad— ¡¿Qué le pasó?_!_ —exigió saber casi con furia, como si estuviese señalando inconscientemente con sus ojos, los cuales poseían los primeros indicios de lágrimas, al único posible culpable.

Kaito, procurando ser lo más comprensivo posible, dirigió su mirada hacia la chica inconsciente.

—Ha sufrido un desmayo —respondió impasible mientras acariciaba con suavidad los rubios cabellos que en su frente se asomaban.

—¡NO LA TOQUES! —rugió Len con el rostro contracturado.

Kaito se quedó perplejo, mas a Len no le pareció importar en absoluto al concentrar toda su atención en su hermana gemela luego de gritarle con una aparentemente inexplicable cólera.

—¡Rin, por favor despierta…! —su voz se comenzó a quebrar, mientras que con su mano libre agarraba su rostro y lo acariciaba con delicadeza y suavidad.

El reciente estado en el cual se encontraba Kaito no duró mucho. Su rostro ya no reflejaba sorpresa, en absoluto. Si algo se manifestaba ahora en su serio y casi impenetrable semblante, no podía ser sino recelo, mientras que sus ojos ya habían descubierto la idéntica joya a la que le había elogiado esa mañana a la rubia, alrededor del dedo anular de su hermano gemelo…

* * *

><p>Hola hola! :D ejjej lamento que el capítulo haya sido tan corto u.u y lamento también la tardanza T-T pero les traigo malas noticias (lo que explica de paso el hecho que me haya demorado tanto en actualizar); como la mayoría debe de estar en la misma situación, me encuentro en exámenes semestrales e_é por lo que prácticamente no puedo ni actualizar ni escribir T-T por lo que, pidiéndoles disculpas de antemano, la próxima actualización puede que tarde un poco más en llegar, ¡perdón! T-T<p>

Y Ok, como entenderán que estoy ilegalmente frente a una pantalla, intentaré ser breve… eeermnmrnemnmn…

Como siempre, quiero darle las gracias a mis amores que me mandan reviews y salvan veneradas bananas por Len de la maldición de la aplanadora xD En especial a The legend of Ren que se incorporó recientemente :D (me alegra de verdad mucho el haberte devuelto las ganas de leer :) una vez más, gracias por convertirte en mi nueva stalker n_n). Y también quisiera aclarar una duda general (?) xD Lo del McDonald's, en realidad (a pesar de que saben que Len no es ningún Ricky ricón xD es más, se está gastando el dinero que no debería D: todo por tener sus prioridades distorsionadas por Rin xD), no lo vean del lado matapasiones-enconómico xD sino que Rin es una niña, y todos los niños amamos las hamburguesas :3 (además, piensen que la opción dos era cenar en casa e_é eso sí habría sido aburrido xD), recuerden que los Kagamine tienen catorce años xD (ah, verdad que ahora tienen 15 en mi fic :B) jajaj xD así que sólo hacen cosas acorde a su edad (?). Eeeen fin, respecto a este tema, morí con el comentario de Cristy y su "llamado de la naturaleza" de los niños xDDDD akajjakakak que risa :'D

Ooook, resumiendo, quiero darle las gracias a RuthEmperatriz, a Ang97, a SessKagome and Shade Shaw, a lucky-chance (eres muy perceptiva, pero no podía decírtelo por miedo a spoilear x3!), a AmuHinamuri2011 (la razón del porqué no existen es el porqué escribo de ellos xD muchas gracias por tu review! n_n), a Una lectora llamada Cristy (xDD insisto, mori de la risa con tu comentario xD muchas gracias por elogiar mi historia a pesar de su duración n_n digo, si hay algo que se quiere escribir hay que escribirlo, no? :3 xD gracias por tu review x3) y a PhD PG (leíste magnet? OMG *O* t-te gusto? */w/* x3 y leíste todos mis fics? X3! Kya xD es lindo enterarse de estas cosas :3 me alegra que te hayan gustado mis humildes historias xD respecto al tema monetario, lo explicaré más a fondo más adelante~ :B jajaj me dio risa tu review :'D y me encantaron tus 20 PD jajaj me alegra que tu gato siga con vida, te mando la mejor de las resistencias, un escaldazono y un abrazo de oso para superar el frío XD gracias por tu review y por tu perseverancia en tus intentos de enviármelos a pesar de los extraños impedimentos de tu ipod xD n_n).

A TODOS, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! ESPERO QUE LES CAIGA UNA LLUVIA DE DELICIOSAS MANZANAS (sin que les haga daño, por favor D:) y mucho mucho pollo! :D GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Son lo máximo, adoro tener lectores como ustedes, me hacen crecer como persona :3 y sobre todo, como escritora; y me alientan a escribir más para ustedes :3 de verdad les deseo una lluvia de chocolate, gracias por salvar bananas de la aplanadora :3

¿Críticas? ¿críticas? ¿Quejas (además de lo corto del capítulo xD)? (vamos, tenía que dejarlo corto o si no iba actualizar en unas dos semanas más DDD:) ¿Lo que sea? Descárga tus pensamiento y ayúdame a mejorar de paso para aumentar mi calidad de escritora para ustedes :3 ñaññañaña reviewar es gratis! que no les gane la flojera, no se guarden su opinión! n_n

Ok, lamentablemente aún no tengo un título para el próximo capítulo u.u es más, tengo que escribirlo T-T (malditas pruebas ¬¬), así que lo siento mucho u.u Pero no se preocupen, se los compensaré dentro de algunos meses con Spice! se los prometo :'D

PD: quiero mandarle un saludo a la Paola y darle las felicitaciones por haberse puesto a leer mi fic por iniciativa propia, a pesar de no estar terminado :'D xDD (aunque yo sé que la verdadera causa de eso no es más porque murió el pc e_é xD). De todas formas, se agradece xD y espero no decepcionarte con el resto de los capítulos Pao-chan! n_n y espero tu infectación con yaoi para escribirte un fic decente (aunque quizás para cuando leas esto ya me habrás infectado xD) (… o quizás no xDDDDDDDD conociéndonos :'D) n_n (aunque me la pusiste bien difícil, en realidad D: )

AASDASDASDAS Hablando de yaoi, para todos aquellos que les guste junjou romántica, saldrá un OVA! *¬* x3!

Ok ok! Ya debo irme T-T Pero antes, quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me siguen en twitter :'D

Y sí te gustan mis historias, no dudes en seguirme, el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction! *-*

Un abrazo bien apretado y calentito para los que están en el frío invierno y un empujón a la piscina para los que se encuentran en verano xD

Hasta pronto! Bye bye~ n_n


	22. Un maldito virus

Capítulo 22: Un maldito virus.

"Argh, odio hacer las compras..." se quejó en su mente el rubio adolescente mientras se encontraba apoyado sobre el carrito del supermercado. "Bueno, todo sea por Rin..." se repitió a sí mismo para quitarse la amargura y sobre todo la pereza, con lo cual obtenía eficientes resultados.

—¡Bananas! —no pudo evitar exclamar en voz baja, listo para ponerse a atacar el cesto de dicha fruta descontroladamente, pero un escalofrío detuvo su mano a centímetros de ellas.

"M... Meiko-nee-chan va a matarme si se entera de que me he gastado parte del dinero para las compras en otra cosa... P-pero no lo hará si no se entera, jeje..." sudaba en frío al imaginarse la escalofriante mirada de su tía Meiko encima de él. Se obligó a sí mismo a no sacar ni una sola banana debido a la escasez, mas por más que luchó consigo mismo, sacó simplemente una unidad con todo el esfuerzo y la fuerza de voluntad el logró invocar. "Está bien, no debo excederme más..." continuó comprando los artículos al menor precio posible. Sus ojos sin embargo se detuvieron frente a la sección de pastelería, específicamente sobre un trozo que parecía ser de tarta de mandarinas. Se quedó unos cuantos segundos allí, inmóvil, estudiando dicho producto con suma seriedad. Luego sonrío, casi de forma atontada, pensando tan sólo en el alegre rostro de un angelito, en nada más. "Estoy seguro de que eso le abrirá el apetito" se decidió a llevarlo sin preocuparse por los precios. "Ah, debo comprar la medicina, debo comprar la medicina..." se recordó mentalmente camino a la caja más cercana, mientras sacaba la banana que había dejado dentro del carrito, dejándola olvidada en algún rincón del almacén.

* * *

><p>—Ah, estoy agotado... —suspiró Len cerrando la puerta de entrada con su espalda, con un montón de bolsas entre sus manos.<p>

Sin detenerse a perder más tiempo, se dirigió a la cocina y casi lanzó las bolsas sobre la encimera. Tomo primero la bolsa más pequeña, la de la farmacia, a la par que intentaba sacar un vaso a la vez y llenarlo con agua mientras sacaba una pastilla. Cuando logró su cometido, se dirigió cuidadosamente a su habitación. Tocó suavemente la puerta antes de entrar minuciosamente en ésta.

—Rin... —murmuró acercándose al lado de la cama en el que se encontraba su gemela tumbada.

Dejó el vaso y la medicina sobre el velador del respectivo lado, luego prendió la suave luz de la lamparita de noche que se encontraba sobre éste. Finalmente, se sentó con cuidado a su lado sobre la cama, buscando sus cabellos para acariciarlos.

—¿Duermes? ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó con dulzura en un tono despacio.

Rin no dejaba de jadear casi desesperadamente, su respiración intranquila podía oírse con facilidad. Len posó su mano sobre su frente con suavidad.

— Todavía tienes un poco de fiebre... —señaló mientras se disponía a rebuscar entre las revueltas sábanas el olvidado paño húmedo que dejó sobre su rostro antes de marcharse para ir a comprar.

Rin no respondía, simplemente se encargaba de realizar grandes esfuerzos para poder respirar. Len volvió a humedecer el paño, una vez localizado, en el agua fría que había dejado a su lado hace unas cuantas horas, y luego lo dejó nuevamente sobre su ardiente frente, induciendo una breve caricia antes de retirar sus manos de su rostro.

—Te traje una medicina para las náuseas. No es muy fuerte, ya que es lo que más me permitieron comprar sin receta médica, pero por lo menos de algo servirá... —le dijo con el mismo dulce tono de voz— Por favor, tómala... —le rogó sonriéndole con aflicción.

Rin abrió sus ojos con dificultad para verle. Quiso decirle que sí, o por lo menos hacer ademán de asentir de algún modo, pero simplemente se quedó observándolo angustiosamente. Len acercó una de sus manos a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, luego estampó un delicado beso en el sector descubierto de su frente, bastante cerca de su cabello. Luego se paró con cuidado de la cama.

—Iré a guardar las compras… —le dijo al interpretar el cuestionamiento de su mirada. Luego le sonrió— Volveré de inmediato.

Len se marchó de la habitación, cerciorándose de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, luego se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina a encargarse del semi-desastre que había dejado pendiente.

Mientras guardaba las latas de abarrotes dentro de sus respectivas localizaciones soltó un suspiro, el cual no se debía precisamente al cansancio o al agotamiento. Cada día de pasaba y que Rin no mejoraba, aumentaba paulatinamente su preocupación.

Aunque sabía que aquello no era lo mejor nutricionalmente hablando, menos aún en aquellas circunstancias, no dudó en servir la tarta que había comprado esa tarde inmediatamente al haber terminado de ordenar todo. La desesperación del que Rin no se encontraba comiendo debido a sus constantes nauseas y ocasionales vómitos cuando lograba hacerla probar bocado le impedían seleccionar racionalmente algún tipo de alimento más adecuado, con tal de que Rin comiera algo le sería suficiente, fuese lo que fuese. "Ojalá funcione…" albergaba la esperanza del que al ver su postre favorito se le antojara, dejando las nauseas a un lado y convirtiéndolas en algo parte del pasado.

Volvió a golpear suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos antes de volver a entrar a su propia habitación, esta vez con la tarta entre sus manos. Al entrar, se encontró con Rin en un estado exactamente igual al cual la había dejado hace momentos atrás. Se acercó nuevamente al mismo lugar.

—Te compré esto… —la intentó tentar casi en vano.

Rin abrió sus ojos y observó con asco el plato que Len mantenía en su poder.

—Rin… —murmuró en tono suplicante— Por favor, aunque sea tan solo un bocado…

—Por favor no… —rogó con voz lastimosa la chica.

Len suspiró pesadamente bajando su mirada, luego observó el intacto vaso de agua y la medicina aún sobre el velador.

—Es porque aún no te tomas la medicina. Dejaré esto aquí para cuando ésta te haga efecto —intentó mantener optimismo dejando el postre a su lado.

Luego volvió a tomar el vaso de agua y el medicamento, acercándoselos a Rin. La rubia intentó acceder por lo menos a eso, y se sentó lentamente sobre la cama, cogiendo finalmente lo que su hermano le había traído pensando en su propio bien. Len le sonrió con agradecimiento mientras le alcanzaba la pequeña pastilla. Una leve arcada se hizo presente para el momento en el que tragó, mas fue capaz de sobrellevarla sin mayores complicaciones. Cuando estiró su mano para devolverle el vaso a su gemelo, éste apoyó una mano sobre su hombro al momento de recibirlo.

—Tus ropas están mojadas —señaló preocupado.

Luego de dejar el vaso sobre la mesita, se apresuró en ir a buscar un juego de ropa de noche limpia y seca en el armario de la habitación de su hermana, la cual se encontraba deshabitada desde hace días y bastante desordenada debido a los constantes viajes de Len en busca de alguna pertenecía. Volvió casi al trote al encuentro con su gemela, la cual no había alcanzado siquiera a cambiar de posición para el momento en el que él se encontraba nuevamente frente a ella. Len la destapó con cuidado, luego se encargó de desabotonar rápida pero minuciosamente su humedecida prensa superior.

—Ay… —se quejó brevemente por el levemente doloroso roce en sus senos al momento en el que Len secaba parcialmente con dicha prenda aquella parte de su cuerpo.

—Discúlpame… ¿te roce muy bruscamente? —inquirió preocupado.

—Mmm… —negó Rin con vagas energías.

Sin embargo, Len procuró continuar con su propósito con más cuidado de todos modos. Una vez hubo acabado, lanzó la respectiva prenda lejos y luego procedió a colocarle la prenda seca. Rin levantó sus brazos para facilitarle a Len su tarea, aunque le costaba el seguirle el ritmo al estar éste preocupado de no demorarse mucho para evitar el enfriamiento de su frágil cuerpo. Continuó con el resto, sin disminuir su urgencia pero sin disminuir tampoco su delicadeza. Una vez cumplido su propósito, volvió a arropar a Rin con sus sábanas con ternura. Luego se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse sus propias pendas de vestir por su pijama. Una vez listo, se acostó en el interior de su cama, a lo que Rin automáticamente se arrimó sobre su pecho, aún un poco jadeante. Len la abrazó de vuelta, acariciándola por sobre sus hombros.

—Maldición, olvidé volver a colocarte el paño húmedo.

—Olvídalo, no lo necesito… —murmuró Rin apretándolo con un poco más de intensidad de las tenues fuerzas de sus delgados brazos, como si quisiera impedir que se apartara de su lado.

Len soltó un suspiro observándola preocupado. Hace ya más de una semana que Rin continuaba igual, sin desaparecer su fiebre, aunque no fuese demasiada, sin apetito, con constantes nauseas y sin pronunciar más que unas cuantas frases. ¿De verdad debía mantener su esperanza de que pronto fuera a mejorar? Besó su frente sin dejar de estrecharla entre sus brazos con afecto.

* * *

><p>—Te felicito —le dijo volviendo a colocar el pellizcado pastel sobre su velador—, no dudes en pedir más si te entran más ganas de comer.<p>

—Umm… —pronunció Rin a modo de asentimiento— Al parecer la medicina realmente funcionó.

—¡¿De verdad?_!_ Gracias a dios… —suspiró Len con verdadero alivio— ¿Te sientes un poco mejor? —le preguntó sentándose a su lado, tomando su mejilla con una de sus manos.

—Sí… —sonrió débilmente.

—Sin embargo aún tienes un poco de fiebre… —suspiró, aunque se encontraba considerablemente más aliviado— ¿Todavía te siente mareada?

—Un poco, aunque ya no tengo tantas nauseas. —Intentó suavizar la situación— Eso es gracias a ti, Len. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia…

—Tonta, nunca serás una molestia para mí.

—Mmm… —pronunció sintiendo cierta culpabilidad— gracias por cuidar de mí…

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, sabes que siempre lo haré, mi niña…

—Len… —murmuró Rin torciendo el gesto— hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…

—Lo que seas que necesites —le sonrió.

Rin sonrió a su vez, pero con cierta tristeza en su expresión.

—Creo que lo que pudo haber causado mi desmayo fue la repentina aparición de Kaito, no lo sé, quizás me hiperventilé o algo…

—Imposible Rin, no te preocupes por eso, de seguro se trata de un maldito virus —frunció casi imperceptiblemente el entrecejo, mientras continuaba acariciando su rostro.

—No Len, hay más… —la preocupación invadió su expresión— Kaito me dijo algo sobre un beso, un beso entre Miku y tú… Y-Yo creo que también pudo haber sido por eso…

—¡Argh, ese bakaito! —Gruñó Len en voz baja— No te preocupes por eso, fue un ataque patético de la Hatsune estando desesperada la última vez —se molestó—, sabes bien que yo nunca podría…

—Yo lo sé, eso fue lo que pensé luego… —mostró una semi-sonrisa— Pero… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

En ese momento, dejó de acariciar la mejilla de su hermana repentinamente, mas mantuvo su mano en aquella posición. A Len lo había golpeado la culpabilidad. Quizás todo lo que le había pasado a Rin lo pudo haber evitado si le hubiese mencionado aquel desagradable detalle a su debido tiempo.

—Y-Yo… —pronunció bajando su mirada— Simplemente lo omití porque creí que ya no valía la pena al tratarse de Miku, digo, de todos modos no vamos a volver a verla así que… No le encontraba el sentido de preocuparte por algo tan insignificante como ella. Y algo tan desagradable, además… —agregó nuevamente un poco molesto al final de la frase.

—Umm… —se limitó a responder Rin. Luego de una breve pausa agregó— De todos modos no importa. Sabía que era imposible que tú hubieras besado a Miku por decisión propia, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué Kaito tenía una idea equivocada al respecto…

—Fue un malentendido, si quieres te cuento cómo…

—No… —lo interrumpió con fragilidad— no necesito explicaciones, confío plenamente en ti, Len…

Len colocó una triste expresión en su semblante, a lo que Rin levantó su propia mano en dirección a su mejilla. Al encontrarse con sus femeninas y azuladas orbes de sus ojos, ella le sonrió. Luego bajó la mirada.

—Tan solo… creí que se debía a eso… es lo que he estado pensando desde hace un tiempo… —admitió.

Len se acercó a ella con lentitud y abrazó su débil cuerpo con cuidado.

—Tú sólo preocúpate por mejorar, en nada más… —le pidió al oído en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos.

Rin soltó un suspiro en respuesta y luego le correspondió el abrazo como le fue posible.

* * *

><p>— ¡Kagamine! —lo hizo despertar un grito en medio de la cancha antes de reaccionar al repentino pase que le fue conferido.<p>

—¡Ah! —pronunció involuntariamente cuando obtuvo el balón en su poder, y a continuación comenzó a incorporarse torpemente a la práctica.

Comenzó a botear el balón hasta que lo comenzaron a presionar a cuerpo, lo que en no muchos segundos después ocasionó la pérdida de éste.

—¡Kagamine, andas muy distraído! ¡Concéntrate! —lo regañó su entrenador cruzado de brazos.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo lamento!... —intentó despejar su mente sacudiendo su cabeza un par de veces.

Sin embargo al poco rato sonó el silbato del entrenador, finalizándose así el entrenamiento y dejando a los jugadores en libertad de ir a beber un poco de agua.

Todos salvo Len salieron del gimnasio, ya que él se dirigió directamente hacia su bolso para alistarse con intenciones de ir a comprar alguna otra medicina que le fuese útil a su hermana. Pero además de Len, hubo un jugador que se quedó observándolo desde la puerta del gran recinto, y se trataba de la mismísima estrella del equipo de Basket a la espera de que él se acercara. Len tomó sus cosas con determinación y pasó frente a Kaito sin darle mayor importancia, sumido en su apuro.

—¡Ah! L-Len… —pronunció cuando pasó frente a él, provocando que se detuviese, mas sin que realizase ademán de voltearse a su dirección— Esto… ¿cómo se encuentra Rin?

—…Sigue sin mejorar —respondió casi con frialdad.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Kaito, decepcionado una vez más— Si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayud-

—Gracias, pero no hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer Kaito —lo interrumpió el rubio de manera cortante, sin mirarlo de frente en ningún momento, intentando evitar detenciones más prolongadas.

Len continuó con su camino, junto con un aura oscura envolviendo el contorno de su cuerpo. Kaito lo observó marcharse con la lástima reflejada en su expresión. Había pasado bastante desde aquel incómodo y extraño incidente en la enfermería, por lo que comprendía que su estado de ánimo no se debía a él mismo ni a esa situación en particular, sino a la angustia que le provocaba el lamentable estado de salud actual de su hermana desde entonces… "¿O no…?" la aflicción apareció con mayor intensidad en su rostro. Por alguna razón, todo ese asunto no podía serle indiferente, siendo una recurrente preocupación casi diariamente. Pero sin embargo, en el fondo, no podía evitar el sentirse culpable por el colapso de Rin aquella ocasión. "Si no hubiese dicho nada sobre eso... ¿Rin no habría acabado de este modo?" se preguntó con pesar. Pero tuviese o no la culpa sobre aquello, no había nada que estuviese a su alcance para poder ayudarla a mejorar. "Por el momento... tan sólo puedo rezar por ella" se lamentó.

* * *

><p>"Maldición, ni siquiera usando toda mi mesada me está alcanzando..." se frustró Len al momento de sacar cuentas mientras iba caminando por las calles, en dirección a la farmacia más cercana respectivamente. Pero a decir verdad, ni siquiera él mismo se encontraba seguro del qué tipo de droga comprar, sin mencionar la restricción impuesta por las poderosas recetas médicas. "Quizás debería buscar algún trabajo... No, de ese modo descuidaría a Rin por un largo periodo de tiempo y no podría cuidar de ella después de la escuela, no puedo dejarla sola... Argh, de verdad habría abandonado el club de basketball de no ser porque ella me había rogado que por favor no lo hiciese... En fin, ¿qué rayos voy a hacer? Tampoco puedo pedirle más dinero a Meiko-nee-chan, de lo contrario me asesinará por haberme gastado el dinero de forma indebida respecto a lo de las argollas... p-peor aún, no puede enterarse de la existencia de esos anillos... Entonces, ¿qué demonios puedo hacer?".<p>

—¡Argh! —se frotó la frente con una de sus manos, luego suspiró de manera forzosa.

Continuando con su camino, Len comenzó a recapitular lo recientemente sucedido. Recordó la preocupación de Kaito esa tarde, y se sintió mal respecto a su actitud y la forma en la que lo había tratado; ni siquiera sabía por qué se había comportado de ese modo, ni recién ni todas las incontables veces anteriores en las cuales el peli-azul había mostrado interés y preocupación. Continuó su paso, a la par que proseguían sus agobiantes divagaciones. Recordó a Rin, a su pobre Rin sufriendo, gimiendo a causa de la fiebre, visualizándola como se encontraba durante ya varios días anteriores, y como probablemente se volvería a encontrar esa tarde... y la que sigue... y la que le sigue a esa... Quizás hasta cuando... o quizás, hasta qué grado. ¿Realmente iba a mejorar? ¿O podría incluso empeorar? ¿Era lo que había sucedido con Kaito verdaderamente la causa de todo esto? ¿O en realidad se trataba de un virus tan persistente? La velocidad de sus pasos se iba apaciguando, ya que cada uno de los que le seguían iban requiriendo de de un esfuerzo mayor. La imagen de su hermana teniendo repentinas arcadas le inundó la mente, seguida por el tan conocido y recurrente recuerdo de ambos estando en el baño, mientras él se encargaba de sujetarle su cabello para evitar que se salpicara, terminando casi siempre en la misma situación cada vez que Rin superaba las nauseas y el asco para intentar comer un poco, lo que difícilmente y en muy raras ocasiones se mantenía en su estómago. La imagen de su pálido rostro no desaparecía, volviéndose a cada paso más preocupante, a cada segundo más sofocante…

—¡Argh…! —gruñó entre dientes con el entrecejo contracturado de haberlo fruncido con fuerza durante tanto rato, antes de ponerse a correr sin siquiera notarlo.

En el momento en el que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, comprendió el motivo de sus actos y continuó corriendo con mayor seguridad y convicción que antes, con un destino fijo y definido… el cual por algún motivo le pareció más lejos de lo que verdaderamente se encontraba. Volvió a fruncir el ceño con una intensidad similar a la anterior, la visión del frágil cuerpo de Rin lo atacaba intermitentemente, lo que enviaba la señal a sus piernas de apresurar el ritmo a como diera lugar. Lo único que logró que disminuyera la velocidad, impidiendo que se estrellara con alguna superficie plana, fue la lentitud de las puertas automatizadas de vidrio al abrirse. Apenas hubo superado aquel improvisado obstáculo, procuró volver a incrementar la velocidad a la inicial, sin embargo llegó al mesón de la recepción antes de llevar su cometido a cabo.

—Necesito una hora para atención médica —atropelló sus palabras entre jadeos—. Lo más pronto posible —concluyó, dejando a ver su evidente desesperación.

* * *

><p>Hooola a todos! :D lamento si me he tardado mucho en actualizar, es que en vdd que quería hacerlo este día en particular. Hoy se cumple un año desde que me hice una cuenta en fanfiction... Desde hace un año que entre en este maravilloso mundo de plasmar la imaginación en papel, lo cual no puedo considerar sino la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi corta vida. A pesar de que venía sospechando inconscientemente que esto del escribir me estaba gustando, nunca creí que algún día iría a llegar a escribir un fanfic, ni siquiera llegué a creérmelo cuando ya lo había hecho xD Realmente, debo admitir que más que una decisión fuerte y con convicción, cuando comencé a escribir Adolescence lo hice casi de forma inconsciente (es más, lo escribí en un block de notas en lugar de un Word xD), y lo que me impulsó a ello no fue aburrimiento, sino… pasión. Y esa es la pasión que me ha movido a partir de este día hace exactamente un año, esa pasión, la aparentemente inagotable inspiración y la interminable imaginación son por lo cual me encuentro hoy contándoles esto. Pero debo ser más sincera aún, probablemente no habría llegado hasta aquí de no ser también por sus alentadores reviews, con sus incluidas amenazas de muerte por si dejase algún día de escribir xD Sinceramente no puedo llegar a creerme de todo sus halagos, a veces hasta el punto de no merecerlos xD Pero cierto es que los reviews son el alimento de un fanfiquer :3 Y lo que muchas veces nos ayudan a mejorar para ustedes.<p>

Quiero darles las gracias a mis 48 amores con cuenta en fanfiction que me incluyen dentro de sus autores favoritos, y también quiero agradecerles a mis fieles 28 lectores que esperan con ansias a leer todo lo que vaya saliendo al estar suscritos a esta humilde escritora de Fanfics de los gemelos Kagamine :3 Y por supuesto, a todos aquellos que se dieron la molestia de leer todas y cada una de mis historias, especialmente a los que me lo hicieron saber mediante un review (y sí, la lista se haría eterna si comenzara a nombrar a todos aquellos que se han tomado cinco o a veces menos minutos de sus vidas para salvar una indefensa banana del terror de la aplanadora de Rin :3). A todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que disfruten leyendo mis historias por mucho tiempo más, porque yo también quiero seguir escribiendo para ustedes por mucho más tiempo, crecer como autora y también madurar como persona :)

Sería una ingrata y una hipócrita si no incluyera aquí a la persona que me dio el empujón a que continuase con esto, asegurándome que definitivamente esto era lo mío y que sinceramente debería convertirme en una escritora profesional. La única persona con la cual he compartido mi pequeño secreto, aunque fuese por un "accidente", aunque prefiero llamarlo obra oportuna del destino :) Quiero mandarle un beso enorme y un abrazo asfixiante de oso a mi mejor amiga Paola, quien más que ser eso, es mi hermana sin importar la sangre que corra por sus venas. Pao-chan, nunca terminaré de agradecerte por haberme dado ánimos a seguir escribiendo, lo que hizo que continuase con mis historias con mucha más seguridad. Me alegra que siendo una persona tan cercana a mi leas mis historias, las cuales son una parte muy íntima e importante de mi interioridad; y más aún, que disfrutes también de ellas :) Y sí, también tus "críticas" xD sé que no eres una editora ni nada por el estilo, pero como te lo he dicho un montón de veces en nuestras muchas veces improvisadas pijamadas, me alegra que continúes haciendo el intento :) Te quiero mucho, y siempre te querré n_n

Jeje, creo que me dio un poco de vergüenza, eso es raro en mí xD En resumen, les mando un beso, un abrazo y una montaña de chocolates a todos mis lectores, gracias por estar hoy aquí frente a sus equipos xD

Lalala, para que se me pase la vergüenza y dejándonos un poco de formalidades y cursilerías xD, mejor hablemos de lo importante (?) xD jojojo espero que este capítulo haya satisfecho sus dudas xD Realmente no me deja de sorprender la gente que ama a Kaito xD Pero no podría culparlos por eso jajaj n_n Y bueno, qué más puedo decirles? xD salí de vacaciones, sin embargo lo poco que me quedan de ellas (incluido el día de hoy) me las pasaré trabajando x'D No es mucho lo que he podido escribir ni mucho menos estudiar por culpa de mis malvados y egoístas amigos que no hacen más que raptarme xD Pero bueno, al menos ahora les traigo la actualización :B Aunque también debo admitir que he estado avanzando también con Spice *-* y por supuesto también claro, leyendo algunos de sus fics, después de todo, es lo correspondiente que se debe hacer en vacaiones, no? x3 (supongo que no para ti Ai, tú eres la escritora, se supone que eres la que debe llevarles las historias a tus lectores para que ellos puedan disfrutar de su lectura y de sus vacaciones, tú deberías de actualizar u_ú… D: AAARGH maldita conciencia que no puede permanecer callada! ¬.¬). Y Ah, mi querida gente, LEN NO PUEDE TENER SIDA XD Les recuerdo que ambos eran vírgenes cuando ustedes ya saben qué hicieron xD

WOOOW! *O* debo darles las gracias a todos sus reviews, debo decir que han marcado un nuevo record xD me han llegado 16 reviews a Lazos Sanguíneos desde mi última actualización! TuT gracias a todos, en verdad los amo! :D Quiero mandarles un beso enormeeeeeee a todos ustedes, gracias a lucky-chance, a algún anónimo que al parecer ahora se llaman "Guest" xD el (la) cual ha comentado en ya varias de mis historias, muchísimas gracias por eso n_n (aunque realmente no sé si será el mismo x'D), a Ang97, a AmuHinamuri201 (continuas leyendo el lemmon Kagamine de magnet? xD está bien, léelo hasta que te aburras de él, lo escribí para que tú lo disfrutaras xD), a Shade, a amy salas, a The legend of Ren, a rin kag02 (estoy casi segura de que sí me habías escrito antes :) de todos modos, muchas gracias por escribirme n_n), a Key-Chiii quien me envió un review por primera vez n_n, a Slurpy VOCAfan quien se dio la enorme molestia de enviarme un PM simplemente para decirme que había leído todas mis historias (muchas gracias por eso, aún estoy llorando TuT xD), a Diana Kagamine 96, a jeny y a PhD PG (eres parte del consejo estudiantil? Qué genial *-* me suena tan anime xDD jeje tranquilo, no quiero ocasionar un Fancidio hacia mi persona si llegase a osar asesinar a Rin xD todos me odiarían DDD: xD aaww me alegra que te haya gustado magnet :3 es mi segunda historia y la primera larga que he escrito n_n jajajja el escaldazono es el calienta-cama xD Yay! :D gracias por tu disposición a continuar salvando bananas, me gustan mucho tus reviews TwT).

Ok, a todos, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Gracias a todos por compartir sus comentarios, impresiones y opiniones salvando bananas en cada capítulo, por favor no tengan miedo de criticarme, recuerden que las críticas me ayudan a mejorar! n_n Y por favor continúen salvándoles bananas a Len , que todavía está muy desesperado y se fue sin ninguna al final del supermercado xD Por cada banana que salvas, un puerro es aplanado en su lugar xD Así que! A enviar sus hermosos reviews, el botón se encuentra al final de su página, es gratis y no les tomará muchos minutos de sus vidas! X3 Por favo? Ni siquiera por mi cumpleaños en Fanfiction? *-* (pone cara de perrito :3 xD).

Ok gente! La verdad es que aún no he decidido el título para el próximo capítulo, menos puedo decirles cuando vaya a actualizar xD Pero como siempre, les prometo que intentaré hacerlo pronto, ¡nunca después de un mes! xD Así que les quiero pedir un poco de su paciencia, y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo n_n no olviden seguirme en twitter! :D y Bueno, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo! :3

Bye bye~ n_n


	23. Anemia

Capítulo 23: Anemia

—¿Estás segura de que hoy te encuentras mejor? —le cuestionó por enésima vez al ver a la rubia esforzarse por mantener una sonrisa mientras se apresuraba en alistarse.

—Por supuesto que sí, ya que Len se preocupó de pedirme una cita con el doctor por mi propio bien. No puedo darme el lujo de quedarme nuevamente en cama hoy...

—Pero no te sobre esfuerces —la miró preocupado—. ¿De verdad no necesitas que te cargue? —le ofreció una vez más, alarmado por la frágil apariencia de su cuerpo.

—Mmm... —Negó con la cabeza— No te preocupes tanto por mí, Len... —le pidió sonriendo tristemente.

—No me pidas cosas imposibles... —murmuró mientras la ayudaba a abotonarse su abrigo, luego reafirmando el blanco listón de su cabello— Vamos... —agregó en un dulce tono de voz.

* * *

><p>—Nunca había entrado en este hospital... —comentó Rin sentada en la sala de espera antes de soltar un profundo bostezo.<p>

—¿Tienes sueño? —le preguntó su hermano atento.

—Umm... sólo un poco...

—Si quieres puedes apoyarte sobre mi hombro y descansar un poco... —le ofreció con consideración y amabilidad.

—No, no te preocupes, de verdad estoy bien... —continuó insistiéndole la rubia, procurando ser fuerte y lo menos hipocondriaca posible para evitar preocupar más a su hermano.

—Kagamine Rin-san —llamó oportunamente la enfermera a la sala de espera.

—Vamos... —susurró Len tomándola de la mano al levantarse de su lugar, preocupándose de hacerlo de un modo familiar y no romántico para intentar evitar miradas de sospecha.

—Por aquí...—les indicó la señorita con amabilidad.

Le siguieron en paso hasta llegar a una pequeña consulta. La enfermera golpeó suavemente la puerta antes de abrirla, luego sin decir una palabra más, les dio en un gesto con su mano la bienvenida, invitándolos a pasar adelante.

Rin observó el interior de la blanca habitación con timidez, mientras que su hermano se encargaba de mantener el control de la situación.

—Buenos días, familia Kagamine —los saludó el canoso médico.

—Buenos días, doctor —lo saludó Len de vuelta con cortesía.

—Ho-hola... —pronunció la chica temerosa cuando el profesional posó su mirada sobre ella.

—Tomen asiento, por favor —los invitó a ponerse más cómodos.

Len abrió una silla y ayudó a Rin a sentarse en ésta, luego se sentó él en el asiento contiguo.

—Y cuéntenme, ¿qué es lo que sucede con esta señorita? —el doctor mantenía su sonriente mirada sobre Rin, sin embargo ella, luego de su pregunta, buscó con está urgencia la de su hermano, tal como un niño busca la de su madre cuando se encuentra en una situación incómoda.

—Sufrió de un desmayo hace ya varios días, ha estado en cama desde entonces —respondió el rubio en un tono impasible y calmado— Creí que se trataba de un virus y que sanaría con un buen cuidado y con el tiempo, sin embargo ha persistido durante ya bastante, por lo que estoy preocupado... Ha presentado mucho cansancio, mareos, nauseas y hasta vómitos, y además ha tenido una constante fiebre...

—Ya veo... —murmuró mientras anotaba en una hoja los síntomas que el muchacho le indicaba— ¿Y ésta ha sido muy alta?

—No... Ha sido leve, pero haga lo que haga no desaparece...

—Mmm... —continuó llenando papeles con letras— Y dime, Rin —se dirigió directamente a ella esta vez—, ¿has estado comiendo bien?

—A-Ah, e-esto... —se puso nerviosa.

Al notar el bloqueo de Rin debido a su ineludible estado de ánimo, Len soltó un disimulado suspiro.

—Ha sido casi imposible lograr que coma algo debido a las náuseas y a los vómitos... —Rin se sintió aliviada de que Len la hubiese salvado— tan sólo lo hemos logrado con alguna medicina para las nauseas...

—¿Siempre es la tonalidad de su rostro de ese color? —se dirigió esta vez a Len luego de examinar con la vista a Rin.

—No, ha estado más pálida de lo normal...

—Umm... —murmuró con expresión pensativa— Kagamine-kun, ¿me permitirías quedarme a solas con tu hermana un momento para poder examinarla?

Len lo observó primero desentendido, luego comprendió que lo normal no era que un hermano acostumbrase el ver el desnudo cuerpo de su hermana gemela del sexo opuesto, quien normalmente se supone que debería de sentir algo de pudor. Sin embargo, Rin presentó en primera instancia la misma actitud de su gemelo, ¿cuál era el problema con el que Len se quedara? Pero luego, lo miró con la preocupación escrita sobre sus ojos cuando él se comenzó a levantar de su asiento con tranquilidad.

"¡No te vayas!" le rogó con la mirada en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron. "No te preocupes, tan solo va a revisarte, yo esperaré afuera y volveré en seguida..." le respondió casi telepáticamente, a lo que Rin pudo entenderle a la perfección, y accedió finalmente a su marcha, junto con una infantil mueca provocada por su boca.

Una vez el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se hubo hecho presente, el médico procedió a levantarse de su asiento, alarmando a Rin de manera automática.

—Por favor, despréndete de tus ropas y colócate sobre esa camilla —le pidió con tranquilidad.

Rin accedió todavía con timidez, se sentía más insegura al no disponer de la presencia de su hermano a su lado, sin embargo intentó actuar con la mayor madurez que le fuese posible, aunque le resultase un poco difícil. Únicamente vistiendo de sus paños menores, la chica se sentó sobre la camilla que él le había indicado. El doctor se acercó a ella con un estetoscopio para escuchar su corazón y verificar su frecuencia cardiaca al estar en reposo. Lo primero que Rin sintió fue el gélido contacto de sus manos frías sobre su espalda y pecho, para luego sentir el aún más frío contacto del helado metal del aparato que estaba utilizando.

—Mmm… —pronunció el doctor al escuchar el acelerado ritmo cardiaco de la adolescente.

Rin pestañeó repetidamente mientras lo observaba con cierta duda en su expresión. En el momento en el que él desprendió la helada molestia de su cuerpo, procedió a bostezar, preocupándose de cubrir su boca con una de sus manos.

—¿Tienes sueño? —inquirió el médico en reacción a su observación.

—Mmm… un poco… —respondió refregándose un ojo.

—¿De casualidad has estado durmiendo mucho? —le preguntó dejando a un lado el estetoscopio mientras parecía que buscaba algún otro instrumento.

—Bastante en realidad, me he sentido muy cansada…

—¿Has tenido dolores de cabeza?

—Mmm… sí, ocasionalmente…

—Saca la lengua y di: "Aahh" —le pidió con una paleta de madera entre sus dedos.

—Aahh… —obedeció Rin mientras él le examinaba la garganta.

—No está inflamada… —murmuró el doctor más para sí mismo que para informarle a su paciente de sus observaciones— ¿Qué otros malestares has estado sintiendo, generalmente?

—Mmm… acidez —reconoció con repulsión—, también me siento hinchada…

—Mmm, quizás tus malestares intestinales se deban a que no estés comiendo correctamente —la regañó indirectamente—, o quizás también podría tratarse de un tema hormonal. ¿Cómo ha estado tu periodo menstrual? —continuó, tomando una pequeña linterna que se encontraba guardada en el bolsillo de su delantal de médico.

—I-Irregular… Aunque el otro día aparecieron unas manchas de sangre… —soltó con dificultad, mientras el doctor encendía la linternita—… ¿eso es normal?

—A tu edad, sí… —continuó examinando sus ojos con la brillante luz, encandilando un poco a la chica— Aunque de todos modos te enviaré a realizar un examen integral y sistemático de sangre y de orina, sólo por si acaso… o quizás para confirmar… —murmuró. Luego se irguió— Sígueme, por favor.

Rin colocó sus pies en el piso para obedecer la instrucción del médico, quien la dirigió hacia una balanza, haciendo una gestualidad indicándole que se subiese sobre ésta.

—¡Oh! ¿Tan poco has estado comiendo? —se sorprendió el hombre al verificar al ojo su bajo índice de masa corporal, provocando que Rin inevitablemente se sonrojara en una apenada expresión— Y yo creí que simplemente eras muy delgada, dejando de lado, claro, tu hinchazón abdominal… —comentó, haciendo sonrojar aún más a la rubia. Soltó un breve suspiro, recapitulando mentalmente los síntomas de la pequeña— Muy bien, puedes vestirte —le indicó mientras que él se disponía a dirigirse de vuelta hacia su escritorio para volver a tomar nota.

El médico pareció detenerse a mirar a Rin extrañado, luego sacudió casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza y continuó llenando con su lápiz en mano el informe médico. Una vez lista, Rin se dirigió hacia su asiento, a la espera de que el doctor acabase con lo suyo. Miró hacia el techo, a las paredes, a su agachada cabeza durante breves instantes, jugueteó un poco con sus dedos…

—Puedes hacer entrar a tu hermano, si lo deseas… —le sugirió el doctor notando su ansiedad, alertándola.

Rin no se lo pensó dos veces, y se levantó de su asiento con todos los nervios que poseía, ansiosa por el encuentro con su gemelo. En el momento en el que abrió la puerta, la mirada de Len pareciese que se hubiera iluminado estando de pie y de frente del otro lado. Rin le sonrió de la misma forma, con un gran alivio reflejado en su sonrisa, invitándolo a entrar con la mirada. Era increíble el cuanto le había incrementado su seguridad con tan sólo verle.

Sin decir una palabra, ambos volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares. Rin miraba a Len de reojo, con su adorable expresión y a punto de convertir la leve mueca de su boca en un puchero. Len sabía qué significaba aquello, y procuró lo más disimuladamente que le fue posible colocar por debajo de la mesa su mano debajo de la igualmente disimuladamente asomada palma de su hermana gemela, luego acarició con suavidad y lentitud la furtivamente prisionera mano con su dedo pulgar.

—Está bien —pronunció el hombre, colocándolos a ambos en estado de alerta—. Lo más probable es que Rin padezca de una anemia.

—¿Anemia? —repitió la pequeña.

—Exactamente. Debido a que no has estado comiendo como es debido, es probable que aquello haya provocado la falta de hierro en tus glóbulos rojos, impidiendo un transporte de oxígeno óptimo, lo cual te provoca esa sensación de cansancio excesivo o injustificado.

—Aahh… —pronunció Rin tratando de pretender que comprendía a la perfección y sin mayor complicación todo aquello que le estaba diciendo sobre glóbulos rojos. Dio gracias al cielo el hecho de que Len se encontrara nuevamente a su lado.

—Mi recomendación es que incluyas dentro de tu dieta una mayor cantidad de alimentos ricos en hierro, tales como mariscos, frutos secos, carnes, cordero, cerdo, cereales, pastas, semillas, entre otros… —le acercó una hoja a Len mientras iba hablando— De todos modos, te daré estos suplementos de hierro para obtener efectos más inmediatos mientras continuas sobrellevando tus problemas intestinales; no hay ningún problema con la administración de medicamentos para controlar las nauseas, de todos modos dejé el nombre de algunos de éstos que son aptos escritos al pie de la página —continuó mientras le facilitaba las píldoras ricas en hierro a la paciente.

—Entiendo… —murmuró Len analizando detenidamente y con seriedad la hoja médica.

—En todo caso, la derivaré adicionalmente a exámenes de sangre y de orina para la verificación de los niveles de hemoglobina, entre otras cosas a nivel global —le hizo entrega al muchacho de otro documento—. Pero de seguro que con esto, sus molestias disminuirán considerablemente —concluyó antes de levantarse de su asiento con intenciones de despedirlos en la entrada.

Rin fue la primera en cruzar la puerta, un tanto descolocada debido al repentino apuro y aparente urgencia.

—Después pregúntele a las secretarias respecto al presupuesto —le avisó el médico en un bajo tono de voz al rubio.

—¿Presupuesto? —murmuró Len extrañado, creyéndose en un hospital de atención pública.

Pero su duda no fue satisfecha al encontrarse ya fuera de la consulta, con la puerta de ésta cerrada por dentro. Todavía con el ceño fruncido, Len intentó orientarse para luego dirigirse al supuesto lugar que les correspondía ir ahora.

Una vez hubieron arreglado todo para que los llamasen, se sentaron en la sala de espera. Len recordó las dudosas palabras que le había susurrado el médico en su consulta, por lo que decidió levantarse e ir a resolver ese asunto lo antes posible.

—Espera aquí Rin, iré a realizar unos trámites… —le avisó antes de dirigirse al mesón de la secretaria.

—Umm, bueno… —accedió Rin no muy convencida, un poco entristecida por su ausencia durante la aparentemente prolongada espera que debía de soportar.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo allí sentada sola en la sala de espera, contrariamente a lo que ella se había esperado, para el momento en el que una enfermera apareciera asomándose hacia el cuarto.

—¡Kagamine Rin-san! —llamó a su nombre hacia dicha sala.

Lo primero que Rin reaccionó a hacer fue buscar desesperadamente con la mirada a su gemelo, el cual al momento de ser localizado se encontraba manteniendo una conversación con una de las secretarias de mesón.

—A-Ah… —pronunció con angustia y nerviosismo.

—¡¿Kagamine Rin-san?! —volvió a llamar al no obtener respuesta.

—¡A-Ah, sí! —respondió levantándose de su asiento precipitadamente.

Rin le lanzó una última mirada de soslayo a su gemelo antes de que desapareciera de su campo de visión, pero Len continuaba en la misma posición ocupándose de la misma situación. Resignada, decidió seguir a la enfermera de una vez por todas, luego de haber intentado retrasar su paso lo más que le fuese posible por si su hermano hubiese llegado a acabar con lo que estaba haciendo y de esa forma haberla alcanzado a acompañar.

—¿Sólo en una consulta?

—Así es, los exámenes en sí tampoco tienen consto monetario, pero en el caso de que se presenten algún tipo de complicaciones, el presupuesto en a contar de la segunda consulta médica —le explicó la señorita.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Len sosteniendo su barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar— Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y paciencia.

—En absoluto —le respondió con una sonrisa la secretaria.

Confiando en el diagnóstico que el doctor ya le había proporcionado a Rin, y esperando que el respectivo tratamiento diese positivos resultados, Len volvió a su lugar inicial. "¿Eh? ¿Rin ya entró?" notó al encontrar su silla vacía. Soltó un suspiro al sentarse, cruzándose automáticamente de brazos al hacerlo. Aunque debido a la aclaración de sus dudas, y luego de la consulta se encontrara bastante más tranquilo, Len continuaba turbado en cierto grado. Casi todo ya estaba resuelto, eso era verdad, sin embargo, ¿qué habría de hacer si los resultados de los exámenes no eran los esperados? ¿Y si luego de las indicaciones del médico Rin no lograba mejorar? ¿Y si ocurriese el caso de que hubiesen de necesitar una segunda consulta antes de que finalizara el mes?¿Le aceptarían los resultados de otra institución si decidiera acudir a otro hospital que fuese completamente subvencionado? "¿Por qué no acudí al hospital de la universidad al cual me llevaron cuando ocurrió el accidente, en donde estaba ese médico de cabellos morados?" se preguntó Len sin considerar que en ese momento se encontraba cegado por la angustia y la desesperación. Soltó otro suspiro, aunque más breve, luego levantó su mirada hacia el techo, intentando ser más optimista.

No ocurrió mucho tiempo para cuando Len logró visualizar a lo lejos la llamativa, a sus ojos, silueta de su hermana gemela al salir, la cual mantenía una lastimosa pero tierna expresión en su rostro, a punto de convertirse en un puchero, y una mano apoyada sobre su brazo contrario. Rápida y automáticamente, Len se levantó de su asiento con claras intenciones de alcanzarla lo antes posible.

—Len… —lloriqueó al verlo antes de que éste alcanzara a decirle nada.

Len le sonrió con lástima al llegar hasta ella, provocando que sus quejidos se intensificaran.

—Fue tan incómodo… —dijo antes de darle la oportunidad de preguntarle cómo le había ido— ¡Y doloroso, buah! —continuó lloriqueando.

—Vamos, vamos, no seas una niña —le palpó su agachada cabeza.

—Pero es que… —se quejó sin saber cómo seguir con su frase.

—Está bien, ya acabó, eres muy valiente —la intentó reconfortar—. Te compraré un helado de regreso a casa…

—N-No lo quiero… —dijo cesando paulatinamente sus sollozos.

—¡Es verdad! Debes comer más cosas con hierro, ¿ya te tomaste las pastillas que te dio el médico?

—No…

—Muy bien, te prepararé un vaso con jugo de mandarina para que te las tomes, ¿sí?

—Bu-Bueno… —cedió en contra de su voluntad para poner también de su parte, por Len… Además, debía de admitir que por muchas nauseas que tuviese, no podía evitar sentirse por lo menos un poco tentada por las mandarinas; es más, todo lo que había conseguido consumir durante ese periodo de tiempo tenía alguna relación con dicha fruta.

—Muy bien… —sonrió con sinceridad su hermano, agradecido de no recibir por respuesta una negativa, por milésima vez…

* * *

><p>El constante sonido de las zapatillas al rozar el brillante piso inundaban el interior del establecimiento, junto con el casi frenético sonido del balón de basketball golpear repetidamente el suelo, provocando un eco en cada bote.<p>

—¡Ha! —pronunció Len al saltar para luego realizar una perfecta anotación encestando en el aro— ¡Sí! —exclamó a modo de celebración.

—Muy bien, Kagamine —lo elogió su entrenador, provocando que se dibujara una amplia sonrisa llena de satisfacción sobre su boca.

Cuando el entrenamiento finalizó, Len se acercó a su bolso para tomar energéticamente una botella de agua, al igual que el resto de sus cosas, para dirigirse a casa.

—¡Len! —le llamó la atención un peli-azul, provocando que éste detuviera su un tanto acelerada marcha— ¿Cómo se encuentra Rin? —le preguntó como de costumbre.

Len se giró hacia su dirección, todavía sosteniendo su bolso colgado de su hombro con una de sus manos.

—Está mejor —le respondió con una radiante sonrisa, lo que descolocó en cierto grado a Kaito, quien parecía casi atónito—. Gracias por preguntar —cerró sus ojos complementando su sonrisa.

En los labios de Kaito se dibujó lentamente una sonrisa, levantándose primero la comisura de sus labios mientras veía alejarse a Len con buenos aires. Era realmente increíble el cómo su humor dependía completamente del cómo se encontraba Rin.

* * *

><p>—¡Rin! —exclamó el rubio entrando a su propia habitación son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿Cómo te sientes?<p>

—¡Len! —le respondió al saludo con una sonrisa similar a la suya— ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Muy bien, gracias.

—¡Qué bueno! —ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, si es que aquello fuera posible— A este paso podrás volver a clases muy pronto —comentó aún desde la puerta, con una bolsa colgando desde una de sus manos— ¡Te traje mandarinas frescas! Aproveché de comprarlas de camino a casa, luego de pasar a buscar tus exámenes.

—¡Sí! —exclamó llena de alegría la pequeña.

—¿Cómo has estado de la nauseas? —le preguntó sentándose sobre la cama, a su lado.

—Bastante bien, la medicina contra las nauseas funciona de maravilla —le respondió su gemela, dispuesta a atacar la bolsa de mandarinas tan pronto como le fuese posible.

—¿Has vomitado últimamente mientras no estoy? —continuó comprobando su estado mientras dejaba de una vez por todas la bolsa de mandarinas a su alcance.

—Tan solo ocasionalmente… —hizo una mueca con su bosa, distorsionando el volumen de su voz. Luego se puso a rebuscar entre el montón de mandarinas la cual de todas ellas luciera mejor.

—Sin embargo tu fiebre no desaparece… —palpó su frente con una de sus manos— ¿Te has comido el almuerzo que te he dejado preparado?

—Sí~ —respondió en tono monótono— Aunque tus platillos llenos de hierro me han hecho engordar —cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo molestia girando su rostro en dirección contraria, mientras que con sus manos no dejaba desatendida la cáscara de mandarinas que desprendía con sus dedos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Nada de lo que te he dado engorda demasiado… —murmuró Len distraído, cogiendo entre sus manos el sobre de papel marrón que contenía los resultados de los exámenes de Rin, con intenciones de echar un vistazo en su interior— Veamos… —pronunció mientras retiraba las hojas del interior escrupulosamente, luego leyó sobrelíneas murmurando en voz baja, mientras que Rin se encontraba sumida en el intenso sabor de su fruta preferida- mmm… blablá… umm… aa-anemia —levantó el tono de voz al hallar la palabra clave, llamando levemente la atención de Rin— , positivo. Al parecer el médico tenía razón, y efectivamente ahora luces bastante mejor…

—Jiji… —cerró sus ojos junto con una sonrisa, manteniendo un trozo de mandarina prisionero entre sus labios y dedos.

—Mmm… niveles de hemoglobina… —continuó murmurando Len, echándole una leída rápida a todo el resto de la página— mmm… ¿desequilibrio hormonal? —se extrañó al continuar el leer, llamando nuevamente a pequeña escala la atención de su gemela— Umm… gonadotrofina coriónica… muy elevado… estrógeno, progesterona… ¿y eso qué significa?

—Ni idea —respondió Rin devorando el último trozo que le quedaba de su mandarina.

—Esto está raro… —Len arrugó el entrecejo hasta más no poder.

—¿Eh? —se turbó la expresión de la rubia.

—Tanto en los exámenes de orina como en el de sangre se presentan… —dejó su frase inconclusa escrutando detenidamente, por primera vez, el contenido de esas páginas.

—¿Len…? —Rin miraba fijamente su rostro, echándoles unos cuantos inútiles vistazos a la hoja de papel que él mantenía en su poder.

—… Anomalías… —continuó murmurando las palabras que más relevancia tenían— blablablá… Diabetes insípida, negativo… Hipertiroidismo, negativo… Mixedema, negativo… Embarazo, positivo…

Len se detuvo en frío, dejando caer ambas manos junto con los papeles que éstas sostenían. El tiempo se había congelado, hasta sus respiraciones se habían mantenido en pausa, el silencio se había vuelto absoluto…

—…¿Ah? —rompió débilmente el silencio la quinceañera— Jejeje… Len, ¿qué dijiste? —rió nerviosamente, con su mirada aparentando estar al borde del trastorno, fluctuando entre el estado de shock y un falso alivio— C-Creo que te escuché decir algo raro… ¿qu-qué fue lo que en verdad dijiste?

Len no se inmutó, sus párpados nunca antes en su vida se habían encontrado más dilatados que en ese momento.

—¿Len? —casi sollozó al no obtener respuesta.

Lo primero que Len logró hacer fue colocarse lentamente la palma de una de sus manos sobre su enmudecida boca. Aquello fue el gatillo que desencadenó un desesperado y descontrolado llanto por parte de la respectiva futura madre, quien se encontraba casi al límite de caer en el pánico.

—¿Q-Qué vamos a hacer? ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! —chilló colocando sus manos sobre su ya enrojecido rostro, intentando vanamente limpiar las abundantes lágrimas que ahogaban su tez inicialmente blanca.

Len giró su cabeza hacia su desolada hermana gemela, sin modificar casi en absoluto su pasmada y macilenta expresión, mas sin mantener su mano sobre su boca. Tragó saliva. Luego, se acercó lentamente a ella, y capturó su frágil cuerpo entre sus temblorosos brazos.

—Tranquila… —musitó débilmente, sin haber pestañeado ni una sola vez desde entonces.

—¡Pero mira…! —se arrojó sobre su pecho, a lo que Len fue capaz en consecuencia de abrazarla con mayor fuerza, a la par que se iba paulatinamente recuperando, gradualmente volviendo en sí— ¡Ya tengo panza! —señaló ella entre ahogados sollozos.

—Está bien, todo está bien… —haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos para no tartamudear, el rubio reaccionó al fin, palpando repetidamente su cabeza en un intento de calmarla, abrazándola ahora con más firmeza e inspirándole mayor seguridad— no te preocupes, lo resolveremos juntos…

Rin no fue capaz de responderle en palabras, sino más bien incrementando la intensidad de su llanto, arrimándose a Len con más fuerza e incluso desesperación.

—Definitivamente saldremos adelante con esto, no hay de qué preocuparse… —intentó de paso también convencerse a sí mismo de ello para evitar que Rin, o bien ambos, cayeran en pánico.

—L-Leeen… —logró pronunciar Rin entre sollozos, con su cara completamente empapada en lágrimas.

—Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí, todo saldrá bien, estoy contigo… —casi canturreó meciéndola mientras la abrazaba, acunándola con ternura entre sus brazos, sin dejar de acariciar repetidamente sus dorados cabellos— Todo va a estar bien, nunca te dejaré… —le recordó en un exitoso intento de sosegarla.

Rin dio un último sollozo más fuerte que los demás, antes de levantar por primera vez su rostro para encontrarse con la brillante y azulada mirada de su cómplice.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó una vez más junto con otro inevitable sollozo, manteniendo una lastimosa expresión, sobre todo en sus afligidos ojos.

—No te preocupes —le secó las lágrimas de su rostro en primera instancia, para luego reafirmar lo que había dicho estando en estado de conmoción—, definitivamente lo resolveremos juntos. ¿No te lo había dicho ya, ese día? No importa lo que suceda, juré que siempre te protegería y te defendería frente a quien sea, y eso es exactamente lo que siempre haré, pase lo que pase… —besó su frente con dulzura, lo que, en conjunto con sus reconfortantes palabras, definitivamente ayudó a que la chica se calmase en gran medida— Pero mientras, no puedes asistir a la escuela —la tomó por los hombros con delicadeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Ya pensaremos en algo, pero por ahora, sigues enferma, ¿entendido?

Rin asintió con la cabeza junto con un ahogado sollozo, derramando una última lágrima, la cual fue inmediatamente removida por el dedo pulgar de la mano de Len que se había apoderado de su mejilla, luego, él posó suavemente su frente sobre la suya con sus párpados cerrados, inspirándole una profusa tranquilidad de manera instantánea.

* * *

><p>"Cuenta la leyenda de que Ai Utae solía actualizar una vez a la semana…" Hola a todos TuT lamento (no se imaginan cuanto) la tardanza, creo que es la primera vez que me tardo tanto en actualizar y me siento horrible (sobre todo porque pienso en ustedes todos los días T-T). Discúlpenme (una vez más T-T) por haberlos dejado esperando tanto tiempo u.u Pero sumándole al asunto de que el tiempo y lo mismo de siempre, no me nieguen que este capítulo es eterno! xD o por lo menos, eso me pareció, porque nunca acababa de traspasarlo T-T (10 páginas de Word x_x). Y bueno, como siempre, intentaré ser breve, pero hoy especialmente porque siento que en cualquier momento me voy a caer del sueño x'D<p>

Jojo parece que ya algunos de ustedes lo sospechaban lo de Rin y algunos otros querían no sospecharlo (?) xD Pero bueno, ¿acaso tan predecible fue? ;o; Intenté que pareciera lo menos evidente posible, no me gusta pintar las cosas de manera muy obvia u.u xD pero bueno ~

:'D! Muchas gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños en fanfiction! TwT y gracias por sus buenos deseos de permanencia y de fiesta xD yo también espero de todo corazón seguir aquí con ustedes durante muuucho tiempo más :D n_n

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias por sus hermosos, divertidos y valiosos reviews :3 Gracias a lucky-chance, a Ang97, a Shade, a Diana Kagamine 96, a amy salas, a Mavafi, a AmuHinamuri2011, a Airam Kagamine (aunque haya sido en otro capítulo xDD), a un "Guest" que espero haber dejado satisfecho con otro capítulo más xD, a Shironeko koi (y gracias otra vez por tus recientes reviews :3) y especialmente a Cristy ( te eché de menos! TwT gracias por tus reviews! yo también extrañaré tu nombre largo ;o; Y bueno, respondiendo a tu duda, "inmunodeficiencia" es un estado patológico del organismo debido a la disminución de sus defensas (sí, definición exacta xD) lamentablemente no conozco ese programa, pero atribúyeselo a que quizás no lo sintonicen en mi país y no al hecho de que no veo televisión xD ) jajaj y como siempre, tus reviews me hacen reír xD)

A TODOS! un abrazo gigante lleno de cariño y un osito enorme lleno de algodón :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Y bueno, quiero invitarlos a todos aquellos que no poseen la misericordia suficiente como para salvarle la vida a una indefensa fruta, nunca es tarde para comenzar a hacerlo :D Les recuerdo una vez más de que les agradecería con toda mi alma alguna crítica cruenta pero constructiva, así que si no te gustó por algo en particular no dudes en quedarte callado :'D Y bueno, un review no te tomará más de cinco minutos de tu vida :) Así que… ¿Por favor? :3 n_n

Emmmm creo que hoy no hay noticias, menos mal para mí porque ya quiero irme a dormir xD Jajaja pero aunque puede que el próx. Capítulo también puede que tarde un poco en llegar (ya que aún no lo he terminado), les dejo por lo menos el título para que intenten quebrarse los sesos tratando de armar un rompecabezas sin sentido (?) okno. xD

El próximo capítulo se titula: "Una voz azulada, una mirada añil". No se lo vayan a perder por nada en el mundo! :DDD

Y bueno, recordándoles a mis lectores twitteros que no se olviden de seguirme en twitter (:D), me despido de una vez por todas deseándoles un genialoso y distorsionado fin de semana!

Hasta la próxima, bye bye! :D


	24. Una voz azulada, una mirada añil

Capítulo 23: Una voz azulada, una mirada añil.

El cielo se encontraba nublado, mas el frío ya comenzaba a desaparecer paulatinamente con respecto a la estación. Aquel muchacho se encontraba soltando suspiros un tanto nerviosos de rato en rato mientras caminaba por las calles de la cuidad. Se encontraba de cierto modo un poco indeciso, sin embargo ese sentimiento era superado en creces por su bondadosa y auténtica preocupación. Un llamativo cartel de florería distrajo su atención, haciéndolo detener curioso. Lo próximo que provocó que se mantuviese detenido fue el luminoso arreglo florar que en ésta se destacaba, el cual se encontraba adornado de bellas flores amarillas que lo dotaban de un maravilloso esplendor. Luego de analizarlo durante unos breves segundos, mostró una semi-sonrisa sobre sus labios… "Recuerdo… cuando te conocí…"

* * *

><p>Siempre había jugado basketball, desde que había llegado a aquel instituto en secundaria. Kaito mejoraba más y más cada día, y al momento de entrar en preparatoria sus habilidades fueron reconocidas, convirtiéndose así en el capitán del equipo del club basketball del instituto. Rápidamente fue reconocido también por su atractivo entre las chicas de todo nivel, sin embargo el peli-azul se encontraba centrado en el deporte. Fue recién en esa época cuando conoció a Kagamine Len…<p>

Le llamó la atención en primera instancia por ser el más bajito del equipo, pero sin embargo, a pesar de eso, estaba lleno de energía y perseverancia. Eso fue una de las cosas que más le agradó de él.

—¡Maldición! —se frustró el rubio al no obtener ningún exitoso intento de encestar en el alto aro de Basket.

—¿Sabes? —le llamó la atención la grave voz de su superior a sus espaldas— Resulta más sencillo si lo lanzas de esta forma… —tomó entre sus manos el balón que se encontraba sobre el brillante piso del gimnasio, para luego enseñarle de forma majestuosa una técnica de lanzamiento, lejos de intentar presumir sus habilidades en el basketball.

En el momento en el que el balón rozó la red de forma prácticamente perfecta, Len se quedó pasmado observando el cuadro, luego dirigió su perpleja mirada al actor que realizó dicha hazaña y lentamente le sonrió con admiración. Rápidamente se volvieron grandes amigos…

—¡Jajaja, realmente eres un idiota! —carcajeó Len.

—¡Pero yo nunca me imaginé que fuera tan picante! —rió en defensa el peli-azul, estando ambos en la amplia puerta del gimnasio.

—Jajaja, te apuesto ¥500 a que después te ahogaste en helado…

—Hum… ¡no hay apuesta!

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Jajaja!

—¡Kagamine! Ven aquí un momento… —lo llamó el entrenador, al parecer para consultarle algo.

—¡Voy~! —respondió Len para luego acercarse al trote.

Kaito se quedó observándolos distraídamente, hasta que una dulce y tierna voz detrás de sí le llamó la atención.

—Disculpa, esto… ¿está Len? —le preguntó al no lograr localizarlo desde su posición.

Al momento de darse vuelta, Kaito de inmediato relacionó la visión celestial que le mostraban sus ojos con el resplandor de una bella flor amarilla, cuyos pétalos se presentaban metafóricamente en la luminosidad de su rubia cabellera. Aquel par de ojos celestes llenos de ternura no dejaban de pestañearle con curiosidad y observarle con duda, a lo que tardíamente Kaito reaccionó interpretando que ella, obviamente, se encontraba a la espera de una respuesta.

—¡Ah! S-Sí… —se incorporó torpemente— ¡Len! —lo llamó a lo lejos junto con un gesto de su mano, intentando llamar su atención una vez que hubo verificado que la conversación que llevaba a cabo con el entrenador carecía de seriedad y parecía que se encontraba cerca de finalizar— Te buscan… —le informó acercándose a él.

—Ok… —le agradeció mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la entrada del vasto gimnasio, siendo observado por Kaito durante el trayecto— ¿Ah? ¿Rin? —Pronunció extrañado, llamando inevitablemente la atención del peli azul— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Olvidé mis llaves! —se quejó con ternura.

Recién en el momento en el que los visualizó a ambos juntos, Kaito cayó en la cuenta de que ellos eran prácticamente idénticos, como dos gotas de agua. "¿La hermana gemela de Len?".

—¿En serio? ¡Jo! ¡Qué distraída eres!

—¡¿Cómo que distraída?! No deberías tratar así a la persona que te trajo esto…

—¡Whoa! ¡Mi muñequera preferida! ¡Creí que la había perdido esta mañana al no poder encontrarla! Muchas gracias Rin —le sonrió con sinceridad y dulzura.

—T-También te traje esto… —murmuró levemente ruborizada mientras sacaba una botella de agua de su mochila con un poco de torpeza— Es para que no te deshidrates durante la práctica…

—Eres muy considerada, Rin… —le sonrió con aún más dulzura— Gracias.

—N-No es nada, Len… ¡B-Bueno, ¿qué esperas?! ¡Entrégame rápido tus llaves para que pueda irme ya a casa!

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! —salió corriendo en busca que dicho objeto.

"Rin…" repitió en su mente Kaito desde su posición, observándola con la seriedad sobre su semblante. "Kagamine Rin…"

* * *

><p>—Son ¥200 en total por el ramo —le informó el cajero.<p>

—Ah, sí… —le respondió el joven volviendo en sí pestañeando repetidamente con brevedad, disponiéndose a encontrar entre sus pertenencias el dinero solicitado.

Luego, contempló junto con una sonrisa el bonito ramo adornado de flores amarillas, mientras el cajero hacía lo suyo. "Estoy seguro de que le encantarán. Son perfectas", cerró sus ojos al momento de ensanchar aún más su sonrisa.

Tomó el vistoso ramo antes de salir de la florería con ambas manos con cuidado para no estropearlo, y lo mantuvo entre sus dos manos durante el trayecto como reflejo. "Era por aquí, ¿verdad?" pensaba mientras analizaba las calles a su alrededor. "Aahh... recuerdo la última vez que anduve por esta calle…"

* * *

><p>—¿Qué significa esto? —exigió saber aquel imponente hombre con un pliego de papel en su poder.<p>

Kaito permaneció en silencio con la mirada clavada al piso, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Respóndeme —le ordenó aún sin obtener respuesta, la que era más que evidente con el simple hecho de contemplar las notas escritas sobre aquella partitura.

El peli-azul simplemente giró la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la dirección más opuesta a la del hombre que le estaba gritando, y en un tono irónico susurró:

—Hasta un analfabeto puede darse cuenta de lo que es...

Un golpe seco, proveniente de un irritado puño, fue propinado en ese mismo momento hacia el rostro del joven de 18 años de edad.

—¡¿De nuevo te esmeras en perder el tiempo en estas idioteces de la música?! ¿Acaso todavía tienes la estúpida idea de convertirte en un cantante profesional?

—Tss... —pronunció con el rostro enrojecido, arrugado de la rabia, mientras se sobaba la comisura de sus labios con uno de sus propios puños, tumbado en el suelo a causa del impacto.

—¡Despierta de una vez, hijo incompetente! ¡Mejor preocúpate de lo que es realmente importante y mejora en tus estudios! Sabes bien que te permití continuar con eso del basketball, y deberías estar agradecido por eso. ¡Pero no puedo aceptar que a tu edad sigas manteniendo utópicas fantasías, es hora de que pongas los pies sobre la tierra!

—Cariño, creo que deberías contenerte... —sugirió con timidez una femenina voz a sus espaldas.

—Déjalo mamá, es imposible que este bruto que no posee la capacidad de apreciación del arte tenga la facultad de controlar su violencia...

—Insolente... —murmuró con cólera el hombre antes de procurar hacer una demostración de su autoridad en otro sonido seco proveniente de un golpe similar al anterior.

La mujer que permanecía allí parada a unos metros de distancia, simplemente mantenía ambas de sus manos sobre su boca, con una expresión aterrada.

—Espero que madurez de una vez, ya estás casi en la universidad, y no quiero tener como heredero a un fracasado...

Dicho esto, el hombre abandonó el salón a paso determinado. Kaito, aún en el suelo, escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca, luego se limpió los residuos que se habían salpicado en sus labios.

—Ya lo verán... —musitó para sí mismo en un casi inaudible tono de voz, de forma amenazante.

—Hijo, por favor, entiende que tu padre lo dice por tu bien... Es porque en verdad le importas —intentó amainar su madre con gentileza.

—Já... —se bufó— Siempre es el mismo discurso... —comentó antes de, luego de un considerable esfuerzo, levantarse del piso para luego tomar su abrigo y marcharse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, sin que el desgarrador frío fuese obstáculo alguno para cumplir con su propósito.

El gélido viento despeinaba sus azulados cabellos, embozó un poco más su rostro con su cálida bufanda, mientras acompasaba el paso, procurando no ser dominado por sus negativas emociones y obtener éxito en su intento de distracción para mantenerse sereno. Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, ya cerca de alcanzar la paz interior, un colectivo sonido de gritos horrorizados se escuchó a lo lejos, mas no pudo localizar su procedencia con exactitud. Sin deseos de husmear, decidió no darle mayor importancia y continuar con su propósito, colocándose en sus oídos sus más fieles confidentes y portales de alivio y desahogo. Pero llegó un momento en el que el volumen máximo fue completamente inútil frente al sonido del efecto Doppler de la sirena de emergencias, la cual luego de convertirse en un sonido de frecuencia relativamente constante, iba adquiriendo mayor intensidad a medida que él avanzaba en su caminata. Luego de dar un suspiro, Kaito procedió a apagar el dispositivo hasta por lo menos dejar atrás al tumulto de gente que se había acumulado alrededor de una ambulancia, en la cual un par de paramédicos se encargaban de abordar con urgencia y velocidad a una aparente víctima hacia adentro del vehículo, quien se encontraba sobre una especie de camilla.

Kaito, sin tener la capacidad de presenciar el suceso desde una posición privilegiada, viéndose limitado su campo de visión, bajó la mirada en un suspiro, torciendo levemente el gesto. "En realidad, mis problemas no son nada comparados con algo como eso..." pensó con lástima por aquel lamentable individuo. Continuó caminando por la calle un poco más lento y con la cabeza baja, sin embargo, al poco rato comenzaron a volver a asaltarlo los pensamientos "Me da igual… lo que me diga no me importa. Continuaré componiendo, siempre que mi musa siga presente…" volvió a encender el reproductor de música.

* * *

><p>Sus pasos comenzaron a cesar lentamente al aproximarse más hacia su ya cercano destino. Repentinamente se sintió nervioso al momento de acercarse a la recepción, en donde se encontraba el conserje con unos ojos aparentemente críticos. Tragó saliva en el momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron.<p>

—B-Buenos días… Buenas tardes, en realidad —casi balbuceó.

—¿Se le ofrece algo…?

* * *

><p>—¿Sí?<p>

—¿Señorita Kagamine? Hay un joven aquí que asegura conocerla, vino a hacerle una visita…

—¿Eh? ¿Quién…?

— Un joven peli-azul, ¿le pido que se vaya?

"¿Kaito?"

—¡Ah! No… Déjelo pasar, dígale que está abierto…

-Como usted ordene.

—Muchas gracias —colgó el citófono con un poco de torpeza al encontrarse súbitamente nerviosa.

Decir que se encontraba sorprendida era insuficiente, ya que jamás se habría siquiera imaginado que Kaito le llagaría a hacer una visita, y mucho menos que supiese el lugar en donde vivía…

* * *

><p>—Disculpe la intrusión… —pronunció el muchacho al momento de abrir la puerta del departamento.<p>

—A-Adelante... —gritó Rin desde la habitación de Len.

—Con permiso…

Kaito se dirigió inseguro al lugar desde donde provenía su voz, identificándola sin mayor dificultad. Tocó suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos antes de entrar en la respectiva habitación.

—Buenos días, Rin-chan —la saludó ligeramente sonrojado.

—Kaito, que sorpresa —dijo Rin sonriendo con timidez—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, y tan temprano?

—Vine a ver como andas, aproveché que hoy los de último año salimos temprano para venir a visitarte, además de que he estado bastante preocupado por ti… —bajó la mirada, luego se aclaró la garganta— Te traje esto, espero que sea de tu agrado… —le dijo mientras le hacía entrega del vistoso ramo de flores.

—Ah, que amable de tu parte, muchas gracias —sonrió ella.

—A propósito, ¿por qué estás en la habitación de Len?

—A-Ah, es que… él me ofreció su cuarto porque su cama es más amplia, y como yo ya he estado enferma un buen tiempo… Pero Kaito, ¿cómo sabes que esta es la habitación de Len? ¿Y cómo supiste donde vivo?

—La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo Len me invitó luego de una práctica del club de basketball para enseñarme a tocar el piano, lo básico en realidad… —"Aunque en ese entonces, me hubiese gustado el encontrarme contigo esa tarde" pensó para sí mismo.

—Ya veo…

—Y tú, Rin-chan, ¿cómo te has sentido? ¿Has estado todo este tiempo en cama? ¿Has ido al médico? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Bueno, he estado en reposo, tengo anemia…

—¿Anemia?

—Sí, tú sabes, lo de los glóbulos rojos y eso…

—Ah…

—Pero ahora me siento mucho mejor, ya que he consumido bastante hierro, que es lo que me hacía falta.

—Entonces, ¿crees que volverás pronto al instituto?

-Mmm… no lo sé… —respondió con la mirada baja mientras acariciaba uno de los amarillos pétalos de una flor— ¡Ah! Pero que maleducada soy, déjame que te invite una taza de té… —dijo mientras apartaba el ramo de flores al lado vacío de la cama, y luego apoyándose de sus brazos, se disponía a levantarse.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes, no deberías forzarte… —se apresuró atento a detenerla.

Pero fue él el que se detuvo en seco, congelándose completamente cada poro de su cuerpo, cada cabello, al contemplar inoportunamente el vientre delator de Rin al descubrir su frágil cuerpo de las sábanas.

Aquel estado de conmoción duró tan sólo una fracción de segundo, reaccionando al instante para evitar que la encinta adolescente se levantase.

—En realidad, venía de pasada no más… —atropelló sus palabras, manteniendo su mirada baja, de forma en que sus ojos se encontraban en gran parte cubiertos por su cabello, intentando ocultar cualquier rastro de perplejidad que pudo haber estado presente en sus ojos.— En verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo, tan solo venía a ver cómo estabas, tengo varias cosas que hacer, pero gracias.

—Ah, ya veo… es una lástima —suspiró Rin con cierto vestigio de tristeza en su expresión.

—Sí… Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Espero que te mejores my pronto. Adiós —se despidió antes de darle la oportunidad a Rin de pronunciar una palabra más, desapareciendo rápidamente a paso apresurado…

* * *

><p>—¡¿Cómo es posible?! —Le gritó Kaito enfurecido al momento de golpearlo contra la pared, sujetándolo desde los hombros con firmeza— ¡¿Cómo es que sucedió esto?! ¡¿Acaso no me dijiste que tú la protegerías?! —Continuó zamarreándolo, a punto de derramar lágrimas de cólera y frustración— Rin-chan está… ¡Rin está embarazada!<p>

Len no pronunció ni una sola palabra, tan solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño en expresión dolida, bajando la mirada.

—¿Sabías de esto? ¡Dime! ¡¿Sabías de esto?! —continuó agitándolo desde los hombros, exigiendo a gritos respuestas.

Sin embargo, Len ni se inmutó, tan solo intensificó su expresión de dolor mientras miraba hacia más abajo. Kaito relajó su enfurecida expresión para mirarlo ahora con seriedad, e incluso frialdad.

—Ya veo… —casi escupió sus palabras— y al menos, ¿tienes alguna idea de quien fue?

Len no movió ni un milímetro de su cuerpo, ni siquiera parpadeó. Aun sin respirar, tragó saliva. Kaito le observaba críticamente el rostro, sus azules ojos eran fríos mientras lo miraba con desaprobación y desprecio.

—Pff… supongo que no es asunto mío, discúlpame por entrometerme —dijo antes de eliminar la presión de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, para luego marcharse del lugar en donde se encontraban los casilleros de zapatos de los alumnos de secundaria.

Len se quedó allí, en ese lugar y en la misma posición durante unos cuantos segundos. Mientras las aves del atardecer ya habían comenzado a cantar, en primera instancia reaccionó a bajar el mentón, luego se mordió su labio inferior con angustia…

* * *

><p>—Estoy en casa —anunció Len desde la entrada mientras se disponía a deshacerse de sus zapatos.<p>

"¿Eh? ¿Rin está dormida?" se extrañó al notar que la chica que siempre aparecía casi al trote cuando él llegaba a casa, desde que se había mejorado un poco de su anemia, no se encontraba en esa ocasión allí para recibirlo. Len se dirigió con calma a su habitación, y al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró con una Rin acostada, con el ceño fruncido de la concentración, sosteniendo un cuaderno y un lápiz, el cual se encontraba siendo levemente mordido en la punta. El rubio se quedó allí, de pie frente a ella, completamente embelesado y envuelto en la ternura de su concentrada y seria expresión, hasta el momento en el que Rin levantó la mirada al sentir que alguien la observaba fijamente.

—Ah, Len —pronunció sorprendida mientras sonreía con timidez— No te sentí llegar…

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Len fue descubierto, el muchacho se volvió completamente rojo de la vergüenza. Se aclaró brevemente la garganta para disimular su repentino nerviosismo, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por aquello.

—Ho-Hola Rin —le sonrió de vuelta, mas sin poder hacer nada con el rubor de sus mejillas— Esto, ¿qué estabas haciendo tan concentradamente? —le preguntó con interés y amabilidad.

—A-Ah… —se sonrojó ella— Estaba componiendo una letra, es que… tuve un sueño que me llenó de inspiración…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Me dejarías echarle un vistazo? —le pidió con dulzura y con el tacto para hacerla sentir segura y lo menos presionada posible.

—B-Bueno, aunque no creo que sea muy buena, en realidad…

—¿Meltdown…?

—Ajá…

Len comenzó a tararear las notas musicales que se encontraban escritas a mano sobre la partitura, con un ritmo y afinación perfectos.

—Me parece muy buena —le sonrió devolviéndole el preciado papel.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto que sí, sobretodo el significado figurado que tiene la letra —acarició sus rubios cabellos con afecto— ¿Y ya terminaste la canción que estabas componiendo la otra vez?

—Todavía no, quise hacer esta antes de que se me fuera la imagen de mi sueño.

—Me parece bien —le volvió a sonreír con dulzura—. ¿Y esas flores? —preguntó al notar la presencia del vistoso ramo que se encontraba en un florero próximo a la cama en donde se encontraba Rin arropada.

—Ah, lo trajo Kaito, vino hoy a visitarme en la mañana para ver cómo me encontraba…

"Ah… Ahora lo entiendo" pensó Len al encajar las piezas del rompecabezas del extraño e impactante encuentro que había tenido esa tarde con el peli-azul en el instituto.

—Que considerado… Aunque de todos modos, más le vale que no esté intentando a estas alturas ganarse tu corazón con algo como esto, ¡porque si no, no respondo de mis actos! —bromeó Len fingiendo estar enfurecido.

—¡Jajaja! De todos modos, eso es imposible, porque yo no podría amar nunca a nadie más que a Len —sonrió de oreja a oreja con sinceridad.

Len no pudo aguantar más la ternura de aquella linda criatura, menos aún con la dulzura y sinceridad de sus palabras, por lo que tomó su rostro entre ambas de sus manos y besó sus labios manteniendo aún una sonrisa sobre los suyos.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo entremedio de sus besos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Por supuesto que sí —Rin le sonrió de vuelta y pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, correspondiendo al beso de forma en que éste durara un poco más de tiempo—. ¡Ah! —se sobresaltó ella abriendo sus ojos como platos, provocándole incertidumbre al rubio, quién la cuestionó alarmado con sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó ya que Rin no pareció moverse.

La adolescente se separó un poco de su cuerpo, y con la misma pasmada expresión colocó lentamente una de sus manos sobre su ensanchado vientre, el cual se encontraba en movimiento.

—Está pateando… —musitó aún sin pestañear desde que abrió los ojos, para que luego se dibujara una sonrisa a la par que sus ojos se humedecían con lágrimas de emoción.

Dirigió su radiante sonrisa e iluminada mirada hacia el rostro de su gemelo, quién parecía que no podía reprimir sus emociones, sin embargo tampoco podía concretarlas en una sola expresión. Cuando logró despertar debido a que Rin le pestañeó repetidamente mientras continuaba sonriéndole con una alegría indescriptible, Len se inclinó a toda velocidad hacia ella.

—¡¿De verdad?! —sonó como si su voz estuviese al borde de quebrarse, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su barriga, a lo que Rin colocaba la suya sobre la de Len, quién al sentir los repetidos golpecitos sobre su mano no pudo siquiera hacer ningún esfuerzo para intentar controlar las abundantes lágrimas que se comenzaron a desprender de sus ojos de forma involuntaria— Que energético… —sollozó de felicidad.

Rin también comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas a la vez que reía, acariciando la mano de Len sobre su abdomen. Len le sonrió con la misma emoción y de la misma forma en la que Rin le había sonreído en un inicio, luego tomó una de sus mejillas sin dejar de palpar su vientre y se acercó nuevamente a sus labios para besarlos con amor y ternura, sin molestarse de detenerse antes para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. Cuando se separó de los labios de su hermana, continuó sonriéndole con una expresión llena de felicidad mientras le acariciaba todavía su panza.

—Vamos a tener un pequeño bebé… —rió suavemente Len, mientras continuaba por acariciar su rostro con la mano que se encontraba sobre éste— Vamos a convertirnos en mamá y papá…

—Así es… —le respondió Rin de la misma forma, acariciando a su vez su rostro y cabellos sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a sus brillantes y conmovidos ojos turquesa.

Len ensanchó su sonrisa, luego se acercó a la frente de su gemela para estampar un suave y dulce besito sobre ella, para luego atraparla con cuidado y afecto entre sus brazos, de forma en que los tres se encontraran envueltos en la calidez de dicho abrazo.

—Te amo —le dijo Rin entre su pecho, acurrucándose con suavidad sobre él.

—Yo te amo más, mi pequeña…

* * *

><p>Aasdasd DX no hay comentarios hoy x_x la razón? Me voy a Argentina (oh sí! :DDDDDD) en un par de horas y debo dormir D: Pero como me voy por una semana, no quería dejarlos esperando el capítulo por más tiempo, y les pido mil disculpas por lo mucho que tardó en llegar, pero sinceramente, aunque me gustaría culpar a mi irresponsabilidad o flojera (no puedo hacerlo, porque esa no es ni por asomo la verdadera razón), estas últimas semanas han sido una verdadera mierda y no he podido ni siquiera poder dormir bien. Lo lamento de todo corazón u.u<p>

ASDasdasdas quiero pedirles disculpas también a todos los que no les he respondido sus PM, no es porque no me importen, es porque simplemente no he podido :C

Y también me gustaría responderles sus reviews a todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta en FF y que se acordaron de salvarle a Len una banana, de verdad, les prometo que les responderé sus reviews el próximo capítulo, no crean que no me gustaron sus reviews, de verdad los adoré, pero simplemente no tengo tiempo para decírselos a cada uno de ustedes :c así que por favor, no se desanimen y salven una banana también en esta ocasión, por favor :3 u.u

Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! LOS AMO! Pero no tengo tiempo, perdón! T-T Pero gracias a todos por salvar bananas, hacen que al leer sus reviews mi día mejore y sonría más :D

No se olviden que cada vez que te vas sin dejar un review, una banana es aplastada por una aplanadora, así que manden su valiosa opinión y ayuden a esta autora a mejorar con sus críticas constructivas :3

Asdasda y bueno, recordarles que si quieren saber si sigo viva, o si bien comunicarse conmigo instantáneamente, no olviden seguirme en twitter :D

Asdasdasd las noticias me las reservaré para el próximo capítulo D'X en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y también espero sus reviews, muchas gracias :3

Bye bye y un saludo a todos mis lectores argentinos! n_n

Hasta la próxima :3


	25. Súbito arrebato

Capítulo 25: Súbito arrebato.

—¿Sí, diga?

—¿Aló, Rin-chan?

—… ¿Meiko-nee-chan?

—Correcto —rió con una voz musical.

—¡Hola! Ha pasado bastante tiempo.

—Sí, bastante —concordó ella a través de su celular.

—Una vez más, muchas gracias por haber pagado los costos adicionales del accidente de Len.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso, no fue nada. Es más, nunca podré perdonarme el no haber podido venir en ese entonces…

—No pasa nada, estabas ocupada por el trabajo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, la compañía no me dejó ir… Pero en fin, lo importante es que ahora está bien, ¿no? —dijo casi con ternura.

—Sí… —afirmó con dulzura la rubia, sonriendo para sí misma.

—Oye Rin-chan, una pregunta… ¿Cuál era el número exacto de su departamento en Tokio? —inquirió mientras resonaba el eco de sus tacones junto con sus pasos.

—¿Eh? El 302…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de casualidad, está abierto?

—S-Sí, pero… ¿por qué preguntas?

—No, por nada… —sonrió con malicia al momento que se disponía a colgar su celular cerrando la tapa.

—¿Eh? ¿Aló? ¿Meiko-nee-chan? ¿Aló…? —dijo Rin inútilmente mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la comunicación cortada en el teléfono.

Rin colgó el auricular todavía con expresión extrañada, para luego intercambiar con la misma una mirada con su gemelo, quien acababa de llegar a la entrada con un par de papeles entre sus manos, lugar en donde había contestado ella el teléfono y en donde ambos se encontraban ahora.

—Oye Rin, ¿cuál de estos empleos crees que sea el más adecuado?... ¿Y esa cara? —preguntó al momento que ladeaba levemente su cabeza, observándola con expresión de duda.

—Llamó la tía Meiko —Rin pestañeó lentamente a la vez que difuminaba su desconcertada expresión de su rostro— Me preguntó cuál era el número de nuestro departamento… y si estaba abierto —casi lo dijo en tono interrogativo.

—¿La tía Meiko…?

En ese momento, ambos gemelos se sobresaltaron del susto debido al estruendoso y seco sonido de un portazo de la puerta principal de su hogar al ser completamente abierta de golpe, al parecer a causa de una patada o de algo con una intensidad similar. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de los Kagamine al intuir lo mismo, como una especie de terror compartido. Tragaron saliva a la vez, completamente tensos, al momento de darse vuelta juntos y no con demasiada prisa en dirección a la puerta.

En ese mismo instante, un par de golpes fueron propinados sobre sus respectivas cabezas, uno tras otro.

—¡Ay!

—¡Así que de esto se trataba! —gritó la implacable mujer en un tono de voz enfurecido, con ambas manos sobre su cintura.

—M-Me-Meiko-nee-chan…

—Onee-sama, ¿q-qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Len tartamudeando con nerviosismo.

—¡¿Que qué me trae por aquí?! Pues recibí un e-mail del director de su instituto.

—¿A-Ah, sí?

—¡Oh, sí! Y adivinen qué… Me contó que Rin se encontraba ya casi cerca del límite de la inasistencia, y que no asistía a clases desde hace ya un poco más de dos meses. ¡Pero nunca me habría imaginado que…! —volvió a alzar su colérico tono de voz, convirtiendo su mano derecha nuevamente en forma de puño.

—¡Aahh! ¡Perdónanos por favor, Meiko-nee-chan! —rogó Len cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos a modo de autodefensa.

—Espera… —la molesta expresión de la castaña se llenó de confusión— ¿Por qué eres tú el que se disculpa? ¿Y por ambos…?

Ambos gemelos palidecieron, volviéndose completamente rígidos, y con sus ojos tan abiertos como platos, tragaron saliva simultáneamente. Meiko cerró sus ojos con el ceño fruncido, mostrando levemente los dientes mientras parecía que gruía, con su firme puño a punto de temblar de tanto apretarlo y conteniendo sus fuertes impulsos homicidas, mas no pudo reprimir un segundo golpe sobre las cabezas de los ambos culpables gemelos, según la conclusión a la cual no le fue difícil llegar.

—¡Buaah! —lloriqueó Rin sobándose su rubia cabeza.

—Por dios santo… —pronunció Meiko mientras resoplaba intentando sosegarse, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal para cerrarla de una vez por todas, preocupándose de entrar antes su equipaje en el interior del recinto— Ah, sabía que no debía de dejarlos solos, sabía que debí habérmelos llevado a Estados Unidos conmigo cuando todavía eran inocentes… —casi habló para sí misma mientras se dirigía con toda la libertad del mundo hacia la sala de estar para luego sentarse sobre el sofá soltando un sucinto suspiro— Je, como si con eso hubiera evitado que esto ocurriera… —murmuró burlonamente con una media sonrisa y con sus ojos suavemente cerrados, mientras se encontraba cómodamente sentada y con su cabeza apoyada sobre la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda, mientras que su brazo derecho se encontraba apoyado sobre el asiento.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso no estás enfadada? —se acercó Len cautelosamente, con Rin siempre arrimada a su espalda de puntillas, observando parcialmente la escena por sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, pero sin abrir sus ojos, luego relajó su expresión— Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

—¿No vas a… separarnos? —inquirió suavemente Rin, asomándose con timidez.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo habría de hacer algo tan cruel como eso? —abrió sus ojos y los miró con la frente levemente arrugada, casi como si se hubiese sentido ofendida por eso.

—Me-Meiko-nee-chan~ —pronunciaron a la vez los gemelos, con la mirada iluminada y conmovida.

—¡No crean que eso les quita culpa! ¡Siguen estando en problemas, ¿lo saben?!

—Sí~ —sollozaron ambos.

* * *

><p>—Ah~ Me encanta la costumbre japonesa de tomar el té, creo que la echaba bastante de menos —Meiko cerró sus ojos del gusto, con la taza caliente entre sus manos.<p>

—Meiko-nee, este año acabarás la preparatoria si no me equivoco, ¿no? —comentó Rin sentada en el sofá contiguo, con Len a su lado.

—Bueno, algo así… La verdad es que tengo un montón de inasistencias, pero como mis notas siguen siendo de las mejores debido a que soy a pesar de todo una alumna aplicada, lo están positivamente considerando. Además, poseo de la ayuda de la compañía, lo que también es un apoyo considerable…

—¡Ah! Es cierto, ¿cómo te fue en la venta de tu último single?

—¡Vendí un millón de copias! —Meiko sonrió alegremente.

—¡Whoa, genial!

—El otro día lo iba escuchando en la radio, es todo un hit —comentó Len sonriendo.

—Jeje —la castaña hizo un gesto de paz con los dedos de una de sus manos— Pero bueno… no es de mí de quien se supone que deberíamos estar hablando, ¿saben? —les recordó en un tono de voz más serio, para luego beber otro sorbo de su taza de té.

Los gemelos Kagamine bajaron la mirada en una lamentable expresión, se sentían culpables de haber hecho algo realmente malo. Meiko observó sus rostros durante breves instantes, luego suspiró.

—Está bien, mañana iré a hablar con su director y le explicaré que Rin tuvo problemas de salud…

Los dos levantaron su cabeza y dirigieron su mirada a la tía Meiko, para luego dedicarle una semi-sonrisa.

—Gracias Meiko-nee-chan —dijo Len agachando brevemente su cabeza en señal de gratitud.

—Pero eso no es todo… —agregó provocando cierto aturdimiento en los hermanos, quienes la cuestionaron con sus ojos a la espera que continuara— Le diré que ustedes no van a asistir a su preparatoria en el futuro.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué habríamos de ir a otra preparatoria? —inquirió la chica rubia con el ceño fruncido de la confusión.

—…Vendrán conmigo a Estados Unidos.

Un silencio incómodo y absoluto se apoderó de la habitación. Tanto Rin como Len se habían congelado por completo, sin pestañear ni lograr siquiera respirar, intentando asimilar el contenido de sus sucintas pero significativas palabras.

—¡¿EEEEHHHH?! —exclamaron unísono Rin y Len, con la boca más abierta que nunca antes en sus vidas.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —exigió saber la rubia adolescente atónita.

Meiko bebió tranquilamente otro sorbo de su taza de té antes de levantar su mirada para responder.

—Ustedes comprenderán que con esa panza no se pueden quedar por mucho tiempo en este lugar. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que has estado escondida en este departamento, Rin?

Rin bajó la mirada con un puño en el pecho, mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior y sin contestar. Meiko enarcó una ceja casi imperceptiblemente mientras la observaba.

—Además —continuó—, incluso si se quedan aquí, ¿cómo van a vivir con ese niño? ¿Cómo terminarán sus estudios? ¿De qué vivirán? Saben que siempre pueden contar con mi ayuda, pero al vivir a un océano de distancia se complican las cosas —Meiko hizo una breve pausa para analizar los rostros de los dos, quienes se encontraban cabizbajos—. Deben venir conmigo, yo los ayudaré a sobrellevar esta situación —concluyó procurando inspirarles confianza con su tono de voz protector.

—Pero Meiko-nee-chan, estaríamos abusando de ti de esa forma… —comentó Len con la preocupación legible sobre su rostro.

—Jaja, imposible, después de todo ustedes son mis queridos sobrinos —dijo con una risita musical—. Además, tengo algo planeado para ustedes…

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el muchacho con una seriedad propia de un adulto.

Meiko se mordió el labio inferior mientras aún sonreía, bajando la mirada al momento de buscar las palabras más adecuadas para lo que quería comunicar.

—Serán parte de un proyecto llamado Vocaloid.

—¿Eh? ¿Vocaloid?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues verán… —Meiko se pareció preparar para una explicación un poco extensa— Ustedes saben que Crypton, la compañía en la que me encuentro, es un afiliado de Yamaha Corporation, ¿no? Sería algo así como una sub-clasificación, por decirlo de algún modo. —La chica comprobó sus rostros antes de continuar, mientras que los gemelos se encontraban asintiendo con la cabeza con calma— Bien. Lo que sucede es que Crypton propuso este proyecto, el cual aún no ha sido aprobado del todo, pero se encuentra en periodo de prueba, por lo que se está desarrollando en Estados Unidos. También querían incluir Vocaloids japoneses, es por eso que yo y Luka-san nos encontramos residiendo allá, aunque en realidad, esto aún está en pañales, ya que hasta el momento somos las únicas de origen nipón, el resto son todos de habla inglesa… Pero al parecer, a pesar de ello, el proyecto va en alza, las cifras lo indican —tragó saliva—. Quizás como ya hayan deducido, se trata de un proyecto musical, algo así como una cadena de cantantes unidos por una identidad, mas sin convertirse tampoco en un grupo musical. En resumen, se convertirán en cantantes.

Rin y Len pestañearon con los ojos tan dilatados como platos, casi parecían que irían a desorbitarse en cualquier minuto mientras no fuesen a reaccionar. Cada uno se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo índice, luego se miraron el uno al otro con la incredulidad aliada con el pasmo, con el dedo todavía extendido. Al mismo tiempo se volvieron a su tía, pero señalando ahora a su respectivo gemelo.

—¿Eh? —pestañearon repetidamente.

—¡Ah, vamos! Los he oído cantar juntos, son magníficos, no pueden negarlo. Serían un dúo inigualable. Además, entrarían en la compañía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, les aseguro que tendrán éxito, sin duda —Meiko sonrió con mucha confianza en sí misma.

—E-Espera, incluso si eso funcionara… —la interrumpió Rin un tanto abrumada— ¿Qué sucederá con el bebé?

—No podemos dejarlo solo —señaló Len interpretando a lo que Rin se refería.

—Descuida, yo ya saldré de preparatoria, por lo que tendré relativamente más tiempo, podremos arreglárnoslo. Además, sin duda cuento con la ayuda de Luka-san…

—¿Luka-san? —pronunció Len, recordando que ya la había mencionado hace instantes.

—¡Ah! Es mi compañera de cuarto, es bilingüe y me ayuda a sobrevivir en América —rió brevemente—. Es realmente de mucha ayuda, un poco seria, pero de muy buen corazón. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, les traje algo a los dos… —Meiko se levantó para rebuscar un par de paquetes entre sus cosas— Este es para ti, Rin-chan, son sus regalos de navidad atrasados… y este es para ti, Len-kun...

—¡Whoa! ¡Una guitarra electro-acústica! —exclamó al momento que Rin ya se había encargado de hacer trizas el papel de regalo que envolvía su obsequio.

—¡Yei! Es el micrófono de la nueva línea de Yamaha, ¡lo había estado deseando desde que salió!

—¡Muchas gracias, Meiko-nee-chan! —dijo Len con la mirada brillante.

—Jeje, me alegra que les hayan gustado —mencionó Meiko cerrando sus ojos de gusto junto con una sonrisa, luego volvió a encaminarse a su sillón, pasando por al lado de un mesón con un montón de papeles amontonados, los cuales no pudo evitar pasar por alto, por lo que tomó uno entre sus manos sin llamar demasiado la atención— ¿Se solicita empleado? Pff… —arrugó dicho papel con una mano, lanzándolo a su suerte en algún lugar del suelo con el ceño levemente fruncido de la recordada molestia, luego se acomodó en su asiento cerrando sus ojos sin darle más rodeos, mientras que sus sobrinos aún se encontraban extasiados a causa de sus obsequios.

—Hay una cosa… —pronunció Rin repentinamente, mirando hacia el piso.

—¿Um? —Meiko abrió sus ojos mirando con cierta confusión en su dirección.

—Hay una cosa que quiero decir… Quiero que el bebé nazca aquí, en Japón —manifestó levantando la mirada hacia ella.

Meiko resopló cerrando sus ojos por unos breves instantes.

—Bueno, bueno, nos podemos quedar hasta entonces.

—Espera Rin, ¿no crees que puede ser un poco egoísta? —la detuvo Len con seriedad, pero a la vez con delicadeza— ¿Qué sucede si la tía Meiko no puede quedarse por mucho tiempo a causa del trabajo?

—Ay, no te preocupes —le dijo Meiko moviendo su mano hacia delante y atrás un par de veces, restándole importancia al asunto—, la compañía me lo debe… luego de no dejarme venir cuando ocurrió el accidente debido al periodo de grabaciones… —lo último lo pronunció en un susurro de resentimiento, con una sombría mirada baja.

Rin y Len la observaron con cierto rasgo de lástima, pero sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, pese a la necesidad de asegurarle que en el fondo, no había sido algo tan grave. Meiko, al darse cuenta de su propia actitud, la cual quebraba la reciente aura amena presente en la atmósfera, levantó el rostro pestañeando brevemente y casi se aclaró la garganta antes de dirigir su sonriente mirada a sus sobrinos.

—¿Sabían que al ser gemelos es genéticamente mayor la probabilidad de que tengan gemelos también? —les sonrió aún más ampliamente.

Len y Rin dilataron su expresión simultáneamente para luego compartir una brillante mirada, dibujándose a la vez y paulatinamente una sonrisa una sonrisa de emoción sobre sus labios, dejándose saber así que pensaban de la misma manera.

—Te imaginas…

—…si de verdad fueran…

Se comunicaban predominantemente con los ojos, casi de forma telepática de no ser por las vagas frases que se escapaban de sus emocionadas bocas. Meiko rió por lo bajo.

* * *

><p>—¡Vaya, me costó llegar! —exclamó Meiko— Sí que haces mapas complicados, si no fuera porque Rin-chan se tomó la molestia de explicarme tus garabatos e indicarme el cómo venir…<p>

—Pff, sabes que nada de esto habría pasado si te hubieses levantado por la mañana y me hubieras acompañado al instituto temprano. Tienes un muy mal despertar, ¿lo sabes?

—Mira quien lo dice, si no fuera por Rin-chan tú…

—Y eso que me preocupé de hacer un mapa… —murmuró Len ignorando a la castaña, cerrando sus ojos con expresión de molestia.

—¡Pero en fin! ¡Menos mal he llegado al fin y al cabo! —dio por concluido alzando su tono de voz— Así que, ¿es aquí la oficina del director?

—Eso parece…

—Aunque se me hace un poco exagerado el tamaño.

—Bueno, después de todo se trata de la organización de una secundaria y también de una preparatoria…

—Supongo que tienes razón… Bueno, entremos —dijo la mujer de manera autoritaria.

—Eeer… —titubeó Len de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que a los alumnos no se nos tiene permitido el acceso… —desvió la mirada torciendo el gesto, disminuyendo levemente el tono de voz.

—Ah —Meiko suspiró— Entiendo… bueno, ¿entonces me esperas aquí?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Está bien, gracias por enseñarme el camino…

—No hay de qué… —pronunció antes de ver a Meiko desaparecer al ingresar al recinto.

Len buscó al poco rato una pared para apoyarse, luego soltó un bostezo. Dirigió su mirada hacia al frente y pudo observar a la masa de estudiantes, predominantemente de preparatoria, desalojar la institución. Recién cayó en la cuenta de que podría estar mucho tiempo allí esperándole, considerando además la ausencia de compañía de su hermana gemela en el departamento. Comenzó a inquietarse. ¿Y si Rin lo necesitaba? ¿Y si sufría nuevamente de alguno de los síntomas de la anemia? Su expresión se turbó de manera inevitable.

El sonido de una garganta aclararse le llamó la atención, provocando que, al dirigir su rostro hacia el lugar desde donde provenía, cambiase su expresión afligida por una más desconcertada. Le costó un poco dar crédito a sus ojos por un momento…

—¿Kaito? —preguntó casi como si lo estuviese intentando confirmar.

—Por fin te encuentro… —musitó con una triste seriedad.

—¿Eh…? —soltó realmente confundido de sus labios.

—Es que… emm… esto… —Kaito palpo con una mano su nuca mirando hacia sus zapatos— Te he estado buscando.

Len ladeó levemente su cabeza con el ceño fruncido de la extrañeza. ¿Para qué habría de buscarle Kaito a él? ¿Y más aún luego de su último e incómodo encuentro? Hizo predominar la seriedad en su expresión para luego asentir una vez con la cabeza, dándole a entender que tenía de su atención. Kaito tragó imperceptiblemente, luego dio una pequeña bocanada de aire, preparándose para lo que iría a decir a continuación.

—Escucha Len, no me sentí muy bien luego de lo que te dije la otra vez, y mucho menos luego de la forma en la que te traté. Tú no te merecías nada de eso, y yo tampoco tenía ningún derecho a comportarme de ese modo. Sé que me extralimité y que mi reacción fue exagerada, después de todo, realmente no tiene nada que ver conmigo —Kaito se mostraba avergonzado— Y-Y quiero que sepas que… encuentro estúpido mandar a la mierda nuestra amistad por algo como esto, ya que yo de verdad la valoro muchísimo y no estoy dispuesto a perderla. Así que, por favor, te pido que me perdones —bajó su cabeza con arrepentimiento, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Len pestañeó repetidamente mientras intentaba procesar el cómo había terminado Kaito haciendo eso ante él. Estaba sorprendido, de eso no podía culpársele. Sin embargo, Len no necesitaba que Kaito agachase su cabeza frente a él para probarle que se sentía realmente arrepentido y que estaba siendo sincero con él.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró sonriendo.

Kaito abrió sus ojos y levantó lentamente la cabeza, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de su mejor amigo observándole, quien al encontrarse con sus azules ojos le dedicó una sonrisa aún más amplia. Len apreciaba también a su amigo de la misma forma, a pesar de todo. Kaito le sonrió a su vez con una nueva e iluminada mirada. Pareciera como si fuese a decir algo o como si estuviese a punto de concretar algún movimiento, al momento de que una prepotente y quejumbrosa voz los interrumpió irrumpiendo en la escena.

—Aahh, maldición. Esta gente sí que es difícil de tratar —salió con aire frustrado la mujer de cabellos castaños desde el interior del recinto.

Len se alertó de inmediato, obviamente, y se dio vuelta en su dirección para atender a su tía.

—Meiko-nee-chan, ¿qué sucedió? —la interrogó al notar que su actual actitud no era buena señal.

—Ese terco director, ¡hasta le ofrecí un autógrafo y no cedió! —continuó quejándose, cruzándose de brazos con la molestia reflejada en su expresión.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué ocurrió? —Len comenzó a impacientarse, aún más confundido.

—¡Es que yo le dije que…! L-Le dije que… —su ímpetu comenzó a desaparecer progresivamente, pero a gran velocidad. Su expresión cambió por completo, todo su cuerpo se destensó, en primera instancia sus brazos, incluso su boca se abrió un poco, manteniendo sus párpados bien abiertos.

Len frunció el ceño, luego comenzó a agitar una de sus manos frente a su imperturbable rostro.

—¿Aló? ¿Meiko-nee-chan? ¡¿Hola~?! —exigió su atención completamente en vano.

Pero al poco rato, no le costó identificar el rojizo rubor de su rostro decorando sus mejillas, sin pasar por alto tampoco el inusual y repentino brillo de sus grandes ojos. Len parpadeó descolocado, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde ella dirigía la suya, en un intento de comprender qué rayos era lo que estaba sucediendo. No le fue difícil identificar al agente principal que estaba causando aquello, el cual mantenía un semblante bastante similar al de Meiko, por no decir idéntico.

El peli azul tenía el rostro completamente rojo, manteniendo una de sus manos sobre su boca, en un intento de ocultar su pasmo, quizás. Su corazón se encontraba latiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida, brincando hasta la garganta en una frecuencia inconcebible. Hizo un intento por respirar, mas su cuerpo no le respondía. Había perdido completamente el control de sí. Lo único que su integridad le podía permitir era el contemplar detenidamente y sin posibilidad de distracción alguna la indescriptiblemente impactante imagen que sus ojos le mostraban. Se habría refregado los ojos de haber podido hacerlo, tan solo para comprobar que aquello que estaba visualizando no era una ilusión, sino que era real. Las mariposas dentro de su estómago revoloteaban en una desesperada lucha para poder escapar, subiendo hasta no más allá de su pecho, encontrando el insuperable obstáculo que significaba la imponente fuerza del martillo en su interior.

Meiko hacía de las mismas, luchando inconscientemente por mantener sus pies sobre la tierra, lo cual no podía discernir si estaba logrando exitosamente, ya que sentía prácticamente todo su cuerpo flotando en el aire. Una palabra, incluso tan solo un leve movimiento por parte de aquella azulada divinidad bastaría para que volviese en un estruendoso golpe a tierra. Sin embargo, aunque le sonara doloroso, tenía el masoquista anhelo de lo que hiciera suceder, tan solo para ratificar que aquello que hacía que su pulso se descontrolara caóticamente y sin explicación lógica o coherente alguna fuese efectivamente un ser vivo, y no un producto de su inusualmente activa imaginación. Pero como nada de aquello ocurría, Meiko ya sentía que había perdido por completo el suelo bajo sus pies, mientras que su único cuadro de visión posible había eliminado todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Len lo supo de inmediato, aunque le costó un poco de creer, o mejor dicho, de asimilar. Llegó a la conclusión de que su intervención allí era indispensable, de lo contrario ellos dos podrían encontrarse hasta el anochecer contemplándose atontadamente el uno al otro sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

—Meiko-nee-chan —fue evidentemente ignorado una vez más, mas la castaña no pudo evitar seguir escuchando lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo—, él es mi amigo Kaito, somos compañeros del club de basketball del instituto, está en tercero de preparatoria.

—Ah… —musitó parpadeando, incorporándose débilmente mientras volvía en sí con lentitud.

—Kaito… —se dirigió al peli azul esta vez, provocando que una desesperada pero disimulada inhalación que reclamaban desde hace un rato los pulmones del aludido se concretara, luego se incorporó torpemente— Ella es mi tía Meiko, llegó ayer desde Estados Unidos, es cantante profesional.

—M-Mucho gus-to… —pronunció Kaito con dificultad, sin lograrse explicar el porqué tuvo que retener el impulso de sus labios al querer pronunciar un "cásate conmigo" en lugar de lo que había realmente dicho.

—Igualmente… —intentó elevar su tono de voz manteniendo una mano sobre su pecho, mientras que el rubor de su rostro se negaba a desaparecer.

Continuaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, a lo que Len se comenzó a inquietar con respecto a perderlos presencialmente otra vez.

—¡Meiko-nee-chan! ¿Qué ocurrió allí adentro? —demandó desesperadamente su atención, un tanto histriónicamente.

—¡Ah! —volvió a pestañear repetidamente haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por mantenerse orientada— El director… sí… esto… el director… c-claro, él… —su mente le impedía pensar con claridad, mientras tan sólo balbuceaba tartamudeos sin sentido.

Len estuvo a punto de golpearse su frente con la palma de su mano con sonoridad, sin embargo, Kaito impidió su propósito con su precipitada intervención.

—¡Bueno Len! —exclamó a gritos sin percatarse de ello, tensando sus hombros y pegando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo— ¡Tan sólo quería decir eso! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡M-M-M-M-Meiko-san, fu-e un gr-an placer cono-certe! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Así que, nos vemos! —se despidió antes de irse a un apresurado paso de robot, mientras parecía que expelía vapor a través de los poros de su nuca.

Meiko no logró reaccionar por completo, no hasta una vez que la presencia de Kaito se hubo desvanecido definitivamente. Cuando aquello se concretó, la castaña no pudo evitar soltar un largo y profundo suspiro, luego volvió a incorporarse en el tiempo y lugar correspondiente, retomando su autoritario semblante y la firmeza en su tono de voz.

—En fin, ¿en qué estaba?

—Me decías qué fue lo que ocurrió con el director —dijo Len sintiendo que había dicho algo tan evidente como que el cielo era azul.

—Claro, claro. Argh, lo que sucede es que me exigió un certificado.

—¿Certificado?

—Certificado médico, de lo contrario, a pesar de haberse presentado el apoderado o tutor personalmente, la inasistencia de Rin no será justificada —frunció el ceño y pensativa agregó— ¿De casualidad habrás llevado a Rin-chan al médico a causa de la anemia? ¿O acaso supieron de inmediato que está embarazada?

—¡Oh, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso fue lo último que siquiera habría pasado por mi mente —respondió el rubio—. Pues sí la llevé, estaba muy preocupado por su estado…

—¿Sí? ¿Y de casualidad les dieron algunos papeles o documentación? —cuestionó esperanzada.

—¿Los mismos que ratifican que está embarazada? No, los reciclé hace semanas…

—Ah, vaya… —pronunció Meiko, sin haber considerado aquel factor no menor— Rayos… —susurró para sí adoptando nuevamente una postura pensativa, y luego de varios segundos de suspenso, agregó repentinamente rompiendo el silencio— Len-kun, adelántate a casa y ve primero a cuidar a Rin, yo debo realizar una llamada…

—Hum —pronunció el aludido al momento de asentir con la cabeza para luego darse vuelta y marcharse a paso apresurado de ese lugar para ir al encuentro con su gemela lo más pronto posible.

Meiko visualizaba con expresión seria la figura de Len alejarse progresivamente, luego se dispuso a tomar su teléfono celular y marcar un número luego de buscar en su agenda. Se colocó el auricular próximo a su oído, mientras que sentía que la emoción que la iba carcomiendo aumentaba su pulso. "Ojalá aún funcione este número…" pensó mientras oía el trivial sonido del teléfono mientras se concebía la comunicación, aquel intrigante tono de espera…

—¿Diga? —escuchó una ronca y masculina voz por el parlante del celular, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de brillo ni el esbozar una nostálgica sonrisa.

—Gak-kun… —musitó con una inexplicable alegría interior.

—¿Eh? —Pronunció aquella voz al reconocer el desacostumbrado sobrenombre— ¡¿Puede ser…?! ¡¿Mei-chan?!

—Tiempo sin verte… —comentó Meiko manteniendo su bella sonrisa— Necesito pedirte un favor… —manifestó con urgencia, conteniendo las palabras de su receptor para, al parecer, más tarde…

* * *

><p>Hola! :D Me extrañaron? Porque yo si a ustedes x'D Como adivinarán, vengo a disculparme por la tardanza T-T Lamentos haberlos tenido abandonado por tanto tiempo, pero este capítulo se me hizo eterno D: (sumándole además las reiteradas complicaciones académicas que me complican la vida :c), pero tomé me tomé un fin de semana lleno de feriados para terminar de escribirlo :'D Y sí, me siento terrible, creo que esta es la vez que más los he hecho esperar con una actualización, espero que puedan perdonarme u.u Y que por supuesto, hayan disfrutado del capítulo n_n<p>

Asdasd por los que se preguntan cómo me fue en Argentina, pues la pasé espectacular! *O* Buenos Aires es simplemente una cuidad preciosa, el tango pasional, la parrilla incomparable, chocolates deliciosos *¬* y libros muy baratos! :D compré mucho manga, ya que aquí cuestan el triple x'D También aproveché en avanzar un poco con el fic en el avión :3 y para los que no saben! (aunque creo que solo a unos pocos se los he contado xDD) allá me atacó una idea increíble! Así que se viene para después otro fic gigante xD Eso quiere decir que a partir de diciembre no los dejaré tranquilos con tanto twincest xDDD Espero que eso remedie en cierta medida y compense la espera a la cual los he malacostumbrado a estar sometidos x'D Pero se viene un verano recargado, de eso no hay duda n_n

Evidentemente, quiero disculparme también por haber llegado y desaparecido en el capítulo anterior, de verdad tenía muchas cosas que quería decir :C pero Argh maldito tiempo, esa sí que fue una semana asquerosa ¬¬ en fin xD

Aunque suelo responder los reviews que me dejan de aquellos que tienen cuenta en fanfiction por inbox, no puedo menospreciar a los "Guest" que se han tomado la molestia de escribirme igual (¿¡Cómo podría!?), así que quiero darles especiales gracias a MikanPower, muchas gracias por dejarme un review por primera vez! Y lamento no haberte contestado :c me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia n_n y lamento haberte hecho llorar, al parecer suelo hacer eso con frecuencia u.u xD

Gracias también a Yuki Kagamin3, muchas gracias por salvar una banana n_n eres muy perceptiva! Y no creo merecer que me llames Ai-sama xD Es todo un honor el saber que el primer lemmon que hayas leído de Vocaloid haya sido mío TuT y lamento hacerte llorar u.u Me alegra que te gusten mis historias :3

A Cristy, por supuesto, lamento tanto no haberte respondido T-T es que estaba volando caóticamente u.u ojojo me hiciste fantasear mucho imaginándome a Len haciendo trabajos tan sensualosos *-* especialmente de host *¬* xDD jajaj no me pidas spoilers! xD ajkjakjj muchas gracias por tu review :3

AmuHinamuri2011! Muchas gracias por tu paciencia TuT y no te preocupes, aunque tarde, nunca dejaré de actualizar historias para ustedes *-* De verdad crees que mejoro? :3 wiii! Eso es lo que estoy constantemente deseando x'D ajajajaj me dio mucha risa tu comentario xDD dudo mucho que a alguien le interese un video mío con fotos de mis vacaciones en Argentina e_e xDD y en una de esas el destino hizo que te cruzaras conmigo por la calle sin siquiera saberlo (?) xD

Tsuki Choko: :DDDDDDD llevas tiempo leyendo mis historias? TuT aunque lamento que no me lo hubieses hecho saber antes, pero no importa, porque ya me enviaste un review al fin y al cabo n_n Muchas gracias! :DDD Y no te preocupes, de momento no pienso dejar de escribir ni loca xD y lamento tardarme en actualizar u.u aunque eso signifique que leas el resto de mis historias xD (muchas gracias, por cierto n_n). Querida, puedes estar segura de que nunca dejaré una historia sin terminar :3 Y lamento deprimirte con mis tardanzas T^T lo lamento tanto, es que simplemente no puedo actualizar antes, estoy realmente ocupada T-T Pero en diciembre todo acabará :'D wiii tu comentario me alegró el día y me sacó una sonrisa, muchas gracias :) Y por supuesto! Gracias por haber salvado una banana por primera vez, nunca es tarde para hacerlo, y me alegra mucho el que lo hayas hecho n_n

También gracias a "Guest", a "LOL" (xD) (incluidos sus insultos a la peli verde xD muchas gracias n_n), y a Sxsx (sí T^T a mí también me gustaría actualizar más seguido u.u gracias por seguir mi historia n_n),

También a Eva Mellark Everdeen y a Fubuki-Silver n_n

OK! Quiero darles las gracias también a mis amores de siempre que se encargan siempre de hacerme saber sus valiosas opiniones con un review :3 Gracias a Shade (y por el lemmon que ansío leer *-*), a The legend of Ren, a lucky-chance, a Liia-P, a Rilliane Kagura Kagamine, a amy salas, a la recién incorporada y responsable de mis últimas carcajadas Franka27xD, a Diana Kagamine 96, a Shironeko koi, a Airam Kagamine, a la excelente mangaka Mavafi, a KagamineCandie, a Laura Mine y a mi futura compañera de covers Ang97 n_n

A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y POR SU APOYO! Y sobre todo, gracias por sus hermosos reviews, los quiero mucho .

Y nunca es tarde para dejar un review por primera vez, por lo que si nunca me has mandado uno y tienes alguna crítica o algo que te gustaría compartir, no seas tímido y salva una banana de la aplanadora :DD Ai Utae te lo agradecerá n_n'

Para todos aquellos lectores que disfrutaron de "A Magnet Story", les diré que les estoy preparando una sorpresa n_n más adelante les diré de qué se trata y por supuesto, lo dejaré posteado en mi perfil ewe

Y bueno, recordarles a mis lectores twitteros que me sigan en twitter, comparto cada tontera x'D y los pongo al día con el estado de las actualizaciones, claro n_n

Un abrazo gigante y nos vemos en la próxima actualización! (lamento no darles un adelanto de título tampoco en esta ocasión, la verdad es que no lo tengo, ya que hace rato que me alcancé con mi cuaderno a las actualizaciones x'D pero cuando lo tenga decidido lo publicaré en twitter :B)

Los quiero, bye bye! n_n


	26. Mejor amigo

Capítulo 26: Mejor amigo.

—¡Mei-chan! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cuánto has crecido! —comentó emocionado el hombre de cabellos violeta.

—Jaja, exageras, ni que haya pasado tanto tiempo —respondió Meiko mientras revolvía con una cuchara su café recién servido sobre la mesa.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! No sé tú, pero cuatro años a mí me parece que ha sido bastante tiempo. Estás estupenda —afirmó a modo de cumplido.

—Jaja, muchas gracias —le dijo Meiko sonriendo.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te ha ido bien en Estados Unidos?

—Bastante, la compañía está sacando un proyecto que va en alza cada día.

—¿Ah, sí? —cerró sus párpados revolviendo su café a su vez.

—Sí. A pesar de que incluya a cantantes nipones, la cuna se mantiene en Estados Unidos, por lo que tendré que permanecer allá una temporada más, al parecer…

—Respecto a eso, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo volver?

—Pues bueno, ocurrieron un par de cosas… Pero eso te lo contaré después, hay algo que me gustaría contarte antes de desviarnos del tema.

Gakupo suspiró cerrando los ojos, ya podía sospechar hacia donde se dirigía aquello, sin embargo asintió pacientemente con la cabeza.

—Como te decía —prosiguió la chica—, Crypton está realizando un proyecto en creces denominado "Vocaloid", el cual vendría siendo como una especie de agrupación de cantantes pero de forma un tanto independiente entre sí. Se desea ascender hasta lo que es Yamaha de por sí, pero de momento posee cantantes de habla inglesa y japonesa, aunque pretende incorporar a cantantes de distintas culturas, como coreana, china y hasta española. Aunque Yamaha posea su casa central aquí en Tokio, de momento Crypton continua desarrollando el proyecto en Estados Unidos, y al estar yo incluida no me puedo ir de Nueva York.

—Entonces no vuelves para quedarte… —señaló Gakupo con un poco de decepción.

—Más o menos… En fin, comprenderás que los Vocaloids japoneses de momento somos muy escasos, es más, contándome a mí somos dos; por lo que pretendo llevarme conmigo a mis sobrinos, que simplemente han tenido desde siempre un don sensacional para la música, sin mencionar que sus voces se complementan a la perfección, serían un dueto fenomenal. Estoy segura de que a la compañía les van a interesar, además de la ventaja desde el punto de vista estético, ya que al ser gemelos son prácticamente idénticos.

Meiko levantó la mirada al momento que Gakupo emitía una risa silenciosa.

—Supongo que sabes a lo que quiero llegar… Hay vacantes disponibles, por si te interesa…

—Mei-chan… —suspiró.

—Vamos, ¿por qué no? Posees un talento innegable, no puedes convencerme de lo contrario. Además, ya eres prácticamente libre, eres un hombre independiente que puede tomar decisiones según su conveniencia.

—Exactamente…

—¿Entonces…? —insistió.

—Mei-chan… —volvió a repetir con tono suplicante— No podría irme, tengo una hermanita a quién mantener, y sabes lo azarosa que es la industria de la música. Además, ya es demasiado tarde para mí, ya tengo 22 años…

—Nunca es tarde para realizar un sueño…

—Sabes que el negocio de la música no funciona de ese modo, y es por eso mismo que te fuiste a los catorce años…

—Y nunca entenderé porqué no aprovechaste la oportunidad conmigo.

—Mei-chan… Te lo dije en su momento, ¿no? Mi deber está aquí, en ayudar a otras personas, es mi vocación... —le volvió a explicar con amabilidad a pesar de los años.

—Sin embargo el cantar era tu pasión… Lo sé Gak-kun, y lo comprendo, pero… sigo creyendo que el principal motivo de que te convirtieras en médico fue por incidencia de tus padres más que por ti mismo. No puedo evitar sentir frustración al respecto…

—Por favor no, Mei-chan. Ese es un sentimiento que no te corresponde. Además, me encanta mi trabajo.

—Pero… —pronunció con la preocupación reflejada en su mirada.

—No te sigas preocupando —le pidió con un amable tono de voz— Lo que fue ya fue, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. De todos modos, todas las cosas tienen su motivo de ser, y doy gracias al destino por el éxito que has conseguido. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Mei-chan.

—Gak-kun… —pronunció con una conmovida pero a la vez triste sonrisa.

—En fin, ¿qué era aquello que necesitabas pedirme? Si hay algo en lo que pueda servirte, haré todo lo que me sea posible. Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea —afirmó Gakupo con firmeza.

—Muchas gracias, de veras lo aprecio un montón. Pues verás… como te comenté, vine porque sucedieron algunas cosas… y al parecer, era más complicado de lo que me imaginaba. En resumen, necesito un certificado médico para salvar a Rin-chan, y en la única persona que pude pensar fue en ti. ¡Rogué que aún mantuvieras tu antiguo número de celular! Al parecer tuve suerte —le sonrió con alegría.

—Ah, ¿era eso? Por supuesto que puedo ayudarte, Mei-chan.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias! Me has salvado —dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Jaja, no es problema en absoluto. Puedes pasarte por el hospital cuando gustes —aseguró el hombre de cabellos morados con amabilidad.

—De verdad te lo agradezco mucho… —Meiko clavó la mirada a la mesa, con un repentino aspecto nervioso y con una muy ligera incomodidad.

—¿Sucede algo…? —inquirió él al notarlo.

—Ah… no, no es nada, es solo que… —desvió su mirada a un lado, dubitativa.

—… ¿Sí…? —intentó mantener un tono de voz comprensivo para evitar presionarla demasiado.

—Es que Gak-kun, ya has hecho suficiente por mí, no me gustaría pedirte más cosas… —mordió su labio inferior con aflicción.

—Ah, ¿necesitas algo más? No te preocupes, te dije que puedes pedirme lo que sea, ¿no? —le sonrió con dulzura.

—Es que… es un poco complicado, no sé si sea correcto…

—Lo que sea, voy a apoyarte. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no es así? ¿Lo recuerdas…? —Gakupo mostró una sonrisa un poco más melancólica, la cual fue interpretada correctamente por una Meiko a su vez nostálgica, enseñándole una semi-sonrisa.

—¿Hace cuatro años? —mencionó sin preguntarlo realmente, provocando que su compañero asintiera casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza— Je…

—¿Y bien…?

—Es que sería un asunto de todo o nada… Si te lo digo no habrá vuelta atrás…

—Jaja, si se trata de ti, estoy seguro de que estoy preparado para sobrellevar lo que sea —comentó con simpática ironía.

—¡Oye! —intentó fingir molestia, pero su amplia sonrisa la delataba. Luego adquirió un carácter más serio— Tú ya eres médico, ¿verdad?

—Técnicamente sí, estoy haciendo mi práctica en el hospital de la universidad.

—Entonces ya terminaste tus estudios, ¿no?

—Sí…

Hubo una silenciosa pausa que tardó tan sólo unos cuantos segundos, mientras Meiko formulaba mentalmente su frase.

—Necesito que por favor atiendas a Rin…

—Ningún problema, ¿está enferma? ¿Qué síntomas presenta?

—No, Gak-kun… es más complicado que eso.

Gakupo levantó su cabeza con una mirada en una mezcla entre confusión, sorpresa, preocupación y hasta un poco de miedo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo a la espera a que la castaña continuara.

—Pues verás… —soltó un suspiro— Ella tiene sólo 15 años… y está embarazada…

—Mei-chan…

—¡Por favor, Gak-kun!

—Pero no es mi especialidad, yo me encargo de urgencias y todo lo que se necesite.

—¡Pues esto se necesita! Además, eres doctor general, sería una gran oportunidad en lo que respecta a tu práctica.

—¿No preferirías que algún experto en el área te atendiera?

—No, quiero que seas tú. Sabes que no es un asunto fácil al ser tan pequeña, sobre todo con los ojos con los que mira la sociedad. No quiero que la miren con desprecio ni que se sienta mal a causa de ello. Pero tú, Gak-kun, eres diferente, yo lo sé. Yo confío en ti…

Gakupo la observó con aflicción. Sabía que todo lo que le decía Meiko era cierto, habían compartido más de una conversación al respecto en tiempos anteriores. A Gakupo le complicaba, bastante, pero realmente no era algo que le fuese imposible de hacer. Además, haría todo lo que estuviera dentro de su alcance para poder ayudar a una vieja amiga.

—Siempre tan terca… —bajó su mirada, con una semi-sonrisa asomada sobre sus labios.

—¿Entonces, lo harás? —le preguntó esperanzada.

—Dejando de lado el hecho de que no tengo más opción, ya había aceptado antes de enterarme de lo que se trataba, ¿o no? —esbozó una amplia sonrisa, a la par que se comenzaba a dibujar otra sobre el eufórico rostro de su querida compañera.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó envuelta en alegría— ¡Muchas gracias!

—Jeje… Bueno, supongo que necesitas el certificado cuanto antes. Yo veré si hoy puedo conseguir todo lo necesario para poder darte una hora para mañana. No se ha atendido antes, ¿verdad?

—No, pero padeció de una anemia hace unos meses…

—¡Vaya, hay que apresurarnos! ¿Nos vamos?

—¡A-ah, sí! —respondió Meiko mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

* * *

><p>—¡Quiero más mandarinas! —lloriqueó una chica rubia.<p>

—Pero Rin, ¡ya te has comido más de ocho!

—¡Pero todavía quiero comer más! —continuó quejándose.

—¡Pero si ya no hay más! —le informó preocupado.

—Le~n! ¡Cómprame más mandarinas~! ¡Yo siempre te compro bananas cuando quieres comer y no hay! —lloriqueó más, casi con sufrimiento en el tono de su voz.

—Rayos, entiendo eso de los antojos y todo eso, pero creo que la razón por la cual quieres comer más mandarinas es porque Rin es una golosa… —comentó entre dientes mientras buscaba las llaves y un poco de dinero para satisfacer el antojo de su princesa.

—Le~n, tú no entiendes, no soy yo la que las pide…

—Sí, sí, por supuesto, el hecho de que seas una loca de las mandarinas no tiene nada que ver… —bufó por lo bajo.

—¡Ah! ¡Yo nunca te he recriminado tu obsesión por las bananas! ¡Además, tú no estás embarazado!

—Si ya voy a comprarte más, Rin… —"De nuevo utilizando esa excusa para comer más mandarinas" procuró no decir sus pensamientos en voz alta esta vez.

—¡Te oí! —le recriminó la rubia.

—¡P-Pero si no he dicho nada!

—¡Lo pensaste!

—Jaja, eres imposible…— se acercó hacia ella y revolvió sus cortos cabellos con suavidad— No importa cuántas veces tenga que ir a comprar mandarinas ni a qué hora, por ti iré todas las veces que sea necesario.

—Len… —sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

—Aunque utilices la excusa del embarazo…

—¡Oye! —frunció el ceño con una adorable mueca de molestia sobre sus labios.

—Jajaja, ya me voy a comprar… —se inclinó para besar su frente, aún entre risitas.

—Jo, Len… —torció el gesto, mas con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con el pulso levemente acelerado.

Len se dirigía hacia la puerta principal, cuando ésta se abrió repentinamente de par en par de un solo golpe, provocando que el rubio se sobresaltara.

—¡Victoria~! —gritó una mujer de cortos cabellos castaños desde la entrada, alzando sobre su cabeza un pedazo de papel doblado.

—¡Me-Meiko-nee-chan, me asustaste! —exclamó Len a menos de dos metros de distancia de ella. ¿Acaso siempre iba a aparecer de ese modo?

—Jajaja, lo lamento Len-kun~ —se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente, provocando una expresión de disconformidad en el rostro de Len— ¿Ah? ¿Ibas a salir a algún lado?

—Sí, iba a comprarle más mandarinas a Rin, a pesar de que ya ha devorado toneladas de ellas —miró de reojo a la mencionada—. Bueno, supongo que equivalen a las que no comió durante el periodo que padecía de anemia…

—¡Deja eso para después! ¡Tengo algo que mostrarles! —corrió hacia el interior del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de sí de un esperado portazo.

Len soltó un suspiro y se incorporó hacia el encuentro con las chicas en la sala de estar.

—Ta-chaan! —exclamó mientras desdoblaba el papel que traía entre sus manos y lo extendía frente a los desconcertados rostros de los Kagamine— Problema resuelto —guiñó uno de sus ojos sonriendo.

—¡Whoa! ¡Meiko-nee-chan, eres increíble! —la admiró Rin al reconocer el certificado médico frente a sus ojos.

—Jeje —sonrió ella con complacencia—. Mañana iré a entregarlo a la dirección de su instituto, ¡y luego iremos al médico! —anunció aún sonriente.

—¿Al médico? ¿Otra vez? —manifestó su confusión Len.

—Para tratar el embarazo de Rin, por supuesto.

—¿A-Ah? —pronunció Rin nerviosa.

—Pero no te asustes, Rin-chan, te atenderá un muy buen amigo, es muy amable, ya lo verás… —le sonrió con calidez, lo cual le inspiró confianza.

—¿Kamui Gakupo-sensei? —dijo Len.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? —se dirigió a él la castaña.

El muchacho se limitó a enseñarle el certificado que ahora sostenía entre sus manos y el cual se había encontrado leyendo.

—Claro, por supuesto… —se sintió ingenua y luego no le dio más importancia.

Sin embargo, tanto Rin como Len fruncieron el ceño con extrañeza. "Ese nombre me suena" pensaron ambos simultáneamente. Pero en ese momento, el sonido del timbre los sacó a los dos de sus pensamientos.

—Vaya, ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora? —murmuró Len mientras se levantaba de su lugar para abrir la puerta— ¿Kaito? —pronunció sorprendido al identificar a la visita— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ho-Hola Len, no había nadie abajo así que simplemente decidí subir… —se rascó su nuca— Esto… Espero no estar molestando. Vine a darle a Rin un regalo para su bebé…

—Ah, vaya… —Len pestañeó un poco desconcertado— Muchas gracias —le dijo recibiendo el obsequio.

—No hay de qué… emm, esto… ¿Está Mei-ch… M-Meiko-san? —inquirió mientras su rostro iba adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza.

—¿Ah? ¿Meiko-nee-chan? —pronunció aún más desconcertado.

Por alguna razón, Len se volvió muy nervioso como para controlar la situación, considerando su descolocación y el hecho de que mantenía a su hermana y su tía a la espera en la sala de estar.

—Aamm… Pasa —lo invitó hacia adentro abriéndole la puerta.

—Disculpe la intrusión… —murmuró el peli-azul.

Por un segundo, Len se preguntó si Rin era la principal razón de su visita o si es que era una excusa para haber venido por otro motivo, cosa que no le extrañaría para nada, la verdad. Pero bueno, tampoco era algo que le incumbía en absoluto.

—Rin~ —pronunció el rubio haciendo aparición en la sala, con su amigo siguiéndole el paso a sus espaldas— Vinieron a darte algo…

—¡K-Kaito! —se sorprendió ella al verle, cubriéndose tímida y disimuladamente su ya más crecido vientre.

Pero un ahogado sonido a su lado llamó repentinamente su atención, notando luego con tan solo mirarlo cómo el cuerpo a su derecha se volvía rígido como la piedra.

—Hola Rin-chan —le sonrió el aludido—. M-Muy buenas noches, Meiko-san… —bajó inevitablemente la mirada.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó la rubia aún nerviosa.

—Cómo te dije, trajo algo para ti… —se hizo notar Len— Por favor, toma asiento Kaito…

—¡A-Ah…! —pronunció la chica vestida de rojo mientras el adolescente mayor se iba acercando a un asiento próximo a ella, levantándose precipitadamente del suyo mismo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en consecuencia— ¡Rin-chan! ¡T-Tú querías comer mandarinas, ¿no es cierto?! ¡Yo… yo las compraré para ti, de seguro ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar con su amigo del cabello gracioso, así que los dejo tranquilos! —escupió las palabras mientras se apresuraba en buscar todo lo necesario para marcharse en cuanto antes.

—¡A-Ah! —Kaito comenzó a desesperarse por la urgencia de la castaña— Ya es un poco tarde, si gustas puedo acompañarte…

Pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue la única respuesta que él consiguió.

—Jaja… Meiko-nee-chan suele ser un poco impulsiva —comentó Len luego de un breve silencio incómodo— B-Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? —intentó romper la tensión en el ambiente.

Kaito se aclaró la garganta y luego le dirigió una sonriente mirada a Rin.

—Vine a traerte un obsequio para tu bebé… —le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella, a la par que Len se encargaba de hacerle entrega del envuelto paquete y se sentaba a su lado.

Rin no dejaba de pestañear repetidamente mientras asimilaba la situación, debatiéndose entre estar agradecida o realmente confundida. Finalmente, la duda la sobrepasó.

—Pero Kaito, ¿cómo supiste…? —dejó su frase inconclusa, para luego lanzarle una mirada asesina a su hermano que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

—¡Y-Yo no le dije nada! –se excusó rápidamente un tanto nervioso.

La rubia volvió a dirigir su extrañada mirada al mayor, con la misma duda inicial.

—Jeje, ¿recuerdas aquella vez, cuando te vine a ver porque me preocupabas, ya que no asistías desde hace siglos a clases? —Rin asintió con la cabeza— Pues bueno, cuando te levantaste pude notarlo… Quedé bastante impactado, la verdad… —se rascó detrás de la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente.

—A-Ah, ¿de verdad? —se volvió completamente roja de la vergüenza a causa de su descuido. "¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta!" no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente.

—D-Disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco íntima?

Rin se extrañó un poco, pero su curiosidad pudo más. Además, Kaito ya sabía de su embarazo, lo cual ya era de por sí una parte significativa de su intimidad.

—Sí, claro… —le permitió.

—Emm… Disculpa que me entrometa, pero… ¿Quién es el… padre? —soltó con un poco de dificultad.

Rin y Len se quedaron helados con la mirada baja, sin mover un poro de sus cuerpos. Rin fue la primera en concretar un movimiento al tragar saliva en un audible ruido.

Kaito la miró con horror, imaginándose lo peor.

—¿Acaso… te hicieron daño? —Rin notó como casi se le quebraba la voz.

—¡NO! —gritaron ambos gemelos, sobre todo Len, quien se había encolerizado por la idea de que no la hubiese protegido lo suficiente, lo cual era más que imposible, ya que él jamás permitiría que algo malo le sucediese a _su _Rin.

Kaito quedó absolutamente silenciado en una expresión de sorpresa, a la espera de alguna explicación. Rin sabía aquello, pero no pudo más que balbucear.

—E-Emmm… esto… —¡¿Cómo podría decirle?! No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo poder controlar la situación.

Buscó auxilio en su gemelo, pero notó que él no se encontraba en una situación mucho más favorable que la de ella. Deseó que la tragara el suelo.

—N-No me digan que ustedes… —rompió el silencio el muchacho azulado en un tono alarmante, interpretando correctamente la tensión de los gemelos Kagamine y provocando que éstos palidecieran al momento.

Kaito los continuó escrutando con suspenso, las expresiones de los gemelos se llenaban de miedo mientras comenzaban a sudar en frío, con el temblor de sus piernas ya presente. "Demonios, lo sabe. Lo veo en su mirada, ¡él ya lo sabe!" se hundió Rin ya cerca del borde de la desesperación. Estuvo a punto de ceder ante el pánico de no ser por la mano de Len que apretó la suya fervientemente, recordándole su presencia, su complicidad y su apoyo incondicional.

Sin embargo, una inesperada risita descolocó a los acomplejados hermanos, quienes levantaron la cabeza encontrándose con un Kaito que reprimía una carcajada como si hubiese escuchado un muy buen chiste en un momento equivocado.

—¿Se está… riendo? —pronunció Rin en voz alta sin notarlo.

Len asintió con la cabeza un par de veces boquiabierto, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, casi fuera de sí.

—Jajaja… Bueno, la verdad es que ya lo venía sospechando, pero nunca quise creerlo —confesó el muchacho.

—¿Ah? —musitó la rubia perpleja— ¿A qué te refieres con _sospecharlo_?

—Pues… detalles —respondió ya más tranquilo— Como por ejemplo, la exagerada reacción de Rin-chan cuando se me escapó lo de Miku hace tiempo, y el silencio de Len cuando le fui a pedir explicaciones sobre el embarazo tiene mucho más sentido bajo ese contexto… —parecía que casi hablaba consigo mismo mientras iba recapitulando las "pistas"— Y por supuesto, sus anillos; ambos tienen la misma argolla en la mano izquierda —hizo notar Kaito.

—¡Espera, espera! ¿Le fuiste a pedir explicaciones a Len por…? ¿Eso cuando…? —mencionó Rin atónita, dirigiendo su mirada a su inusual y recientemente discreto hermano gemelo.

—Aahh, no te preocupes por eso Rin-chan, tan solo tuvimos una discusión, pero ya nos arreglamos, ¿no, Len? —sonrió Kaito.

—S-Sí… —dijo el rubio bajando la mirada de forma inevitable al notar la decepción en los ojos celestes de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Estaba consciente de que le tendría que dar explicaciones más tarde.

—¡Ah! ¡Y sin mencionar la forma de actuar de Len en la enfermería, cuando Rin se desmayó! Ese no fue precisamente un comportamiento normal con respecto a la usual preocupación de un hermano —comentó Kaito en tono de broma—. Pero bueno, estoy seguro de que debe haber un par de cosas más, cosas por el estilo… Pero en fin… Aunque debo admitir que aun así y todo no lo logro asimilar por completo —rió brevemente.

—Kaito… —Len se dirigió a él con una mirada seria, con el ceño fruncido de la angustia— ¿No crees acaso que esto es extraño?

—Pues sí, rarísimo —soltó otra breve risa—. Esto no pasa muy seguido que digamos… —no dejó de sonreír.

—No, Kaito —su expresión adquirió un rasgo mayor de aflicción—, me refiero a que si no lo encuentras _repugnante_ o algo por el estilo…

Kaito notó que Rin mantenía una expresión similar a la de su gemelo mientras lo observaba expectante, la cual claramente no andaba con chistes, por lo cual adquirió la seriedad que se merecían y que era prudente a la situación.

—La verdad es que, aunque no puedo negar que pese a todo realmente me sorprende, no lo encuentro repugnante, en absoluto. Es cierto que a los ojos de la sociedad el incesto es algo inmoral, asqueroso y pecaminoso. Pero yo los conozco a ambos, te conozco a ti, Len, y yo sé que tú no eres del tipo de personas que se aprovecharían de su hermanita. Tú lo que más deseas es protegerla, y eso es algo que hasta una persona como yo puede notar…

Len mantenía una expresión pasmada, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿De verdad esta era la persona que durante tanto tiempo fue su mejor amigo? No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que una persona normal les habría armado un escándalo con quién sabe qué autoridades, o por lo menos habría vomitado al enterarse de semejante atrocidad…

Kaito se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a Len sin prisas. Éste lo siguió con su mirada desconcertada, la cual parecía ser un indicio de que él podría estar cerca del colapso. Al llegar hasta él, se quedaron mirando de frente, Len sin poder reaccionar y Kaito a la espera de que se recuperara. Al cabo de unos segundos, como notó que esto último al parecer no iba a suceder por sí solo, el peli-azul le extendió una mano en un gesto que le daba a entender que la estrechara. Aquello provocó que el rubio reaccionara, mas no desapareció su estupefacción. Con la confusión visible sobre sus ojos, acercó tímidamente una de sus manos hacia la de su amigo, quién al tenerla a su alcance la sacudió formalmente. Len no lo comprendió de inmediato, pero lo supo después cuando Kaito lo alzó tirando desde su mano con fuerza y de un choque entre sus pechos abrazó su espalda con afecto.

—Felicidades —le dijo despacio, próximo a su oído—. Vas a ser padre…

Len de inmediato sintió una tensión en su garganta. ¡¿Ese era su mejor amigo?! ¿Siempre lo había sido? ¿Acaso él era el mismo muchacho que le había pedido ayuda porque le gustaba su hermana, aquella que en ese momento se encontraba encinta por él mismo y que llevaba en sus entrañas el producto de un amor incestuoso? ¿Y que en lugar de asesinar justamente al causante de todo esto le estaba dando las felicitaciones? ¿Abrazándolo con cariño, aun cuando no se lo merecía? Un sollozo que se escapó desde su pecho lo traicionó, mientras poseía el rostro cubierto en lágrimas. Quería hablar, agradecérselo, pero sabía que si abría un poco más la boca lo único que conseguiría era que se le escaparan más sollozos, por lo que se vio obligado a limitarse a apoyar su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. Kaito lo estrechó con más fuerza, ampliando su sonrisa.

En el momento en el que se separaron, Len se secó la cara con una de sus mangas y miró a su amigo a los ojos, para luego chocar palmas como buenos compañeros y como tanto solían hacerlo en sus prácticas de basketball. Las palabras que tanto habían costado salir sobraban, pues la mirada de complicidad y la forma de sonreír de Len lo decían todo.

Kaito desvió su mirada hacia Rin, quien se encontraba sonriente y derramando conmovida lágrimas propias, aunque menos abundantes que las de Len. Se acercó a ella y palpó con una de sus manos su rubia cabeza con delicadeza, luego se inclinó para estampar un suave besito sobre su frente.

—Felicidades, Rin-chan… —le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Rin derramó un par de lágrimas más, sin tener porqué contenerse, sonriéndole de vuelta de la misma forma.

—Gracias Kaito —pronunció por ella y por Len.

—Vaya, ¿qué sucede? Mi intención al venir acá no era hacer llorar a nadie —adquirió nuevamente una actitud bromista, dejando la seriedad de lado.

—Nadie está llorando, idiota —le siguió el juego Len aún sollozando—. Es alergia…

—Jaja, entonces debí de haber traído pañuelos para tu "alergia".

El ambiente rápidamente se llenó de carcajadas con cada broma que se fue acumulando, en donde no reinaban sino sonrisas alegres.

—¡Vamos Len! ¡Apostaría un helado a que sí estabas llorando!

—¿De nuevo metiendo el helado en el tema? ¡Sí que te aprovechas de cada ocasión para poder saciar tu adicción! —lo acusó Len entre risas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no hago eso~ —le estiró las mejillas con ambas manos.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Déjame! —pronunció de manera distorsionada mientras forcejeaba con él.

Rin no podía hacer más que reír mientras los observaba, eran un verdadero circo.

En ese momento se dejó oír el suave sonido de la puerta al ser abierta con lentitud, hecho que llamó la atención de los presentes. De ésta, se asomó una femenina figura con una mueca de avergonzada molestia.

—Olvidé el dinero, ¿está bien? —informó a la defensiva, desviando la mirada de cualquiera de ellos— M-Me di cuenta cuando estaba por pagar… —murmuró entre dientes, casi de forma inteligible.

—Jeje, si gusta, señorita, podría hacerle un poco de compañía para que el mismo camino no se le haga tan largo una segunda vez —le ofreció Kaito con divertida galantería, inclinándose un poco como digno de todo un príncipe azul, mas con una sonrisa de lado a lado sobre sus labios.

Meiko desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero su expresión ahora ya no manifestaba molestia, sino vergüenza. Soltó un suspiro, y desviando aún más la mirada, asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, casi como si se diera por vencida.

—¡B-Bueno! —se apresuró a agregar con su implacable actitud propia de ella— ¡Pero sólo para que cargue el sake!

—Jaja, sí, milady —volvió a hacer una inclinación.

Meiko no pudo evitar cubrir su boca mientras su sonrojo se incrementaba, el peli-azul simplemente revolucionaba su integridad como ninguno. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó recobrar la compostura.

—Vamos…

* * *

><p>Feliz 2013 a todos! :'DD Como se imaginarán, lamento inmensamente la tardanza, pero todo tiene su razón de ser' Sí quieren saber el motivo, pues, la prueba de selección universitaria me impidió siquiera escribir antes de diciembre, luego las fiestas de graduación (y accidentarse el dedo pulgar de la mano con la que escribo en una de éstas 77 lo que me impidió por un periodo no menor a dos semanas escribir a mano, recuerden que primero escribo y luego traspaso al pc) y reprimidas parrandas que se vieron en imposibilidad de concretarse anteriormente, preparativos navideños, ir a la playa por una semana para pasar el año nuevo, resultados de la prueba de selección universitaria, postulación y recientemente proceso de matricula; si quieren saber cómo me fue, pues diré que estoy matriculada en Arquitectura en la Pontificia Universidad Católica de Chile, la cual es la mejor escuela de arquitectura de mi país y mi primera opción c: quiero darles las gracias a mis lectores que con su paciencia hicieron esto posible :') Y como lo prometí, los compensaré con fics, espérese un one shot lemonoso pronto n.n (además, ya comencé a tipear Spice!) Y bueno, tb el descargar el vocalistener contribuyó al asunto del tiempo *-* aunque aún debo aprender a manejarlo x'D y hablando de vocaloid, recuerdan que dije q les iba a hacer un regalo a mis lectores de magnet? Pues aunque algunos ya se enteraron, recibí una petición de una versión completa del mix y vocaloid lo hizo posible :'D la llevaba haciendo hace varios meses atrás y encontré en el 16 de diciembre la excusa perfecta para subirlo (fecha cuando terminé de subir el fic), así que espero q lo disfruten y espero algún día saber cómo rayos subir los mp3 a alguna página para descargar x'D Les dejo el link para facilitarles la vida :B www. youtube watch ?v =aQ V4 Q dwi 3p A(borradle los espacios~) (aunque también está el link en mi perfil :B) Y tb los preparativos de un cosplay para la expo summer con una amiga consumieron mi tiempo así que para los de santiago de chile, si van a la expo el día domingo y ven a una Gumi cosplayando de magnet, soy yo XDDD (y claro, voy a andar con mi Gakupo :3). Y el resto se lo atribuyo meramente a la vida social :B Pero bueno, estarán al tanto de la gran mayoría aquellos que leen twitter~ En fin, mejor me dejo de excusas (agradeciendo por supuesto su paciencia) y me pongo a responder reviews -w-<p>

Nohe-chan: Muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Me alegra que tu primer y favorito (hasta ahora) lemmon sea uno mío :'D Y lamento mucho mucho la espera T^T Espero poder actualizar pronto para la próxima u.u Y a pesar de que tengas poca, muchas gracias por tu paciencia :c

Tsuki Choko: Muchas gracias por salvar una banana :'D Jojojo, al parecer fui en contra de tus expectativas con el asunto de Kaito xD Pero de todos modos, espero que te haya gustado :3 Y no entiendo porque, pero no eres la primera que me dice que le daba vergüenza mandarme un review DDDD: (bueno, en tu caso para ser más específicos, decir que eres mi fan) (muchas gracias por ser mi fan! :3). Adoro recibir comentarios! :'D así que, que no te vuelva a dar pena! n_n Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo TuT

Yuki Kagamin3: Jajaja mejor tarde que nunca, pero aún así soy la con menos derechos a reprocharte una tardanza x'D Muchas gracias por tu review n_n y gracias por el elogio "Reina del drama" (decidí tomarlo como elogio ya que no se aplica a mí, sino a mis fics xDDD)

AmuHinamuri2011: Jeje, Meiko se dio cuenta por sí misma, ya que le pareció un poco evidente por la reacción de los gemelos xD Y no, lamentablemente el día en el que pasé por el jardín japonés en bus estaba lloviendo, luego no pude volver más porque mi hotel estaba muy lejos (en el centro) :c (y me quedé con las ganas u.u). En fin, gracias por tu review n_n

Cristy: ¡Hace bastante que no te veía! :'D Y muchas muchas gracias por tu crítica, la verdad es que ya lo había notado x'D (le puse más líneas porque creí que Meiko no correspondía lo suficiente el sentimiento de la misma forma que Kaito, pero parece que fue un exceso D:). Respecto a tus dudas, la verdad es que sí, pero decidí omitirlo al no ser relevante (salvo en el caso de Kaito, quién preguntaba en cada ocasión); y bueno, los docentes en lugar de preguntarle a Len se comunicaron con la autoridad mayor, vale decir, Meiko. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo TuT

Y bueno, para los demás a quienes ya les he respondido, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! En especial para aquellos que se encargan de salvar una banana en cada ocasión TuT Gracias a The legend of Ren, Galatea Black, lucky-chance, Diana Kaito Kagamine Megurine, a mi amiga Ang-chan, KagamineCandie, Slurpy VOCAfan, Franka27xD, Airam Kagamine, Sakura y Kari Shimizu :3 Muchas gracias a todos por salvarle una banana a Len el capítulo pasado n_n

Y bueno, los invito a dejarme un review en esta ocasión, especialmente a aquellos que se guardan sus opiniones, ya sea por vergüenza o flojera:3 por favor TuT Aun más si tienen alguna crítica que hacerme, recuerden que pretendo mejorar cada día para ustedes :3 Además, si Len no está triste por las bananas aplastadas, es más probable que actualice más rápido :'D

Respecto al próximo capítulo, la verdad no sé para cuándo estará, pero intentaré traérselos lo antes posible. Lo que sí sé es que el one-shot no tardará en llegar x'D Y doy el aviso que desde el 20 al 31 de enero me voy a la playa de vacaciones, por lo que no estaré en línea :c de todos modos intentaré robarle el interner a alguien para twittearles un poco mis avances n_n (A propósito, una amiga me sugirió que me hiciera un facebook de Ai Utae para mejor contacto con mis lectores, sobre todo con aquellos que no pueden enviar PM porque no tienen cuenta, no tienen twitter ni canal en youtube (aunque este último como medio de contacto no es muy recomendable x'D), así que… ¿qué les parece? :3 xDD)

Y bueno, mejor me voy retirando, ya que además de estar exhausta aún no me mejoro de un resfriado (enferma en verano, yupi e.e). Así que les mando un abrazo gigante a todos mis lectores y les deseo el más próspero de los años! :3

Bye bye! n_n


	27. Latidos

Capítulo 27:

—Creo que me debes una explicación —le recordó la rubia con seriedad una vez los tortolitos se hubieron ido.

Len suspiró pesadamente ante la ineludible acusación, no sabía cómo utilizar sus palabras de forma en que ella pudiera comprenderlo.

—Rin… —comenzó en tono angustiado— Fue por tu bien…

—¿Entonces me mientes por mi bien? —contra-argumentó.

—No te mentí, tan sólo omití…

—Es igual —sentenció ella cruzándose de brazos.

Len pasó una mano a través de su cabello mientras soltaba otro suspiro.

—Tan solo intentaba protegerte… —comenzó a explicar— No quería que te angustiaras por algo innecesario en el estado en el que estás, y mucho menos que todo resultara como la última vez… —recordó con pesar, bajando su mirada hacia el piso.

—Len… —Rin ablandó su tono, acercando una mano hacia la mejilla de su gemelo— Sabes que el desmayo fue a causa de la anemia…

—Pero aun así, no sabía lo que te podría ocurrir a ti, o a él… —colocó una mano sobre su abultado vientre y lo acarició lentamente.

Rin cerró sus ojos con suavidad durante unos instantes. Cuando los volvió a abrir, miró a los azulados ojos de su hermano con firmeza, mas no con frialdad.

—Quiero que a partir de ahora me informes de todo lo que consideres importante, confío en tu criterio, aunque creas que pueda ser riesgoso para mi salud o no, ¿entendido?

Len luchó contra su propia voluntad para no denegarle una simple y lógica petición a su amada gemela, que a pesar de que él actuara por precaución, en este caso ella tenía la razón. Realizó una forzada inspiración cerrando sus ojos y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a su hermana.

—Está bien… —accedió rígido.

—¿Lo prometes? —inquirió la pequeña.

—Lo prometo —declaró relajando su cuerpo, con una media sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Muchas gracias Len… —le sonrió.

—Lo que sea por ti, princesa… —tomó su mano entre la suya y estampó un suave beso sobre ésta, cual súbdito a su majestad.

—Te amo —le recordó Rin mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Y yo a ti, más que a nada… —correspondió a su abrazo acariciando su suave y corta melena, luego besó su frente con dulzura para continuar abrazándola, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de cumplir su promesa…

* * *

><p>—¿De verdad te parece que mi cabello es gracioso? —le preguntó Kaito en un divertido tono de voz.<p>

—¡N-No quise decir eso! ¡En realidad no…! —se ruborizó la castaña, luego se aclaró la garganta en un intento de calmar sus revoluciones— Discúlpame, fue grosero de mi parte…

—Jaja, en absoluto, no me sentí ofendido, tan solo me llamó un poco la atención, es la primera vez que alguien se refiere a mí de ese modo —rió brevemente.

—En realidad no tengo idea de porque lo dije… —se sintió ridícula.

—Jaja, de verdad, no te preocupes por eso, está bien —le sonrió cálidamente, provocando que un nuevo sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de la chica— Así que, ¿te dedicas a la música?

—¡Ah! Sí, así es. Estoy trabajando en Estados Unidos, en un proyecto que se está desarrollando llamado Vocaloid…

—¿Vocaloid? He oído hablar de él… —comentó.

—¿A-Ah, sí? —por alguna razón, a Meiko le hizo ilusión.

—Si claro, se está haciendo bastante conocido… espera —Kaito se detuvo en seco, dilatando repentinamente sus párpados—, ¡¿eres "esa" Meiko?! ¡¿La del single que salió hace algunos meses?!

—Ah… Pues sí… —Meiko desvió la mirada, torciendo el gesto en una especie de semi-sonrisa.

—¡Wow! ¡Tu voz es realmente asombrosa! —la mirada de Kaito se llenó de emoción, al igual que lo había hecho su voz hace algunos momentos— La escuché una vez en la tienda de música, ¡quedé alucinado! —manifestó con auténtica admiración.

Meiko se quedó mirándolo anonada, con el sonrojo de su rostro más intenso que antes, mientras sus ojos habían adquirido brillo. Se había esperado que su acompañante se hubiera emocionado por tonterías como la fama y el _glamour_ que conllevan el tener éxito en la industria de la música. Sin embargo, él había elogiado su voz en lugar de eso, hecho que la hacía sentirse realizada, ya que Meiko quería que por lo único que la reconocieran fuera por su talento, no por su imagen, su cuerpo o cualquier otra nimiedad por el estilo, después de todo ella era una artista, no una modelo.

—Gracias… —le sonrió ella con infinita dulzura, como nunca antes le había sonreído.

Al contemplarla, Kaito volvió a sentir lo mismo que había sentido cuando la había visto por primera vez, aquella extraña pero intensa sensación que únicamente ese par de brillantes ojitos castaños le habían provocado en su vida. Luego de haberse maravillado con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, le sonrió de vuelta del mismo modo. "Esta mujer es increíble" pensó mientras la comenzaba a cohibir con la calidez de sus azules ojos. Meiko no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, por lo cual bajó la suya parpadeando repetidamente con brevedad. Sin embargo, Kaito no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta el cabo de unos segundos, mientras continuaban caminando por las calles camino hacia el almacén.

—Vaya, encuentro admirable eso de poder seguir un sueño sin importar las dificultades que se presenten en el camino… —suspiró el peli-azul con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, con una media pero un poco triste sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Meiko los miró sorprendida, pestañeando un par de veces al notarlo. "Kaito también tiene un sueño al cual se gustaría seguir" pensó interpretando su expresión. Sin embargo, si sus suposiciones resultaban acertadas, había algo que lo retenía, impidiéndole que cumpliera su propósito. "Inseguridad, tal vez" se imaginó. Pero, ¿habría algo que fuera lo suficientemente capaz de librarlo de sus restricciones?

—¿Así que eres una obsesiva del sake? —bromeó él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¡No te atrevas a juzgarme, he oído que tú eres un obsesivo con los helados! —utilizó el mismo término que él, poniéndose a la defensiva, más con un deje de diversión en su tono de voz.

—Jajaja, culpable —sonrió cerrando sus ojos—. Y hablando de helados, ¿me permitirías invitarte alguno cuando lleguemos?

—Preferiría que me invitaras una copa, pero acepto de todos modos… —se cruzó de brazos con las mejillas ruborizadas, mirando en sentido contrario, mas al cabo de un rato le sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

><p>—No entiendo porque debo de esperar afuera… —se quejó Len a regañadientes.<p>

—Te lo dijeron, ¿o no? Están revisando a Rin…

—¡Pero si yo ya he visto y conozco perfectamente su…!

—¡Aaargh! —rugió Meiko mientras lo golpeaba apresuradamente en su cabeza con una revista enrollada— ¡No digas cosas indecentes, mocoso desvergonzado!

—A-A-Ay… —pronunció Len sobándose el lugar en donde probablemente le saldría un chichón más tarde.

—Por dios… —se cruzó de brazos y de piernas en su asiento— De todos modos, no me esperaba que ya conocieran a Gak-kun desde antes…

—Lo que a mí me sorprendió fue el hecho de que él nos reconociera, siendo que el accidente ocurrió hace ya bastante…

—Bueno, tampoco es que ustedes sean un par de gemelos que no destaquen demasiado, la verdad —rió por lo bajo la castaña.

—Jeje, supongo que tienes razón —admitió el adolescente.

Luego de eso, se formó un breve y un tanto incómodo silencio entre los dos.

—Imagino… —pronunció Meiko con la mirada hacia el piso— que él no sabe nada de lo que hay entre ustedes, ¿me equivoco?

—No, el accidente ocurrió antes de que nosotros… Entonces tú no le dijiste nada, ¿verdad? —concluyó Len en base a lo que dejaron ver sus palabras.

—Como si pudiera… —masculló frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues pudiste decirle que Rin estaba embarazada a su edad…

—Pero esto es diferente… completamente diferente. No es algo que se pueda decir a la ligera.

—Aahh… —suspiró el rubio apoyando su espalda al asiento— Entonces supongo que no se trata de un tema de confianza, sino más bien de la gravedad del asunto, eso significa que no debería de estar intranquilo con Kamui-sensei —levantó la mirada hacia el techo—. De todos modos, me alegra que hayas preguntado, ahora sé que no me debo comportar descuidadamente…

En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de la que estaban pendientes al abrirse. De ésta, se asomó la alta figura de un hombre vestido con bata blanca de médico, usando gafas, con una larga y morada cabellera entrenzada a un costado. Éste los buscó con la mirada, y al momento de encontrarlos les sonrió con gentileza en un gesto que les indicaba que se acercasen.

—Tres meses y medio aproximadamente; un poco más de catorce semanas para ser más exactos —les informó mientras les abría la puerta invitándolos a pasar—. Me sorprendió bastante el tamaño de su vientre en relación con el tiempo de gestación, el cual no es proporcional del todo —explicó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio invitándolos a sentarse en lenguaje kinésico—, pero ya averiguamos el porqué de eso… —cedió su palabra dirigiendo su mirada sobre la rubia chica que se sentaba sobre la camilla de atenciones sobando su abdomen.

—Son dos… —pronunció cerrando sus ojos, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—¿D-Dos…? —musitó Len pasmado.

—Así es, tenemos un par de mellizos o tal vez gemelos —les informó Gakupo con amabilidad, mientras se encargaba de conectar algunos cables para preparar el data que estaba sobre su escritorio— La tecnología es mágica, miren… —les señaló hacia donde había conseguido proyectar la imagen— Se descarta la posibilidad de embarazo ectópico, menos mal, ya que es muy frecuente en las adolescentes… Como se puede apreciar, ambos ya poseen una estructura definida. Están midiendo un poco más de 9 centímetros, aparentemente presentan un crecimiento parejo, lo que es muy bueno. Hace bastante ya que estos pequeños se han estado moviendo. Lo que sí, Rin-chan me contaba que ya había sentido pataditas. Normalmente no debió de haberlos sentido moverse, pero bueno, todos los embarazos son diferentes además, mejor si tienden a desarrollarse más rápido, ya que los embarazos adolescentes suelen ser complicados, inversamente proporcional a la edad de la madre.

Rin palideció brevemente ante esa idea, luego tragó saliva en un intento de recomponerse, preocupándose de no ser muy notoria.

—Es por eso que debemos ser cuidadosos para evitar que sufra más complicaciones, considerando que ya padeció de anemia. Es importante mantener una buena hidratación y evitar el consumo excesivo de sal para prevenir una hipertensión arterial; no debería de consumir más de seis gramos diarios. También les facilitaré unas cuantas pastillas con nutrientes... —Gakupo parecía un poco complicado tratando de manejar el equipo— ¿Qué le sucede al audio de esta cosa...? —dijo para sí mismo— Ah, estaba desactivado... Ahí va...

—¿Qué es ese aparato? —Len pudo identificar la voz de su gemela de fondo grabada en el aparente video, en donde la misma imagen anterior se proyectaba.

—Es un monitor fetal Doppler, sirve para captar los latidos de los fetos, entre otras cosas... —esta vez fue la voz del doctor en hacerse escuchar en la grabación.

—¿Latidos...? —se escuchó un suspiro apresurado.

Len soltó a la vez el mismo tipo de suspiro, el cual no fue escuchado gracias al audio del video, mas el cual Meiko fue capaz de reconocer. El rubio se mantuvo a la espera, con su cuerpo completamente inmóvil...

_Tun-tum..._

—¡Ah! —un grito ahogado proveniente de la futura madre se emitió a través de los parlantes.

_Tun-tum-tum... Tun-tum... Tun-tum tun-tum..._

Un segundo latido comenzó a sobreponerse al otro, latiendo descoordinamente y a alta velocidad.

A Len se le apretó el cuello, tanto que temía no poder evitar sollozar, mientras las lágrimas le botaban por sí solas de los ojos, rodando silenciosamente por sus mejillas en la impotencia de no poder correr a capturar entre sus brazos a su ilegítima esposa. Aquellos energéticos latidos que se oían tan fuerte se grabaron profundamente en su alma, tan sólo podía oírlos a ellos y a nada más, de tal forma en que ignoraba si en esa consulta se estaba llevando a cabo un nuevo diálogo o no, casi hasta el punto en el que podría pasar por alto los sollozos de felicidad que Rin había proferido la primera vez que escuchó el sonido de los corazones de sus bebés.

—Len... —pronunció la única voz capaz de hacerlo despertar de cualquier ensoñación.

El aludido se secó rápidamente las lágrimas al reaccionar, luego dirigió su mirada a la eterna dueña de su ser.

—Ven aquí, necesito un abrazo de mi querido hermano gemelo en este momento tan especial para mí... —propuso a modo de excusa, mientras que con la mirada le transmitía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Len, por supuesto, lo comprendió de inmediato, y le dedicó una conmovida y temblorosa sonrisa que amenazaba nuevamente en llanto mientras se aproximaba hacia ella para estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos, acariciando repetidamente su cabellera con una de sus manos.

—Son... —se le quebró la voz y no pudo reprimir un leve sollozo.

—Sí... —Rin se abrazaba a su espalda.

Gakupo atinó a desactivar el audio para ayudar a los gemelos a reincorporarse, intercambiando miradas con Meiko, quien simplemente sonreía, para evitar la incomodidad de la situación.

—Está bien... —le susurró Rin al oído, tan bajo, de forma en que nadie más que Len lo había notado— continuaremos en casa...

—Luego no te soltaré —le respondió su hermano de la misma forma, luego se separó de su abrazo con su semblante recuperado—. Doctor, ¿de qué sexo son? —habló él esta vez.

—E-Esto, todavía no se sabe... —le informó Rin tímidamente, evidenciando que ella ya lo había cuestionado.

—Así es. A pesar de que sus órganos sexuales ya se estén diferenciando, aún no se puede saber con certeza. Habrá que ver más adelante... Aunque si miran con atención, se puede reconocer un poco que el pequeñín de la derecha parece ser niño, ¿no les parece? —apuntó hacia la pantalla con un puntero láser que poseía a su alcance.

—Mmm sí, puede ser... —comentó Rin.

—Yo no veo nada —Len ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido tratando de interpretar esas manchas que se proyectaban—. O sea, veo un par de bultos, pero...

—Ah sí, las imágenes de ultrasonido suelen ser un poco difíciles de asimilar para algunas personas... —comentó Gakupo mientras realizaba algunos movimientos con el _mouse_ y daba un par de clics con éste trazando unas cuantas líneas— Mira, ahí está la cabeza, entonces esto vendría siendo el cuerpo... por aquí se localizan las manos, las piernas... ¿Logras verlo?

—Mmm algo, sí...

—Yo no entiendo ni jota —manifestó Meiko resignada.

—Lo me extraña, la verdad, Mei-chan... —río brevemente Gakupo.

—Ni a mí... —le secundó Len.

—A mí tampoco, jeje... —admitió Rin con una risita.

—¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué quieren decir con eso?! —se exaltó Meiko, provocando que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás seguro? —murmuró la castaña al teléfono con seriedad— ¡Pero si les envié un correo!...<p>

—Lo sé, Meiko-san, pero sin embargo no es posible retrasar el proyecto durante tanto tiempo. De verdad, ¿es muy necesario que estés allí en Japón?

—Es más que necesario —afirmó con firmeza— De todos modos, ¿no revisaron la fotografía de los gemelos?

—Sí, y los superiores están encantados con su imagen, aunque sabes que la apariencia no es lo más importante, sino el cómo suenan…

—Lo sé, y estoy segura de que no se defraudarán.

—¿Entonces? No sólo necesitamos oírlos a ellos, también necesitamos terminar de grabar los demos de Meiko.

—¿Pero qué hay del single que grabé a fines del año pasado?

—Sabes que precisamos de más de una sola pista para poder lanzar el proyecto definitivamente— contraatacó si interlocutor.

Meiko suspiró.

—¿Qué hay de los engloids? ¿Y de Luka-san? ¿No es necesario grabar demos para ambos idiomas?

—Meiko-san… —se oyó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono— Sabes que la compañía no sería tan comprensiva con asuntos como éste, y podrían incluso reemplazarte si así lo quisiesen… —Meiko tragó saliva durante la breve pausa— Sin embargo, están haciendo un esfuerzo para darte las facilidades que estén al alcance, pero eso no significa que vayan a arriesgar el proyecto por ti. Aunque tengas la carta de tus sobrinos a tu favor, aún no están dentro de forma definitiva. Haremos los preparativos con la sede de Crypton de Tokio para que avances con tu trabajo y para que puedan hacerle también unas grabaciones a los Kagamine para que luego las envíen junto a las tuyas.

—Entendido, pero las de Rin quedarán pendientes ya que se encuentra en estado de fragilidad. Intentaré conseguirme alguna antigua por mis medios, aunque no prometo que sean de calidad… De todos modos, su voz es muy similar a la de su hermano, tan solo que es más femenina.

—Mmm, está bien, realizaré todas las gestiones que sean necesarias. Por el momento, desarrollaremos primero los engloids, eso sí lo puedo conseguir.

—Excelente, muchas gracias.

—Cuídate y estaremos en contacto.

—Está bien. Adiós.

Meiko soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando colgó por fin su teléfono celular. Aunque sabía que ahora debía de causarle algunas cuantas molestias a su sobrino varón…

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba cerca de las dos de la madrugada. El alto hombre se pasó la mano por el rostro, especialmente por los ojos, refregándoselos levemente. Definitivamente no pensó que se quedaría haciendo investigaciones profundas sobre el tema en el hospital hasta tan tarde. Aunque una falsa acusación sería decir que no se había preparado por si se daba ese caso, pero al parecer, Gakupo notó que su anticipación no sirvió de nada al percibir el brillo que provenía de la televisión de la sala de estar, siendo éste la única luz encendida dentro de la casa. "Le dije que no me esperara despierta" pensó con una media sonrisa sobre su rostro al contemplar la figura una adolescente de cortos cabellos verdes acostada sobre el sofá frente al televisor en posición fetal, cuyo rostro con ojos cerrados era iluminado por la luz de la pantalla. Gakupo dejó su maletín con extremo cuidado sobre el piso, procurando hacer la menor cantidad posible de ruido, luego tomó el control remoto que estaba a un constado de la chica para apagar el aparato. La muchacha ni se inmutó cuando dejó el control sobre la mesa, seguía durmiendo plácidamente, ahora envuelta en la oscuridad de la habitación. El hombre de cabellos morados se desprendió de su chaqueta y cubrió los blancos y desnudos hombros de la <em>bella durmiente<em> con ésta, luego procedió a tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos, sujetando sus piernas con uno y abrazando su espalda con el otro en un tierno gesto protector.

—¿Mmm? ¿Nii-chan? —murmuró ella adormilada, procurando abrir aunque fuese unos cuantos milímetros sus pesados párpados.

—Estoy en casa, Gumi-chan… —le susurró con dulzura mientras la encaminaba acunada entre sus brazos a su dormitorio.

* * *

><p>HOLA! :'DDD ¿Me echaban de menos? ¿Sí? Yo también TAT Bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza, olvidé que las vacaciones suelen ser tan ajetreadas como el periodo en clases x'D Culpen a mis amigos y la preparación del cosplay (lo cual me tardó más tiempo del que esperaba x'D) Si me preguntan qué tal me fue, pues nunca me había imaginado que fuera tan divertido! n_n Hasta me encontré con un lector! :D<p>

Y bueno, más que nada, la razón por la cual tardé tanto es porque quería traerles además el one-shot prometido junto con la actualización para compensar la espera, pero un par de cosas pasaron y cambié ligeramente de planes y por eso lo subí todo hoy n_n

Y bueno, luego comencé a estudiar y hacer trabajos ya que comenzó la universidad D:

Lo bueno es que espero tardar menos en el próximo capítulo, ya que el no actualizar me dio la chance de poder adelantarlo un poco :3

En fin, sin quitarles más tiempo, a responder review anónimos! :'D

Nohe-chan: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo n_n (y en especial el KaixMei, son tan lindos *u*) Y no te preocupes, nunca dejaré de escribir :D Y-Y me alegra mucho saber que mi lemmon es tu favorito u/u y también que lo releas con frecuencia xD Saludos desde chilito :3

AmuHinamuri2011: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! n_n Y ahora lamento aún más el no haber alcanzado a ir al jardín japonés :c Pero bueno~ Ya me hice un face :'D Búscame por Ai Utae n_n Y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior :3

Len-kun: xDD Gracias por tu review :3 Y también por tu admiración x3 Me alegra que te guste mi historia n_n

FloresDeCerezo: Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar :c espero que me perdones, y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia n_n (y como dato freak, soy chica xD)

Karly: Muchas gracias por leer todas mis historias! :'DD Me alegra que te haya gustado magnet y ¿Quieres experimentarlo? (sí, acertaste, se llamaba así xD) Y espero que esta historia también te guste n_n Y por lo de pervertida, no te preocupes, recién hasta hace poco tengo la edad para leer mis propias historias, y ya voy por los dos años escribiendo en esta página xD Muchas gracias por tu review! n_n

Tsuki Choko: TuT Me alegra que el capítulo te haya emocionado hasta el punto de hacer un nudo en tu garganta TwT y menos mal no te hice llorar, ya bastante lectores me han odiado por hacerlos llorar D': (¿?) xDD pero meh, puedes llorar tranquila si quieres (?) x'D Oh dios santo, sí, Gakupo es demasiado sensual *A* A mi mejor amiga que cosplayó de Gakupo conmigo (yo de Gumi, magnet) lo encontraron guapo! xDDD No se dieron cuenta de que era mujer :B Fue un muy buen realizado cosplay :3 Jajjaj el chico del cabello gracioso, siempre me da gracia (aun siendo yo la que lo he escrito xDD) xDDDD Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! x3! Y Espero que disfrutes del one-shot lemonoso que habías estado esperando con ansias *u* Y ya me hice el Facebook :'D Lo compatibilizo con mi identidad "cosplayer" xDD búscame por Ai Utae :3 Yo también te deseo lo mejor para este año! n_n Y mis ganas de escribir no desaparecen, sino el tiempo para hacerlo TuT Pero bueno, así es la vida u.u

Y bueno, por supuesto quiero darles las gracias a mis queridos lectores: Mavafi, lucky-chance, Ang97, Kari Shimizu, Franka27xD, Slurpy VOCAfan, cbp999 y MASCARAMENTAL357, todos y cada uno son muy importantes para mí.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR SU APOYO *A*

Y bueno, retomando el tema de la actualización anterior, ya me hice un Facebook xD El cual también utilizó para mi faceta de "cosplayer" xDD así que siéntanse libres de agregar, mencionar, mensajear, etiquetar, preguntar cualquier duda o simplemente tirar la talla :'D (traducido al español neutro, pasar el rato de forma divertida). Además, para el que le interese, puede echarle una revisada a mi cosplay u/u .

Un beso y un abrazo, muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia! Los quiero mucho *A*

El próximo capítulo se titula: "Lo más importante", ¡no se lo pierdan! :'D

Nos leemos pronto, bye bye! n_n


	28. Lo más importante

Capítulo 28: Lo más importante.

Era bien entrada la noche, la temperatura estaba inusual y considerablemente baja. Rin se encontraba preocupada debido a que Len aún no había ido a acostarse, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo ella misma. Al asomarse por el pasillo, pudo percibir el leve resplandor de una tenue luz proveniente de la sala de estar, además del sonido de unos discretos murmullos.

—No puedo con esto, Meiko-nee-chan… —pronunció una voz inconfundible a sus oídos— Y lo peor es que no son uno, sino que son dos…

"¿Len?" profirió mentalmente la rubia mientras fruncía el ceño de la angustia. Se asomó minuciosa desde una pared para poder visualizar cautelosamente la escena y, en efecto, su hermano era quien se encontraba dirigiendo dichas palabras a su tía.

—Tengo apenas quince años, no estoy listo para ser padre… —continuó, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.

—No se lo has dicho a Rin-chan, ¿verdad? —dijo la castaña.

—Como si pudiera… —bufó Len— Bien sabes lo emocionada que está con todo el asunto de los gemelos, o los mellizos, o lo que sea… No soporto ver cómo esos engendros la debilitan cada día, no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí cuando padeció de anemia por su culpa… —tragó saliva, haciendo una breve pausa— Además, ya es demasiado tarde para realizar un aborto. Me detesto a mí mismo por no saber reaccionar a tiempo. Si tú no hubieras aparecido, no tengo idea de lo que habría hecho.

—Pero siendo como están las cosas, creo que Rin-chan no te habría dejado que se hiciese un aborto…

—Lo sé —resopló—. Lo he pensado, y la única forma habría sido si la durmiéramos o algo… Si tan sólo pudiéramos hacerlo ahora…

—Gak-kun podría hacerlo… Después de todo, es un gran médico… —sugirió Meiko en un grave tono de voz.

—¿Tú crees?... ¿A pesar de que ya estén muy grandes? —la voz de Len se llenó de ilusión, a la par que la expresión de Rin se llenaba de horror.

—Sí, aunque debemos ser muy cuidadosos… —susurró.

—Entre antes mejor —sentenció él con seriedad.

—¡¿Len…?! —exclamó Rin desconcertada, haciendo acto de presencia— ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! —sollozó.

—Rin… —el aludido dilató sus párpados al verla, luego carraspeó— No quería que te enteraras de esta forma…

—Rin-chan, tranquila, no te alteres… —le habló Meiko con mucha lentitud.

—¡¿Cómo esperas que esté tranquila cuando acabo de enterarme de que quieren asesinar a mis bebes?! —chilló.

—Rin, no te exaltes, puede ser peligroso para ti y para lo que llevas dentro… —habló esta vez su hermano.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿Aquello de lo que te quieres deshacer?! —alzó aún más el tono de voz— ¡Ah! —enseñó una mueca de dolor, mientras se apretaba con ambas manos su gran vientre— ¡Ay! ¡Aahh! —no dejaba de llorar.

—¡Rin! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Len corrió hacia ella y la alcanzó a agarrar entre sus brazos antes de que sus temblorosas piernas cedieran.

—¡M-Me duele! ¡Duele mucho! —exclamó con sufrimiento, sin ser capaz de levantarse del suelo.

—¡¿Ya es la hora?! —se incorporó Meiko.

—¡Rin! ¡Rin! —gritaba Len desesperado, sin saber qué demonios hacer.

—¡No caben! ¡No pueden salir, Rin es muy estrecha!

—¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos, Meiko-nee-chan?!

—¡S-Su panza! ¡Se está…! ¡Se está rasgando! —chilló Meiko horrorizada.

En ese momento, el estruendoso llanto de dos seres provenientes del interior de la pequeña se hizo presente, inundando la habitación aún más de pánico.

—¡Riiin! —lloraba Len mientras miraba a su amada destrozada— ¡Rin! ¡Resiste Rin!

—Ya es muy tarde, Len-kun… —Meiko le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

"Len…" intentó pronunciar Rin, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía. "¡Len!" lo intentó una vez más, sin obtener más éxito que la vez anterior.

—Los bebés están bien, sólo que a uno le falta un brazo y la mitad de su cara, mientras que el otro salió con patas de pollo… —le informó su tía.

—Ellos… —escupió Len con ira y desprecio, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia lo que Rin había expulsado de su cuerpo— ¡Ellos asesinaron a mi Rin! —gritó desgarradoramente.

"¡Len! ¡Estoy viva, Len!" no era capaz de articular sonido.

—¡Ellos tienen toda la culpa! —rugió con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

—Len, tranquilízate, no vayas a cometer alguna locura… —emitió Meiko conmocionada.

—Debo… vengar… a mi Rin… —murmuró con la mandíbula contraída— Ellos tienen toda la culpa… —repitió entre susurros mientras se acercaba a las criaturas envueltas en llanto.

"¡Len! ¡LEN! ¡Len, por favor! ¡LEN!" las lágrimas rodaban desde los ojos de la chica, aun con su cuerpo completamente inmóvil.

En el momento en el que Rin fue capaz de mover tan solo un dedo, todo su cuerpo se liberó en un instante de un salto. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, encontrándose ella acostada sobre el colchón de la cama que en algún pasado lejano perteneció a sus padres. Su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, su respiración completamente descompasada y su piel estaba nacarada de sudor en frío.

Lo primero que reaccionó a hacer fue colocar instintivamente sus manos sobre su vientre, el cual a pesar de que ya se encontraba bastante crecido, no estaba más abultado de lo que debería. A continuación, dirigió desesperadamente su mirada a su costado, en donde se encontraba su gemelo durmiendo plácidamente. Soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio, lo cual ayudó a mitigar el acelerado ritmo de su respiración. Una vez más recompuesta, se volteó hacia su hermano y se acercó a él lo más que pudo.

—¿Mmm…? ¿Rin? —murmuró adormilado el rubio.

—Mmm… —le respondió ella acurrucándose entremedio de su cuello.

Len se sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, luego depositó un beso sobre su frente y la estrechó cálidamente entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Aquella era una helada tarde, las hojas de los árboles ya no hallaban auxilio desparramadas por los suelos desde hace ya casi una temporada. Un niño de unos aproximadamente siete años de edad se encontraba transitando a paso apacible por las calles de la ciudad, con una mirada apagada en sus hermosos y brillantes ojos color violeta. Como era usual, se encontraba completamente solo. No era como si aquello le molestara en demasía, pues ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad.<p>

Mientras iba caminando, sosteniendo con sus pequeñas manos la roja mochila escolar que colgaba a su espalda, meditaba sobre su situación... "Kamui-kun, eres muy serio" "Lees libros muy largos, Kamui-kun. Ni siquiera tienen dibujos, qué aburrido..." "¿No creen que Kamui-kun a veces parece un anciano en cuerpo de niño? ¡Jajaja!" las voces de sus compañeros resonaban dentro de su cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso, Gakupo-kun. Tan sólo eres muy maduro para tu edad..." era esta vez la voz de su profesora en un intento infructuoso de hacerlo sentir mejor. Soltó un largo suspiro, más pesado aún al recordar que al llegar a casa debía de hacer los deberes del curso de caligrafía y ensayar la composición que le había dejado su profesor de piano.

En ese momento, un sonido parecido a un gimoteo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? —pronunció deteniendo el paso— ¿Quién anda allí? —preguntó alzando la voz, ya que había pasado por un callejón en donde no había prácticamente nadie más que él mismo.

En el momento en el que concluyó su frase, el estallido de un estruendo llanto inundó el lugar. El semblante de Gakupo fue instantáneamente afectado por la lástima, por lo que se acercó hacia el lugar de procedencia del ruido.

—¿Un bebé? —musitó al visualizar a la criatura depositada a un costado, al interior de una caja, aparentemente de zanahorias— ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude! —exclamó, pero no fue escuchado por ningún ser humano.

El bebé, de una edad que le fue imposible de definir, no dejaba de llorar a gritos, mientras vapor salía de su boca por efecto del frío del ambiente. "Qué crueldad..." pensó Gakupo con desprecio hacia el responsable de dicha atrocidad. "Supongo que debo llevarlo a algún centro de adopción. Me pregunto dónde habrá uno... De todos modos, le pediré ayuda a alguien en algún sector en donde haya más gente" pensaba mientras se apresuraba en coger entre sus brazos al frágil individuo. "Quizás a algún guardia o algo. Por último le pido ayuda a mis padres y..." Gakupo se detuvo en seco al notar que en el instante exacto en el que envolvió al pequeño con sus brazos, éste cesó por completo su llanto y abrió sus ojos con un poco de dificultad.

—¡Ah! Hola, bebé... —le susurró contemplando lo poco que dejaba ver de sus claros ojos verdosos, los cuales eran del mismo color de sus cejas y del poco cabello que brotaba de su cabecita.

Gakupo amplió la mirada mientras el angelito bostezaba acurrucándose contra su pecho, para luego quedarse profundamente dormido abrazado a él. "Parece ser una niña..." pensó mientras examinaba detenidamente sus finos rasgos, admirando la longitud de sus encrespadas pestañas en sus tranquilamente cerrados párpados. "Es preciosa..." no pudo evitar pensar, mientras le acariciaba suavemente su rostro con el reverso de su dedo índice.

—Gumi... —pronunciaron sus labios por sí solos mientras la miraba con ternura.

El frío le comenzaba a helar los huesos, por lo que decidió sensatamente dejar de dejar de perder el tiempo en ese lugar y se alejó, dejando olvidada la prosaica caja de zanahorias atrás...

...

—G-Gakupo... Hijo...

—¡No dejaré que se la lleven! ¡Es mi bebé! ¡Gumi-chan es mía! —la protegió entre sus brazos.

—¿Gumi-chan? —repitió su madre, asombrada de que ya le hubiera otorgado un nombre— Hijo, entiende, no tenemos los medios para mantenerla...

—Soy hijo único, dejaré las clases de caligrafía y de Kendo. Eso es un gasto innecesario —contra-argumentó con firmeza—. ¡Yo cuidaré de ella!

—Gakupo, no tienes la edad como para hacerte cargo de un bebé.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos! —desafío— Mamá, papá, ustedes saben bien que cumplo correctamente mis deberes, no suelo protestar por nada y tampoco soy un niño caprichoso... Pero esta vez no cederé, en serio, es lo único que les he pedido. Y si Gumi-chan se va, yo me iré a donde esté ella.

—¡No me jodas...! —se exaltó su padre.

—Querido... —lo detuvo su mujer colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, luego mantuvo un largo contacto visual con él.

Finalmente, la mujer asistió con la cabeza, por lo que él se obligó a sí mismo a cerrar los ojos para sosegarse. Luego, carraspeó.

—Espero que esto te sirva para hacerte crecer como hombre y lograr una óptima madurez. Si quieres hacerte responsable, compórtate como tal. Si no puedes hacerte cargo, ve cómo resolverlo. No te pido que trabajes, pero sí que estés pendiente de las necesidades de tu protegida. Eso es todo —dijo su padre antes de marcharse del cuarto.

Antes de alcanzar a reaccionar, Gakupo sintió la mano de su madre sobre su cabeza.

—No te preocupes por lo que papá dijo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte —le dio su apoyo en un dulce tono de voz—. Mañana prepararemos el cuarto de Gumi-chan, ¿te parece? —le sonrió. Luego, secundó la ruta de su marido.

Sin embargo, Gakupo no había puesto mala cara en ningún momento, ni siquiera con la amarga sentencia de su padre, ya que él estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho más por esa pequeña criatura. Al contrario, se mantuvo observando el bultito entre sus brazos con la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.

—Lo conseguimos, Gumi-chan… —le susurró a solas, ampliando su sonrisa.

"Eres la felicidad que había estado buscando…"

* * *

><p>—Muy bien, Gumi-chan, di "aahh".<p>

—¡Aaam! —le dio un gran bocado a la cucharada de comida picada— ¡Quiero otro!

—Primero traga lo que tienes en la boca —le dijo Gakupo, quien ya se encontraba cerca de los nueve años de edad.

—Mmm… ¡ya! —abrió la boca, demostrando que ya se lo había comido todo— Oh oh…

—¿Qué pasó, Gumi-chan? ¿Hay que cambiar de pañal?

—Ajá… —asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien… —Gakupo dejó la cuchara sobre el plato de comida y se dispuso a recoger a Gumi de la silla de bebé para sujetarla entre sus brazos.

—¡Upa, upa! —gritó la pequeña mientras alzaba los brazos.

—¡Hijo! Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo… —le ofreció por milésima vez su madre.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo… —le respondió con la niña entre sus brazos— Ya bastante favor me haces con ocuparte de ella cuando estoy en la escuela —le sonrió—. Por cierto, ¿a qué edad los niños son capaces de aprender a ir al baño?

—Ah, cerca de los dos años de edad…

—Vaya, Gumi-chan, ya va siendo hora de que te enseñe —le tocó la punta de la nariz antes de marcharse del cuarto para cumplir la tarea.

* * *

><p>—Tú estás de broma, ¿verdad? —le respondió su padre en tono burlesco.<p>

El peli morado levantó su cabeza y miró al hombre con convicción.

—¿Crees que bromearía con un tema así? —reafirmó su postura— Papá, esta es la oportunidad de mi vida, es lo que realmente quiero hacer.

—¿Que acaso no era ser médico lo que realmente querías? Todos estábamos muy orgullosos de ti a causa de eso.

—Lo sé… —suspiró— y no es que haya cambiado mis preferencias radicalmente. Pero la música es… es más que… —no supo expresarlo en palabras.

—Definitivamente no —dijo de forma cortante—. No pienso volver a concederte otro de tus caprichos, ya suficiente fue con el dejar quedarte con Gumi y criarla como si fuera una hija propia. Además, ¿qué pretendías? ¿Irte sin más a América? ¿O acaso pensabas llevarte a Gumi contigo? No me hagas reír, como si fuera a aceptar eso.

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo que Gumi-chan venga conmigo?! —se sintió de alguna forma ofendido.

—¿Te parece muy bueno el perjudicar la educación de una chica de doce años llevándola a un lugar de habla extranjera? Además, de seguro se vería influenciada por la música y no dudaría en seguir los mismos pasos que tú —argumentó, luego carraspeó—. En fin, si por sensatez pretendieses marcharte solo, por otro motivo además de lo evidente, no puedo permitirlo. Gumi jamás aceptaría quedarse y separarse de ti. Sinceramente no tengo deseos de arriesgarme para ver de lo que sería capaz de hacer para conseguir lo contrario. Y sabes que no me agrada la idea de infligirle castigo. Después de todo, ella siempre ha sido de tu responsabilidad.

Gakupo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—Si es de mi responsabilidad, entonces tengo todo el derecho de llevármela conmigo.

—Gakupo, deja de fantasear. Si permitiera que murieras de hambre jugando a ser una estrella, deberías al menos de ser lo suficientemente hombre como para sufrir las consecuencias tú solo y no dejar que Gumi pase hambre también. Pero de todos modos, eso jamás ocurrirá. Incluso creo que deberías ir dejando esa tontería del coro escolar, pero bueno, ya es tu último año. Concéntrate en el examen de admisión. Serás un excelente médico y punto final. —concluyó y se marchó de la sala de estar, lugar en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la discusión, dejando a un Gakupo cabizbajo detrás de sí.

El susodicho dejó desplomar su cuerpo sobre el sofá que se encontraba contiguo a él, luego colocó sus codos sobre sus piernas y apretó su cabeza entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>—¿Fuiste aceptado? ¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó Meiko emocionada.<p>

—Así es... —respondió Gakupo con tranquilidad, con una media sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—¡Eso es estupendo Gak-kun! ¡Eres todo un genio!

—Jeje, exageras...

—Nada de que exagero, es la verdad. Después de todo, no es fácil convertirse en médico.

—En estrella tampoco... —murmuró taciturno.

Meiko lo miró con lástima, compartiendo su pesar.

Gakupo, dándose cuenta de la reacción que había provocado en su amiga, levantó su mirada y le enseñó una sonrisa, la cual se esforzó por hacer sincera.

—Es por eso que tú también debes seguir esforzándote mucho, Mei-chan... —le dijo con mayor suavidad.

Meiko lo continuó mirando con tristeza.

—Umm... —asintió una vez con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada. Luego tragó saliva y se reincorporó— Entonces, ¿te irás a Tokio?

—Así es —respondió pasivamente.

—Tomarás el programa especial de la universidad para acortar la carrera, ¿no?

—Veo que estás bien informada —alzó una ceja, sonriendo de un costado.

—Algo de eso sé... —rió brevemente— ¿Vivirás tú solo?

—Sí, mi padre no puede irse de esta ciudad por asuntos de negocio...

—¿Y qué hay de tu hermanita?

Gakupo suspiró pesadamente, mas una sonrisa se asomó sobre su rostro impasible.

—Ha insistido tanto como ha podido por irse conmigo.

—¿Y tus padres lo permitieron? —frunció el ceño con cierta angustia.

—No tenían motivos porqué negarse, esto no la perjudicaría en ningún aspecto. Además, ella siempre ha sido mi responsabilidad, no hay ninguna razón por la cual dejara de serlo ahora.

—¿Podrás manejarlo?

—¿Podrás manejarlo tú por tu lado también? —mostró una semi-sonrisa.

Meiko asintió con convicción.

—Tengo fe en ti, Mei-chan... —le sonrió de forma más dulce. Antes de darle la oportunidad de responder algo, inquirió— ¿Cuándo es tu vuelo a Estados Unidos?

—Ah, la madrugada del domingo...

—¿Y ya tienes todo listo?

—¿Tú qué crees? —bufó.

—Por supuesto que no —rió a su vez, luego volvió a adquirir seriedad en su semblante—...Vaya, yo me voy el sábado por la mañana —torció el gesto con decepción—. No podré ir a despedirte, lo siento...

—Ay, no te preocupes por eso, Gak-kun...

Hubo una breve pausa en la que los adolescentes se miraron silenciosamente a los ojos.

—Entonces... —pronunció Gakupo— supongo que este es el adiós...

—Así parece... —respondió Meiko, luego alzó una de sus manos en dirección a su amigo— Fue una agradable estancia como compañeros de coro, senpai... —le sonreía con las articulaciones de su boca a causa de la solemnidad que intencionalmente le estaba otorgando a sus palabras, mas no fue capaz de completar la sonrisa con sus ojos.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan formal? —se burló abiertamente mientras cogía a Meiko de la muñeca de su brazo extendido para luego abrazarla con afecto— Te voy a extrañar, Mei-chan...

—Y yo a ti, Gak-kun... —correspondió finalmente al abrazo una vez superado el asombro inicial, obligándose a sí misma a no llorar.

* * *

><p>—Llegaste muy tarde —le hizo notar Gakupo.<p>

—... Y tú muy temprano —respondió la peli verde encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada.

Kamui soltó un audible suspiro, cerrando sus párpados con brevedad.

—Como sea, entra rápido y ve a darte una ducha, que la cena ya va a estar —le informó con tranquilidad mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

—Sí~... —pronunció débilmente mientras acataba la instrucción arrastrando los pies.

Gakupo se le quedó observando con cierto recelo mientras ella se marchaba hacia el cuarto de baño, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, volvió a suspirar.

—La cena... —recordó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Una vez se hubo ocupado de las preparaciones finales, se dispuso a ir a dar aviso de ello a su hermana menor, sin embargo se detuvo al apenas asomarse hacia el pasillo, no notando únicamente que ésta aún se encontraba dentro del baño.

—¿Está... cantando? —se sorprendió del otro lado de la puerta.

Gakupo percibió de inmediato la dulzura de su afinada vocecita, pese a que se encontrara tarareando una melodía un tanto triste. Hasta ese momento, el peli morado nunca se había percatado de lo hermoso que se escuchaba su Gumi-chan, lo cual le hizo sentir una especie de culpabilidad, pero más que nada, sintió asombro. "Wow..." elevó la comisura de sus labios, mientras sus oídos continuaban deleitándose con su canto.

...

—Entonces, ¿no vas a decirme porqué llegaste hoy tan tarde? —sacó el tema mientras se encontraban ya sentados comiendo.

—¿Y por qué saliste hoy más temprano? ¿N-No hubo clases al último período? —casi atropelló sus palabras.

—Hoy se rindió el examen de fin de semestre, pero como yo me eximí no tuve que quedarme a hacerlo... —explicó con serenidad.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué es eso?

—Porque mis calificaciones ya son lo suficientemente altas que ya apruebo el curso sin necesidad de dar el examen.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Vaya, Gakupo-nii-chan! ¡Sí que eres increíble! —lo felicitó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Jaja, y bueno, ¿cómo se llama tu novio? —le sonrió de forma un poco sarcástica.

—¿Eh? —Gumi se quedó helada, pestañeando repetidamente a causa de su descolocación— ¿D-De qué estás hablando...?

—Vamos, ¿o acaso vas a decirme que llegaste tarde porque tenías actividades del club, siendo que no estás en ninguno? ¿O quizás porque fuiste a donar sangre? ¿Y luego esperas que me vaya a creer algo como eso? —rió por lo bajo.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Pero cómo crees... que yo diría algo como eso?! Ja ja ja... —parecía nerviosa.

—Lo pensaste, ¿no es así? —continuó sonriendo.

—En absoluto... —bajó las revoluciones mientras agarraba un alimento con el par de palillos— En serio, yo no tengo novio... Es más, el otro día me costó mucho trabajo declararme a un chico de la escuela, y al final me rechazaron —dio un bocado.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Quién demonios se atrevió a rechazarte?! ¡Lo haré trizas! —rugió burlonamente, provocando risas por parte de su hermana.

—Jaja, da igual. Además, es de secundaria y tiene fama de rechazar a todas las chicas que se le declaran. De todos modos, no me gustaba en serio, tan sólo lo encontraba guapo... —admitió con aparente sinceridad, luego dio otro bocado y agregó entre murmullos para sí misma— Es más, ahora que lo pienso, no es ni la mitad de genial que mi Gakupo-nii-chan...

Gakupo no alcanzó a escuchar lo que había proferido, pero simplemente lo pasó por alto sin insistir en ello. "Vaya, Gumi-chan está creciendo..." esbozó una semi-sonrisa mientras la contemplaba con detención, provocando sin intención que un sonrojo se asomara sobre el rostro de la chica al notificarlo.

—¿Qué estabas cantando? —le preguntó dulcificando su expresión.

—¿Eh? —el nerviosismo invadió su semblante— ¿E-Estabas escuchando eso...?

Gakupo asistió suavemente con la cabeza, cerrando suavemente sus ojos.

—¡Aish, qué vergüenza! —escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Pero qué dices? A mí me pareció absolutamente hermoso. Tienes una voz muy linda —manifestó sin reparo alguno, provocando que el rostro de la chica se encendiera con mayor intensidad— Es más, ¿por qué no te unes al coro escolar? —la alentó sonriente.

—Pfft, no, gracias, no tengo ganas de ser una sombra más de la diva Hatsune —colocó una mejilla sobre una de sus manos, desviando de esta forma la mirada.

—¿Hatsune...? —ladeó la cabeza, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo.

—Sí, es la voz principal del coro del instituto, lo tiene prácticamente monopolizado... —soltó un gran bostezo, luego se incorporó para recoger la loza sobre la mesa— Gracias, onii-chan, estaba delicioso. Yo lavaré los platos...

—¡Ah! No te preocupes, Gumi-chan. Tienes sueño, ¿no es verdad? —la detuvo, sosteniéndola desde uno de sus hombros.

—S-Sí, un poco, pero... —"no es nada grave" completó en su mente.

—En serio, no tienes porqué hacerlo, ya es tarde. Ve a acostarte, no quiero que pesques un resfriado... —le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

Luego, dejándola sin habla, estampó un suave besito sobre su frente.

—Buenas noches, Gumi-chan...

—Buenas noches... —volvió a bostezar antes de marcharse a su cuarto.

Antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo, Gumi miró por sobre su hombro, deteniéndose a observar la figura de Gakupo haciendo los deberes sin desgana. Pensó que él no debía de estar menos cansado que ella, ya que, a pesar de que aquel día haya salido excepcionalmente temprano, la ayudantía que debía de preparar y los otros servicios que prestaba a sus profesores a cambio de una considerable remuneración monetaria eran tarea pesada. Sin mencionar los cursos que se encontraba adelantando adicionalmente para acortar aún más el período de estudio de la carrera. Era un alumno brillante, sin duda, pero seguía siendo un humano.

Y a pesar de eso y todo, Gakupo siempre se encontraba priorizando el bienestar de ella antes que el suyo propio, incluso con cosas como perder diez minutos de sueño por quedarse lavando los platos. "Siempre... te preocupas tanto por mí..." mencionó para sus adentros la adolescente, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho. "Menos mal no siguió insistiendo con lo de esta tarde, no podía decirle que me tardé por andar buscando su regalo de cumpleaños..." sonrió bajando la mirada, luego se dirigió a su habitación de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Eran pasadas las once de la noche, una luz tenue se hacía presente en aquella sala de estar. El único sonido que podía apreciarse era la melodía emitida por una pequeña cajita musical, al cual rápidamente se le incorporó el dulce tarareo de ésta misma. Rin se encontraba sumida en la tranquilidad del ambiente, mientras acariciaba el par de frutos de su vientre con afecto.<p>

—Nanana~... —cantó entre susurros, cerrando pacíficamente sus párpados.

La cálida atmósfera en la cual se encontraba absorta le impedía pensar en nada más que en el amor que sentía por ese par de criaturas que se movían y pateaban simultáneamente. Si bien era cierto que el sueño que había tenido hace ya varias noches atrás la había turbado, se veía incapaz de seguir preocupándose por ello, por lo menos en aquel agradable momento.

Lo único que podía volver aún más perfecta aquella estancia era la presencia de cierta persona imprescindible en su vida, quien coincidentemente con sus pensamientos, se hizo presente en la escena sin perturbar la paz del ambiente.

—¿Todavía sigues aquí? —le preguntó dulcemente, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Quería quedarme tan sólo un poco más... —mencionó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Está bien, sólo quería confirmar que no te habías quedado dormida aquí sentada —rió con brevedad mientras se incorporaba a su lado, a lo que Rin se acurrucó instintivamente a su cuerpo—. Veo que no me equivoqué al elegir esta cajita musical, sabía que te encantaría la melodía... —sonrió para sí mismo, acariciando los dorados cabellos de su hermana.

—A ellos también les agrada, de alguna forma puedo sentirlo... —admitió tímidamente.

Len amplió su sonrisa, a la par que dirigía una de sus manos al encuentro con el lugar en el que Rin amparaba a sus hijos. Lo acarició lentamente, sintiendo un movimiento al lado derecho y unas pataditas al izquierdo. Intentó torpemente reprimir un sollozo de gozo.

—Siempre se mueven más cuando estoy tranquila... —murmuró la futura madre.

—Cada vez están más grandes... —señaló lo evidente el rubio producto de su emocionalidad.

—Quieren salir pronto para conocer al maravilloso padre que tienen... —bromeó Rin sonriendo, aferrándose más a la calidez de su gemelo.

—Nah, de seguro están ansiosos por ver pronto a la hermosa madre que los cuida... —le siguió el juego, besando fugazmente su cabeza.

—Jaja... qué tonterías dices... —bajó la mirada.

Len frunció brevemente el ceño, luego tomó el rostro de su hermana desde el mentón y lo colocó a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo firmemente, enfatizando cada una de sus palabras, mientras la miraba fijamente a sus iris azuladas.

—Somos iguales... —le recordó socarronamente, mas sin ser capaz de disimular su involuntario sonrojo.

—No, tú eres más bonita... —declaró frotando suavemente su nariz contra la suya, para luego apoderarse gentilmente de sus labios.

Rin correspondió al beso de la misma forma, obligándose a sí misma a recordar la necesidad del respirar, mientras sentía cómo los latidos de su corazón iban golpeando contra su pecho con más fuerza, al igual que las patadas de los gemelos en su interior.

Al separarse, Len acarició su mejilla con su dedo pulgar, sin despegar la mirada de sus brillantes ojos.

—Te adoro... —le susurró sonriendo.

—Y yo a ti, Len... —juntó su frente con la de su hermano, cerrando suavemente sus párpados.

El sonido de unos pasos arrastrados acercándose alertó levemente a los gemelos, quienes apenas reaccionaron con el movimiento de sus ojos.

—Jaja, ese bakaito... —murmuró la castaña para sí misma mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular, frotándose con su otra mano el cabello con una toalla— A-Ah, vaya... Parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo... —señaló Meiko incómoda, mas en un tono satírico.

—Sí, lo estás haciendo... —le dio la razón el chico, frunciendo el ceño de molestia.

—Jaja, pero qué dices... ¿Qué sucede, Meiko-nee-chan? —Rin le sonrió radiante, separándose un par de centímetros del disconforme rostro de Len, quien había torcido el gesto de disgusto.

—Ah, venía a avisarte que está libre el baño... —le restó importancia al asunto, como tan bien se le daba a ella.

—¿Aún no te has dado un baño, mi niña? —le acarició su mejilla su el dedo índice, ignorando a Meiko por completo.

—Oi... —murmuró ésta, frunciendo el ceño ante la empalagosa escena.

—N-No... —respondió Rin sonrojándose instantáneamente, sin ser capaz de ignorar a Meiko tan bien como lo hacía Len— V-Voy de inmediato... —se deshizo de sus caricias con lo que pudo recaudar de su fuerza de voluntad, siendo ayudada por sus nervios.

Se levantó de su asiento ayudándose de su hermano, ya que su movilidad se había vuelto cada vez más dificultosa, cerrando a continuación la cajita musical y deteniendo así su melodía. Cuando se dispuso a ir al pasillo, una mueca de dolor acompañada de un quejido cruzó por su rostro.

—¿Rin? —pronunció Len preocupado al notar que se había detenido a medio camino.

—N-No es nada, tan solo ha sido una contracción, es todo… —le sonrió con dificultad, procurando eliminar cualquier vestigio de dolor de su expresión.

—¿Rin-chan? —Meiko alzó la voz.

—¡Rin! ¡Estás sangrando! —gritó Len angustiado, corriendo hacia ella con urgencia.

—¿Eh…?

Rin bajó la mirada… para encontrarse con la abundante hemorragia que se escurría desde su entrepierna…

* * *

><p>Feliz día de la madre! :'D Me parece un poco irónico estar actualizando esto el día de las madres x'D Un saludo a todas las madres que me leen! Y les deseo lo mejor a todas las madres de mis lectores también n_n<p>

Bueno, en este capítulo les hice el esperado acercamiento al pasado de Meiko y Gakupo (predominantemente de Gakupo, aunque lo demás de infiere :3). Vaya, tiempo sin leernos ;_; Lamento la tardanza T^T Y TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS! Tengo beta-reader! Asdsad soy muy feliz *u* Ang-chan es increíble! Realmente hace un gran trabajo, ya le he adelantado unos cuantos capítulos de Spice! n_n Así que a partir de ahora, mis capítulos/fics irán con un margen de error casi nulo c: (Aunque puede que las actualizaciones tarden por lo mismo, pero intentaré apresurarme el doble! T^T/). Y espero que de esta forma puedan apreciar mejor la lectura n_n

T-T Quiero agradecerles a todos mis fieles lectores la paciencia que tienen con mis actualizaciones, y agradecer también los reviews de mis lectores nuevos. Los quiero muchos a todos, y muchas gracias por su apoyo *^*

Muchas gracias a Aly-chan por sus reviews! Gracias por salvar tantas bananas x3! Gracias a Gabriela Kagamine, LukaNyaNya, MASCARAMENTAL357, Nohe-chan (lamento la tortura Dx), cristal12997, Sthefynice (gracias por leer esta historia, me alegra que te guste x3), Tsuki Choko (a ti especiales gracias! Y sí que te extrañé *^*), a lucky-chance (no me cansaré de decirlo, adoro tus reviews largos x3! Incluido el de B.L.S., muchas gracias! *^*), a Cat, AmuHinamuri2011, Zombiex (me alegra mucho, mucho el que hayas encontrado en dónde comentar, y más si me dices que sabré más de ti x3), a Franka27xD (muchas felicitaciones por tu primer fic! Me alegra mucho que te haya infectado del shizaya *A* x'D) y también al "Guest" que me dijo que me haría un altar debajo de su cama x'D Es todo un honor xDD

A todos, muchas gracias por salvar bananas con sus reviews, adoro no saben cuánto se imaginan sus comentarios, y agradezco sus críticas para que me ayuden a crecer como autora; muchas gracias por sus reviews *-*

Y a todos los que me dejaron un bonito review en el one-shot lemonoso "Bajo las sábanas", muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado x3! Gracias por salvar una banana también! n_n

Y también gracias a todos los que me dijeron que les gustó mi cosplay u/u Hace poco hice uno de love is war xDD (aunque a nadie le importe pero bueh~ x'D)

En fin, quedan dos capítulos para que acabe el fic x'D (por fin, siento que llevo mucho tiempo escribiéndolo x'DD) (Gracias a todos los que lo siguen desde el principio! x3), aunque le pondré un epilogo bonito al final -w- Pero aún no he escrito el próximo capítulo, por lo que no tengo un título definido aún para que les haga una idea equivocada u spoileosa xDD Pero cuando lo decida lo informaré, como siempre, en mi sensual Twitter -w- ( AiUtae)

En fin, creo que no tengo más anuncios que hacerles x'D Por lo que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y los invito a dejar un review con sus comentarios, críticas y/o sugerencias n_n Me alientan a querer actualizar lo antes posible x3

Un abrazo y nos leemos en la próxima actualización n_n

Bye bye :3


	29. A menos de una semana

Capítulo 29: A menos de una semana.

La tensión en el ambiente era innegable, se podía percibir la presencia de un sentimiento pesado y devastador. El rubio chico que se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera con su cabeza sujeta con fuerza entre sus manos no dejaba de llorar indisimuladamente, siendo sus hombros violentamente sacudidos a causa de los sollozos.

—Tranquilo, Len-kun, todo va a estar bien... —lo intentaba consolar en vano su tía.

Len hizo ademán de contestar, mas el nudo de su garganta le impedía modular palabra alguna. Sus intentos de aliento tan sólo provocaban que se intensificara su llanto. ¡¿Cómo demonios podría todo estar bien?! ¡¿Sabiendo que la vida de las personas que más amaba en el mundo entero peligraban?! ¡¿Y que encima de todo era incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, salvo llorar?!

—Rin... —logró musitar entre sollozos hundiéndose en impotencia, sin ser capaz de controlar la abundancia de las lágrimas que se derramaban desde sus ojos.

Encontrándose ya casi al borde de la desesperación, una mezcla de alivio y urgencia invadió su integridad al visualizar por fin la figura del médico asomarse a la sala de espera desde la puerta luego de abrirla. Len prácticamente corrió hasta él, casi fuera de sí.

—Gakupo-sensei... —manifestó su preocupación a través de sus enrojecidos ojos, por lo que Gakupo pudo comprenderlo de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, Rin está a salvo... —le informó en voz amable, lo cual lo calmó en cierta medida, pero no eliminó la angustia de su expresión— Los bebés también lo están de momento...

—¿Qué le sucedió? —adquirió seriedad en su tono de voz, luego de secarse por primera vez las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Tuvo una complicación de embarazo denominada "placenta previa", esta fue la causa de la hemorragia que sufrió. El tener un embarazo múltiple aumenta las posibilidades de que esta complicación se presente. Si vuelve a sangrar y su hemorragia es abundante, tal vez deba de dar a luz prematuramente. Esperemos que si se da esta condición, los órganos mayores de los bebés se hayan desarrollado por completo, de lo contrario sería malo… De todos modos, Rin deberá guardar reposo absoluto, por lo que permanecerá internada en el hospital durante el resto del embarazo.

—Tengo que verla —manifestó su necesidad en lugar de preguntar si ello era posible.

—Está dormida, sé cuidadoso por favor... —no procuró limitarle el acceso, sabiendo de alguna forma que aquello no surtiría efecto aunque lo intentara.

Haciendo caso al consejo del doctor, Len se abrió paso minuciosamente a la habitación en la cual su hermana se encontraba. Allí la encontró pacíficamente tumbada y arropada en una camilla, envuelta en la penumbra que sólo se dejaba iluminar por las luces que poseía más cercanas. Al verla ahí, con sus párpados suavemente cerrados y envuelta en una tranquilidad abrasadora entre sueños, sintió una conmoción profunda, por lo que al momento de aproximarse a su cuerpo lo hizo con una lentitud mayor a la cual a él le hubiese gustado, sintiendo próximo el temblor de sus piernas, por algún motivo que estaba más allá de su comprensión.

—Rin... —musitó mientras la contemplaba descansar.

Una vez que fue capaz de escapar de la belleza de su rostro, dirigió su mirada al bulto que poseía a la altura de su estómago, encontrándolo con volumen normal, estando igual que de costumbre. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, mas su cuerpo aún se encontraba tenso. Acercó cautelosamente una de sus manos a su rostro, y acarició suavemente su blanca mejilla.

—¿Mmm...? —sintió emitir a la pequeña mientras incorporaba movimiento corporal.

—¿Mi niña, te desperté? —le susurró con dulzura y culpa.

—L-Len... —musitó con sus ojos ínfimamente abiertos— ¿Q-... Qué sucedió? ¡¿Están bien?! —dirigió una mano a su abdomen con urgencia.

—Shh... Sí, lo están, no te preocupes... El doctor dijo que deberás quedarte aquí el resto del embarazo, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque yo voy a estar contigo. Me quedaré aquí, te prometo que no me separaré de tu lado —tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas con afecto, acariciándola con sus dedos.

—Len... —Rin parecía estar luchando contra el peso de sus párpados.

Ella tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero el efecto de la droga no se lo permitía, haciéndola ceder a cada segundo más al sueño. Adicionalmente, las caricias de Len tampoco ayudaban, por lo que rápidamente fue arrastrada al mundo de su subconsciente, mientras que lo último que sentía de la realidad era el suave y cálido beso que su hermano estampó en su frente.

* * *

><p>—De ninguna manera —se negó el rubio por milésima vez.<p>

—¡Argh! ¡Len, por favor, ya madura! —le exigía Meiko a gritos— ¡Se trata de trabajo! Tra-ba-jo —enfatizó sus palabras.

—Ya te lo dije, no estoy dispuesto a dejar a Rin —frunció el ceño con determinación.

—Kufufufufu... Sin embargo no puedes quedarte aquí por mucho más tiempo sin un cambio de ropa, ¡el cual yo no te pienso traer! —parecía una niña discutiendo.

—Je, no creo que eso sea necesario... —sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

—¿A qué te ref-...?

—¡Hola, Len! ¡Lamento haberme tardado tanto! Espero haber traído todo lo necesario... —apareció muy oportunamente el peli-azul en escena, con un abultado bolso entre sus manos.

—Ah, no te preocupes, con que trajeras lo que te pedí es más que suficiente. Muchas gracias, Kaito...

—Ese Bakaito... —murmuró diabólicamente la castaña, maldiciéndolo de mil y un formas en su fuero interno, mientras que su animada conversación se llevaba a cabo.

—¿Cómo está Rin-chan? —inquirió Kaito preocupado.

—Está estable, gracias. Puedes pasar a verla cuando se despierte.

—Sí, traje unas flores...

—Wah, eso es muy considerado de tu parte, muchas gracias —le sonrió a su amigo con sinceridad—. A pesar de que traías el bolso y todo...

—Ah, vamos, no ha sido nada... —se rascó la nunca con modestia— ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, Mei-chan! —la saludó con una sonrisa más brillante que el mismísimo sol.

Ante semejante imagen, Meiko se vio incapaz de mostrarse hostil, sin embargo tampoco podía reprimir toda su frustración en ese momento. Si no se hubiese tratado de Kaito, ese individuo habría sido víctima de la furia de los mil demonios.

—B-Buenos d-días... —respondió entre dientes con una sonrisa forzada, mientras le temblaba una ceja, sintiendo cómo involuntariamente el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

"Estúpidas hormonas" se desquitó en cierta medida con ellas, luego se retiró a paso aireado antes de que se sintiese explotar, con intenciones de ingeniarse otras formas de arrastrar a Len al estudio de grabación de Crypton Japan.

—¡Ah! ¡Espera, Mei-chan! También traje algo para t-... —fue disminuyendo el volumen de su voz a medida que Meiko se alejaba a paso apresurado.

—Ah, vaya. Sí que te fijaste en una mujer difícil de tratar... —lo intentó consolar Len sonriendo, dándole golpes en la espalda.

—¡¿D-D-D-D-De qué e-estás hablando, Len?! —se alteró estratosféricamente, mientras su rostro se tornaba completamente rojo.

—Vamos, ¿acaso pretendes negarlo? Dime, ¿qué es lo que le trajiste a Meiko-nee? —le miró de forma picarona.

—N-No es nada... —desvío la mirada.

—¿Acaso le trajiste una flor a ella también~? —lo continuó molestando.

—¡No es de tu incumbencia! —su expresión parecía molesta, mas su sonrojo no mostraba indicios de desaparecer.

—Jeje... Supongo que no —sonreía divertido—. Está bien, ¿por qué no me acompañas a comprarle un bocadillo a Rin? Supongo que una gelatina de mandarina no le hará daño...

—¿Por qué habría de hacerle daño? —inquirió Kaito confundido.

—La tienen con una dieta, pero yo creo que al cabo de un rato se vuelve muy monótono, ¿no te parece? Además, temo del humor de Rin si no come algo de mandarinas por mucho tiempo... —un escalofrío se dejó ver en su expresión.

—Jajaja, entonces vamos —sonrió.

* * *

><p>—Argh, entonces eso a mí me complica, Gak-kun... —le explicaba Meiko mientras dejaba la vacía taza de café sobre el platillo en un despacio y seco sonido, encontrándose ambos en la cafetería del hospital.<p>

—Mmm, ya veo... —Gakupo mantenía su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, procesando la preocupación de su amiga— Len-kun más que un hermano, parece un esposo atento y cariñoso... —comentó distraídamente.

Meiko se incorporó precipitadamente en su asiento, irguiendo su columna por completo y pestañeando repetidamente con expresión pasmada.

—¡Jajajaja! —rió estruendosamente de forma un tanto forzada— ¡¿P-Pero qué tonterías dices, Gak-kun?! —se encontraba notoriamente nerviosa. Gakupo arqueó una ceja ante aquello, por lo que Meiko procuró recomponerse— ¡Pues...! Es obvio, ya que son muy unidos, a unos hermanos más unidos que ellos no encontrarás jamás.

—Sí... Supongo que tienes razón... —volvió a abstraerse.

—¡Por supuesto que la tengo! —llamó una vez más su atención debido a su sobre-reacción.

"Argh, mierda..." pensó Meiko dándose cuenta de ello, buscando desesperadamente un escape.

—¡De todos modos, debemos apresurarnos! Ya va siendo hora de que revises a Rin, ¿no es así? —cambió radicalmente de tema— Yo me adelantaré para ir al baño, ¡te encargo el resto! —huyó entre su parloteo de forma eficiente.

Gakupo se quedó durante unos cuantos segundos allí sentado y sin reaccionar, con una expresión de una especie de mezcla entre extrañada y sorprendida. "¿Mei-chan...?" pestañeó un par de veces y luego volvió en sí. A pesar de que la escena lo había descolocado, Gakupo ya se encontraba de cierto modo acostumbrado a la extraña personalidad de su amiga, por lo que decidió no tomarle mayor importancia al asunto y comenzó a recapitular sus obligaciones. "Vaya, se fue sin siquiera esperar una respuesta..." pensó al volver a abordar mentalmente la problemática de Meiko. Aquello sí que era extraño, considerando que ella era una chica insistente. "¿Acaso las ganas de ir al baño le hizo pasarlo por alto?" se imaginó mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se marchaba luego de dejar propina.

Pensó en ir a buscar el equipo médico necesario para la revisión, pero recordó que la enfermera ya debió de haberse ocupado de antemano de ello, por lo que se dirigió de lleno y despreocupadamente a la habitación de Kagamine Rin.

Cuando llegó hasta ésta, estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando notó que se encontraba entreabierta, probablemente a causa del descuido de la enfermera encargada de instalar el equipo médico al haber cumplido con la labor. Decidió no tomarle importancia a aquella insignificancia, por supuesto, pero se detuvo en seco; no por el hecho de escuchar los murmullos emitidos desde el interior de la habitación, sino por el significado de ellos.

—Tienes que ser fuerte Rin, por el bien de nuestros hijos...

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso... habría sido Kaito? Gakupo debía de admitir que siempre había sentido cierta curiosidad con respecto al padre de los bebés que Rin estaba esperando, sin embargo jamás se había atrevido a manifestar su duda ni siquiera indirectamente porque era antiético de su parte, además de que no era de su incumbencia. Pero sinceramente no se había imaginado la posibilidad de que Kaito resultase ser el progenitor de los gemelos (a pesar de que visitara a Rin a diario) sobre todo por la forma en la que se comportaba con Meiko y viceversa también, por supuesto; aquello era algo evidente.

Sin embargo, Gakupo recordó que estaban fuera del horario de visitas, por lo que las únicas personas permitidas para estar ahí dentro eran Meiko (que dudaba mucho que resultara ser, y quien supuestamente se encontraba en el baño) y...

—Lo sé, Len... Pero tengo miedo de volver a sangrar y... —dejó la frase inconclusa, con su voz amenazando quebrarse de preocupación.

Gakupo asomó la vista por medio de la puerta para evitar tomar conclusiones precipitadas, sin embargo pudo contemplar el cómo los hermanos Kagamine se encontraban compartiendo caricias en el interior.

—No te preocupes, mi vida. Yo estoy contigo, y no permitiré que nada te pase, ni a ellos... —le aseguró su gemelo mientras acariciaba lentamente el vientre de la embarazada, para luego tomar una de sus mejillas con su mano libre con delicadeza y besar tiernamente sus labios.

Gakupo dilató sus párpados y retrocedió un par de pasos estupefacto. No podía dar crédito a lo que le habían enseñado sus ojos, por lo que se los refregó en un acto de reflejo.

—Oh, Dios... —escuchó a sus espaldas, seguido del sonido de una palmada.

Gakupo se dio vuelta y se encontró con la figura de Meiko con una mano estampada en su frente, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados, y con apariencia de haber deducido aquella incómoda situación.

* * *

><p>—¡Gakupo-sensei...! Ha llegado más tarde que de costumbre... —se sorprendió Len.<p>

—Sí, lamento la tardanza, tuve asuntos de imprevisto que atender... —se disculpó mientras se preparaba para la revisión, con Meiko tras él siguiéndole el paso.

Luego de que el peli-morado hubiera realizado los rutinarios pasos necesarios y le hubiera suministrado a Rin la dosis de medicamentos destinados a retrasar el embarazo, entre otras cosas, se dirigió solemnemente a los gemelos Kagamine.

—Bueno, ahora me gustaría platicarles sobre inquietudes que probablemente ustedes poseerán —ambos le miraron confundidos, y luego de una breve pausa continuó—. Es popularmente sabido que el producto de un embarazo incestuoso suele conllevar mutaciones y enfermedades congénitas, pero es sobre esto de lo que les quiero hablar...

—Espere, ¿qué? —Rin se quedó atónita, dirigiendo su mirada a la única cómplice de sus preocupaciones de esa índole.

—¿Incest-...? —comenzó a repetir Len inconscientemente, para luego, al darse cuenta de ello, lanzarle una mirada fulminante a la castaña.

—¡Y-Yo no le dije nada! —se apresuró a decir en su defensa, agitando sus manos a modo de negación y moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—¿Entonces...? —pronunció Rin sin salir de su asombro, centrando esta vez su mirada en el médico, mientras que Len aún escudriñaba a Meiko receloso.

Gakupo simplemente se limitó a sonreírle a Meiko cediéndole la palabra, lo cual encontró más prudente dada la situación. Meiko, sabiendo a lo que él se refería con esa sonrisa, soltó un profundo y forzado suspiro, sintiendo todavía los acusadores ojos de Len sobre su persona.

—¿Saben? Ustedes deberían ser más cuidadosos en sus momentos de intimidad... No, deben de ser extremadamente cuidadosos —se corrigió—, sobre todo cuando entren al mundo del espectáculo; saben bien que el público es muy severo con lo que en la vida privada de los artistas respecta —ambos gemelos se encontraban cabizbajos, comprendiendo perfectamente el mensaje de lo que Meiko quería decir con sus palabras—. Además, definitivamente hay que hacer algo con esos anillos, hasta Gak-kun ha notado que eso es extraño...

Len por fin despegó los ojos de Meiko para echarle un vistazo al peli-morado, quién había desviado su mirada discretamente.

—Pero somos gemelos, podemos inventar una excusa al respecto... —argumentó Rin sin intenciones de quitarse su argolla de bodas, de la cual se sentía sumamente orgullosa.

—Sí, pero no deja de ser sospechoso. Los medios suelen exagerar todo y ver lo peor de las cosas... —Meiko fruncía el ceño de desaprobación.

Gakupo carraspeó, haciendo a Meiko reaccionar y darse cuenta de que aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para estar discutiendo esa clase de cosas.

—De todos modos, no soy yo la que debería estar hablando... —hizo dirigir la atención nuevamente sobre Gakupo, quien se lo agradeció con el asentimiento de su cabeza.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema, de seguro ustedes también creen estar conscientes de ello, ¿no es cierto?

Ambos gemelos asintieron sin prisa con la cabeza.

—Bien, pues quería comunicarles que eso no es más que un mito —les sonrió de forma involuntaria.

—¿Eh? —pronunció Len.

—¿Un mito...? —le secundó Rin.

—Así es, me explico... —Gakupo se quedó pensando un par de segundos en alguna forma de explicarles en la que pudieran comprenderle— Resulta que si dos personas que son portadoras de un gen defectuoso o de alguna enfermedad recesiva tienen un hijo, es mayor la probabilidad de que ésta se manifieste. La raíz de esta creencia podría encontrarse en que, al ser familiares comparten gran parte del material genético, por lo que la probabilidad de que se dé la enfermedad, aunque sería de uno es a cuatro, es mayor que si se tratase de una persona exógama. Ahora, esto sólo se aplica si se trata del caso en que dicho gen defectuoso o enfermedad exista, ya que si ambos familiares están "sanos" el riesgo es nulo. Desde este punto de vista, esto también es posible tratándose de dos personas cualquiera que presenten el mismo gen o enfermedad recesiva... —se detuvo para analizar los rostros de los gemelos, de los cuales el más masculino parecía mostrar entendimiento casi absoluto, mientras que el de la chica se encontraba confundido, luego buscó auxilio en los ojos de su hermano.

—En otras palabras, Rin, no es más probable que nuestros hijos salgan con problemas genéticos por el simple hecho de que somos hermanos —le resumió con tacto—. No vas a parir cachorros... —bromeó sonriéndole con dulzura.

—Jeje, ya veo... —le sonrió de vuelta aliviada.

—Jeje... —rieron juntos brevemente.

—Bueno... —suspiró Gakupo— Espero haberles quitado un poco de peso de encima. ¿Tienen alguna otra duda? —les sonrió con amabilidad.

Rin recapituló mentalmente lo experimentado en su aterrador sueño de hace ya varias semanas atrás, deteniéndose en el asunto del "aborto". Lo consideró brevemente, mas ubicándose en la situación real, lo dejó estar sin intenciones de preocuparse adicionalmente por ello. De todos modos, sólo fue eso, un sueño.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Rin-chan? —inquirió amablemente Gakupo, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente a través de su rostro.

—¿Emm? N-No realmente… —se puso nerviosa por alguna razón.

Gakupo le enseñó una dulce sonrisa.

—No se preocupen, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, pueden contar con mi apoyo sin dudarlo —les aseguró, al parecer malinterpretando la inquietud de la rubia.

—¡Así es! De todos modos ya le he amenazado de muerte, así que pueden estar tranquilos —les sonrió a su vez Meiko.

—Chicos… —Len les sonrió con la expresión más dulce que les había dirigido.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad lo apreciamos muchísimo… —secundó a su marido y hermano, con lágrimas de emoción asomándose involuntariamente sobre sus celestes ojos.

Len tomó tímida pero abiertamente la mano de Rin entre la suya con cariño, y con una simple sonrisa fue capaz de transmitirle perfectamente sus sentimientos. La chica sofocó una pequeña risita, mientras correspondía el agarre de su gemelo. Meiko y Gakupo se limitaban a observarles sonrientes.

* * *

><p>—Debemos irnos lo antes posible —anunció Meiko con seriedad y angustia—. Me está costando mucho trabajo aplazar el tiempo de nuestra estadía en Japón. Si no fuera por la ayuda y buena voluntad de Luka-san… —parecía más que nada discutiendo consigo misma.<p>

—Lo lamento mucho, Meiko-nee-chan, es mi culpa por ser tan egoísta al pedirte que los bebés nacieran aquí… Si lo prefieres pueden nacer en Estados Unidos, si te complica mucho de verdad que no me importa… —intentó remediarlo de alguna forma.

—No digas tonterías, Rin. No estás en condiciones como para viajar al extranjero en ese estado —Meiko suavizó sus palabras, haciéndola sonar comprensiva— Lo que sí ayudaría muchísimo es que "alguien" se dignara a ir a grabar los malditos demos —enfatizó sus palabras con sarcasmo, clavando su mirada en el rubio que se encontraba junto a la futura madre.

Len fulminó a Meiko con la mirada, aquella discusión la habían tenido en reiteradas ocasiones. Sin embargo, su enojo se fue disipando a un ritmo considerable al sentir la suave mano de su hermanita posarse sobre su mejilla.

—Len, por favor… —le sonrió con mirada suplicante— No es mucho lo que yo puedo hacer en este estado, pero tú sí puedes ayudar a Meiko-nee-chan…

—Pero, Rin, tú… —la miró con aflicción.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré bien —acarició el rostro de su gemelo con su dedo pulgar—. No niego que voy a extrañar cada minuto de tu ausencia, pero de verdad que no es necesario. Meiko-nee-chan nos necesita, y esto lo hace solamente por nosotros. Es por nuestro futuro, y por el de ellos… —colocó una de las manos de Len sobre su doblemente crecido vientre.

—Rin… —musitó aún angustiado.

—Así que, por favor… ¿lo harás? —le rogó con sus ojos.

—… Por ti, lo que sea —le aseguró una vez más, y lo haría todas las veces que fuese necesario.

—¡Por fin! —pronunció Meiko, suspirando de alivio a continuación. "Debí habérselo pedido a Rin-chan desde un inicio, no me imaginé que sería tan comprensiva" pensó, ya que para su desgracia había creído que Rin tampoco habría permitido que separaran a Len de su lado.

—Aahh, pero sería una lástima~ —Len no se dirigía a Rin particularmente—. Si los dos nos vamos a grabar lógicamente estaremos más tiempo afuera, por lo que Meiko-nee-chan no podrá ver a Kaito tan seguido~ —le lanzó una mirada socarrona.

—¿Y tú eres tan idiota como para creer que algo así me va a afectar? Por favor, se trata de trabajo. Además, no es como si necesitara verle… —"de todos modos pronto nos vamos a separar…" completó en su mente con desánimo.

—¿Meiko-nee-chan…? —emitió Rin percibiendo cierta tristeza en su semblante.

—De todos modos, Rin-chan… —enderezó su postura— Hablando de Kaito, no le puedes decir nada acerca de Vocaloid, ni sobre Estados Unidos, ni nada al respecto, ¿me entiendes? —intentó sonar lo menos intimidante posible.

—Sí, pero… ¿por qué? —inquirió ella confundida.

—Te lo pido por favor… —bajó su tono de voz— ¿lo harías?

—Sí… —Rin notó que Meiko realmente no quería que Kaito se enterara sobre ello.

—Eso no corre para mí, ¿no es cierto? —interrumpió Len burlonamente.

—Tú buscas que te golpee, ¿no? —Meiko enseñó el puño con la mirada sombría.

—Jeje, no lo decía en serio, Meiko-nee-chan… —se alejó de ella paulatinamente.

Rin rió brevemente, pero luego volvió a mirar a Meiko con un indicio de preocupación.

* * *

><p>—Con permiso… —se escuchó una madura voz pronunciar luego de tocar la puerta.<p>

—¡Adelante! —Rin accedió a su ingreso.

Desde la puerta se asomó la figura de un radiante peli-azul con un vistoso ramo de flores entre sus manos.

—En serio, Kaito, no es necesario que vengas todos los días… —se disculpó Rin.

—No te preocupes, de verdad que no es ninguna molestia, en absoluto —le sonrió alegremente—. Vaya, Len tampoco está hoy… ni tampoco Meiko… —esto último lo profirió en un murmullo entre dientes, mientras se encargaba de acomodar las flores en el florero, una vez se hubo encargado de las anteriores que se comenzaban a marchitar y que él también había traído hace unos cuantos días atrás.

—Ah, ¿le trajiste una flor a ella también hoy? —intentó adivinar su decepción.

—A-Ah… s-sí… —admitió avergonzado— quería verla sonreír…

Rin rió por lo bajo, mientras que Kaito se dispuso a tomar asiento próximo a ella.

—¿Todavía tienen complicaciones con hacer los trámites del instituto? —le miró con pesar.

—S-Sí… Es que al no poder estar yo presente se complican las gestiones… —le respondió Rin, nuevamente incómoda de mentirle como siempre con la misma excusa para la cual se había devanado los sesos en pensar para que fuera creíble y reutilizable.

—Pues me alegro mucho —le sonrió él de vuelta—. ¿A los siete meses era lo mínimo que debías aguantar, verdad?

—Así es, ¡ya queda menos de una semana! —anunció la chica triunfal, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Whoa! ¡Ya queda muy poco! —exclamó Kaito compartiendo su felicidad— Qué rápido pasa el tiempo… —pensó en voz alta, recapitulando las múltiples visitas diarias que se le habían hecho realmente pocas a percepción propia.

—Es cierto… —en el semblante de Rin prevalecía una sonrisa distante, luego su semblante se oscureció un poco— Aunque tengo que admitir que a veces me pongo un poco insegura…

—¿A qué te refieres? —Kaito ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—Pues… —Rin clavó la mirada a las sábanas que la cubrían y que sostenía bajo sus manos— Tengo miedo… Estoy consciente de que mi anatomía es muy pequeña para un bebé, peor para un par de gemelos… Tengo un poco de miedo con respecto al parto… —apretó las sábanas bajo sus puños.

—Rin-chan… —Kaito la miró con pesar, sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

—Y también insegura porque… —bajó el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un murmullo, reflejándose cierta vergüenza en sus palabras— t-tengo miedo de que Len vaya a querer a los bebés más que a mí… Es muy infantil de mi parte, ¿no crees? —le sonrió incómoda, con un leve rubor decorando sus mejillas.

—Jeje, pues creo que es normal, considerando que apenas tienes quince años… —Kaito le sonrió comprensivo— Pero no creo que debas preocuparte por ello, a mi modo de ver, pareciera que Len no sería capaz de amar nada más de lo que a te ama a ti, Rin-chan. Puedo notarlo en la forma en la que te mira —sonrió de un lado, y aún más al ver la adorable expresión que colocó Rin en su rostro al procesar las palabras que le había dedicado— A menos de que se tratase de una niña idéntica a ti, yo sospecho de que Len se obsesionaría con algo como eso, jajaja… —bromeó, soltando una carcajada de tan sólo imaginarlo.

—¿E-Eh? —la inseguridad brotó notoriamente en la rubia, por lo que Kaito decidió dejarse de bromas que sólo le parecían graciosas a él.

—Tranquila, era tan sólo una broma —le sonrió, inspirándole comodidad.

—A propósito, Kaito, ¿cómo te ha ido en el examen de admisión universitaria? El otro día recordé que los resultados los dan a fin de mes, pero siempre se me había olvidado preguntártelo…

—Ah… —Kaito bajó la cabeza, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía— Pues…

—Ah, lo lamento, no debí preguntar… —Rin notó de inmediato que su estado de ánimo había bajado considerablemente, por lo que pensó que había metido la pata.

—¡Ah! ¡No, no! ¡No te preocupes, Rin-chan! ¡En realidad me ha ido bastante bien! O al menos eso creo, sabía todas las respuestas por lo menos…

—¿Entonces por qué…? —Rin lo miraba con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación.

—Pues… —Kaito vaciló, a pesar de que sabía que podía confiar plenamente en Rin. Sin embargo, no era algo que se dijera a la ligera, y tampoco era como si se lo hubiera contado a alguien más anteriormente. Inspiró profundamente, y luego pronunció— La verdad no pretendo ir a la universidad por voluntad propia.

Rin dilató sus párpados, a la par que intentaba asimilar lo que el muchacho le acababa de contar.

—¿Eh…? —pestañeó un par de veces— ¿P-Por qué? Digo, te has esforzado tanto…

—Rin-chan, ¿sabes? —una triste sonrisa predominó en su expresión facial— Esto yo no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero yo no pienso rendirme…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió ella confundida.

—Hay algo que quiero hacer sobre todas las cosas, y no es sólo un sueño, es una pasión… Deseo seguir el camino de la música —soltó por fin con un poco de esfuerzo.

—¿Música? —repitió Rin involuntariamente.

—¡Sí! La música es… realmente increíble. ¿Sabes? En realidad yo pretendo convertirme en un cantante más que cualquier cosa. Quizás no tenga la mejor voz del mundo, pero me esfuerzo cada día para poder mejorar, ¡y planeo seguir haciéndolo! A pesar de lo que digan mis padres… ni loco voy a darme por vencido.

Rin notó seguridad en su tono de voz y desafío en su mirada, pero sobre todo percibió que su semblante se había llenado de ilusión y esperanza. En ese momento, la rubia fue capaz de compartir su emoción, sintiendo repentinamente su pecho inflado.

—¿Sabes? Len y yo cantamos también. Incluso he hecho unas cuantas composiciones por mí misma, al igual que él…

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Yo también he hecho un montón! ¡Whoa, no tenía ni idea! Len jamás me lo había contado…

—Bueno, tú has hecho igual que él, ¿no es así? —sonrió.

—Jeje, es cierto, es cierto… —admitió sonriente— Pero no deja de sorprenderme, jamás me lo habría imaginado si no me lo hubieras dicho… Y además Meiko también es talentosísima…

—¡Sí! Es más, nosotros vamos a… —Rin hizo una pausa al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, quedándose helada por un segundo.

Kaito la miró extrañado, por lo que se vio obligada a proseguir.

—… Vamos a hacer un dueto, con Len me refiero. Antes lo hacíamos con frecuencia, pero ya hace algún tiempo de ello…

—Oh, ya veo, de seguro deben de cantar muy bien juntos —le sonrió con simpatía—. Me gustaría escucharlo algún día, si no es un problema…

—Oh, por supuesto que no es ningún problema, claro que puedes oírlo cuando lo hagamos —le sonrió de vuelta, procurando que ningún rasgo sospechoso se manifestara en su expresión.

Rin se comenzó a extrañar. La fidelidad y persistencia de Kaito para seguir su sueño eran nobles. Ella dudaba que Meiko no supiera, o por lo menos sospechara absolutamente nada al respecto, pero no por el simple hecho de que se contactaba más con el peli-azul, sino porque dudaba mucho que le hubiera hecho una petición como aquella en base de nada. Pero si Meiko estaba enterada de la ambición de Kaito, ¿por qué habría querido ocultarle lo que podría ser la oportunidad de su vida?

—¿Te gustaría algo para beber? —le ofreció el muchacho sonriente.

—Si no es mucha molestia… —le miró con una tierna expresión apenada.

—Nah, no te preocupes, voy a la máquina expendedora y vuelvo… jugo de naranja, me imagino, ¿no? —esbozó una media sonrisa en su dirección.

—Jeje, se ve que me conoces —rió brevemente.

—Bueno, ¡hasta ahora! —se despidió Kaito antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Rin soltó un profundo suspiro, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. "Ahora que lo pienso, sí estoy un poco sedienta…" pensó mientras colocaba acostumbradamente sus manos sobre su grande y revoltoso vientre. Sus bebés no dejaban de danzar incesablemente en su interior, lo cual le brindaba una sensación de paz inefable. Sin embargo, una dolorosa contracción que se sintió como una punzada quebrantó aquella paz en tan sólo un segundo, seguida por otra, y luego otra, y más de las que Rin fue capaz de soportar.

—¡Ay…! —apretó sus párpados con fuerza, luego se dispuso a apretar el interruptor para llamar a la enfermera.

—¿Sí, Kagamine-san? —respondieron en breve.

—Estoy t-teniendo… muchas contracciones… ¡y muy fuerte! —lloriqueó la pequeña.

—Vamos de inmediato —se escuchó el sonido del corte abrupto de la comunicación.

Rin continuaba sollozando mientras apretaba su adolorido vientre entre sus manos, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo. Había tenido contracciones durante su estadía como internada en el hospital, pero no de tal duración, frecuencia e intensidad.

—¡M-Me… Me duele! —se quejó entre lágrimas.

Sin ser capaz de incorporarse para el momento de la llegada de dos enfermeras, se quedó agazapada en posición fetal, mientras ellas le suministraban anestesia para el dolor, le tomaban la presión y realizaban numerosas gestiones para comprobar su estado.

—¡Tiene una abundante hemorragia! —urgió una.

—¡Ve a buscar al médico! —le respondió la otra con la misma urgencia.

—¡¿E-Eh…?! —Rin intentó ver qué sucedía, abriendo ínfimamente los ojos, tanto como el dolor se lo permitía. Sin embargo no fue mucho lo que pudo ver debido a las atenciones de la enfermera.

En cuestión de segundos volvió a aparecer la segunda enfermera, acompañada del Doctor Kamui.

—¿Cómo está su estado? —las palabras de Gakupo fueron las únicas que Rin pudo procesar, sin prestarle atención al intricado informe de una de las enfermeras, y no por voluntad propia, mientras no dejaba de jadear.

—Debemos llevarla a pabellón inmediatamente —no estuvo segura de quién había dicho aquello, pero asumía que era una instrucción del médico… o quizás de la enfermera a cargo, no estaba segura.

—¿Rin-chan? ¡Rin-chan! —exclamó una ronca voz llena de preocupación— ¡Doctor, ¿qué le sucedió?! —exigió saber con angustia y desesperación.

—Ha sufrido una súbita hemorragia, la derivaremos a pabellón de emergencia… —le respondió mientras ayudaba a las enfermeras a apresurarse para trasladarla.

—¿Eso significa que…? —Kaito dilató sus párpados.

—Así es, dará a luz prematuramente —afirmó con seriedad.

* * *

><p>Hola amados míos! :'D Los he echado de menos T^T La verdad pretendía subir hoy el capítulo final de esta historia, pero no alcancé ;_; ¿Y por qué precisamente hoy? ¡Pues porque hoy es mi aniversario! :'D Hoy cumplo dos años en fanfiction, y qué mejor qué celebrar con una actualización y con sus queridos reviews *^* Ay, mentiría si les dijera qué rápido pasa el tiempo, pues siento que llevo muchísimo tiempo escribiendo. Incluso ahora tan sólo dos años me parecen pocos, a diferencia de cómo fue en mi primer aniversario x'D Bueno, ¿qué más gaydeces puedo decir? Simplemente que agradezco increíblemente su apoyo, a pesar de lo mucho que me llegue a tardar en actualizar a veces; gracias por seguir fielmente mis historias. Y gracias especialmente a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews y me hacen saber que han leído todas mis historias, ¡y que desean más! n.n Y yo con gusto seguiré escribiendo para ustedes, nunca dejaré de escribir, y mucho menos abandonaré una historia, eso denlo por hecho n_n<p>

Vale, pocos saben que hace ya algún tiempo me plagiaron, y realmente se siente mal que roben tu trabajo y no poder hacer mucho al respecto, ya que los autores no tenemos derechos de autor por fics, no vienen en formato pdf ni escribimos con fines de lucro. Pero hay algo que se llama respeto, sobre todo por algo que es dirigido para compartir a los fans. En fin, no quiero darles una charla de valores al respecto ni mucho menos quejarme por algo como eso, sino que quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores que defendieron mi autoría a través de reviews o mensajes directos. En ese momento yo pensé "Ah, amo a mis lectores *^*" y no había encontrado ocasión de agradecérselos. Creo que ahora es prudente, y lamento ser tan formal, pero gracias a todos, los quiero un montón.

¡Hasta conseguí tener un beta-reader! Y estoy más qué consciente de que encontrar un beta de confiar no es fácil, por lo que tuve suerte de que esta persona apareciera en mi vida, y la adoro a pesar de la no menor cantidad de kilómetros que nos separan. Pero estoy segura de que algún día podré abrazarla y haremos cosplay juntas n_n Ang-chan, gracias por soportar a una autora irresponsable como yo, por aguantar mi carácter tan especial, por todas las hostias que me mandas cuando me pongo idiota, por los hermosos dibujos que me dedicas y por brindarme de tu cálida y valiosa amistad. Yo sé que tú no eres buena en hablar gaydeces, pero yo sí, así que te aguantas, porque siempre te hostigaré, mi querida Neko/Uke de cajón n_n Te quiero muchísimo y muchas gracias.

También quiero darle las gracias a mi querida hermana-amiga Pao-chan, a la cual debo casi obligar a que lea mis fics hoy en día XD Pero que ha ayudado a hacer a mi inseguridad desaparecer con sus sucintos y precisos comentarios, que casi siempre son acertados. Pao-chan, gracias por ser el Gakupo de esta insegura Gumi, siempre te amaré, mi querido seme n_n Y muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre, sabes lo mucho que significa para mí, ya que luego de ya casi diez años juntas no sólo eres capaz de conocerme mejor que nadie, sino que puedes meterte dentro de mi mente y robarme los pensamientos XD Y sabes que tu apoyo es lo único que necesito para seguir adelante con esto. No me abandones nunca, porque yo nunca lo haré. Te amo, hermana.

Y por supuesto, les doy un abrazo virtual a todos y cada uno de mis lectores (aunque no revieween), hacen que tener cuenta en fanfiction tenga sentido. Muchas gracias a mis lectores nuevos por reportarse con un review! No saben la sonrisa que me deja para todo el resto del día el recibir uno de sus mensajes n_n Y también me hacen querer actualizar más pronto cuando me dicen que esperan impacientemente la continuación x3 A todos, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerme sentir que vale la pena compartirles mis historias :3

Y bien, dejándonos un poco de formalidades, espero que la explicación de Gakupo se haya entendido xDD De verdad soy muy mala haciendo explicaciones x'D Pero fue completamente necesario, necesitaba librar a mis lectores del mito ;_; (¿?) jajskjasjajk xDD

También, olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior (aunque un par de personas lo habían notado :3), pero ahí hice referencia a la canción "Aniimo" de Gumi y Gakupo, que está muy tierna! X3 Tiene mensajes subliminales incestuosos, por si no la conocen les recomiendo verla :3

Creo que también estoy olvidando algún detallito importante por el estilo… hum… D: Bueno, será, si me acuerdo para el próximo capítulo prometo decírselos n_n

En fin, como ya saben, este es el penúltimo capítulo, tan sólo nos quedan dos actualizaciones más D:! (contando el epílogo, of course xD). Pero espero traerles la culminación de esta historia muy pronto n_n Tengo una idea en mente tan grande que casi no puedo esperar para escribir x3! Si les hago un adelanto, tendrá yaoi (¿?) xDDD Pero no se diga más, me reservo el derecho de spoiler xDDD Aunque esa historia vendría después de Spice!, claro… (no crean que hago promesas que se quedan en el aire, eh?! xDDD).

En fin, creo que debería parar de dejar notas de autor kilométricas en cada capítulo ;_; Espero que les haya gustado este enooorme capítulo, ya que tanto escribirlo como tipearlo se me ha hecho una verdadera eternidad x'D

Y como siempre, los invito a dejar sus comentarios, críticas, especulaciones, preocupaciones, comentarios de odio hacia Miku (¿?), taldos, dudas y demases xDDD Aunque para las dudas, siempre pueden consultar mi estúpido y sensual twitter y mi más aún estúpido ask xDDD Ambos links se encuentran en mi perfil :B

Para los que me dijeron que sí les interesaba mi cosplay de Love is war, subí unas cuantas fotos locas a twitter, las cuales también podrán psicopatear por Facebook owo (link en el perfil plz xD). Así que siéntanse libres de criticar lo que quieran, también me gustaría crecer como cosplayer n_n (Hobby hermoso *A*).

En fin, siempre termino alargándome igual ;_; Lo siento mucho Dx Pero bueno, saben que cada vez que te vas sin dejar un review una banana es aplastada por una Rin enojada (¿?); Aunque he de decir que muchas bananas se han salvado en "Lazos Sanguíneos", ¡Muchísimas gracias por eso, los adoro! :'D!

Un beso enorme, y nos leemos pronto! Gracias a todos por su paciencia y fidelidad! n_n

Bye bye :3


	30. Partida

Capítulo 30: Partida.

—¡Maldición! —el sonido de la bocina del taxi volvió a hacerse presente prolongadamente, mientras que Len golpeaba con sus puños el vacío asiento delantero.

—¡Len! —lo regañó Meiko a su lado.

—¡¿Por qué mierda tiene que estar el tráfico tan congestionado?! —se quejó con rabia, aún apretando sus puños con fuerza.

—Es la hora pico, el tráfico siempre suele estar más denso —intervino el conductor.

—Maldita sea, ¡tengo prisa! —Len miraba con desesperación al exterior de la ventana.

—Len-kun, es suficiente, tus gritos no van a hacer que lleguemos más pronto —le dijo Meiko adusta.

Len agarró con fuerza su cabeza entre sus manos de la frustración, mientras movía impacientemente una de sus piernas.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡maldición! —empezó mascullando mientras alzaba paulatinamente el volumen de su voz hasta volver a estallar en gritos.

Comenzó a realizar un rápido cálculo de las cuadras que había desde donde estaban hasta el hospital y una relación del tiempo de demora por el medio que estaban utilizando considerando las circunstancias. Una fracción de segundo luego de haber pronunciado sus últimas palabras abrió decididamente la manilla de la puerta y salió disparado, cerrándola de un estruendoso portazo. Escuchó a Meiko gritarle detrás de sí, pero no le dio importancia, ya estaba inmerso en la carrera hacia el hospital lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas. Luchando contra tropezones y choques contra los transeúntes, llegó con éxito más rápido de lo que cualquier automóvil habría llegado en aquellas condiciones.

—¡¿Dónde se encuentra el pabellón número tres?! —sobresaltó a la recepcionista con la urgencia de su solicitud.

—E-Eh… Segundo piso… —al apenas escuchar esto, Len salió corriendo hacia dicho lugar, ya se las arreglaría allí si llegase a necesitar más información.

Además, Len creía tener una idea de dónde se localizaba, ya que al estar habitando durando un prolongado periodo de tiempo en aquel hospital, le daba la impresión de haber pasado por ahí en alguna ocasión.

—… ¡pabellón número tres! —no fue capaz de reprimir su exclamación de victoria al momento de encontrarlo.

—Joven, el pabellón de encuentra en uso, está prohibido el acceso —le explicó una de las enfermeras cuando abrió la puerta.

—Lo sé, está mi hermana allí adentro… —respondió mientras hacía ademán de pasar de ella.

—Le digo que está prohibido el acceso, por favor entienda.

—Pues yo le digo que soy familiar, debe hacer la excepción… —continuó intentando abrirse paso con mayor ímpetu.

—La única persona autorizada a ingresar al parto es el marido de la madre, o en su defecto, el padre del bebé. Por favor, no insista —declaró terminante.

—P-Pero yo… —la expresión del rostro de Len cambió radicalmente a una llena de angustia, mientras destensaba su corporalidad.

"Yo soy el padre. ¡Yo soy el padre!" exigió su derecho a gritos mentalmente, sintiendo cómo se acumulaba una tensión insoportable a la altura de su tiroides, la cual le indujo la necesidad de deglutir, adicionalmente a un esfuerzo por el retener lágrimas de frustración que se habían hecho presentes en sus ojos.

—Yo… —se le quebró la voz, pronunciando sin siquiera estar seguro de qué decir.

—¿Kagamine Len-san? —le llamó la atención una auxiliar más joven— Adelante; por favor colóquese esto antes de ingresar —le hizo entrega de unas prendas especiales.

—¿Eh? —emitió un sonido de duda la enfermera que le había impedido entrar.

—Son órdenes de Kamui-sensei —le informó la señorita.

—Ya veo… —lo aceptó como ley, abriéndole por fin el paso a un Len repentinamente esperanzado.

¡Gakupo! Len se prometió a sí mismo agradecerle de alguna forma más tarde.

Se colocó a toda prisa las prendas que le habían entregado y siguió cautelosamente a la enfermera, con el mismo cuidado con el que estaban todos inmersos en la habitación. Vio una aglomeración de gente alrededor de una camilla, en la cual supuso que se encontraba su gemela, identificando el cabello morado atado en una trenza del hombre más alto.

—Sensei… —murmuró con timidez, a lo que Gakupo le lanzó una mirada de costado.

—¿Len…? —escuchó una dulce voz extremadamente cansada, provocando que el susodicho mirase con duda al doctor, el cual asintió levemente con su cabeza.

A continuación, Len se dirigió sin perder tiempo al lugar de proveniencia de aquella voz, encontrando la parte más superior del cuerpo de su hermana separado por la tela de una pequeña cortinilla.

—Rin, estás despierta… —se sorprendió mientras se aproximaba a ella, para luego acariciar su frente.

—Sí… —respondió por inercia mientras cerraba brevemente sus párpados.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le miró con infinita preocupación.

—Sí, no puedo sentir nada por la anestesia…

—Tiene una leve lesión en la cadera, su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño para albergar a un par de gemelos —le informó Gakupo mientras continuaba trabajando.

—¡¿Los bebés?! ¡¿Cómo están?! —preguntó Len con urgencia.

—Están estables, los hemos derivado inmediatamente a incubadora; aún falta que se terminen de desarrollar por completo sus pulmones.

—¿Y Rin…?

—Probablemente una semana de reposo bastará para que se recupere por completo, hemos tenido suerte de que no haya sido una lesión severa. Respecto a los bebés, aún tenemos que hacer los exámenes pertinentes para realizar un aproximado del tiempo en el que han de permanecer en incubadora; pero respecto a eso estoy optimista, ya que se estuvieron a punto de cumplir las 28 semanas de gestación. De todos modos, debemos proceder con extrema delicadeza.

—¿Estás muy cansada, pequeña? —se dirigió a Rin con dulzura.

—Un poco, pero no puedo esperar para conocerlos… —esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Sensei… —Len manifestó su preocupación mediante su tono de voz.

Gakupo dio un profundo suspiro, sopesando rápida y mentalmente las posibilidades en un intento de encontrar la que fuera más adecuada.

—Necesito que descanses por lo menos una noche —explicó con esfuerzo—. Es tiempo de sobra para comprobar el estado de los pequeños, pero es necesario para la cicatrización de la cesárea, sin considerar la lesión de la cadera. Una silla de ruedas podría arreglarlo, aunque con dificultad. Sin embargo, lo ideal sería que Rin descansara más que eso, ya que es muy riesgoso… —dejó intencionalmente inconclusa su frase.

—Quiero verlos lo antes posible… —anunció la pequeña con debilidad, pero convicción.

—Rin, será mejor que descanses —intervino Len—. Estás muy pálida y apenas puedes mantener tus ojos abiertos, temo que empeores si te precipitas demasiado.

—Pero… pero… —un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

—Shh… Yo lo sé, pero tienes toda una vida para poder estar con ellos. En este momento lo primordial es tu salud. No te preocupes, prometo no ir a conocerlos sin ti a mi lado. Descansa lo que más puedas, mi niña…

Gakupo carraspeó, haciéndole notar a Len que estaba siendo demasiado cariñoso para un hermano.

—También… —Len procuró bajar su tono de voz— prometo no separarme de ti en ningún momento —acarició su frente con su dedo pulgar.

Rin accedió, a pesar de que fuera en contra de su voluntad, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Además, la calidez de Len tranquilizaba su inseguro corazón, y el saber que iba a permanecer a su lado a cada momento sin importar qué le era suficiente.

—Len… —susurró suplicante— Acércate un poco, por favor —una vez que Len acercó su cabeza a su rostro susurró aún más despacio—. Te amo.

—Yo más… —pudo distinguir antes de caer rendida al sueño.

* * *

><p>—Les tengo malas noticias… —soltó Gakupo en el interior de la habitación de hospital de Rin, preocupando visiblemente a los gemelos.<p>

Len tomó automáticamente la mano de su hermana, mientras ambos permanecían a la espera de lo que su doctor tenía que decir.

—Los bebés se encuentran en un estado bastante delicado, sus pulmones no se han terminado de desarrollar por completo y deben de permanecer en incubadora por lo menos una semana… Sin poder recibir visitas —soltó luego de analizar sus rostros—. Sin embargo, esto podría resultar ser positivo en algún grado, ya que Rin no debería levantarse en un periodo similar de tiempo para asegurar su óptima recuperación.

Rin apretó con fuerza la mano de Len, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

—Tiene razón, Rin. No deberías sobre esforzarte, no quiero que nada te haga daño… —Len la miró con profunda preocupación, a lo que Rin no pudo responder nada.

—Vamos, no se preocupen, sus hijos están en buenas manos. ¡No se imaginan cómo son! Tienen…

—¡No! —lo detuvo estruendosamente la madre, dejando mudos a todos los presentes y a la espera de una explicación— Es que…. Quiero que sea una sorpresa… para cuando los conozcamos —admitió con timidez.

—¿Ni siquiera el género? —Gakupo enarcó una ceja, mas con una sonrisa curvando su boca.

—Sí… ¿está bien, Len? —le dirigió su brillante mirada.

—Por supuesto, princesa —le sonrió su gemelo—. De esa forma esperaremos con aún más ansias el conocerlos.

Rin le sonrió en agradecimiento, mientras acariciaba con afecto la mano que sostenía bajo la suya. Len se inclinó para besar con ternura su frente, dudando el elegir sus labios solamente por la presencia de Gakupo en la habitación. Este último, sonrojado, decidió que ya era el momento de marcharse.

—Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que informarles por ahora. Rin-chan, asegúrate de tomarte la medicina y tus vitaminas, y por favor descansa. Hasta pronto.

Dicho esto, Kamui desapareció cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de sí. Len rió suavemente, a lo que Rin le cuestionó con la mirada. Él tomó su mentón aún sonriente y besó de lleno sus labios con ternura, depositando una secuencia de varios besitos que le siguieron sobre éstos.

—En ese caso… —comenzó a murmurar Len sujetando su rostro por las mejillas y mirando fijamente a sus ojos— Hay que prepararse para todos los casos posibles.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la rubia confundida.

—Pues a los nombres, claro. En el caso de que sean niñas o niños —sonrió de lado—. Sin son niñas, ¡exijo que una se llame Rin! —lamió juguetonamente la nariz que tenía al frente de su rostro.

—¿Ah? ¡No! ¡Eso sería muy confuso! —se quejó— Además, puede que ambos sean varones…

—En ese caso, quiero que alguno se llame Rinto —parecía más serio esta vez, o al menos eso daba a entender su mirada junto con la caricia de su dedo pulgar sobre su mejilla.

—E-Entonces… —enrojeció ella, mientras bajaba su tono de voz— Si son niñas, quiero que una se llame Lenka… —desvió la mirada de la suya en un intento de esconder su rostro.

—Jajaja —rió brevemente y con dulzura—. Pues me parece un trato justo, la verdad —continuó sonriendo mientras despejaba su frente para estampar un suave beso sobre ella.

—N-No me mires… —murmuró entre dientes de forma inteligible, manteniendo sus mejillas completamente enrojecidas y desviando la mirada lo que más le fuera posible.

Aquello tan sólo provocó que Len riera más fuerte y la atrapara en un firme abrazo.

—¡Eres tan tierna! —exclamó apretando su mejilla contra su cabeza.

Rin emitió un quejido avergonzada, mas finalmente terminó hundiéndose en su pecho.

—Vaya, así que ahora somos padres…

—Sí… —respondió él con serenidad.

—Se me es… difícil de creer todavía.

Len suspiró.

—En cuanto los veas ya no te será tan difícil… —se acomodó más a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su almohada, sin romper del todo su abrazo— Ya me lo imagino, ojalá sean igualitos a ti… —sonrió con dulzura.

—En ese caso serían idénticos a ti también, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya te lo dije, tú eres más bonita… —cerró suavemente sus párpados mientras acariciaba su piel.

—… Oye, Len —susurró ella luego de una breve pausa—. Tú… ¿qué crees que pensaría mamá si todavía estuviera viva? —pronunció sus palabras con cierta dificultad.

—…

Len arrugó el entrecejo con aflicción, sin saber muy bien cómo responderle. Recordó a su madre, sus caricias, sus sonrisas, pero en especial a la final. Ella les había dicho que debían ser fuertes, no como había sido ella…

—¿Sabes, Rin? Puede que te sorprenda, pero probablemente se sentiría orgullosa de nosotros.

—¿Orgullosa…?

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo? Que debíamos ser fuertes, y eso es exactamente lo que hemos hecho por nuestros hijos, además de que hemos permanecido juntos como prometimos, y así seguirá siendo por siempre.

Rin le miró un poco incrédula, pero al notar sus esperanzados ojos y la seguridad de su sonrisa le miró con dulzura.

—Sí… Puede que tengas razón —le sonrió de vuelta.

—E-Eso, considerando de que comprendiera el que nos amamos irremediablemente, sin importar el que seamos hermanos… —fue bajando paulatinamente el volumen de su voz, provocando una risita lastimera por parte de su gemela— Lo cual es poco probable, ¿cierto? —rió un poco del mismo modo que ella.

—Ahá… —asintió forzando una sonrisa— Pero sin embargo tienes razón, Len. No hemos desobedecido a mamá en ningún aspecto.

—¡Somos unos hijos ejemplares! —bromeó Len sonriendo.

—¡Jajaja, definitivamente! —le siguió la broma.

—Seremos los mejores padres del mundo, Rin. De eso no tengo ninguna duda —afirmó él más serio, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Y tú serás la mejor madre de todas, y la más hermosa además.

—T-Tonto… —se ruborizó ella.

—Y el que seas muy joven no será ningún obstáculo para ello, yo mismo me haré cargo de eso, porque tú eres increíblemente capaz de lograr lo que sea, Rin, lo que sea —no dejaba de observarle sus iris celestes con intensidad—. Tendrás mi apoyo siempre, Rin. No lo olvides, _siempre_. Jamás soltaré esta mano, ni dejaré de besar estos labios cada día, ni permitiré que te vayas a dormir sin escuchar por lo menos un "te amo" salir de mi boca.

—L-Len… —sintió sus ojos humedecer.

—Así que por favor, Rin… —la miró suplicante— Prométeme que no me dejarás nunca. Y que nunca preferirás la muerte a una vida conmigo… —reprimió un sollozo.

—Len… —Rin entristeció el semblante y apretó la cabeza de su hermano entre sus brazos— Yo me equivoqué, sí estuve a punto de desobedecer a mamá una vez. ¡Pero jamás lo volveré a hacer! Y mucho menos luego de saber todo el dolor que te habría causado con el simple hecho de desaparecer de tu vida. Creí que no te hacía falta, Len, y tú eres todo mi mundo. Pero ahora sé que me amas y que me necesitas, por lo que nunca volveré a dudar ni jamás me separaré de tu lado, el cual es el mejor lugar en el que podría estar. El paraíso me parece un jardín marchito en comparación a estrechar tu mano, y un pantano a despertar a tu lado. Te amaré por siempre, Len. Tal y como juré en la noche de nuestra boda. Y te lo recordaré todas las veces que sea necesario.

Len no fue capaz de retener más sus lágrimas, por lo que humedeció el pecho de su gemela. Se separó un poco de ella para secar su rostro, luego tomó el de su hermana por sus mejillas.

—Te amo —pronunció Rin sonriendo, mirándole a los ojos con infinita ternura.

—Yo iba a decir eso… —se quejó Len entre risas, sin poder evitar sollozar una vez más.

Rin rió brevemente de vuelta, para luego sentir los labios de su hermano gemelo apresando los suyos, besándolos como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuera la primera y última vez al mismo tiempo, fundiéndose en ellos para volverse uno solo para toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás bien? —inquirió su gemelo, mientras la chica aferraba su mano a la suya.<p>

—S-Sí… —respondió con nerviosismo.

—¿Tu cadera no te duele? —agregó con preocupación.

—No, estoy bien… Se siente un poco débil al caminar, pero sólo un poco…

—Siéntete libre de apoyarte en mí si lo necesitas —la alentó Len.

—De acuerdo —accedió Rin, sabiendo que hacerse la fuerte y discutirle cuando se trataba de su bienestar era inútil.

—… ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó luego de soltar un suspiro, apretando más su mano.

—Desde hace una semana que estoy lista… —le respondió con tanta firmeza como pudo.

—Bien dicho —sonrió Len orgulloso.

—Aun así, no puedo evitar estar nerviosa… —sonrió avergonzada.

—Yo también… —le confesó a su vez su gemelo— Pero el que estés aquí tomándome de la mano me da valor —se acercó para besarle la coronilla.

Gakupo se había preocupado de que se encontrase presente la menor cantidad de gente presente para ese tan esperado momento. Los gemelos no sabían cómo agradecerle por cuánto había hecho por ellos, sin duda su apoyo había sido fundamental en el hermoso proceso que estaban a punto de culminar. El clímax había llegado, y sus corazones no podían dejar de latir a un ritmo acelerado.

—Así que… finalmente los conoceremos —dijo Len en voz alta, casi como para creérselo él mismo de una vez por todas.

—Así es… —respondió Rin emocionada.

—Entonces… vamos —por fin tomó la decisión por ambos, avanzando con su esposa de la mano.

Rin siguió a la par el paso, abriendo las puertas que los separaban de la iluminada habitación, uno cada uno por lado.

Frente a ellos se podía divisar una amplia habitación con varias cajitas transparentes en su interior, una al lado de la otra a corta distancia. Mientras caminaban adentrándose en ella, iban divisando las criaturas que se encontraban en incubadora, cuyos excesivamente pequeños tamaños y apariencias que resultaban ser más similares a fetos que a bebés les dejaban una pesada sensación en el estómago.

Continuaron caminando siguiendo el orden alfabético de las diminutas camillas, hasta por fin llegar a las de sílaba "Ka", donde el agarre de sus manos aumentó en intensidad, al igual que lo hacía el ritmo de sus inquietos corazones.

… Y ahí estaban.

Dos pequeños completamente idénticos yacían uno al lado del otro, separados por la escasa distancia que había entre incubadoras. En ambas camillas había un pequeño letrero que decía únicamente "Kagamine", uno de color azul y otro de color rosa. A diferencia de la mayoría de las criaturas que habían visto al pasar, ellos realmente parecían auténticos bebés y muy bellos, a pesar de su pequeñísimo tamaño. Sus pieles, cubiertas hasta las axilas por los pañales que se les hacían enormes, eran de un blanco casi transparente, y la ínfima cantidad de cabello que brotaba de sus cabecitas era de un rubio luminoso. Ambos parecían envueltos en una tranquilidad insuperable, con sus delgados párpados suavemente cerrados, sumidos en un aparente sueño. Eran indescriptiblemente hermosos, aun más al tratarse de unos bebés prematuros. No eran monstruos, ni poseían deformidad o falencia alguna, tan sólo eran diminutos y muy por el contario, su belleza era tal que era capaz de opacar la divinidad de un pequeño querubín.

Mientras más los contemplaban, más fuerte apretaban la mano del otro, hasta que por fin no pudieron soportar más la ola de sentimientos que los invadían y se lanzaron a los brazos de su gemelo estallando en llanto, comunicándose a través de abrazos, besos y caricias lo que estaban sintiendo, comprendiendo que era exactamente lo mismo sin decir un sola palabra, pues el tenso nudo de sus gargantas les impedía decir nada. Dulces lágrimas de la dicha más grande humanamente posible a ser experimentada continuaron rodando por sus mejillas durante largos instantes.

* * *

><p>—Gak-kun, necesito que me digas la verdad, sabes que el tiempo es lo que más me urge ahora —Meiko le miró con ojos suplicantes.<p>

Gakupo conocía su situación a la perfección, probablemente más que nadie, por lo que se tomó aquello seriamente y suspiró.

—Un semana más bastará, no creo que tome más que eso en darles de alta. Ya casi están en perfectas condiciones, por lo que no es necesario que permanezcan más tiempo en incubadora, pero no puedo darles de alta inmediatamente.

—Entonces, ¿sería prudente de mi parte comprar los pasajes para una semana más, a partir de mañana?

Se miraron por un largo rato a los ojos, Gakupo con angustia y Meiko con firmeza. Consciente de la preocupante situación de su amiga, Kamui volvió a suspirar.

—No sería lo ideal —enfatizó la última palabra—, pero he de confesar que su estado ha mejorado considerablemente cada día, y dudo que ocurran mayores complicaciones. Es más, el tiempo que aún permanecen de baja es meramente para asegurarse. Eso sí, toma todas las precauciones que sean pertinentes.

—Por supuesto —asintió ella—. Te lo agradezco mucho por todo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo muchas gestiones que realizar, te encargo a mis Kagamine —le sonrió, a lo que él le sonrió de vuelta, antes de que se dispusiera a dar media vuelta y marcharse por el pasillo.

"Está bien, tengo tiempo suficiente para embalar y enviar todas las cosas. Debo preguntarle a Luka-san si tuvo suerte con lo del nuevo apartamento…" iba pensando mientras recorría los pasillos del hospital, sin prestar verdadera atención por donde estaba yendo, pero sabiendo que descendía. "Debo informar a la agencia tan pronto como sea posible… Ah, aunque ahora es un poco tarde. Debo llamar mañana a primera hora, pero no antes de asegurar los pasajes…". Una silueta azulada cruzó súbitamente por su mente, provocando que detuviera su paso de golpe, para luego analizar su actual localización. Hace aparentemente varios minutos había abandonado el recinto, ya que ahora se encontraba próxima a una plaza de juegos para niños.

Meiko bajó la cabeza, entristeciendo el semblante involuntariamente, mientras que iba caminando hacia el columpio fuera de sí. El peli azul dominaba sus pensamientos, él y sus deslumbrantes sonrisas que la hacían olvidarse del mundo y sus complicaciones. Suspiró pesadamente al momento en el que sus manos apresaron una de las cadenas, manteniéndose ensimismada de pie frente al columpio.

—Kaito… —murmuró recordando sus ambiciones, las cuales le habían sido confiadas en una de sus múltiples conversaciones profundas.

Apretó la mandíbula. Ocultarle todo con respecto a sus planes había sido duro, pero no se comparaba con lo que debía de enfrentar ahora. No podía dejar que él se enterara, no estaba segura de si Bakaito sería capaz de seguirla. A pesar de que buscara "cumplir su sueño", Meiko sabría que habría sido por influencia suya, y por consiguiente su culpa, ya que no creía que fuese bueno para él abandonar su casa, dejar a su familia… Y todo por su culpa. Lo último que querría sería estropear su futuro de esa forma, y es por eso que prefirió mantener discreción con respecto al asunto. "Es tal como Gak-kun dijo, la industria de la música es muy azarosa".

Volvió a suspirar. Era estúpido que pensara de esa forma, ya que Meiko siempre había creído que nacemos para alcanzar nuestros sueños. Pero por alguna razón, con Kaito era diferente la historia. Sentía la necesidad de _protegerle_.

"Si para protegerte debo desaparecer de tu vida, que así sea…" pronunció mentalmente al momento en el que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Aquello debía de ser lo mejor. Debía de serlo. Meiko no se creía ser tan importante para Kaito de lo que lo era él para ella, y aunque lo fuese, ella era tan sólo una chica a la que había conocido hace poco, algo pasajero, alguien por lo que no valía la pena sacrificar tanto, y seguramente no tardaría mucho en olvidarse de ella…

"Pero, ¿seré capaz de olvidarlo yo?" se cuestionó mentalmente mientras más lágrimas silenciosas se encargaban de empapar por completo su rostro.

* * *

><p>Era una mañana brillante, y Kaito, como todos los días, se dirigía al hospital para visitar a sus gemelos favoritos con sus pequeños retoños. Ciertamente ya le habían dado el alta a Rin, pero tanto ella como Len se pasaban todo el día allí para poder estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con sus hijos, además de que se esmeraban en hacer el esfuerzo para que Rin lograra amamantar a sus bebés para que aumentara su inmunidad.<p>

El peli azul se dirigió automáticamente al lugar al que los Kagamine solían frecuentar en el hospital, que consistía en el pasillo de la salita en donde se encontraban los recién nacidos, la cual dejaba ver hacia su interior a través de un amplio vidrio que separaba la habitación del exterior. Rin y Len acostumbraban a hablarles a sus gemelos desde el otro lado cuando no les era posible estar con ellos directamente, a pesar de que ellos no podían escucharlos. Aquella enternecedora escena usualmente conmovía a Kaito, quien no podía sino sonreír al contemplarlos.

Al llegar a su destino, Kaito se extrañó al no hallar ninguna cabellera rubia por los alrededores. "¿Eh? Quizás habrán ido a comprar algo a la cafetería..." se imaginó al momento que se acercaba al cristal para buscar a los nuevos Kagamine en el interior, los cuales también se encontraban ausentes. Enarcó una ceja, luego comprobó el horario en la pantalla de su celular... No debían de estar fuera de la habitación a esa hora. Decidió llamar a su amigo para salir de dudas, mas inmediatamente la operadora contestó del otro lado, informándole que su celular se encontraba apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. No se inmutó demasiado, ya que no era de extrañar que Len se quedara sin batería en su celular, por lo que marcó en segunda instancia a Rin... quien tampoco le contestó. Una idea iluminó su mente. "¿Y si acaso ya les dieron de alta?" pensó mientras se disponía a buscar al doctor Kamui, pensando en el que ya les recriminaría más tarde el que no le hubiesen contado luego de confirmar sus sospechas.

...

—Pues sí, en efecto, les hemos dado el alta temprano esta mañana —le informó Gakupo luciendo extrañamente incómodo.

—A-Ah, ya veo... Malditos, no me dijeron nada —se quejó en broma con el médico.

—Jeje... —forzó su risa, hecho que no pasó por alto el joven— Discúlpame, Kaito-kun, pero ando muy ocupado ahora mismo... —se excusó rápidamente, colocando cariñosamente una mano en su hombro, en gesto de despedida— Cuídate mucho, adiós.

—Adiós, sensei... —pronunció mientras el doctor se alejaba.

"Pues no hay remedio" pensó mientras se disponía a visitar el hogar de los gemelos Kagamine.

...

Luego de tocar el timbre un par de veces, se extrañó al notar que nadie respondía, ni siquiera un ruido se dejaba escuchar en su interior.

—¿Hola...? —llamó mientras tocaba la puerta con sus nudillos, la cual inesperadamente se abrió frente a él.

"¿Estaba mal cerrada?" notó mientras la puerta continuaba abriéndose de par en par. En ese momento, sus párpados se dilataron como nunca, escuchando el seco sonido del golpe de su mochila contra el suelo al caer. Al interior del departamento no había NADA. Kaito no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, se encontraba completamente anonado, sin saber qué pensar mientras se deslizaba sin notarlo hasta llegar al piso. Pero su pasmo no duró demasiado al hacer encajar lentamente las piezas del rompecabezas. A medida en que lo hacía, su atónito rostro se iba tornando en uno lleno de angustia, aliado con la incredibilidad.

—Meiko... —pronunció con la cabeza baja, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, las cuales se convirtieron en puños.

En un drástico movimiento, Kaito se levantó del suelo, cerró la puerta de un portazo detrás de sí y se echó a correr.

En un brusco y desesperado movimiento sacó su móvil y marcó a Meiko una y otra vez, mientras continuaba corriendo. Como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta. Pero incluso así, Kaito no dejaba de llamar. Tenía un montón de preguntas sin contestar, pero tenía un objetivo más importante en mente, en el cual no debía fallar, sin importar qué…

* * *

><p>Rin suspiró otra vez en su asiento, manteniendo a su hijo varón acurrucado entre sus brazos.<p>

—Aún sigues preocupada, Rin… —le dijo su hermano gemelo mirándola con angustia, mientras sostenía a su pequeña cuidadosamente en la calidez de su pecho.

—Me siento terrible, Len —le respondió—. Entiendo lo que Meiko-nee-chan piensa, pero me odio a mí misma por dejar a Kaito así sin más, si siquiera despedirnos de él. Él no se lo merece, y mucho menos después de lo bien que se ha portado con nosotros…

Len suspiró con pesar.

—Pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú, Kaito es mi mejor amigo y me entristece la idea de que no lo vuelva a ver jamás, y que las cosas terminen de esta manera. Pero debemos comprender que Meiko-nee-chan tomó esta decisión por algo, y ha de ser lo mejor… probablemente…

Len miró a Rin, cuyas palabras no parecían haberla calmado mucho. Procurando ser fuerte por ambos, con sumo cuidado se acercó a su frente para besarla, infundiéndole valor con su intensa mirada. Sin dejar su preocupación del todo de lado, Rin le sonrió a su hermano gemelo.

—Vuelo de las cuatro p.m. con destino a Nueva York, favor de ingresar a policía internacional —la femenina voz de la anunciadora con su repetición se dejó oír en todo el aeropuerto.

—Es nuestro vuelo —señaló Rin.

—¿En dónde está Meiko-nee-chan? —se quejó el rubio por su ausencia.

—Dijo que iba a hacer una llamada… —le recordó ella.

—Sí, pero ya se ha tardado bastante —hizo notar con impaciencia.

—Quizás ha pasado al baño —sugirió su Rin incorporándose, al igual como lo había hecho su gemelo ya de pie.

—¡Ya han oído, vamos! —Meiko apareció de ninguna parte, apresurándose a tomar los bolsos de mano y dirigirse al vuelo, dejando a Len con una expresión contrariada en su rostro, mientras le seguían el paso detrás de sí.

Mientras más se aproximaba hacia el área restringida, más se tensaba la garganta de la castaña. Era el final, estaba consciente de ello, y debía permanecer firme hasta que acabara. Pero… aun así no podía evitar que sus ojos se vidriaran al recordarlo…

* * *

><p>"Apresúrate, más rápido, ¡más rápido!" se gritaba mentalmente a sí mismo, luchando por controlar los resbalos de sus zapatillas contra el suelo brillante.<p>

—Vuelo de las cuatro p.m. con destino a Nueva York, favor de ingresar a policía internacional —escuchó el llamado urgiéndose aún más que antes, mas con la ilusión de que fuese el correcto y que no hubiese llegado demasiado tarde.

—¡Ahí es! —exclamó en gesto de victoria, acelerando aún más el ritmo de sus piernas, hasta que logro visualizar un par de cabezas rubias que le seguían el paso a una corta e inconfundible a sus ojos cabellera castaña.

Se detuvo en súbito, justo en el lugar en el que más podía alcanzarles, ya que se encontraban lejos dentro del área restringida, alejándose cada vez más…

Inhaló la mayor cantidad de aire que le permitieron sus pulmones y gritó.

—¡MEI-CHAAAAN!

Meiko se detuvo al instante, su corazón dio un fuerte brinco dentro de su pecho al reconocer de inmediato al emisor de aquella voz. Se quedó paralizada, negando a su cuerpo voltearse. Sin embargo, los gemelos Kagamine sí se voltearon rápidamente, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y sin atreverse a intervenir, mientras que el silencio a su alrededor se había vuelto casi absoluto. Kaito, asegurándose de tener toda su atención, continuó.

—¡Algún día te iré a buscar a Estados Unidos! ¡Yo ya soy mayor de edad, no hay nadie que pueda impedírmelo! ¡Iré y me convertiré en un cantante profesional, sin duda lo haré! ¡Y luego, ¡me casaré contigo! —le aseguró a gritos con convicción.

Meiko, al escuchar tales palabras, se volteó drásticamente y se encontró frente a frente con a persona que en su corazón había intentado evitar. Su visión se nubló de lágrimas que ella no permitiría dejar salir. Quiso volverse, correr hacia él y arrojarse sobre sus brazos, mas la racionalidad que aún poseía le impidió dar siquiera un paso, ya que sabía que con tan sólo uno de ellos no habría vuelta atrás y ya no podría marcharse. Meiko sabía que si avanzaba tan sólo un paso hacia adelante lograría quebrantar por completo su fuerza de voluntad y sería capaz de lanzar por la borda su carrera profesional por quedarse a su lado. Tragó saliva forzosamente, luego realizó una profunda inhalación y una exhalación lenta con sus ojos cerrados, casi como si se intentara infundir firmeza. Cuando abrió los párpados, dirigió su mirada directamente a los azulados ojos que la observaban expectantes con seriedad.

—Te estaré esperando… —fue todo lo que pronunció antes de volver a darse vuelta y seguir con su camino con una apacible sonrisa sobre sus labios, mientras procuraba mantener sus ojos cerrados para controlar cualquier lágrima furtiva que tuviera la intención de escapar.

Kaito esbozó una enorme sonrisa, sintiendo cómo el corazón intentaba escapársele del pecho. Tanto Rin como Len se alarmaron cuando su tía retomó el paso, por lo que se apresuraron en alcanzarle, no sin antes levantar uno de sus brazos y moverlo en su dirección en señal de despedida, teniendo sumo cuidado en no menguar el agarre del brazo contrario que sostenía a uno de sus bebés.

—¡Adiós, Kaito-nii-chan! —dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

—¿"Nii-chan"? —se extrañó el peli azul mirándoles con intriga.

—Así es, si te casas con Meiko-nee-chan te convertirías en Kaito-nii-chan, ¿no es así? —le sonrió ampliamente Len, con una inocencia que le sorprendió bastante.

Kaito pestañó un par de veces, luego una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—¡Nos volveremos a ver! —les gritó antes de que desaparecieran de su vista definitivamente.

* * *

><p>¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! :'D<p>

Hola a todos mis amores :3 Actualizo el último capítulo de esta historia en el día de los enamorados, ¡qué romántico! (?) okno x'D Les traigo este capítulo a mis lectores que están solteros (y los que no xD) como regalo del día del amor 3

Esta ha sido sin duda la vez que más me he tardado en actualizar, y por eso estoy muy apenada. He de contarles que estudiar arquitectura es tan terrible como dicen, no tenía ni tiempo para dormir ;_; Por lo mismo, no pude escribir en todo el semestre ni siquiera en papel, me la pasé haciendo maquetas y dibujando como idiota todos los fines de semana (y también los días de semana), y tiempo que tenía libre (incluso los que no, pero hacía operación emergencia para hacerme un hueco xD) lo ocupé para hace cosplay. Básicamente, una vida muuuuy ajetreada x'D

En fin, quería ofréceles mis disculpas a mis lectores por eso. Aprovecho de contarles de que me he cambiado de carrera, a partir de este 2014 estaré estudiando psicología (me he cambiado por dentro, así que afortunadamente aún estoy en la mejor universidad de mi país c:), espero que con ello tenga más tiempo para poder escribir :3 Y también construir personajes mejor constituidos y con una mayor riqueza psicológica (que bueno, es mi objetivo principal, ya que pretendo dedicarme más adelante al mundo de la literatura profesionalmente).

Bueno, para todos aquellos que me dijeron que sí estaban interesados en ver mi cosplay de Gumi love is war, subí un par de fotitos a mi twitter (hace como mil años, pero igual x'D), espero que las hayan visto n_n Sino, saben que son libres de psicopatearme mi sensual Facebook cuando quieran, en el cual también encontrarán más de mis cosplays x'D En fin~

Volviendo a lo que es el fic xD Vaya, sí que ha sido un proceso largo, me siento de alguna forma aliviada de haberlo culminado x'D Como les he mencionado, habrá un epílogo luego de este capítulo (sin embargo será cortito, es más una mirada a lo que sucede después). Estoy terminando de escribirlo, por lo que en cuanto lo tenga tipeado y corregido por mi beta reader lo subiré junto con el primer capítulo de "Spice!" (sé que varios lo están esperando desde hace tiempo x'D No, no he abandonado el proyecto), el cual está ansiando ser leído por ustedes xD Lo que sí, temo que desaparezca por un tiempo más, ya que me iré de vacaciones con mi familia a Brasil el 19 de febrero, y volveré la segunda semana de marzo ;w; Pero no os preocupéis, luego procuraré demorar menos tiempo en actualizar, ya que llevo unos cuantos capítulos adelantados de "Spice!" uwu ¡Así que! No quiero volver pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar otra vez, me hace falta de su cariño ;w; (?)

Y hablando de cariño, quiero agradecerles enormemente por todo el apoyo que me han brindado mis lectores durante la publicación de este largo fanfic, especialmente a los que me han seguido desde el principio. Gracias también a todos los que me han apoyado por otras redes sociales, incluso cuando andaba desmotivada e insatisfecha con mi propia escritura. A todos, muchísimas gracias n_n

¡Y en especial, muchas gracias a todos mis hermosos reviewers por haber salvado 385 bananas! A Len le dará indigestión o algo x'D Espero que continúen salvando más bananas en este último capítulo y el epílogo que vendrá dentro de breve, saben que sus comentarios son la luz de mis ojos *-* Por supuesto, estoy muy interesada por conocer sus opiniones con respecto a mi historia uwu ¡Y si tienen una crítica que me ayude mejorar, aun mejor! :'D Para brindarles cada vez historias de mejor calidad uwu

Si me pusiera a responder cada uno de sus reviews no acabaría nunca x'D Se me pasaría incluso el día de san Valentín xD Pero sepan que amo cada uno de ellos, también los de mis lectores anónimos, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comenta y salvar una banana de la aplanadora uwu ¡Los quiero un montón! *les manda mucho amor*.

¿Sabían? Me hice un ask xDDDDDD De curiosa y aburrida xDD Así que si tienen algo que quieran preguntarme, no duden en pasarse xD El link está en mi perfil, ya saben xD ¿Otra cosa? Enmnmn bueno, no se olviden que pueden seguirme en twitter para randommear un rato (?) xD También pueden agregarme a fb si lo desean~

En fin, sin otro particular, ha llegado el momento de despedirme, ¡nos leemos en mi próxima actualización!

Bye bye :3


	31. Epílogo

Epílogo.

_**"Hatsune Miku, la diva de Vocaloid, apoya el incesto Kagamine"**_

_"El tipo de relación que mantengan mis compañeros entre sí no disminuye ni influye en su talento" afirma la idol japonesa._

_Sin duda se creía que los temas musicales tales como "Adolescence" (cover del exitoso hit "Cendrillon", interpretado por Hatsune Miku y KAITO) y "Buttelfly in your right shoulder" eran parte de la ficción incestuosa que representaban sus letras y vídeos musicales. Sin embargo, la recientemente descubierta relación incestuosa que mantienen en la realidad los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine pertenecientes a la compañía "Crypton" del famoso proyecto musical "Vocaloid" ha sido un tema de controversia e intriga este último tiempo. El origen del asunto fue el hecho de que los mencionados fueran sorprendidos dejando en el jardín de niños a sus dos hijos mellizos de aproximadamente tres años de edad (cuyas identidades permanecerán en discreción) hace ya dos meses atrás según las imágenes que fueron recopiladas por reporteros._

_Indudablemente el hito más sorprendente de esta calamidad fue que Kagamine Len defendiese públicamente su amor por su hermana gemela, luego de los insistentes intentos por parte de la prensa por conseguir algo de información al respecto. Este hecho sin duda causó impacto en el público, sin embargo logró ganarse el apoyo de la gran parte de los fans de los gemelos, conmoviéndose aparentemente por la convicción del Kagamine: "Puede que nadie lo comprenda, pero el amor no tiene forma. Rin es mi hermana gemela, pero a pesar de eso la amo, como hermano y como hombre. No puedo imaginar un mundo sin ella, la amo más que cualquier cosa existente y por existir en el universo entero, junto a nuestros pequeños hijos. La defenderé por siempre y no temo admitirlo, pues nuestro amor es más resistente que un diamante y mucho más hermoso que éste mismo", fueron sus más significativas palabras._

_Asimismo, la gemela femenina no se quedó atrás al momento de conquistar el afecto y el apoyo de sus fans, enviándoles un cálido mensaje motivacional a las madres adolescentes: "Soy madre adolescente, y gracias a ustedes obtuve éxito. ¡No están destinadas al fracaso! Luchen por sus ideales y sin duda los alcanzarán"._

_La mayor duda que se presenta actualmente: ¿Yamaha corporation aceptará este tipo de relación dentro de su compañía? Indudablemente la noticia ha causado escándalo, pero a pesar de la esperada disminución en las ventas de los hermanos Kagamine, múltiples manifestaciones de apoyo por parte de los fans se han hecho presentes, incluyendo una junta de firmas para impedir que los gemelos se retiren de la industria musical. _

_Cabe mencionar que los mismo integrantes de Vocaloid han alzado su palabra a favor de sus compañeros, en especial el apoyo que profesa la Hatsune, siendo el agente más popular del proyecto y cuya palabra sin duda abarcó mayor contingencia, tal como manifestó la noche del pasado viernes durante el televisivo programa de celebridades "Salto a la fama" cuando el tema le fue referido: "El tipo de relación que mantengan mis compañeros entre sí no disminuye ni influye en su talento. Los gemelos Kagamine han llegado tan lejos debido únicamente a su admirable talento y perseverante esfuerzo, por lo cual particularmente me siento inspirada y orgullosa de pertenecer a la misma compañía y proyecto musical de ellos. La increíble cantidad de fans que tienen es prueba de ello, y a lo que su vida personal concierne no debería de afectar al cariño y fidelidad que sienten por ellos como artistas; de todos modos, no influye en lo que con sus voces y cuerpos ofrecen al público dentro o fuera del escenario."_

_Por todo lo mencionado y demás, aparentemente se muestra y prometedor futuro próximo a los gemelos favoritos de la industria musical nipona._

—¿Ahora sí te convence de que en verdad se encuentra arrepentida? —inquirió ella.

—Mmm, eso parece…

—¿Crees que podrías perdonarla al fin?

—…

* * *

><p>—¡Argh! ¡¿Pero qué demonios con esa Hatsune Miku?! —se continuaba quejando Meiko, a pesar de haber estado refunfuñando durante todo el camino.<p>

—¿Sigues con eso, Mei-chan? —dijo un muchacho de cabello azul con una expresión de lástima y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Pero es que tomó mucho trabajo traerme a los gemelos a Estados Unidos, para que apareciera una mocosa con contactos a trasladar todo el proyecto a Yamaha Corporation Japan! ¡Pudimos haber esperado aquí sentado en Japón por un poco más de un año y no habernos tomado tantas molestias! Además, ¡¿qué es eso de Vocaloid 2?! ¡¿Y por qué es ella la número 1 de esa estúpida innovación?! ¡Luka-san está desde hace más tiempo y es la CV03! ¡Realmente no entiendo a estos idiotas!

—Tranquilízate, Mei-chan, no es para tanto… —la intentó sosegar amablemente, dejando de lado su propio desconcierto por lo desvalorizados que habían terminado siendo sus propios esfuerzos, ya que el proyecto se había trasladado a su país natal debido a la creciente cantidad de cantantes japoneses que se fueron incluyendo en él.

—No deberías hablar tan fuerte, podrían oírte y pensar mal de ti —le aconsejó Len impasible.

—¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Estoy tan molesta que sería bueno que me escucharan esos bastardos! ¡Llevo años, AÑOS intentando sacar adelante mi carrera musical y de la nada aparece una niñata que le mueve el piso a la compañía y se vuelve "la número uno"! ¡Argh!

—Vamos, Meiko-nee-chan, no es tan terrible, por lo menos salió todo bien —le sonrió Rin con dulzura.

—Hump, dices eso porque tú también eres parte de Vocaloid2 —murmuró entre dientes haciendo un puchero, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado luego de cruzarse de brazos.

—Oye, oye, no nos culpes a nosotros —le defendió Len con el ceño fruncido.

—Argh, vale, vale… ¡Pero es que no entiendo porqué ustedes no están molestos también!

—Lo importante no es el pasado, sino el presente —sonrió la rubia.

Len se limitó a permanecer en silencio con su rostro inexpresivo.

—Yo verdaderamente estoy bien, siempre y cuando esté a tu lado —le dijo despacio el come-helado al momento que tomaba tímidamente su mano, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara de sobremanera y se callara de una vez por todas.

Rin le sonrió a Len con complicidad, a lo que él no pudo evitar mirar a Kaito jocosamente.

—Pudiste haber hecho eso desde un principio, Kaito, para cerrarle la boca antes.

—¡¿Te callas, mocoso?! —ladró ella todavía sonrojada, apretando con demasiada fuerza la mano de su reciente marido.

—M-Mei-chan… me haces daño… —masculló con expresión de dolor.

—Dejen de tontear, ya llegamos… —anunció Rin entre murmullos.

Los cuatro vocaloids recobraron la compostura, preparándose para conocer a los que serían sus compañeros.

—V-Vamos, no hay que ponerse nerviosos, si tenemos suerte puede que Luka-san haya llegado antes que nosotros y ya se encuentre adentro. Saben lo puntual que es, así de seguro será más fácil habituarnos… —los alentó la jefa de hogar.

—¿Realmente crees que Luka-nee se comporte así de sociable? —le preguntó el rubio.

—Pues no tendría mucha fe de ello —admitió riendo derrotada—. ¡Bueno! Nada sacamos quedándonos aquí parados frente a la puerta como idiotas.

Sin previo aviso, la chica vestida de rojo tomó la manilla de la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Todos los individuos en el interior se voltearon hacia la entrada.

—Jeje, hola a todos… —comenzó saludando Meiko, un poco intimidada por aquella bienvenida, mientras los demás le seguían el paso— ¡Ah, Luka-san! —se alegró su semblante, mas su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar que ella se había encontrado charlando amistosamente con la Hatsune.

—¡Ah, hola, Meiko! —la saludó la peli rosa sonriendo.

Iba a acercarse a regañadientes, pero una silueta a su lado llamó su atención. Sus párpados se dilataron al tiempo que dejaba salir el sonido de una rápida inhalación.

—¡Gak-kun! —exclamó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, los que la recibieron con júbilo y afecto— ¡Por dios, ¿qué haces aquí?! ¡No me contaste! ¡No me contaste, maldito! —le recriminó entre risas.

—Jajaja, quería sorprenderte, Mei-chan —le respondió cálidamente.

—¡Pero, ¿cómo?! ¿Y tu profesión de médico? —le preguntó separándose de él.

—Continúo con mi profesión paralelamente, aunque trabajo más que nada como auxiliar, ya que ahora me mantengo concentrado en la música. Y como el proyecto se trasladó acá, decidí darle una oportunidad. Y también Gumi-chan, mi hermanita. No sé si te acuerdas de ella…

—¿Gumi-chan? —repitió con asombro.

—Sí. Vamos, sal de ahí… —le habló a su espalda, sonriendo con dulzura.

Detrás del hombre se asomó tímidamente la figura de una chica de cabellos verdes.

—Ho-Hola… —saludó sonriendo sonrojada.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Pues claro que me acuerdo! ¡Has crecido muchísimo, Gumi-chan!

—¡¿Cierto?! ¡Has visto lo hermosa que se ha vuelto?! ¡¿Verdad que sí?! —exclamó Gakupo lleno de regocijo y orgullo.

—¡Onii-chan, detente! Me avergüenzas… —le rogó Gumi más roja que un tomate.

—Jaja, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, bonita.

Gumi simplemente hundió su rostro entre sus manos al ser llamada de una forma tan cariñosa en público.

—¡Gakupo-sensei! —escuchó que le llamaban un par de voces conocidas.

—¡Rin, Len! ¡Y también Kaito! ¡Tiempo sin verlos! —se alegró mientras se incorporaba.

—¡Wah! ¡Me alegro de que ahora seamos compañeros! —expresó Rin radiante.

—Yo también —sonrió Kaito a su vez.

—¡Len-kun! —emitió Gumi sorprendida.

—¿Eh? ¿Nos conocemos? —le preguntó él ladeando la cabeza.

—A-Ah, no, esto… Íbamos en el mismo instituto antes —sonrió un poco incómoda, con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Ya veo, qué pequeño es el mundo —sonrió afablemente.

"Vaya, parece que no se acuerda" suspiró aliviada. "Bueno, no es raro, era muy popular y muchas chicas se le declaraban siempre".

—Un placer conocerte, Gumi-chan —intervino Rin sonriéndole con dulzura.

Gumi pestañó un par de veces, luego le sonrió de vuelta.

—Igualmente.

—¡Chicos! —alzó la voz Luka con una sonrisa, acercándose a ellos para saludarlos— Por fin llegan.

—Jaja, lo dices como si hubiéramos llegado muy tarde —dijo Meiko—. Además, el productor no se ha aparecido todavía.

—Quizás se ha atrasado a propósito para que nos conociéramos mejor —comentó Gakupo.

—No me he presentado aún, soy Megurine Luka.

—Mucho gusto, Luka-san, Meiko me ha hablado de ti en el pasado.

— Jeje, también me ha hablado de ti, Gakupo-san, sobre todo de lo mucho que le ayudaste con el asunto de los gemelos… —Luka se calló de repente, recordando que había más gente presente, pero se relajó al pensar que sus palabras podían interpretarse hacia los Kagamine mayores.

—Jeje, en realidad no fue nada. Esta es mi hermanita Gumi —las presentó.

—Es un placer, Luka-san —inclinó un poco su cabeza.

—Gusto en conocerte, Gumi-chan —sonrió la refinada dama—. ¡Ah! Probablemente ya hayan escuchado sobre ella, pero ésta es Hatsune Miku.

—¡A-Ah! —se sobresaltó la susodicha, avanzando un poco desde donde estaba, a un par de pasos detrás de Luka— ¡Mucho gusto, espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes! —juntó sus manos sobre su falda e inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia.

Todos los vocaloids presentes le saludaron de vuelta, incluso Meiko, salvo dos de ellos. Una se limitó a mirarle con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras que el otro torcía el gesto mirándola con asco. Miku se percató de ello, obviamente, ya que tenía centrada su atención en ellos más que en nadie de esa habitación desde que llegaron. Se armó de valor y presionó sus puños con fuerza.

—Rin-chan, Len-kun —pronunció con determinación—. Hay algo que he querido decirles desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rin enarcó una ceja sorprendida, sin embargo Len arrugó aún más su rostro. Acto seguido, Hatsune Miku realizó una profunda reverencia, ocultando su rostro por completo y manteniendo sus puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¡Perdónenme, por favor! —suplicó cerrando sus párpados con fuerza— Sé que lo que le hice estuvo muy mal, fui una tonta y una inmadura, estoy realmente arrepentida y les ruego que me perdonen. ¡Por favor! —bajó aún más su cabeza, si es que aquello era posible.

—Pffft, ¿sólo "estuvo muy mal"? ¡Já! ¡No me hagas reír! —emitió Len irritado.

—Len, por favor… —comenzó a amainar Rin.

—¡Estuviste a punto de destruirme! ¡Y con eso, a Rin de paso! ¡Sabes que eso jamás te lo perdonaría, JAMÁS! —le recriminó furioso.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" cruzó por la mente de todos los espectadores, que observaban atónitos la escena en la que participaban únicamente en presencia.

—¡Len, por favor! ¡Eso fue cosa del pasado! ¡Miku está arrepentida! ¡Merece otra oportunidad! —le rogaba su gemela jalándole del brazo.

—Rin, no me pidas que le perdone, no luego del daño que te hizo, ¡ni de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer esa Navidad por su maldita culpa! ¡Mi mundo casi se hace mierda! ¡Todo por culpa de esa desgraciada! Me pediste que fuera suave con ella en ese entonces, y a duras penas cumplí con mi promesa. ¡Pero…! —apretó los dientes con fuerza— Lo siento, Rin, pero no puedo ser tan bueno como tú. Si quieres, adelante, perdónala. No puedo culparte por tu puro y comprensivo corazón. Pero por favor, no me pidas que haga lo mismo, porque para mí es imposible —declaró con frialdad antes de salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí en un estruendoso portazo.

—¡Len! —gritó Rin llena de preocupación, apresurándose para seguirle el paso corriendo tras él.

* * *

><p>Len soltó un pesado suspiro cerrando sus párpados, para luego encontrarse con la celeste mirada de su hermana gemela y sonreírle de lado.<p>

—Sí, supongo que sí. Lamento no haber podido hacerlo antes, Rin, aun sabiendo lo importante que era para ti…

—Mmm, no te preocupes —negó con la cabeza dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, luego suspiró—. Lo bueno de todo esto es que aparentemente todo estará bien. Además, odiaba tener que guardar nuestros anillos —hizo un puchero.

—Jajaja, es verdad, a mí tampoco me agradaba para nada no poder usarlos —le tocó la punta de la nariz suavemente—. Pero a partir de ahora no pienso quitármelo nunca más —le mostró una dulce sonrisa antes de inclinarse para besar sus pequeños labios.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose provocó que se separaran luego de breves segundo para voltearse hacia ésta.

—¡Mami, papi! —esas tiernas palabras bastaron para que los rostros de ambos se iluminaran en una de las más bellas sonrisas.

—¡Lenka, Rinto! Bienvenidos a casa —los recibieron con sus brazos abiertos, para que luego los pequeños se abalanzaran a ellos con ímpetu.

—¡Mamá, hoy en el jardín nos hicieron hacer barquitos de papel! —le contó la niña con emoción.

—¡Sí! ¡Y luego los hicimos navegar en la fuente de agua! —agregó el chico con los ojos brillosos.

—¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! —sonrió Rin con amabilidad.

—Sí, pero el mío se hundió al apenas tocar el agua —puchereó Lenka.

—Oh, no te preocupes, preciosa —la consoló Len tomándola entre sus brazos y colocándola sobre sus rodillas—, de seguro que tu barco era uno de los más lindos. Además, podemos hacer otro y hacerlo navegar en el lago del parque el fin de semana.

—¡Sí! —celebraron ambos gemelos llenos de alegría.

—¿Y Luka-nee? —preguntó el padre mirándolos con duda, luego suspiró— La dejaron de nuevo en la entrada para venir corriendo, ¿no?

—Jeje… —rieron los niños con culpabilidad.

—Bueno, vayan a disculparse, nosotros bajaremos también —les dijo Rin sonriéndoles.

—¡Sí, mami! —gritó la pequeña, mientras el varón ya se encontraba carrera abajo por las escaleras.

—¡Luka-nee-chan! —se le escuchó la voz a lo lejos.

—¡Luka-nee~! —le secundó su hermanita.

Rin y Len se quedaron mirando hacia el lugar de su marcha con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Sí que tuviste hijos hermosos, siempre lo supe —le dijo Len acariciando fugazmente su mejilla.

—Tuvimos —le corrigió la rubia ruborizada, luego se besaron con brevedad antes de incorporarse hacia el encuentro con su familia.

En el piso de debajo de la amplia mansión se encontraba Luka recibiendo gustosa los abrazos de disculpa de los pequeños Kagamine, y también se encontraba Meiko recibiéndola como era usual cuando ellos se encontraban en su habitación o en algún rincón de la gigantesca casa.

—¡Luka-nee! —saludó Rin mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a su marido.

—¡Hola, Rin, Len! —les sonrió ella.

—Hola, Luka-nee —le sonrió Len cuando ya se encontraban próximos a ella.

—¿Ya se disculparon, niños? —Rin se inclinó hacia ellos.

—¡Sí! —respondieron al unísono, orgullosos de su obediencia.

—Muy bien —los felicitó Len—. Ahora vayan a jugar.

Al oír esto, los gemelos salieron disparados a la sala de juegos, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

—Así que —comenzó a hablar Meiko—, ¿ya leyeron el periódico de esta mañana?

—Sí… —afirmó Len entre dientes.

—Me sorprende que haya llegado tan lejos —comentó la castaña.

—¿Ven? Sabía que Miku-chan no es tan mala —Luka sonrió con dulzura.

—Aunque sin duda insistente… —agregó Len sonriendo con amargura.

—Pero ha demostrado que se ha expiado, al parecer maduró bastante —dijo la rubia.

—Mmm… realmente me cuesta relacionar a la Miku que todos conocemos con la que les hizo "eso" en el pasado… —meditó Meiko apoyando su barbilla sobre una de sus manos, sosteniendo su codo con la contraria. Luego levantó su mirada hacia Len— Y bien, ¿qué harás?

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Len buscó la mano de Rin para apretarla, luego suspiró.

—No tiene ningún sentido guardar rencor sobre algo que pasó hace años, lo que importa es el presente y no el pasado.

Rin le sonrió agradecida y orgullosa, sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

—Menos mal —suspiró aliviada la mujer de cabellos rosados, a quien le complicaban los conflictos entre sus estimados compañeros de trabajo.

—Muchas gracias, Luka-nee, por haberte tomado la molestia de ir a buscar a los gemelos al jardín cuando estaba más complicado el asunto —le agradeció el rubio.

—Ah, no fue nada —sonrió ella—. Además, echaba mucho de menos a mis pequeños, ya que solía verlos todos los días cuando vivíamos en Estados Unidos.

Len sonrió de lado.

—Sobre todo, gracias por aguantar la obstinación de Meiko-nee-chan por negarse a ir sin la compañía de Kaito —masculló girando la cabeza al lado contrario mientras torcía el rostro.

—¡O-Oye, Len! —rugió la aludida con el rostro enrojecido.

—¡El té ya está listo, pueden pasar al salón! —apareció oportunamente Kaito con una sonrisa radiante, provocando que el rostro de su esposa se iluminara a la vez.

Todos rieron por lo bajo y luego se incorporaron para acompañar a su estimado come-helado.

—La verdad nunca he entendido muy bien qué fue lo que les sucedió con Miku en el pasado, pero supongo que ya no importa —comentó Luka sonriendo levemente.

—Tú lo has dicho —respondió Rin—. La próxima vez podríamos invitarla a ella también.

—¡Es una estupenda idea! —Luka juntó las palmas de sus manos con sus mejillas sonrosadas— ¡Podríamos ir todos juntos al karaoke un día! ¡Con todos los demás! Ah, pero tendría que ser sólo con los que coincidan, casi nunca tenemos los mismos horarios…

—Jeje, no te preocupes, podría ser un día festivo.

—¡Tienes razón!

Continuaron charlando alegremente mientras se acomodaban en el salón para compartir el momento con una cálida taza de té entre sus manos.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Yaaaaay! Por fin terminé "Lazos Sanguíneos"! (con epílogo, quiero decir x'D) Espero que les haya gustado este extra y que se hayan reconciliado con Miku (?) xDD Porque please, creo que nunca había creado un personaje tan odiado x'DDD En fin. La verdad es que hace algún tiempo había pensado en una pequeña historia para estos Rinto y Lenka, así como una mini-historia de secuela (?), pero no sé si lo escriba x'D<p>

Enmnmn como prometí, de inmediato subo el primer capítulo de "SPICE!", espero que les guste tanto o más que esta historia n_n (?) Luego en el fic mismo haré las aclaraciones y advertencias para no dar infartos a todos x'D

Vaya, creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, salvo agradecer a aquellos que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior, saben que siempre me encantan sus comentarios llenos de feels xDD (Es en serio! xD); y también agradecer a Ang-chan por ser mi querida beta-chan *3*

Por supuesto agradecer a todos mis lectores, tanto los que reviewean o no, los que leen la historia desde el principio o la comenzaron a leer luego, e incluso a los que la leyeron después de su finalización, sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos n_n También a los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos, y también a mí dentro de sus autores favoritos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Tanto en los fics como en lo personal, muchas gracias por el cariño n.n

Nos leemos en mi próxima historia! n_n


End file.
